RosarioBros
by uub
Summary: Two brothers venture through Yokai academy watch as they rise across the challenges they meet in their journey to find friendship & love. Rated T for safety might change to M,AU
1. Chapter 1

_ A.N:...Well this is it my first fanfiction hope you enjoy it so please R&R. sorry if it doesn't impress you much i'm still new to the whole writing business & could use all the help i can get, also this is a small crossover between DBZ,one piece (mainly the fighting techniques & rokushiki) & Rosario+vampire if someone is interested in co-authoring or giving me any ideas for the pairings feel free to tell me via PM or review._

_Warning this story has an oc main character if you hate oc fics this is not for you you have been warned so please don't flame_

_Disclaimer: I only own Kai all mentioned series & characters are not mine_

_Chapter 1__: First Impressions and friendship_

Within a seemingly ordinary School Bus, there were three individuals. One was the bus driver whose chauffeur cap hid half of his face in darkness but his eyes, among other strange traits, glowed through the shadow and gave off a foreboding and mysterious atmosphere. The second was best described as your fit but otherwise normal, mediocre student who would be easily lost in a crowd no matter how foreign. The third and last was also a fit normal student, with the only difference being that he had spiky hair so much that He is not so easily lost in a crowd.

While the bus driver kept his attention upon driving the students to their destination some distance away, the two lone students upon the bus began to converse with one another. Trying to kill time while waiting to kill time till their destination

Tsukune Aono and Kai Aono were brothers since Kai was adopted by the Aono's when he was eleven.

"**...You are...the students enrolling at Yokai Academy?**"The bus driver's voice suddenly boomed cutting through their chatter.

"We are " Tsukune responded respectfully

"**Well then, it would be best to prepare yourselves now.**" The bus driver stated. "**Youkai Academy is a veeerrrrrryyyy scaaaaarrrrry place.**"

There was a pause of uncertainty and confusion before either one of them spoke. "Um...right, we'll take note of that." Kai stated before turning back towards his brother. "You sure we couldn't enroll at another High School? Maybe even Ishiyama I'm sure we could work out SOMETHIN'. I mean I'm getting bad vibes just from the driver's voice alone!"

"But isn't that were all the delenquints go?" Tsukune asked with concern in his voice, unsure if it was the rumor or the atmosphere the bus driver was giving off.

"It's not that common!" Kais reassured his brother before he went to ponder out . "I think."

The sudden chime of a cell phone nearly had the two jump out of their seats, followed by Kai throwing fists at Tsukune before the phone was answered. "Hello, Kyou-chan?"

"Heh, guess she's really not ready to let us go just yet." Kai chuckled.

"That's not very nice Kai-kun!" Kyouku exclaimed through the cell speaker, forcing Tsukune to pull the cell phone away from his ear before she finally calmed down.

"So what's the occasion?" Kai leaned in close to the cell phone to hear Kyouku better.

"Kai-kun, Tsukii, you two are going to Youkai Academy right?"

"We'd better be, or else we're on the WRONG bus." Kai joked.

"Kai-kun, this is serious!" The outburst drew both Tsukune's and Kai' attention. "ANYWAY, since my favorite brothers are attending that school, I did some research."

Kai then turned towards Tsukune. "You mean our parents enrolled into a school that they have no idea about?"

"W-well you know how can they be sometimes!" Tsukune calmed his brother

"Will you two listen to me!" Kyouku exclaimed yet again. "What I found out was that Monster Academy-" The signal for the cell phone suddenly ended just as the bus entered a tunnel.

"Kyou-chan? Are you there? Moshi Moshi?" Tsukune attempted to reconnect with his other cousin.

"Must have been a dropped call then. Happens all the time." Kai stated. "Thankfully I updated my phone to use- uh oh..."

"What?"

"I got no bars. No signal." Kai flatly stated with a hint of dread in his voice.

"Maybe it's just the tunnel." Tsukune rationalized. "I'm sure we'll get a signal once we're out."

Soon enough the bus had arrived at its destination. Next to a dead, dreadful shaped tree was what could be best described as a Pumpkin Headed Scarecrow with a sign stated in Kanji 'Private Monster Academy'. Both sat upon the edge of a cliff overlooking a crimson sea, adjacent were mountains and a forest of similar looking trees that would not look out of place to any horror film. Of in the distance to a cliff edge that seems to curve inward to itself was a set of buildings that gave a much stronger feel of otherworldliness that is enhanced by occasional bolts of lighting.

Neither Tsukune's nor Kai's cell phones have any reception.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Kai attempted humor to dilute the situation, badly.

"What a creepy place." Tsukune stated in quiet fright. "This is really different then when we entered the tunnel."

"**Be careful.**"The bus driver warned before the bus doors closed and the vehicle headed back down the tunnel. Both Tsukune and Kai were alone along with their belongings in this strange and alien world as far as they knew.

"I don't suppose it's not too late to turn back now, right?" Kai turned towards Tsukune.

"Either way, we will have to get a call back to Kyou-chan."

"And the most likely place to have a pay phone is over there isn't it?" Kai pointed towards the distant buildings just as another bolt of lighting struck.

"It would appear so." Tsukune replied in a deflated voice.

"Craaap...Oh well, it's not like we'll get any answers by standing around. Would be nice though." And with a grunt, Kai lifted his luggage and checked his back pack before heading towards the obvious path that would, hopefully leading to the school. "You coming?"

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" Tsukune asked rhetorically before following Kai into the forest. "You have an idea as to what you're doing right?"

.

"You have no idea , but hey it's better than standing doing nothing." Answered Kai before hearing the chime of a bell.

"Hmmm do you hear that bell Tsukune or is it just me?" Kai asked his brother before he stopped looking around.

"Yeah and it seems to be coming closer!" answers Tsukune

Then the two unfortunately turned instinctively to the sound as they saw a girl of their own age and wearing a female version of their school uniform, racing towards them uncontrollably with her pink-colored hair fluttering in the wind. Suddenly their martial arts instincts acted as Kai & Tsukune jumped out of the collision course with Kai jumping over the bike grabbing the girl towards Tsukune before landing gracefully on the ground. unfortunately the same couldn't be said about Tsukune as the added weight of the girl cause him to lose his footing sending them tumbling across the ground while Kai ran their way to check if they were okay.

"sorry, I suffer from anemia so I have fainting spells and my eyes get blurry." The young girl apologized as Tsukune saw her face and found the aura to be overwhelmingly cute and attractive, enough for him to start suffering from a nose bleed and other obvious biological signs of physical attraction to the opposite sex.

"Tsukune!" Kai then drew the attention of his brother towards him. "You're copping a feel!"

An unconscious squeeze from his hand and a gasp from the unknown girl caused Tsukune to retract his hand quickly as the pink headed girl squealed in shock and embarrassment, and then the sharp sting of pain was felt up through his arm like needles as the cut upon his hand drew his attention to the flow of blood from the wound.

" oh no! You're bleeding!" The pink headed girl exclaimed as she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket to clean the wound. "sorry! It's my fault-"

However, she stopped as she started to smell the air, her cheeks aflame in crimson. Both Tsukune and Kai smelled their own armpits to see if they were the odorous culprit of the young girl's sense of smell. They shrugged to each other as they soon discovered that it was not their own body odor. "Oh my...the scent of blood...I-I can't..."

She soon collapsed upon Tsukune's chest and barely keeping herself steady while the boy in question was having a panic attack at having such a cute and attractive girl so close to his own body. Kai, out of sudden concern, placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry." The girl apologized rather weakly. "I can't control myself whenever I smell blood..."

"Huh?" Kai raised an eyebrow from her statement as she cupped Tsukune's face with her fingertips, who was still in the middle of a panic attack. His heart rate echoed in her ears, like a symphony.

"it's because, I'm... a vampire!" And her lips then quickly approached Tskune's neck.

"Hey! What are ypu doing to my- ouch!" Kai grunted in pain as the motion of his right arm to push the strange girl away from his brother was turned into an interception to which her fangs dug into the flesh of his hand and drank from the blood that flowed. To say that it was painful was a vast understatement to his mind as she pulled away, seemingly satisfied but the wound still flowed.

"did she just bite my hand?" Kai exclaimed as wondered as he pulled his hand while stroking it to ease the pain

Tsukune, meanwhile, was broken out of his dazed stupor to be confronted by his brother bitten by this innocent looking girl. Was that true, he thought.

"Such flavor! Boldness and full of life!" She exclaimed, enjoying the taste of Kai's blood and seemingly in her own little world. Then, she turned to face Tsukune who was still in the middle of his confusion.

"Wait, what are you-" Still in a state of bliss, she quickly leaned towards him and her fangs drew Tsukune's own blood. "Ouch"

Despite the screams of the brothers, the pink headed girl gently drank her fill of blood until she was able to reconnect with the real world and realize what she has done. Almost instantly she jumped away from Tsukune who was still panicking about an open wound in his neck. " I'm sorry! I couldn't control myself!"

Tsukune felt around the bite region, though instead of an open wound he found a bruise instead. A rather sensitive and painful bruise, but a bruise still. "what? There's nothing there?"

"Oh that's jus great, reeeeeaaaaal fair! YOU get insta-heal on your neck while I'm pumping my blood out of my hand like a fountain!" Kai said cynically as he attempted to stop to bleeding to his right hand, but then he noticed that the girl has hold of his hand. "Wait, when did you-"

She simply lapped the wound and the remaining blood off of his arm, to which Kai immediately retracted his arm to only find that his wound had healed, or at least degraded to a bruise. "It still hurts like hell."

"thank you for the meal!" The pink headed girl exclaimed, thanking Kai for the apparent meal. Before shyly asking them "A-are you students at Youkai Academy as well?"

Both of them nodded before she continued

"My name is Moka Akashiya, please to meet you!" Moka greeted, before she lowered her head and placed her crossed hands over her thighs, greatly suggested her sudden shyness. "D-do you both hate vampires?"

"Um..."Tsukune had to think on his feet, hoping to make her comfortable enough to be friends with Moka despite the strange topic. "Well I think that vampires are really unique and interesting, very fascinating!" Kai just nodded agreeing with his brother's answer .

"Great! So… can we be friends?"

A.N:well this is the first chap so tell me what you think is it good or do i plain suck sorry if it's a bit short well toodles.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N well sorry for the wait here's chap 2 from my fic hope it's to your liking. special thanks to Mister Grim ,Cal3us & sabersonic for giving me the inspiration to write

"youkai" normal speech

'youkai'thoughts

**"youkai"** monster\true form, inner Moka speech

Disclaimer I only own my oc Kai anything else is owned by its respective owner

_Chapter 2: First day of school, Rosarios & super vampires _

Tsukune wakes up, slowly opening his eyes to the light seeping through the blue curtains. He looks to his left to see that Kai has somehow managed to go from his bed, 5 feet away, and crawled into his bed. In fact, he's taking up more room then Tsukune is himself. He looks at Kai's sleeping face. . Too close for comfort, basically. He groans and shoves Kai off, a loud thump followed by incoherent mumbling about food. He sits up and stretches for a moment. Then realizes where he is, and how he got here.

His head jolts around the dorm, scanning for anything weird or out of place. He spots what looks like a blood stain on the ceiling and huge cobwebs in the corners. That reminds him of yesterday...when his blood got sucked by Moka.

_This place, why is it full of such scary stuff?_ He thinks to himself, climbing out of bed and into the bath room. He hears Kai get up grumbling and start to move about the room.

_Well at least someone normal is here. Even if he sneaked into by bed somehow. And I still don't know why she sucked my blood._

Tsukune quickly cleans himself and puts on his uniform. Kai shuffles by into the bath and comes out still half asleep 5 minutes away, by this time Tsukune has had breakfast. He places a bowl in front of Kai, who mumbles "Thanks." and eats it all in less then a minute.

They gather their books and head out, walking on the beaten dirt path to school. The sky is hued rosy-orange, and crows caw from their perches on skulls and skeletal looking trees.

Tsukune shudders for no apparent reason. Everything just seems wrong. He feels wrong. He turns to Kai, and asks "Do you get the feel that you don't belong here." Kai blinks for a moment, as if realizing something, then replies "Yeah. It's as if something bad is going to happen if we stay. I've had this feeling since yesterday after we met Moka."

They walk in silence for the rest of the trip, and settle into their seats in the back of the classroom. Their teacher is strangely happy, and has hair tufts similar to that of cat ears. She greets the class with a warm smile and "Welcome to Youkai Academy. Here at this academy we strive for academic excellence and the proper development of real world skills."

Tsukune nods. Seems normal enough.

She continues with "As well as learning how to successfully integrate yourselves into the human population Being as we're faced with the fact that humans currently have control over the world, we must teach you all the skills to live a human life."

Again, Tsukune nods. Yes, it's standard that a school would teach its students how to live a normal life among humans-

His face drops faster then lead. What did he just hear?! Tsukune looks at Kai, panic starting to bubble up from inside of him. Kai has caught on as well, but is managing to keep a calm expression. When he catches Tsukune eyes, he chuckles nervously and points towards their teacher.

"My name is Shizuka Neknome, and I'm your home teacher! Hopefully each and every one of you will lead relatively peaceful lives after you graduate I wish you all luck in your first year at Youkai Monster Academy!" She says, waving her pointing tool and smiling even bigger then before.

Tsukune looks over to Kai, and sees he's dropped his calm demeanor Kai's eyes are now wide open, and he's trying not to make any sudden movements. Then to Tsukune's surprise, Kai's body releases all tension, and he slouches into his seat. His eyes now close slightly, and he looks completely passive. Tsukune remembers this as one of the meditating techniques he taught him to keep calm, and he tries to do the same. With limited success.

"And of course there are rules in place to help you adjust to living like a human. I'll be brief as to not bore you, so here they are: One, you may not drop your human guise! We need you all to get used to it, so it must be worn at all times! Two, you may not share what youkai you are with anyone else, as to keep rivalries and racial boundaries at a minimum. I cannot stress this enough! If you fight with fellow peers in school, how will you not in the world filled with humans?

A young man with several piercings interrupts the Sensei, and says "Why bother with all this civil crap? Wouldn't it just be better to eat and kill all the men, and leave the women to live as slaves? Or rape then 'till they die." He smiles wolfishly at this."That way we wouldn't have to stay in these stupid costumes and live under moronic human laws." He snaps the pencil he's holding for emphasis, the sound making both Kai and Tsukune flinch.

Staring at his desk, Tsukune feels a cold sweat in between his shoulder blades. How can you say that so calmly?

Kai shifts uncomfortably in his seat, tightening his grip around his pencil breaking it.

Nekonome smiles, and adjusts her small glasses. "Well for starters, we don't have any humans on the campus. Not one, not ever! If we ever find out that there's a human living among us, the best thing that could happen to them would be a swift death! We have very creative youkai on campus, and things can get nasty if you're on the wrong side of the stick!"

Everyone in the class laughs, and talk of how the most gruesome or fun ways for humans to die starts up. Tsukune and Kai have kept their wits about them for the most part, but now they start to crack. Tsukune looks at the door, and wonders how he could slip out without being noticed, while Kai looks about ready to defend himself in case things get hairy.

The door swings open, and Nekonome looks to see who arrived. She smiles and says "Welcome, please take any available seats left, and we'll get you caught up!"

Moka walks in, a little embarrassed. "I-I-m sorry I'm late Sensei! I got confused where to go after the entrance ceremony ended."

Instantly every male in the room loses their socks. Gasps turn to shouts, then to yells. Some start to get up even.

A boy, short and unassuming, shouts "Who is she?! Is she really in our class?!"

"Shut up!" Another male says, jabbing at himself, "She's mine! I saw her first!"

"Either way, I'm so glad I'm in the same class as she is! And she's mine!"

Yet another male pops up out of his seat and starts arguing with the previous three. Kai shoves his seat backwards, and starts pushing his way into the crowd.

He turns back to Tsukune, who is a little stunned at the chaos, and tells him "Find a seat next to us and reserve it for Moka!"

Tsukune nods and shoves a guy frothing at the mouth off a desk he climbed onto. His body disappears into the crowd, and Tsukune mutters "Sorry."

Kai is tall, about 5'8, so it's easy to see over the head of shorter peers. He spots Moka's green eyes, and she smiles and runs over to him, embracing him in a deep hug. "Kai! I'm so glad we're in the same class!"

She puts some space in between them and whispers "I still feel bad about yesterday."

Kai laughs and shakes his head. "Please, it was nothing! It hurt a little bit," he taps his hand, where a faint reddening is still visible, "but nothing serious! It was a memorable way to meet you, so I definitely will not forget you anytime soon. Anyways, you're too pretty to forget!"

Moka blushes and looks down, and Kai says "Tsukune saved you a spot for you to sit, if you'd like to."

Moka nods and says "Thank you! I'm glad we're all in the same class!"

Then they both notice how quiet it's gotten. Much like how birds will stop chirping when a predator is in the area, Kai gets a little cautious at the death glares he's receiving He clears his throat and grabs Moka's arm and leads her to the desk Tsukune got punched several times defending, and nods at him. Tsukune smiles and whispers hello to Moka. She smiles back and takes a hold of his hand, making him blush.

Mutterings of death start up again, this time directed towards Tsukune and Kai. They both sweat drop and look at each other, and Nekonome gets the classes attention again by handing out a stack of liability papers to each of them. They look at the stack of papers, then to each other again.

Both are thinking the same thing: What did I get into?

_I can't believe our parents thought this was a good idea. Haven't they ever heard of actually checking the school first?_

Moka laughs and says "We're going to have a fun year together, I just know it!"

Kai and Tsukune smile as well.

_Things aren't that bad. Might as well stick around for a bit and see what's up._

Unkowingly to them Saizou was looking at Moka while licking his lips

LATER

Moka and her entourage of Kai and Tsukune walked down the hallway and admiring the architecture and design. To be exact it was Moka who was admiring the surroundings of the hallway and Tsukune was half-drag, half-lead by her right as he barely responded to the vampire's statements and inquiry. His mind was too occupied with how he was so close and friendly with Moka.

Kai was, quite literally, dragged as his right arm was entangled and locked with Moka's left arm as he attempted to free his arm from her grip and barely able to walk on his own two feet.

Both were occupied with their own mental tasks and Moka completely oblivious to the amount of hatred gathered by the jealousy and lust of their fellow male classmates. However, a few death threats have reached their ears.

"Who do those guys think they are, hanging around with such a beautiful girl?"

"If they don't leave her alone, I say we kill them! I doubt she'll mind!"

"Why not kill them now?"

"Ara, aren't you one cute girl there?" The trio stopped when a taller student with facial piercings stepped into their path.

"Oh good, we-" Kai stopped mid-sentence as he saw the familiar delinquent. 'Oh crap, it's that guy! The one who wanted to eat humans like Tsukune and me! Oh fuck!'He mentally swore as fear overcame him, knowing fully well that the guy before them is a monster who would most likely kill them just for no reason beyond the fact that he can.

"Moka Akashiya -san, is that right?" The pierced delinquent asked, to which Moka nodded. "my name is Saizou Komiya, we attend the same class. salutations."

'Aa, maybe he's not that bad.' Tsukune wondered to himself mentally, with a glint of hope in his eyes. The same kind of hope that was ruthlessly crushed when Saizou lifted both Tsukune and Kai off the ground by the collar of their shirts almost effortlessly. 'I was wrong)! I was wrong!'

"By the way, why is a beautiful girl such as yourself hanging around with such losers?" Saizou asked while still holding the brothers up and causing Moka to panic. Meanwhile, the surrounding crowd of students began to converse with one another from the development before them.

"Saizou! That guy is Saizou Komiya !"

"He really sounds like the mysterious and rogue monster that I've heard all about!"

"They say that he caused so much trouble in the Human World that he was sent here to the Academy to punish him!"

"Wouldn't someone like myself be of a better companion then these sort of lowlife trash such as these?" Saizou asked as he was about to throw both Tsukune and Kai across and down the hallway.

Panicking, Kai searched his person for something to get both he and his brother out of this now deadly situation. 'Come on! There's gotta be something!' he couldn't find something so he decided to improvise as he started his wriggling fingers "koochi koochie kooo"

" huh?"Saizou raised an eyebrow, wondering what Kai was planning with such act.

"Kai-kun? What are you-" Tsukune's question was answered as his brother began to tickle Saizou's exposed neck.

" You! quit it ! That's not funny!" Saizou roared as his body began to slowly succumb to the effects of the tickling. His grip loosened just enough for Tsukune to slip out of his own predicament.

Kai soon found that his own collar was loosening and was about to jump back out, but then Saizou recovered and brought his face to his own. "Did you think you could make a fool of me and get away with it, loser?"

"Oh crap! Plan B!" Out of reflex, Kai swung his legs swiftly and forcefully as it impacted Saizou's face. The pain was enough for Saizou to release Kai from his grip as the American fell to the ground and barely landed upon his feet, rubbing his shin. "crap! That guy has some face! it hurts!"

"Kai, are you alright?" Moka, asked in concern. However, he stood up upon his feet, turned his companions towards the nearest exist and pushed them.

"Run! Run! Run like your life depends upon it!" Kai exclaimed as the trio escaped the now in pain pierced delinquent. Kai ran with a noticeable limp in his right leg, clearly indicating that he was in pain from the previous action.

"I'm with Tsukune and Kai, now! I'm sorry!" Moka apologized as the group rounded the corner and out of sight. Saizou, meanwhile, collapsed flat on his face due to the pain.

Then a thought ran through Kai's mind. 'Why am I pushing her? She can run on her own!'

(X)

The group then find themselves catching their collective breaths upon the rooftop of the academy, sure that they were far enough away from trouble.

"That was very scary earlier." Moka sighed in relief before addressing both Kai and Tsukune. "are you alright, Tsukune? Kai?"

" I'm fine." Tsukune answered.

"I'm good, somehow." Kai rubbed his sore shin, the pain still present. Then he realized something about their current surroundings. "Wait, why are we on a roof?"

"um, Moka-san," Tsukune began sheepishly. "Why are you being so friendly with my brother and I? I mean, we're not really worth anything and completely mediocre."

"Yeah, and the only good thing I got going is my spike head." Kai stated while showing Moka his hair. "That really makes me the odd one out of the bunch."

Then Kai realized something. "Bro, did you just sell me short?"

"Don't say that!" Moka exploded, catching both Tsukune and Kai off guard and nearly gave them a heart attack from the sudden outburst. "None of you are mediocre or worthless or anything like that!"

"Thanks for the words of encouragement, Moka," Kai began. "But that doesn't-"

" besides," Moka cupped her blushing red cheeks as she looked away in an embarrassed fashion. "We're on blood sucking terms now!"

"Huh?" The brothers were collectively confused.

"Be proud of yourselves and your first class blood! They're much better than the transfusion packs I've had before and far better then tomato juice! Full bodied and the mineral balance is perfect and they both have such flavor and fragrance!" Moka stated in her exited state. "Tsukune being sweet and savory, and Kai's own is so bold, fiery and full of life!"

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"also, the two of you were my firsts." Moka cupped her blushed cheeks once again.

"First?" The brothers asked the young vampire before them, Tsukune blushing from the thought while Kai simply scratched his head.

"Hai, you two were the first time I had ever fed off of anyone!" Moka blushed a deeper shade of red from the memory alone. "That wonderful feeling, I'll never forget it..."

"Yeah, same on this end." Kai answered gullibilly "what's with the biting and all!"

"Kai!" Tsukune scolded his brother

"Also that's one heck of an arm you've got Moka dragging me & Tsukune like nothing! Ever thought of playing American football?" Kai exclaimed jokingly

"you're embarrassing me!" Blushing Moka playfully pushed Kai away, however due to her greater physical strength compared to an ordinary human, Kai flew through the air briefly before rolling to a stop and nearly impacting his head upon the railings of the roof. Tsukune, on the other hand, was affixed with surprise to not only how strong Moka was without being serious and the fact that his brother could have died as a result.

"By the way, Tsukune , Kai," began Moka. "What kind of monster are you?"

"Isn't that against the rules?" Tsukune quickly reminded. her

A large blush appeared on Moka's face. "Oh, I forgot all about that. I'm sorry."

Kai gave out a light chuckle at Moka's embarrassment. "It's ok, our situation is very complicated." Kai explained. "But, I do have to say you don't seem like a vampire Moka."

"Oh, that's because of this," Moka said, as she lightly pulled her shirt open to expose a silver roasary with a red eyed gem in the center of it.

However, the brothers gulped and blushed as they took notice of what was also there: her cleavage. Kai stuttered and looked away slightly as he asked, blushing, "Um, what exactly am I supposed to look at."

"The rosary seal attached to my choker," she answered, pointing at the cross hanging from her choker. "If it gets taken off, my true form is released. And without it, I can get Really scary."

"Really?" asked Tsukune in all curiousness.

"Yes." Moka answered. "But, enough about that. Did you go to a monster school in before?" she asked.

"No, we actually went to a human school." Kaie answered.

A frown appeared on Moka's face at the answer. "I hate human schools." Moka commented.

The brother's eyes widened at that remark. Moka didn't seem like the type to hate anyone or anything, but judging by her reaction she can.

That truely hurt them a lot knowing that their friend had a problem with to each other they gave a discrete nod

"umm will you really hate us if we were humans Moka." Kai said

Moka blinks, then softly says "Oh." She involuntarily steps backwards, putting distance between them. Tsukune notices this and shouts "Take that as a no then! You probably hate us as well now, don't you?! You just said it, didn't you? We're horrible and hate monsters, right Kai? You hate every single one of us, so fine! We're going, so stay and laugh at us with you monster friends!"

Kai says nothing, his bangs covering his face. Tsukune takes this as a silent agreement, and grabs Kai's arm, running to the dorms. Moka is left standing there

"Wait! Tsukune Kai !" Moka called out but she was to late, they were gone.

**(X)**

Moka comes back with her second can of tomato juice, feeling empty and full of resentment. To who or what, she's not sure. She hears someone around the corner, so she peeks around it, only to be greeted by Saizou. A fiendish smile is one his lips, and his eyes light up. "We're all alone now Moka. No one to bother us anymore. I'm guessing now that you're "friends" are getting on the bus that'll take them out of here. They're so faithful, aren't they?" Saizou breathes deeply, his skin starting to shiver. "Ooh. I'm getting so excited. I, I just can't," A dark energy fills the air, corresponding with the black clouds that have completely filled the area. His clothes start to bulge, stretch, and rip as his body grows bigger, "contain myself!"

All of Saizou's clothes rip off, and Moka squeaks and covers her eyes. Peeking, she sees his pants are still on and sighs in relief. Then her surprise turns to alarm has Saizou's true form become visible through the dust. Huge and hulking, Saizou's muscle ripped form stands over 9 feet tall. A 3 foot long tongue extends from his mouth, spikes at the joints and crazed eyes complete the image.

AT THE BUS STOP

Tsukune and Kai are standing at the bus stop, looking at the steps leading into the bus stop.

Bus Driver is looking at them, waiting for them to get on. "**Heh heh heh. So I take it Youkai Academy was too much for you two then? No surprise there. Youkai Academy is not for the faint of heart.**" He pauses to take a puff of his cigar. "**Well, if you have no regrets, then get on, and I'll take you both to the human world. You won't be able to return here, and there's a good chance you won't see youkai for a long time. You'll go back to living normal, peaceful lives.**" He grins, shades flashing. Almost as if he knows what the boys are going to do next.

Tsukune looks at the bus steps, then back at the looming and dark Youkai Academy. Kai sighs as he looks at the red sky, and Tsukune grits his teeth.

Suddenly they hear a scream from the forest, recognizing the voice they look toward each other while thinking one thing and one thing only.

_We're coming Moka_

_(X)_

They were just about to round a corner of trees when Moka cried out again. "TSUKUNE! KAI! HELP ME!"

"Leave her ALONE!" Tsukune cried out as both he and his brother soon gazed upon the hulking form of a monster whose prehensile tongue was about to wrap itself around Moka.

"**What are you pieces of trash doing, ruining my fun between me and Moka-san here!**" It roared.

"Tsukune, you remember that old saying 'look before you leap', right?" Kai asked in fright.

"Yeah, I should've looked." Tsukune gulped as the creature approached them menacingly.

"Be careful, it's Saizou-san!" Moka warned, increasing Tsukune's and Kai's own alarm ten fold.

"Crap! As if it couldn't get any worse then it was!" Kai cursed as he barely avoided a swing from Saizou's monster hands.

"How are we even going to survive this?" Tsukune exclaimed just before he was about to be swiped by Saizou's claws that, without the his brother's training, would have rendered his flesh to ribbons.

"If I remember my physics correctly, all we need to do is keep on dodging and wait until he's tuckered out!" Kai recalled and earning him a questionable look upon Tsukune's face. "It takes a lot of energy to move a certain amount of mass, and right now he's got a lot of mass to move around!"

"Then what if he doesn't get tired from swinging those things- ACK!" Tsukune barely dodged another of Saizou's attacks.

"Well, to be frank, we're fucked." Kai stated when Saizou's tongue wrapped around his left arm and started to drag him towards the creature.

"Kai-kun!" Tsukune exclaimed.

Seeing his position Kai thinks to himself 'no choice then I have use **that**' when he shouts "Kaioken" a large red aura surrounds him startling Saizou momentarily ceasing the chance he punches him making Saizou fly towards a tree,after that the aura disappears while Kai tries to catch his breath muttering to himself "damn still can't hold it for long"

" Kai are you alright? What did you just do?"Tsukune asks his brother as he tries to support him.

Kai just puffs greedily for air " No time for that we got to go now that won't stop him for long I will explain later"

"**oohh talking about me**" Suddenly Saizou backhanded Kai towards a tree knocking him looking back towards Tsukune "**I'll admit that was a good hit but you're not gonna have another chance to use that trick on me again "** before Tsukune could respond he was hurled towards his brother's direction who was starting to regain his consciousness.

Upon seeing this Moka starts crying while running towards them, while straddling them "Tsukune , Kai, I'm truth is that I really wanted a friend! Even back in middle school I always wanted a friend, it didn't matter if they were human or monster! Here, I was blessed with the two of you, so please don't leave! I don't want to loose my precious friends!"

"Moka-san..." Tsukune felt touched by Moka's need for friends. However, the moment was ruined by the roaring of a particularly angry monster that was Saizou Komiya.

"Heh look who just came for round two" Kai says struggling to get up on his legs failing to regain his balance he tries to grip something when his hands fall upon Moka's rosary which comes off with an audible "chink".

"noway , it came off" was all what Moka could say before she was enveloped into a blinding light and force, a power that Kai, Tsukune and even Saizou had to shield their eyes from. When the light died down, in place of Moka was a silver haired, red cat eye slitted, older and more voluptuous version of Moka.

"Moka?"Kai asked, wondering what just happened.

"Moka-san...?" Tsukune gasped at what was before him.

"**Wh-what is she? This overwhelming power! This isn't Akashiya Moka, she's a completely different person!**" Saizou exclaimed as this different version of Moka turned to face him. "**So the legends were true! That silver hair, those red eyes, that overwhelmingly powerful supernatural aura! Th-that's the power of an S-Class Monster, a Vampire?**"

"Vampire? Moka-san's true form?" Tsukune wondered out loud.

"Hopefully the ownage isn't going to be on us." Kai noted as the two monsters faced each other off.

"** (what's wrong, little one? I thought you wanted me, have fun with me. Well then try to take me by force, if you can.**" This other Moka taunted.

"**Don't you dare make fun of me!**" Saizou roared as his clawed hands reached for the Vampire, however, she stopped the attack with only her hand.

"**This is what you call strength, little boy?**" The other Moka stated in a bored voice. "**You should realize your place.**" And with a single upward swing of her legs, Saizou's monstrous form was sent flying into the forest, impacting various tombstones and trees along the way until he was but a silhouette at a distance.

"Hn, nice legs there Xena." Kai stated, however he was referencing the strength of the kick the other Moka performed rather then their shape. Tsukune, meanwhile, was debating whether this verison of Moka or the other was the real personality, nothing how this one was cold and distant while the other was far nicer and friendly.

Then the other Moka turned towards the two, sending a chill up their collective spine. "**...What's wrong? Are you scared? Scared of this me?**" She asked as she reached towards Kai.

"Oh crap- eh?" Kai was surprised when all this other Moka did was pluck the rosario from his grasp.

"**Don't be so worried, this form is still very tired from sleeping for so long. Even so, I have no intention of harming you, the both of you.**" The other Moka stated. "**If I did, my sleeping self would no longer look forward to tasting your delicious blood.** **So fiery and full of life**." She then turned towards Tsukune. "**Sweet and succulent.**"

"**So until we meet again, you two had better babysit the other, sentimental Moka well.**" The other Moka warned as she attached the Rosario back onto the chain and then reverted back to the sealed, pink haired Moka. Exhausted, she collapsed onto Kai who barely caught her slumbering form.

"Yeah, since we did a HELL of a job beforehand." Kai replied in melancholy. Before handing mMoka to his brother to carry

"Anyways what was that thing you did when that red aura surrounded you & when did you learn that" Tsukune asked his brother.

"Oh that was a move called Kaioken it has various stages you can use, depending on how much you want. It speeds up the amount of blood to your brain while relieving the body's limiters , allowing you to think and react faster then normal & full use of the muscles." Kai says, groaning.

"But I can't use it for very long yet. If I do it too long, the amount of stress my body receives will start to tear me apart. Literally. Right now, I can hold it just for a couple of seconds, & I'm already losing all my strength, and I have blood in my mouth." He spits "learnt it from among other stuff from the old monk that raised me before he got sick & sent me to the orphanage, you're still not ready for it but probably i will have to teach you his other techniques so get ready to one hell of a training session when we get back"while walking towards the dorm

Tsukune just sweatdropped knowing how his brother can be a slavedriver when it comes to trainng

Moka, however, smiled in her sleep. Content that she still had her precious friends with her. She knew that she will have to protect them from the dangers that lurked the halls of Monster Academy, but she didn't mind. She is pleased to know that both Kai and Tsukune were by her side.

A.N well there you've got it & pleaaaaaase review I'm begging you there it's the only reason that will keep me writing so tell me your opinions whether good or bad or if if i should freakingly stop my horrifying story I'll understand toodles.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N here's chapter 3 hope its to your liking I admit it was a bit rushed & lacks the originality as I mainly copied & edited the scene from othe fics so special thanks to Mister Grim , Cal3us & Sabersonic for the material that created this chapter also if anyone willing to give ideas or co-author just tell me via review or PM any ways without further ado

Disclaimer: I only own my oc Kai any other content belongs to its repective owner

_Chapter 3:Surviaval,school beauty rival & Succubus  
_

It has been a week since the incident with Saizou & the group has been hitting it off since then

The fight with Saizou had been heard all over campus and it still was a hot topic. The fact that a Vampire, an S-Class monster was involved in the fight meant it wasn't going to die down anytime soon. Add to the fact that everyone here felt some strange aura that no one had ever heard of or sensed really made the rumors fly. Of, course the rumor was flawed. Most people believed that he was the one to beat Saizou, but that part was probably Saizou's doing. Didn't want his reputation to be ruined if everyone knew he was beat by a girl even if she was a vampire.

The two brothers walked down the path that lead from the student Dormitories to the school gate and the campus grounds without drawing too much attention. They just don't know enough about these monsters and their culture enough to know what would be considered 'normal' and common knowledge and what would be considered obvious clues that they were not monsters. Then they heard a commotion behind them, the voices of teenage boys admiring a school beauty in her own right and singing their praises towards her. They already know as to whom is drawing the attention of the other male students.

However, it wasn't enough for the two to know that they were about to be pounced. "Ohayo (morning)!" Moka leaped towards them from behind, her arms wrapped around their necks to bring them closer to her, and nearly knocking them over. Again.

" what? Them again!"

"Why does she always go with them?"

"Just what kind of relationship those two have with Moka-hime (princess)?"

"I won't forgive them! They won't get away with this blasphemy! I'll beat them to death!"

"Better not anger them haven't you heard! One of them beat Saizou

"Hey! It's not like it's our fault, you got that you bunch of dumb asses?" Kai yelled back at the still angry crowd of envious students who dreamed of being Moka's boyfriend or lover. He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm getting too old for this too quickly..."

"What?" Moka asked.

"Nevermind, let's just get to the school already." Kai stated before he thumbed at the assembled group of angry male students. "The locals aren't exactly liking us as is."

"I wouldn't mind a good morning walk, so long as it's with Moka-san." The pink headed vampire blushed from Tsukune's statement.

"Fifth wheel talking here," Kai began his warning, raising his hand to get Moka's and Tsukune's attention. "And he's saying that it isn't a good idea. We're surrounded by hostiles." before he thumbed at the assembled group of angry male students again. While walking through the hallway.

Unknown to them Behind a tree observing the fleeing trio, a mysterious individual was observing them in addition to the earlier reactions of the other students.

(X)

we find that Kai has been training near a lake thinking about the incident with saizou " I need to pickup my training in order to protect Tsukune & Moka "

Unknowingly he was being watched by a pair of eyes that belonged to a certain blue haired girl 'Uhu look at we've got here , one of the boys who always hang out with that Moka & a strong good looking catch too , this is going to be a snap to ensnare him with my beauty' she thought to her self while putting her plan to action.

Kai was doing a series of vertical pushups with rocks tied to his legs as weight when suddenly he hears moaning from the bushes near him he stops to check it out he didn't expect the surprise he will find .

Running to the bushes he finds a rather attractive blue haired girl wearing a modified school uniform with a sweater over her rather impressive assets he blushes at her sight & tries to keep his eyes on her face & with a worried voice asks her " are you alright? Do you need help ".

The girl answers him ""I think so," the girl moaned, looking up at him, pretty weakly, "I'm just having trouble standing up."

"Here, let me help you." Kai said as he began helping the girl stand up.

"Thank you." she replied while thinking 'and a gentleman too definitely a catch', taking Kai's hand as he helped her up. But, the moment she was up she pressed her amazing bust right into Kai 's chest.

Kai 's face then did an amazing impression of a tomatoe, as she rubbed her breats agianst him.

"I…I think it's my chest," the girl sighed. "It just feels different today."

'Well, there isn't anything normal about it.' Kai thought, but he brought his thoughts back to earth. "Maybe the nurse can check you." Kai offered, while trying not to stare or say something that would get him slapped.

"I don't think I'll be able to make it by myself." the girl told him. "Can you escort me?"

"Yeah, what kind of guy would leave an innocent and sick girl all alone to defend herself." Kai replied, as he began walking her to the nurse's office.

While walking the girl to the infirmary Kai decided to introduce himself to the girl

" by the way I haven't introduced myself my name is Kai Aono what's Yours?

"Oh, I know," she smiled.

"You do?" Kai asked in shock.

"We're classmates."

Kai thought about it for a minute and sure enough he managed to remember seeing the girl in his class, she sits right behind him in class.

"Oh, yeah. You sit behind me." Kai said.

The girl's eyes widened a bit at that comment. "I'm suprised you even noticed me. Considering that you always have your eyes on Moka." she replied.

"She is my friend." Kai commented.

He was expecting the girl to say something else, but she suddenly fell foward. Kai caught her before she even came close to hitting the ground. He also noticed her breathing was a bit heavier.

"Alright, we've wasted a bit to much time. We've got to get you to the nurse." Kai said in a slight panic.

"I'm really sorry. It's all because of this condition with my body," the girl confessed on that, as she got closer to him, "Every now and then, my breasts sort of cramp up."

"Yo...Yo...Your breasts!?" Kai shouted as his face went bright red once agian.

"Yeah," she answered, and smooshed into him, rubbing and grinding her breasts into him seductively, as she explained, "They get all tight, like they were being squeezed or something. It feels like they're gonna pop open any second. They get so swollen, and they get so tight, don't you see?"

It took all of Kai 's will power to not grab them himself, but that was quickly fading fast. ' Kai remeber. You were taught better, don't do anything stupid or something you'll regret. But, they are...no, no bad thoughts.' Kai thought as he fought down his teenaged hormones.

" Kai?"

Kai was brought out of his train of thought, and looked to the girl, "Um, yeah?"

She looked up deeply into his brown eyes; an irresistible look of cute innocence was shown in them. "My name is Kurumu Kuruno. And I want you to be my friend, okay?" Then all of the sudden, her eyes began to glow a bit.

Kai felt his head head becoming a bit blank but thankfully to all his mental training he managed to force his consciousness back as he cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Well, of course I'll be your friend, Kurumu." Kai told her.

If Kai would have been paying closer attention he would have noticed that Kurumu's eyes threatened to pop out of her head. 'What!? He should be under my chram. Just what kind of monster is he ,well no matter I can still get the other one.' Kurumu thought.

"Kurumu, are you okay?" Kai asked in concern for his new friend.

She quickly snapped out of her thought. "Oh, yes I'm fine." she replied she then put on a large smile. "I'm just happy that we can be friends!" she exclaimed as she pulled Kai into a big hug.

"I'm happy too." Kai replied as he returned the hug.

" Kai!"

Kai and Kurumu turned their heads to see Moka & Tsukune running towards them.

"Oh, Hey, Moka, Tsukune!" Kai shouted as he waved towards his other friend.

" Kai, who is this?" Moka asked.

"I'm Kurumu Kuruno. Kai's new friend." Kurumu answered.

"Yeah, I met her while I was waiting for you to show up for lunch. She was feeling really ill so, I was bringing her to the nurse." Kai explained.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you, Kurumu." Moka said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Kurumu replied.

Before any more word could be said, Kurumu began leaning up agianst Kai once again. "I feel faint." she said in light voice.

"Crap, I forgot. We need to get you to the nurse, now." Kai said as he began leading Kurumu to the nurse.

"Wait, Kai!" Moka shouted to him.

"Sorry, Moka. I'll meet you in class." Kai called back.

(X)

Later on in class Moka was sitting at her desk, wondering where Kai and that Kurumu girl were at.

All of the sudden the door opened up to reveal Kai and Kurumu.

"Sorry, we're late, Miss Nekonome." Kai told her. "But, we've got a good reason." he added as he handed Miss Nekonome a note.

Miss Nekonome opened up the note and began reading. "Oh, well I'm glad that you were able to help Miss Kuruno. Now, please take your seats." she told him.

Kai and Kurumu then made their way to their seats and sat down for class.

When Kurumu sat down she looked towards Moka with a sort of vindictive vicious nature. This caused sparks to fly between the two girls.

'I don't get it,' Moka questioned as she looked to Kurumu, 'They just met today, so why is Kai so… clingly to her?'

Kurumu smirked smugly at Moka, 'Humph. She's staring right at me. Your time as the school's #1 Beauty's coming' to an end, Moka Akashiya.' she thought.

Unfortunately, neither Tsukune or Kai had a clue as to what was going on around them.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Kai stood up and turned towards Moka and Kurumu. Only, to see that they were gone.

Walking outside the class Kai & tsukune notice a gathering outside the hall "What's all the hubbub about?"questions Kai while Tsukune shrugs .

pushing through the crowd they notice kurumu standing on the rail of the stairs facing moka suddenly she jumps of the railing which reveals her panties to the crowd you could hear the wolf whistles & pervert comments of most of the crowd.

"White panties!"

"Who is she?"

"Wow, look at her breasts!"

Kurumu ran a hand through her hair as she smirked proudly and condescendingly at Moka who looked a little worried. "Kurono?" She gasped when Kurumu pointed at her with a finger.

"Moka Akashiya, I challenge you for the title of School Beauty!" Kurumu challenged.

"Excuse me?" Moka wondered.

"Oh don't play dumb with me you know that you're stealing all the boys' attention while they should be drooling over me! You're an eyesore that's standing between me & my big plan to make to make every male student in youkai academy my slave. THE YOUKAI ACADEMY HAREM TRANSFORMATION PLAN "

"so I'm going to challenge you, win, then have you leave school forever! I'll start with claiming Kai and Tsukune for mine, so keep your filthy paws off them!"

"But they have nothing to do with us! Why can't we just-"

"Shut up Moka! Just shut up! You're probably not even friends with them anyways! Both of them smell delicious, Tsukune like a human. Kai...I've never smelt anything like him before, but he smells great as well! They're probably just food to you!"

Moka, hurt and confused, takes a step back. She hears Kai swearing, and turns to see the duo emerge from the crowd.

Seeing them Kurumo starts running towards them. Kurumu reaches Tsukune first, and Moka watches horrified as she latches on him.

"Eh, what up Kurumu? You feeling better?" Kai asks.

Kurumu takes a deep breath and sighs, saying "Oh yes, and it was all thanks to you! I'm so glad you're here! Moka has been so mean to me! Telling me to stay away from her food ticket" She stares at Tsukune for a moment & whispers charm, Kai senses something is wrong but shrugs thinking it's only his imagination.

"Tsukune,Kai please believe me that girl is dangerous! she's going to eat you"

Tsukune gains a blank look on his face & asks "Oh really? Aren't you the one who has been sucking my blood ever since we met? Anyways, I'm not going to be your food anymore, I'm tired of having you glomp onto me everyday and use me as a blood bank."

Moka stops, not believing what she hears."Tsukune?" she questions before she starts running with tears in her eyes

.

Kai looks at Kurumu and sees her smiling darkly sensing that there's something wrong he decides to intervene & smacks him on the head snapping him out of it "Tsukune, you dumb ass! Get away from her!"

"huh? What? Ouch!" Tsukune cringed from the pain as he tried to recall what just happened.

"That wasn't very nice of you Kai-san," Kurumu then used her hands to turn Tsukune's face towards her own. "Isn't that right, Tsukune-kun?"

"Yes, why would my own brother hurt me like that-" The hypnotized Tsukune was interrupted by Kai slamming his again three more times knocking him unconscious before ripping his brother from Kurumu's grasps once again and wheeled him away to the infirmary

"Sorry about that Tsukune but something is fishy here so stay here while I try to find Moka & please steer away from trouble will you?" Kai tells his brother while going out to look for Moka.

However he doesn't realize that followed him while thinking to herself 'perfect now that all the obstacles has been removed time to seal it with a kiss & Tsukune will be mine' while she sneaks to the infirmary.

(X)

Having cried as much as she could, Moka is sitting in an alleyway. Miserable, she kicks a can, knees drawn to her chest. She sighs shakily, and closes her eyes, remembering vividly those harsh words Tsukune said. Why was he smiling, and why were his eyes all unfocused? Kurumu had to hold onto him as they were leaving too, as though he couldn't walk on his own.

_"Because Kurono Kurumu is controlling him."_

"Hmm, that can't be it."

_"...what? It's the truth though! You have very little time!"_

_Kurumu is controlling Tsukune, along with most of the male population of the school! If she kisses Tsukune, it's all over! She's a succubus, a monster that specializes in illusion and charms. Their main selling point is that if one kisses a male, he will be the succubus's slave for life! We're running out of time Moka!"_

"Alright," Moka says, bursting to her feet,"I'll get Tsukune back from Kurumu, and all the boys as well! But who are you?"

_"Tch! I'm your other self, your true form! And get Kai as well!"_

"Why Kai?"

A pause, and Moka swears she feels something like a blush for a fleeting second.

_"He...has an immunity to her charms! That's why! Don't keep questioning everything I say, and go do everything I just told you!_

Moka nods, and races off in search of Kurumu, Tsukune, and Kai.

Several hallways and corridors away, Kai was trying to find Moka when suddenly "Kai!" Moka exclaimed as she suddenly appeared before Kai. Shock and panic washed over his mind and body as he attempted to not run into her by doing a brief running climb upon a nearby wall and flipped off in order to jump over her body and land upon his two feet without skidding too far from her nor falling.

When he finally stopped, Kai then turned back toward Moka and exclaimed. "Pinkie! Don't jump in front of a guy like that! Especially if he's running!"

"Sugoi...!" Moka simply stood there in amazement as she recalled how Kai had effortlessly jumped over her, wondering how a mere human was able to perform such a deed with but a brief running start along a wall.

"Nevermind!" Moka shook his head. "I need to get to Tsukune before something bad really happens!" She then resumed his dash towards the infirmary, which immediately ripped Kai from his surprise.

"I left him in the infirmary what's going to happen to him if she got to him anyways?

"Kurumu-san is a succubus!" Moka exclaimed.

"Anything I need to know?"

"If Tsukune is under her charm spell and Kurumu-san kisses him, he'll be her slave forever!"

"Well that's not good."

Just as they reached the door that lead to the infirmary, they heard Kurumu's angry voice. "**I'm pissed! I'll destroy everything that has anything to do with her!**" Followed by Tsukune's screams of sudden terror.

Both Moka and Kai slammed open the sliding doors leading into the infirmary and burst into the room. "Yamete (stop it)!" Moka cried out.

"Tsukune- OOOOHHH BOY!" Kai exclaimed in shock as he saw the blue headed girl sporting bat looking wings, a prehensile-looking tail that ended in a spade shape, and elongated nails akin to knives and daggers. Kurumu, hovering due to her wings, turned towards both Moka and Kai.

"Moka-san! Kai-kun!" Tsukune exclaimed when Moka had done a running start towards the succubus.

"Get your hands off of him!" She exclaimed as she pushed Kurumu not only away from Tsukune, but also out of the window and through that extent the building entirely. Moka then turned towards Tsukune. "Tsukune! Go with Kai and run while you still have time!"

"Wait a minute here! What is going on?" Tsukune yelled frantically.

"You don't NEED to understand, bro'! You just need to RUN!"Kai advised as he yanked upon Tsukune's arm in an effort to get him into a running start.

"..Sorry. You got wrapped up in all of this Tsukune." Moka apologized. "That girl is a succubus. It seems that she wants revenge on me, and to do that she has to do that through you."

"Why? Why me? Why not Kai?" Tsukune exclaimed as he pointed at his brother.

"Oh she tried alright! Don't you remember this morning? Apparently her charm doesn't work on me!" Kai stated bluntly, then he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. "Uh...Moka? You pushed Kurumu out of the window right?"

"What?um...yes." The pink headed vampire answered.

"And she had wings sprouting out of her back right?"

"yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't think it helped that much." Kai stated as he pointed at a very angry looking succubus that was hovering just outside the infirmary window.

"**Hmph! To be thrown that far...! A vampire's power is really something...!**" Kurumu stated in a threatening manner. "**Come down here, and I'll kill all three of you together!**"

It was at that time that the succubus noticed that the group had left the infirmary and were on the far side of the sliding door. "No thanks, we're fine in here." Kai stated as he closed the sliding door and urging both Moka and Tsukune to run away.

It took a few moments for the information to be processed through Kurumu's surprised and confused mind before she reacted. "**hey! Get back here!**" She yelled as she flew back into the building to chase down her enemies.

"So what's the plan Kai-kun!" Tsukune exclaimed as the three ran down the hallways to get as far away from an angry succubus as their legs are able.

"Besides run and not get killed?" Kai replied.

"Hai!"

"I got nothing, still working out the details!"

"Oro? Nani?" Tsukune yelled in shock just as Kurumu caught up with the group.

"**Now you die!**" She yelled out, her claws ready to deal a killing blow.

"Duck!" Kai exclaimed as he jumped and did a running climb against a nearby wall. Tsukune and Moka ducked under Kurumu's swing just as Kai kicked off the wall and flipped over Kurumu's body and landed briefly upon the walkway railing before jumping off and running in the other direction.

"This way!"Kai pointed at a nearby staircase and the group dashed towards it with all the speed they can muster to reach it and travel down. Kai simply jumped upon the staircase hand rails and simply slid down before jumping off and running as he hit the floor.

"Please tell me that you have more then just more running away!" Kai then spied the exit doors and an idea erupted in his mind.

"Yes I do! Follow my lead!" Kai advised as the group then followed him to the doors that lead into the court yard. However, instead of running away, Kai stood there at the exits with the doors wide open.

"Kai-kun? What?" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Do as I do! Trust me!"Kai stated. Moka and Tsukune had no other choice but to do as the Kai stated as they both held the doors open just at the exact moment Kumuru spotted them.

"**Now you're mine**!" The succubus yelled as she flew rapidly towards them.

"NOW!" Kai yelled as he slammed the door closed and kept it closed with his body at the base of the door as both Moka and Tsukune did the same. Too late did Kurumu discover the ploy and was unable to stop herself before she slammed into the doors rather violently, knocking the trio forward and away from the doors.

Kai picked himself up and turned towards his brother and the vampire. "Run!" Moka and Tsukune did just that and left a comatose Kurumu behind as they made their escape.

Moka, Tsukune, and Kai were walking back to the dorms, collectively coming to the conclusion that it would be better to skip classes for the rest of the day then to try and escape Kurumu again.

"Shit! There's gotta be a better way to get our asses out of this then just run away!" Kai cursed, before turning towards his other companions. "Any ideas?" before any of them could repond they hear a familiar voice .

"**There you are! Don't think you can run away from me again!**" Kurumu exclaimed.

"Tsukune, take off my rosary! I'll be able to beat her if we can get it off!" Moka yells to Tsukune. He nods, and yells to Kai, "Distract her for a bit!"

Kai nods, and whirls around the meet Kurumu. She continues her descent onto him, and he pulls back his fist. Just as Kurumu raises her claws, Kai leaps forward shouting TEKKAI & punches away her hand, snapping three of the nails with a loud _CRACK! _Stunned, Kurumu stares in shock at her hand, and then to Kai, who is wincing from the shards of nail in his bleeding hand. She slashes at him with her other hand ,he barely evades at as she grazes his shoulder earning a hiss of pain from him as she slashes him again & again while he tries to evade .

Moka gasps, and turns to Tsukune. Panic on her face, she urges to Tsukune, "Hurry Tsukune, we don't have much time left, and the succubus is even angrier then before!"

Tsukune wipes his slack-jawed expression off his face, and grasps Moka's rosary. He takes a deep breath, and yanks on the rosary.

...

"Moka...it's not coming off." Tsukune says blankly. Moka blanches at this, and tugs on the rosary as well. They both start wrenching the rosary, their panic rising as Kurumu yells at them, "Oooh! I am SO angry! Just...I can't even describe the _loathing _towards you three that I have! That's the last straw, going as far to _break my nails? _I swear on my grandmother's grave that you _will pay!"_

Kai shouts at them "will you hurry up I can't keep up with this forever"earning him another slash from Kurumu.

"Why isn't it coming off!? Is it defective?!" Tsukune asks in a high pitched voice, earning himself an unseen glare from it. "No, it can't be! It came off easily before, so why isn't it doing it now?" Moka replies, worry seeping into her voice.

Kurumo notices them & stops her assault at Kai turning to them "**Hah! Watching you two is hilarious! I don't know what you're doing, but it doesn't look like anything is going right. Serves you right!"** She starts to laugh, and begins her dive, one hand clutched to her chest, the other extended.

Time slows down for Tsukune. Everything is happening slowly, everything muted. He looks at Moka, panic written all over her pretty face. He glances at Kai's slashed form,. He then looks up to Kurumu, anger all over her face. He feels determination growing in him. He can't let his friends get hurt. Not because he was too weak to do anything useful. No. Not now, not here. They'll see tomorrow, he'll wake up with Kai in his bed. Moka will bite his neck. They'll go to school, and have lunch together, laughing at strange things.

Tsukune's eyebrows draw together, and he grasps the rosary, grits his teeth, and tears the rosary off.

A bright white light fills the area, and then turns to black and red. A huge pressure washes over the area, filling Tsukune with a strange combination of dread and relief.

Rosy pink hair drains, only to be replaced by silver. Fangs lengthen; a sardonic smile stretches across the face. Emerald eyes close then flash open as red slitted eyes.

Inner Moka sighs and stretches, seemingly heedless of the peril at hand. She lazily opens one eye and glances at Kurumu. The succubus flinches, then regains her composure.

She laughs nervously, and taunts Inner Moka, **"Is that supposed to scare me? Hah! Probably just some cheap trick! Well it's not fooling me!"**

Moka calmly checks her nails, and frowns when she sees a scuff on one of them. She barely takes notice when Kurumu start speeding towards them, and instead glances at the now rising Kai.

**"Us succubae, we're a small race! There are only so many of us, so we choose one male from a group that we've enslaved. That one male becomes out destined one, our one and eternal love! You're keeping me from doing that! You're just getting in the way; you're making it harder for me to find even one guy!"** Kurumu shouts from the air.

Moka shrugs, and simply looks at the rapidly descending demoness as Tsukune yells out in panic.

Just as Kurumu slashes at Moka, she finds empty space where the vampire was. She blinks in surprise, and then senses a dark youki from above her. Her gaze shoots upwards, only to meet a full face smash kick.

She screams in pain as her body is drilled into the ground, Inner Moka standing on top of her, a cold look on her face.

"**It's about time you paid for you actions, don't you agree? Far past time..."** Inner Moka says quietly, picking up Kurumu by the head and delivering another brutal kick, this time to the stomach. **"Learn your place!"**

Kurumu tries to scream in pain, the atrocious pain, but has no breath to do so. She slams against a black tree, and lays there stunned.

Tsukune spots Kai stumbling around, and steers him to a safe location. "Hey! Are you alright Kai? That was some nasty gash you took..." Tsukune asks, worry evident in his words. Kai nods, and cracks his neck. He shrugs off Tsukune's hold on him, and sits down with his head in-between his hands.

Meanwhile, Inner Moka has walked over to where Kurumu is laying breathless and dazed. "**Look at you now. Where has all your bluster gone? I swear it was here**." Moka's hand shoots out and painfully grips Kurumu's head, forcing it back. "**Oh well, guess it won't hurt as much when I snap your wings and beak your tail. I'll personally make sure you will never fly again, and never talk to Moka's friends or me again. Got it?"** Moka growls on the last words, sending the message clearly enough. Kurumu nods and starts to cry silently, her body being racked by her silent sobs.

"**Good**."

Moka's red eyes flash demonically, and she steps on one of Kurumu's leathery wings, and is about to grind her heel into the bone when-

"Stop Moka!"

Moka freezes, Kurumu sniffling beneath her. She turns around to see Kai, a look of pity on his face.

"Kurumu doesn't deserve that, and you should know it. Look at her, she's completely broken, she has nowhere to run, she doesn't even have what she wanted originally."

Moka's eyes narrow and she asks **"This girl was trying to enslave Tsukune; you were going to be her puppet for the rest of your life. Yet you want to let her off completely? There's a chance that she will ensnare you in her web of deceit again, when I am not there to save your butt."**

Kurumu mumbles something, Moka only catching "Kai" and "resists." Kai just shakes his head, and continues. "I don't think she's actually a bad person. If what she said was true about succubus having small numbers, then it makes sense why she did all the things. And no one deserves having their wings broken. I think that she feels plenty of remorse."

Tsukune smiles and nods, and says "Thanks for trying to protect us, but there's no need to scar Kurumu for life. This girl isn't bad at heart, I can't see that. It's similar to how we know that you're someone that we can depend on, right Kai?"

Moka grits her teeth, and growls. She steps off Kurumu and flashes a look of contempt at the fallen girl, and snatches back her rosary from Tsukune.

**"Don't get the wrong idea; I'm not with you to be your friend. I'm just here to protect my walking blood source for my other half."**

Kai laughs, helps up Kurumu, and says "Suuuurrre Moka. Whatever you say. Cuz you totally don't want to be around us at _all._"

Moka's eyebrow raises, then she flashes a dark smile at Kai, pinching Kai's chin. Kai smiles back, not seeing the significance of it. Then she leans & bites his neck gaining a yelp from him, Tsukune frowns at that, being the sharper of the two, and wonders if...

In a flash of light, Outer Moka falls against Tsukune, and they trudge back to the school grounds. Kurumu is leaning heavily on Kai, while Tsukune is carrying Moka, each wondering what tomorrow will bring.

(X)

"The rosario started talking to you?" Tsukune exclaimed from this fact that Moka had just told the brothers on the way to school the next day. Kai's wounds were treated, but it will be some time before his shoulder is completely healed and will need all of his energy in the healing process.

"Yes. The voice was the one that saved us this time...But, it might mean that the seal is weakening..." Moka stated before turning towards the brothers. "Hey, when the time comes when the rosario doesn't work any more, will the both of you still think of me as a friend?"

"Of course I will!" Tsukune exclaimed. "Moka-san is Moka-san no matter what! Even if you become scary, or even if you suck my blood!"

"Tsukune..." Moka sighed.

"Idiot, she ALWAYS sucks your blood!" Kai corrected and then he noticed that Moka was waiting for his answer on the subject. He simply scratched the side of his head as he answered. "Well so long as I ain't killed in the process, I guess my answer's yes as well."

"Nevermind! Let's just get to school already alright?" Then Kai remembered something. "You know, I didn't really properly explore this place."

"I thought we did?" Moka was bewildered by Kai's comment.

"No, not that. Really explore. Like find all the good nooks and crannies to do my training and free running and parkour on. That kind of exploring." Kai explained. "Yeah, first thing I'll do once these little injuries heal up all right." As he pats his shoulder

"Morning!" Kurumu greeted the trio from behind, the memory of yesterday's events still fresh in their minds.

"K-kurumu-san?" Moka exclaimed.

"Oh great...! What do you want this time?" Kai groaned. The succubus then approached him with a basket full of cookies.

" Kai -kun, I baked these cookies. Won't you eat them with me?" Kurumu offered.

"Why me?" Kai asked in confusion.

"Ohhhhh," Kurumu was in a blush as she cupped her face with one hand. "Do you recall when I said that I was searching for my live's one and only Destined One?"

"Do we have a choice?" Kai retorted, the scars being still fresh in his shoulder.

"well...I've decided that my Destined One is you, Kai -kun!" Kurumu declared, earning a shocked face to the rest of the group. "The way you risked your life for me, I've fallen completely in love with you! Also how you resisted my charm it must be a sign"

She then went to Kai 's side and rubbed her well developed assets against his body while offering the cookies. The young Japanese boy's mind quickly turned to jelly. "Here, here! Try my cookies Kai -kun!"

Kai's eyes narrow, then he grabs the entire box and starts starts sniffing the , he tastes one then his eyes widen & he begins shoveling the cookies down. Kurumu's eyes widen, and then she smiles again and makes a happy sound.

"Wow, these are good Kurumu? Thanks a bunch!"

Kurumu laughs and latches onto Kai, startling him, while Tsukune tries to pry her off of him. Kai himself is checking the tin box's tissue paper for any stealthy cookies that may have escaped him, while Moka nips Tsukune's neck. He yells and knocks the tin box from Kai's hands, a stray cookie falling from it, only to be crushed by several stomping feet. He gasps, and then punches Tsukune, sending Kurumu, Moka, and Tsukune all into a tree.

He huffs, and leaves the trio at the base of the tree, grumbling about the day couldn't have started off any worse.

Moka and Kurumu looks at Tsukune curuiosly, and he says "Don't look at me! he like s his cookies. I seriously don't get his thought process sometimes."


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N:well here's chapter 4,sorry if it's a bit short I couldn't describe the whole club searching scene accurately & it's a bit rushed but hopefully you enjoy it & again thanks for Sabersonic , Mister Grim & Cal3us for the tremendous their stories helped in writing my chapters _

_Disclaimer: I only own my OC Kai any other content belongs to its respective owner_

_"youkai" normal speech_

_'youkai' thoughts_

_"__**youkai" inner Moka\Monster form speech**_

_Chapter 4: Clubs, swimming & mermaids_

It's been a week since the incident with Kurumo ended with her proclaiming Kai her destined one we find the group of friends listening to ms Nekonome announcement in class.

"Well minna since you all know that the academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society, so that means that starting today you're going to start taking club activities."

Upon hearing those words Tsukune began to drift on which clubs he could join to impress Moka while Kai was thinking if there's an open buffet club or martial arts club he could join.

Continuing her lecture ms Nekonome says "to transform perfectly to humans we must have perfect understanding of human society & what better way to gain a better understanding of human society than experiencing human activities through human club activities"

At this Kai raises his hand & asks "but doesn't that give you an F in transforming" while pointing at her tail which she responds by scratching his face viciously .then continues as if nothing happened ignoring his screams of pain.

"understand? make sure to visit a lot of clubs before deciding which one to enter & be sure to visit the newspaper club which I'm the advisor for"

After class we find the group of friends going together weaving through the clubs advertisement while Kai was grumbling about angry catwomen & scratched faces .

Moka chirps "sugoi there are many clubs to choose from"

"Come on, let's join the same club!" Tsukune exclaimed as he & the rest of the group off to find a club to join.

That was easier said than done considering half the clubs that the school had.

"Care to join the Photography Club, and take pictures of Ghosts?" asked a creepy guy with bulging eyes, holding a camera and ghost photos.

The answer they got was Tsukune & Kai grabbing Moka & Kurumo's arms & running with a startled scream.

They didn't have much luck at the next booth either.

"Care to join the Acupuncture Club?" A hulking green bald fellah with needles all over his body asked.

They recieved the same answer Tsukune & Kai gave the Photography Club, as they grabbed Moka's & Kurumo's arms & ran away with startled scream.

Or the next.

"Mummy Club?" asked a group of mummies.

And again Moka & Kurumo were grabed by Tsukune's & Kai's arms Or the next.

"Join the Chemistry Club, and test out our Love Potions, Moka?" asked one of the members hold a flask, with a bubbling purple liquid in it.

once again the guys grabbed the girls arms & gone running while screaming

It also didn't help that Kai totally decimitated the whole martial arts club members & devoured all the food of the cooking club which earned him the anger & ire of many members of said clubs

"Doesn't this school has any normal clubs, I mean what kind of humans create an acupuncture club" asked Kai while running through the crowds of weird clubs that they encounterd.

As they kept looking around they notice a lot of guys crowding around one booth in particular. Being curious they went to take a look.

It turns out it was the Swimming Clubs booth and the people who were trying to get new members to join were all girls in bikinis.

"Hello, I'm Tamao Ichinose, captain of the swim team and I'd like us to swim together." she said in sweet voice.

Tamao looked like she was a second year student with turquoise colored hair along with having fair skin and cyan colored eyes. She was wearing a purple bikini with a sarong wrapped around her waist.

"As of now, the swim club consists of only female members. So, any guys joining up will recieve speacial treatment from the seniors." Tamao told all the guys near her.

This seemed to make the guys go crazy.

Tsukune was just fantasizing about him teaching Moka how to swim while Kurumo was thinking what should wear to catch Kai's eyes while said guy was thinking about lunch

"Tsukune?" Moka said in an unsure voice.

"Yeah, Moka?" he asked as he turned to face at her.

"Are...are you wanting to join this club?" Moka asked still sounding nervous.

"well… actually my parents made me take classes in swimming until grade school so might as well join in it's the only normal club I've seen so far " while thinking to himself 'maybe this way I could get a better relationship with Moka'

"But … I don't like swimming that much" replied Moka in a nervous tone unknowingly shattering Tsukune's dream.

So the group minus Kurumo who went to pick up a bikini to impress Kai with sat in the bench across the pool when they were approached by Tamao herself & some of the club members alongside her.

"Ara what are you doing here by yourself here come join us in the pool" while latching herself to Tsukune while her subordinates latched into Kai & began stripping them from their uniforms & commenting on how cute & hot they are ignoring the protests from the duo leaving them in swimming trunks.

"...I'm not sure if I should be amazed or violated..." Kai stated and Tsukune agreed by nodding his head.

"You must be the rumored Akashiya Moka , rumors say that you're also a vampire wonder if it's true? Well anyways this is a swimming club so if you have no intention to swim why don't you leave us?" asked Tamao while glaring condensingly at Moka

"Oy! You can't just say- ACK!" Kai exclaimed as both he and Tsukune were pushed into the water by more playful and eager members of the Swimming Club. The unexpected dive into the water created a splash large enough to almost hit Moka if she had not moved out of the way fast enough.

Kai, upon reaching the surface of the pool, spat out the water in his mouth in a stream before turning towards his offenders. "Hey! Isn't there a rule against rough housing around a pool?" Then he noticed that one of the Swimming Club members was missing, in particular the Captain. "Eh? Where'd she go?"

He soon locates Tamano showing Tsukune how to swim with his arms rather closely. So close that when her breasts were pressed against him, Tsukune's mind suddenly decided to take a vacation. Slapping his palm to his forehead at his own flesh and blood's antics before he marched through the water towards him. Once he was within range, Kai slams his fist atop of Tsukune's head. "Control yourself man! Do you really have to do that EVERYTIME a girl does that?"

"Come on, we're leaving!" Kai exclaimed as he grabbed Tsukune's wrist and pulled him away and towards the edge of the pool so that they can get out and leave. However, they were stopped when Tamano took a hold of Tsukune's shoulder. "What now? We're not interested!"

"I can't permit you to leave." The Swimming Club's Captain smirked rather devilishly as she slowly transformed into something more marine-like. "**Especially not you two...**"

Then the sound of yelling was heard as one of the new male students came under attack by the senior members of the Swimming Club. The bites he received soon reduced his youthful physique into that of an old man. "What the fuck?"

"**Don't think too badly of us.**" Tamano chuckled as her body morphed into her true form. "**Luring men into the water and sucking their life energy, this is simply our natural way of life as mermaids, isn't it wonderful?**"

"Somehow I imagined mermaids being...different." Kai stated.

"Tsukune! Kai! Get out of there!" Moka called out.

"Working on it!" Kai exclaimed as he pushed his brother away as the chaos in the pool escalated.

"**All of you should let us suck your life energy, ookee?**" One of the attacking mermaids demanded.

"**It's useless to resist, we're all invincible in the water!**" Another mermaid exclaimed.

"**It's alright, we won't suck your entire life away!**" A third mermaid offered in a strange attempt to calm their prey down.

"Treating new members as food? I've heard of some dangerous clubs here, but I never thought that this club would be one of them!" An escaping student exclaimed before he too was overwhelmed by the mermaid.

"Now someone tells me that fact?" Kai exclaimed as Tamano swam rather elegantly around Tsukune and wrapping her arms around him. "Bro'!"

Tsukune, in the meanwhile, was trying to get himself out of the grasp of a monster who is about to eat him. "**No need to panic, It's alright. You're special, Tsukune-kun!**"

"Yeah, real good job at convincing us of that!" Kai exclaimed as he pulled and struggled to free his brother from the grasp of a rather hungry mermaid. He would give a few harsh words and equally harsh punches at Hans Christian Andersen if the man was still alive. Apparently the man didn't do his homework on the subject of mermaids.

"**The truth is, I've had my eye on you ever since the Entrance Ceremony... Since then, I've spent all of my time dreaming about you!**" Tsukune and Kai were definitely confused. Just what kind of love confession is this, they wondered. "**It's just that, you see...you have such a delicious scent, just like a human Tsukune-kun! I just want to gobble you up!**"

"EEAAAAAA!" Tsukune screamed as he saw how Tamano's mouth morphed into a row of razor-sharp teeth.

"No thanks!" Kai then did what he never though that he would do in such a situation: He punched a girl in the face. Granted, it was in a life or death situation so it was forgivable. "Yeouch! That actually hurts what's with youkai & their thick heads!" Kai shook his hand in an attempt to smooth away the pain before turning to Tsukune. "Move your ass bro', there are sharks in the water!" He yelled as he first pulled and then pushed Tsukune towards the ladder that lead out of the pool.

"**I won't let either of you escape!**" Tamano exclaimed as she reached out and grabbed the brothers. "**Not when the both of you smell like tasty humans!**"

"Yeah well fuck you too, bitch!" Kai cursed as he used his legs to keep a distance away from her, but it was failing fast.

"What are we going to do?" Tsukune panicked.

"Moka!" Kai called as he attempted to prevent Tamano from slashing them with her claws and biting them to drain their life force. "Get somethin' to drag us out of here! Rope, a chair, anything!"

Tsukune finally noticed how Moka was acting so skittish around the pool and how her eyes widen in fright each time a splash was produced in her direction. Could water really be that lethal to vamp- "Tsukune! Pay attention!" Kai exclaimed after he bonked his brother on the head. "Now help me with She-Bruce here!"

"**There is nothing neither you nor that water hater vampire over there can do!" **Tamano yelled as she struggled to close the distance between the mermaid and the brothers. "**Just submit and it will all be over soon!**"

"No thanks, you chicken of the sea! I prefer living!" Kai exclaimed as he continued his balancing act of fighting Tamano off, making sure that she does not get any closer, and keep his head afloat above the water so he doesn't inhale water. Tsukune, however, was busy with his own problems of keeping other mermaids from flanking his brother.

Moka, all the while, was attempting to summon the courage necessary to save her precious friends. They were within an environment that her vampire kin are unable to approach in full sanity due to the universal solvent's effects upon their bodies. While fighting her flee response of the situation, what rational thoughts that existed through her mind looked for anything long enough to reach both Kai and Tsukune that she could use to rescue them. From what her mind was able to calculate, there were none within reach that she could take and rescue them in time.

Suddenly, she was ripped from her abyss of fear when she heard Kai's scream as Tamano's claw scratched his shoulder when he attempted to block another of her attacks. She looked and saw that they were losing the battle to survive as one mermaid had dug her claws into Tsukune's shoulder as he attempted to push back a lethal dual-row of teeth that was ready to bite into him and Kai was occupied with keeping Tamano's other claws from doing any further damage while nursing his own flesh wound. Moka could not wait any longer, she could not be held back by her own instinctual fear.

"Moka, you idiot! Not that!" Kai yelled as he was able to glimpse Moka diving into the water. Arcs of what appeared to be electricity could be seen emerging from the vampire's body as she swam back up into the surface and was suffering from the effects of being immersed into the dreaded liquid.

"Moka-san! No!" Tsukune yelled. Kai then noticed how shocked the other mermaids had become from that strange and unnatural act that Moka had performed. Taking the chance, he punched Tamano in the face that was strong enough to knock her out and repeated the process with the other mermaid that had previously struggled with Tsukune.

"Bro'! Get your ass out off here, I'll get Moka!" Kai ordered.

"But-" Tsukune began but his brother interrupted him.

"Don't but me, We NEED Moka's help in getting out of this!" Kai yelled as he swam towards the struggling Moka who was losing the battle of buoyancy verses sinking as quickly as he could before the mermaids attempted to stop him from taking off the rosario.

"What's going on? Why did Moka jump into the water?" Tsukune turned towards the familiar voice of Kurumu as she hurried towards the pool.

"Kurumu-san!" Tsukune yelled back as he swam back towards the pools edge in an attempt to get himself out of danger.

Kurumu then turned towards Tsukune. "Tsukune-kun, daijoobu? If we don't hurry and save Moka, she'll die!"

"What?"

"Don't you know? Vampires can't go into the water! It's due to water's purification properties that it drains vampires of their energy!" Kurumu explained.

"Yeah, we know that NOW!" Kai exclaimed as he reached out towards the rosario with his able hand. Though for some strange reason once his hand had a good enough grip upon the object, Kai could feel arcs of electricity rush though his arm and through his body. His muscles contracted without his consent and felt pain through his entire body, barely staying conscious but the last he knew was that the rosario was in his hands.

The pool was then a boil with supernatural energy as Moka's seal was removed to unleash her true power and darker persona. The other mermaids recoiled in shock and fear of this latest outcome.

"**No!...This overwhelming feeling...**" Tamano gasped. "**This is the rumored true form of Moka...but, I never expected such a...vam...vampire!**"

"Kai-kun!" Tsukune exclaimed as he dove back into the pool, despite the dangers, to save his brother from drowning as he saw the barely moving form of Kai sinking deeper into the water.

"**How dare you...**" The other Moka growled as arcs of energy traveled up and down her body due to the water. "**How dare you treat me like this?**"

"**What is this?**" The Swimming Club Captain began, trying to regain her composure against such an opponent. "**Why don't you just get out of our way?**" She snapped her fingers to summon the other mermaids to her aid. "**I've had my eyes set on Tsukune-kun! And I'm never going to give him up to the likes of you!**"

The other Moka then found herself surrounded by hostile mermaids. "**I'll get rid of you for good!**" Tamano declared. "**I don't know how strong you are, but in our territory a mermaid will always be victorious!**"

The unsealed Moka simply smirked in response. "**Coming from a low class fish that can't think of anything else beyond food! Don't make me laugh!**"

"**What?**" The other mermaids exclaimed as they leaped towards the silver-headed vampire with lethal intent. Moka countered by leaping into the air.

"**You're too slow!**" Tamano taunted. "**Though you talk tough, it appears that you are very weak and stupid!**" Then she and the other mermaids leaped into the air after the other Moka. "**You're a great target in mid-air!**"

Tsukune was barely able to drag Kai out of the water and onto the safety of dry concrete when he saw the other Moka being attacked by the other mermaids in mid-air. "Moka-san!"

The silver haired fighter, however, countered the attack with a swift punch to Tamano's face. "Obviously, a mid-air fight does not end in victory for a mermaid." Kurumu stated as the other Moka began her counter attack.

"**To take the bait and be caught so simply... you all have to be fish! Now realize your place!**" With several well timed and well placed spinning kicks, the other Moka was able to knock out all the mermaids that have gone after her and landed gracefully some distance away from the pool. She then turned towards the brothers and the succubus.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune called out in a worried voice.

"**Is he breathing?**" Was all the other Moka stated. It took Tsukune a few seconds to realize what she had meant before he turned and went to his brother's aid, pumping the unconscious' brother's chest until Kai was able to cough out the water in his lungs.

Once he recovered enough to speak, Kai turned towards the other Moka. "I'll take it that we won, Moka?"

"**If you had meant that if I had taken out the Swimming Club, then yes, we have won.**" The other Moka stated.

"That's good to hear." Kai stated before he asked in concern. "So you alright?"

"**I will manage.**" The other Moka replied. "**And I will only need to rest to recover.**"

Kai simply tapped the back of his hand against Tsukune's shoulder. "See? THIS is why we need to do research on vampires." Tsukune chuckled in response, though feeling rather guilty that this all happened because he had a few selfish thoughts.

(X)

Four days had past since the incident with the Swimming Club, the brothers and Kurumu roamed the halls as they headed to their classes.

"Kurumo-san, do you MIND if you quit doing THAT to my brother?" Tsukune sighed as Kurumu embraced Kai's head against her breasts once again, causing the poor boy to struggle in order to breath. "You're gonna kill him one of these days! Granted, it's not such a bad way to go...buuut"

"Why do you care? The two of you aren't even related! He was adopted for crying out loud!" Kurumu countered, recalling how in the past few days the succubus had gotten to know the brothers rather well. "Besides, Kai-kun LOVES breasts, am I right darling?"

"Not when they cut my air supply" Kai said as he finally escaped the suffocating death trap and took a big breath of oxygen . Just at that moment did Nekonome approach the group. "Ara, just the people I wanted to talk to!"

"Sensei." Kai stated as he raised his hand respectfully in greeting remembering the scratches she gave him when he was rude to her. "So what's the occasion?"

"I just wanted to see if any of you have decided upon a club to join." Nekonome answered. "The only ones who haven't decided yet were you guys and Moka-san."

"No Nekonome-sensei," Tsukune answered. "We haven't yet."

"Sugoi! Then I wonder if you three would join my Newspaper Club?" Nekonome offered. "The Newspaper Club... Nobody has joined and it might be shut down due to lack of membership!"

" um..." Tsukune began.

"Sugoi! I'll join that club!" The group turned to see a recovered Moka.

"Moka!" Kai approached the girl and gave her a rather friendly slap on the back. "What took yah?"

"Ohayo Kai, Tsukune!" Moka smiled before she sheepishly answered with her hand rubbing the back of her head. "I kinda slept the whole time for rejuvenation!"

"That's gotta make for some bad bed burns." Kai joked.

"Then you've decided upon joining the Newspaper Club, really?" Nekonome asked, to which Moka replied by nodding her head and smiling. The teacher then turned towards the rest of the group.

"I'll join too!" Tsukune exclaimed in joy, glad that he would be in the same club as Moka.

"Me too! I'm also joining!"Kurumu decided as well.

Kai groaned noticing the group's stare on him before replying. "Alright, alright, I guess I can join too"

_A.N: well this is it , hoped it was to your liking next chap our group will meet a certain perverted wolf so stay tuned for the next chapter of RosarioBros toodles_


	5. Chapter 5

A.N here's chapter 5 hope its to your liking . special thanks to Mister Grim , Cal3us & Sabersonic for the material & inspiration that created this chapter also if anyone willing to give ideas or co-author just tell me via review or PM any ways without further ado

Disclaimer: I only own my oc Kai any other content belongs to its repective owner

_Chapter5: newspapers,perverts & werewolves_

"Well then, minna (everyone), thanks for joining my club!" Nekonome welcomed the new members of the Newspaper Club. "So lets begin! The club activities of the Monster Academy Newspaper Club!"

The group then looked around the classroom, noticing that there were no others beyond the brothers, the vampire and succubus. To say that the group were surprised by this fact was not a good enough description.

'Apparently this club isn't very popular membership wise.' Kai mentally noted. 'Not a good sign...'

"Sensei," Tsukune asked. "I just fell into this club and don't know anything about it, but... is it really just us four?"

"Don't be silly!" Nekonome answered Tsukune's inquiry.

" I'm coming in." a voice called out.

"See, here he comes, the only other member." Nekonome explained as the door slid open to reveal an older student whose unkempt, shoulder length hair was kept in check by a head band and wore a necklace that had a wolf's head hanging from it. In his arms were two bouquets of roses.

"Sorry! Here I am, late on the first day!" The older student apologized before introducing himself. "Hello! I'm the president of the Newspaper Club, Ginei Morioka. Pleased to meet yah!"

Tsukune was still recovering from the revelation that this individual before them was the president of the club that they've all had joined. "Somehow," Kai began "I imagined the president of the School Newspaper to be...I don't know...geeky."

"Oh my! The teacher told me about you, what a beautiful club member you are!" Gin flattered as he passed both bouquets to Moka and Kurumu. "You may call me 'Gin'. Red flowers, especially roses, are always suitable for such lovely ladies!"

The vampire and succubus simply did not know what to make of this character.

"Gin-kun is the only Second Year Club Member." Nekonome explained. "And we don't have any Third Year members, so just ask Gin-kun anything that you may want to know about the Newspaper club, alright?"

"You can always count on me!" Gin assured the group.

"Kai-kun," Kurumu whispered to Kai as she leaned up against his body. "I'm not good with this kind of flirty guy!"

"Well then, I must be going. I have a staff meeting to attend." Nekonome stated as she began to leave the room. She then turned towards Gin. "Take care of the rest of the club proceedings, Gin-kun."

"Ok, leave it to me!" Gin replied.

"What? You've gotta go already?" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Sorry, see you all later, minna!" The teacher apologized before she closed the door. "Make friends with your sempai, ok!"

Gin then took his place at the teacher's desk. "Ano, well let's see. First I'll give you all an explanation of what kind of club this is! The goal of the Newspaper Club is to publish the school newspaper! Most of your activities will be to report on the happenings and going ons of any kind here at Monster Academy! We'll be put into dangerous situations time and time again for the sake of reporting! I'll tell yah right now, this ain't going to be some easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself!"

Silence engulfed the room as the group absorbed what Gin had relayed to the group.

"He seems like..." Moka began. "Someone we can depend on right?"

"He definitely sounds like a School Newspaper president, despite his earlier actions." Kai added. "Though I gotta admit, I'm kinda worried about that 'dangerous' part he mentioned-"

"Just messing with yah!" Gin joked.

"Don't joke like that!" Kai exclaimed, barely fighting the urge to find something heavy to slam atop of the Second Year's head, not caring what monster he truly was at the moment.

"Gomen. Let's just have some fun with out the strict talk. But before we begin, we need to get back to business: reporting. If you have any materiel to report, speak up." Gin asked the group. There was a moment of silence before Kurumu spoke up.

"That's right!" The succubus exclaimed, recalling what information she had gained. "The serial peeping case!"

"'Peeping'?" Tsukune asked.

"I heard that there's someone peeping on the girls in the school recently. And that he's so fast that no one is able to see his face clearly yet." Kurumu explained.

"Excellent case!"Gin congratulated. "We will find this 'Serial Peeper' and expose him in the newspaper! To do that, we will have to find people who have information regarding these incidents before moving further into the investigation!"

"How do we find them?" Tsukune asked.

"The basis of reporting is...go around asking for the information and asking for help from the public." Gin answered.

"Yeah but aren't we the Newspaper Club?" Kai asked. "That is to say, isn't our job suppose to be to 'report' the case rater then investigate the matter?"

"Simple: It will be an exclusive, hands-on story!" Gin answered.

"But we're the ONLY newspaper in the entire school. The school newspaper to be exact." Kai dead panned.

"All the more need to give our readers the best stories to report." Gin noted before showing the group a poster. "While we're out investigating, we should spread our advertisement as well! We can start by hanging some on the back wall."

"Again, we're the only newspaper in town." Kai stated.

"Alright then, I'll need you two to hang the posters." Gin directed Kurumu and Moka before facing the brothers. "You guys just need to carry and organize the posters."

"Actually, Gin, my brother and myself will take the poster hangin'." Kai offered.

"What? Why?" Tsukune asked.

"Let me put it in words that ALL of you should be able to comprehend." Kai began. "Kurumu and Moka here wear miniskirts," He thumbed in the direction of Kurumu and Moka. "My brother and I wear pants. Their underwear can be easily seen at low angles, ours not so much."

Both Kurumu and Moka gasped from this revelation as they unintentionally covered themselves as if they were being peeped at. "Yeah, you'll need to think that so you don't find yourselves victims of the peeper's peepers."

"Good advise." Gin stated. "You should be able to use some chairs as support."

"Noted." Kai stated as he and Tsukune commandeered some chairs from the desks and headed towards the back room while Moka and Kurumu began organizing the posters, noting how strange and weird they looked.

"hey, Kai-kun?" Tsukune began.

"What? What is it?" Kai asked.

"You remember what Kurumu-san said about the peeper moving fast, right?"

"And you think that someone's using their true form?"

"Yes! Which means that we would have to prepare ourselves in case we do meet the peeper." Tsukune stated.

"Yeah, but it's still not much to go upon. I mean there are potentially hundreds of monster types that are probably renown for their speed." Kai explained. "Even if we are able to clock the movement of moving out if sight to get a baseline speed, we just don't know enough to plan properly."

"But it IS something to start with."

"True." Kai stated as the brothers reached the back of the classroom and moved the chairs to act as impromptu stools. They were given a poster each and some tape by Moka to hang the posters up. "Thanks Moka."

"You're welcome!" Moka welcomed before she returned to her assigned task. The brothers then ascended the chairs and raised the posters.

"This alright?" Kai asked Gin, who so happened to assigned himself supervisor.

"Higher." Gin replied as he strategically moved his foot near the two monster girls, a piece of mirror laid atop of it.

Kai and Tsukune raised the placement of the posters, simply holding them to ensure that they'll be able to move it if the position was not suitable. "Is this high enough Gin-sempai?" Tsukune asked.

"Higher." Gin replied, his attention someplace else.

"How about now?" Kai asked again, the two brothers barely able to keep the posters up with their hands alone as they stood upon their toes.

"Higher." Gin answered, causing the Kai to get flustered.

"How much higher do you want these? We can barely-"Kai turned around to see that not only was Gin's attention else ware, but it involved Moka and Kurumu or to be exact their inability to notice just what Gin was doing.

Sighing due to the fact that he knew exactly what Gin was pulling, Kai stepped down and approached Gin. It was at the moment he was standing beside Gin did the older student take his eyes off from the perverted task. "Ara, is there something you- Ouch!" Gin yelped when Kai flicked his finger against the older boy's nose.

"Attention up there, not in the gutter, if it's not too much to ask, hm?" Kai stated rather then asked in a scolding voice.

"Wgat?" Gin asked as he held his nose.

"You're doing that old 'Mirrored Toe' trick to peak under skirts." Kai accused. "And you don't even have the mirror taped to your shoe so you can toss it away and claim plausible denial."

Gin chuckled despite the pain he was feeling in his nose. "Nonsense! There's no way I'm that kind of guy who'd do something so lame!"

"Kai-kun? Gin-sempai?" Tsukune asked, overhearing the little argument.

"Uh, HELLO! You are a guy, Not only that, but a TEENAGER! How could you NOT think like that?" Kai exclaimed, drawing the attention of Moka and Kurumu from their assigned task.

" What is it?" The two monster girls asked.

"Oh , well this guy said that he just got an eyeful of your panties." Gin replied before Kai could even speak, causing the pink headed vampire and blue headed succubus to gasp in surprise and shock.

"Oh you lying bastard!" Kai cursed. Tsukune was just as surprised, he had heard the argument and that was not what was said between the two teens.

"AAAAwwww you could have asked if you really wanted to see them" was Kurumu's response, unfortunately the other girl didn't seem to share the same sentiment.

"Is that true, Kai?" Moka asked.

"Not intentionally and not a lot, that's for sure." Kai defended before turning back to Gin. "Now can we get back to the little issue of poster hanging, Fido?"

"Fido?" Gin wondered

"Yes! because you act like a dog ,a dog in heat" said Kai as he went back up the chairs to hang the poster once more.

"So is this the right place, Fido?" Kai asked, but his only reply was silence. "Fido, you even listening? Oy, Fido-" He turned to see the faces of one, rather annoyed and angry monster girl. "Uh oh..."

"BAKA NO HENTAI (idiot pervert)!" Moka screamed as they marched out of the room. Kai only sighed from their response.

"Oh lord, not again..." Kai groaned under his breath.

"Kai-kun..." Tsukune could only look upon his brother with pity, recalling what happened to Kai on the first day of middleschool.

Gin caught those words from Kai, wondering what he meant before he covered his pondering with a joyful laugh. "You really ARE a Moron! Thanks to you, today's club activities are over!" He stated and turned to walk away, but he was unable to walk for more than a few paces when he felt a painful sensation in his ear as Kai twisted it. "Ouch!"

"Ooohhh no you don't!" Kai ordered as he pulled Gin towards him. "As punishment for lying, we're gonna do some EXTRA extracurricular activities and do what we were gonna do originally: Hang posters and gather intel on the peeper."

"But! I'm the Club President!" Gin exclaimed in pain.

"Yeah, well I got your ear, so there!" Kai stuck out his tongue in a rasph berry before turning to Tsukune. "You helping too!"

"What? Why me?" Tsukune exclaimed.

"I need another pair of hands for the poster hanging." Kai explained. "AND for not defending me earlier. Now get to work pronto!" He ordered as he pushed the two onto the chairs. "And this time, I'M supervising!"

(X)

After an entire afternoon and a good quarter of the evening spent hanging posters and asking questions on the serial peeper yesterday, the three only males of the Newspaper Club were barely able to do anything else remotely academic before falling asleep upon their beds. Morning soon came and once again the students perform their daily commute to campus grounds.

"And I'll take it that you didn't do any research on the possible monster too, right?" Kai asked.

"I could barely do the homework." Tsukune replied. "Still, it should be enough to get started on our research and planning on catching this guy."

"Yeah, it'll feel REAL good to catch this guy!" Kai exclaimed, his eyes held a tint of eagerness one would expect from a good hunt.

"Are you still sore about that?" Tsukune asked his brother. "Even though it was recent, is it really that alright to focus that frustration on US?"

"Look, girls will always think guys are pervert, despite claims to the contrary and the truth standing in front of them. And considering that we're not just guys, but teenaged boys, the truth is just that difficult to find that is convincing enough to prove innocence, if not impossible." Kai stated. "Trust me, I tried and failed. Epically! So can you blame me for having such a bias?"

However, before he could answer, Moka jumped upon Tsukune's back in greeting. "Ohayo Tsukune!"

The fact that Moka did not greet Kai as well raised an eyebrow upon both Tsukune's face and Kai's own. "Granted, I like the change in pace in not falling every morning, but what's the big deal?"

Moka turned her face away from Kai and stuck up her nose. "I don't like perverted guys!"

"What?" Tsukune stated in confusion.

"Did I NOT tell you that it was an accident?" Kai exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter, I don't know you anymore!" Moka declared, but added mentally. 'I'm not serious, But... I'm not going to talk to Kai for a while as revenge for peeping!'

"Are you seriously- GAH, forget this!" Kai cursed as he dashed up the wall and landed atop of the wall with athletic grace. "I'll see you Idiots in class!" He yelled before running down the wall, furious.

"Wait! Kai-kun!" Tsukune chased after his brother, hoping to calm him down. Moka, in the meanwhile, stood there stunned. In all the time that she had known him, Kai had not uttered a curse at her. True, he's always blunt & rather gullible sometimes, but never cursed her. Did he take her words too seriously, and this was all a misunderstanding? Did she take her joke too far? Did she unintentionally hurt his feelings just as he unintentionally glimpsed at her underwear? It was then she realized that she did not know enough of him as she had liked, judging from his reaction to her earlier statement and playful accusation. Question flooded her mind as she hung her head in shame.

Moka was not the only one with questions on her mind on this recent affair as Gin turned towards a small group of gossiping girls. "Hey, 'scuse me, you girls!" The group of girls turned their attention towards the older student. "Do you have a second?"

The girls were already enamored by this attractive Second Year student before them. "Yes!"

"There's a little something I'd like you lovely ladies to tell me!"

"Yes how can we help you ?" The group recited in union.

"That Tsukune dude and his brother Kai are always together with Moka-san. But, are any one of them dating her?" Gin asked, the girls somewhat disappointed that it was not they he was interested in having such a relationship.

"Well, I'm not really sure, But... They don't really match do they?" One girl replied, unintentionally starting a debate with her friends.

"Tsukune-kun is just too normal! The same with Kai-kun even with that spikey hair of his! Moka-chan has the kind of beauty that can charm other women!" Another girl stated just before she remembered that Gin had asked for details. "But listen.. Rumor has it that people have seen Moka-chan kiss Tsukune-kun in the neck!"

"What? I heard that it was Kai-kun's neck Moka-chan was kissing!" A third girl interrupted.

"What?" Gin asked with a shock look upon his face. "Their necks? You say that she kisses them on their necks?" His mind was already flooded with such fantastic scenarios as to what either one of them, or even both the brothers were doing when Moka was 'kissing' them on their necks. "IIE! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! TSUKUNE-KUN! KAI-KUN! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" He exclaimed, startling the girls. Internally his mind raced. Despite Moka being so innocent looking and naive acting, was she really two-timing with the brothers? Or worse, is really some kind of player? A pimp? Just what kind of woman was Moka?

(X)

Kai walked down the corridors of the hallway and heading towards the Newspaper Club's classroom, grumbling. He had hoped that this year was going to be a new start, a way to forget what happened in his first year in middleschool and no one from there would come to this school and spread such ugly rumors that were ultimately false. He was also overjoyed in the fact that he might catch the serial peeper before fingers pointed to him again, as a way of revenge for what happened to him that year, but the thought was spoiled by Moka's statement earlier that morning. In short, Kai was not in a happy mood.

"Hey, Kai-kun!" Gin's call broke Kai's train of thought.

"What do you want, Fido?" Kai spat venom, still remembering what the Second Year did to him yesterday.

"Ara, you're still mad at me?" Gin looked hurt.

"What do you think?" Kai growled.

"Sorry, but just bearing it for just a few months couldn't be that bad, right?"

"No thank you. I'd rather not relive THAT recent and particular part of my life. I'll pass."

Gin then pondered upon those words, wondering what Kai had referenced. Then he noticed something. "Nani? Where's your brother?"

"He forgot to bring something for the case at his dorm so he went back to get em. He'll be kinda late for the meeting though." Kai answered.

"Ara, right! Today's club activities will be held outside! Why don't you come with me?"

"What about the others?"

"Oh they know!" Gin reassured. "I left a note explaining the situation to them!" The two exited the hallway and outside, neither one the wiser when they were secretly observed by two individuals who had just happened upon this encounter.

(X)

"What did Kai-kun meant by that?" Kurumu asked Tsukune.

"Well, back during his first year of middleschool, he was the focus of some Peeping Tom rumors simply because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Tsukune answered.

"Were they true?"

"No, but it didn't matter to the other students and even many of the faculty. Even when the true culprit was identified and arrested, the rumors and jokes persisted." Tsukune explained. "It's still a rather sore spot for him, considering how recent it happened."

"Didn't he defend himself?"

"He tried, but no one would listen. Accidents have even occurred that seemed to reinforce that belief." Tsukune then looked in the direction where his brother had left following Gin. "Eventually he just gave up trying."

(X)

"You call this outside?" Kai exclaimed as Gin lead him towards the destination in between the buildings. "This is just the back of the fuckin' school!"

"Don't worry, the rest will be coming soon!" Gin explained. "I got a good tip as to where the serial peeper might be hiding out in between peeps!"

"Wouldn't it be easier for the guy to just head back to his dorm room?" Kai cocked an eyebrow.

"And risk being caught by witnesses? Use that head of yours!"

"We have been." Kai explained. "Tsukune thinks that the perp is using his true form to do his peek ventures both to hide his face and to quickly move from place to place without getting caught. However, our collective Monster Encyclopedia is a little rusty and probably out of date. Do you have any idea as to what monster could potentially move that fast?"

"Maa (well)," Gin began, a look of pride washed over his form. "If it comes to just pure speed, nothing comes close to a werewolf! Their speed is powered by moonlight, so the stronger the moonlight, the faster they go!"

"Oh really? I've always been lead to believe that werewolves were just savage, animalistic, brutish, and rely mostly on brawn then on their brains." Kai noted out aloud, causing a few veins upon Gin's face to pulsate in frustration and anger from his words. "That's interesting to know once we find the guy. So besides lack of moonlight, what other weaknesses would a werewolf have?"

"We're here, Kai-kun!" Gin announced as they reached an alleyway in between two buildings.

"...here? This is the hide out?"

"Over there." Gin pointed at a window high above them. "You could use that drum to look inside."

"Me? Why not you? It's your lead!" Kai argued.

"Don't yah want to improve your standing with Moka-san?" Gin countered. "She did get majorly pissed off yesterday, didn't she?"

"Wouldn't really know what she thinks right now. I haven't spoken a word to her since this morning'." Kai stated as he finally decided to move the steel drum directly beneath the window. "Besides, I got my own reasons for catching the perp, and it don't involve Moka."

"I see..." Gin noted. Kai had begun climbing onto the steel drum to reach the window before Gin spoke once more. "Ara, about Moka-san. She's even better then I've heard. Y'know, I really like her." He turned to see that Kai was currently occupied visually with climbing onto the steel drum.

"Trust me, Fido, you ain't the first guy around here to feel that about her." Kai groaned as he steadied himself atop the steel drum.

"I'm serious! She's got even ME falling for her at first sight!"

"Again, you ain't the first." Kai recalled the reactions of the other male students from the first day of school onwards.

"I'm gonna make sure that Moka Akashiya becomes my woman!" Gin declared. "No matter the cost, whatever it takes!"

"Once more, you AIN'T the first!" Kai reminded Gin once more. "Dang, to make that kind of declaration while on a stake-out! 'No matter the cost, whatever it takes' he says." He grumbled as the top of his head leveled with the bottom of the window, his fingers grasping onto the window frame for support. "I swear, if he actually devote that much time and energy into perversion, we might actually have caught the Peeping Tom by-" Suddenly, just mere moments when he would be eye level with the window and free to view the interior beyond, a thought just occurred to him.

Growling in frustration, Kai climbed down from the steel drum. "Kai-kun?" Gin stated in surprise as he quickly hid something behind his back.

"Okay, what's REALLY there?" Kai demanded.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." Gin chuckled in an attempt to hide his guilt.

"Oh don't you play dumb with me!" Kai cursed. "You're setting me up, pain and simple! So what, you could get Moka to even CONSIDER dating you? You don't have the courage to ask her yourself, so you resort to stuff like this?"

"Such fantasy!" Gin laughed. "What basis do you have?"

"'No matter the cost, whatever it takes'. Sound familiar?" Kai stated. "You probably could have gotten away with it, but you just CAN'T shut that pie hole of yours."

"That's still not concrete enough evidence to even suggest-" Gin was interrupted when Kai picked up a pebble and tossed it into the open portion of the window. Shrieks and screams of girls were heard.

"I don't care WHAT monster you are, you are DEAD!" Kai threatened, however he was faced with the view screen of a camera with him climbing to look into the window, though his legs were cropped out of the frame.

"Peeping is a crime, Kai-kun." Gin smiled sinisterly. "And the photo evidence has been taken. If Moka-san sees this picture, she's probably going to hate you forever!"

"I've been through worse!" Kai growled in anger.

"Even so, if you don't want this picture getting out, you'll keep your mouth shut about me, got it?" Gin threatened.

"What makes you think I'll let you get away, you bastard!" Kai attempted to grab Gin, who jumped away from his reach.

"Careful." Gin warned. "Keep that up and I may have to involve Tsukune-kun as well."

"You ass!" Kai hissed. "Don't you fucking DARE do a THING to him!"

"I'll get at nothing to get a woman in the palm of my hand!" Gin declared. "Ja ne, Kai-kun!" And with that, the older student disappeared as if in thin air.

"What the, where'd he go?" Kai looked around to see exactly where Gin when he was suddenly reminded about his talk with him earlier about werewolves. Could it be that Gin was working in tandem with the serial peeper or worse, IS the peeper? Whatever the truth, Kai knew that he was on his own when it came to the investigation.

Suddenly, Kai heard a shriek from the window behind him. "There he is!"

"OOOOHHHH boy here we go again, I better split from here, KAIOKENx2!SORU! "as he disappeared from the scene as well.

(X)

The rest of the day went just as worse. Kai couldn't go anywhere without a mob of angry girls trying to attack him. The girls from the locker room, were quick to tell every girls who they thought was the peeping tom.

So, eventualy Kai just locked himself up in his room to avoid the mobs.

(X)

Later on that night Moka was up on the roof of one of the class room buildings leaning against the railings deep in thought

Kai had apparently been caught by the girls in the changing room trying to peak on them. And now every one in the school believed Kai was the Peeping Tom.

_'Kai wouldn't do that. Not after what he said the other day. Would he?'_ Moka thought.

Suddenly she heard the sound footsteps on the roof turning towards the voice she spotted Kai. "Kai?"

"Oh, it's you." The he nearly growled, still remembering what had happened this morning.

"Kai, is it true?" she asked bluntly. "All the girls are saying you were caught trying to peak on the girls in the changing room."

"No it isn't!" Kai cried out. "Moka, Kurumu throws herself at me all the time! If I don't react like a pervert then, do you really think I'd go around peeping at girls? You know me better than that!"

"But…," Moka mumbled, still looking upset but also a little guilty. "They saw you."

"I didn't even know that it was a girls' locker room! Gin just took me back their on a lead and told me to look inside! I didn't trust him so I just made him think I was going to look through the window, he then turned his back and pulled out a camera. And when I questioned about it he whistled and alerted the girls inside as he ran away." Kai explained.

"But, why would he lie? He seemed so nice," said Moka.

"Moka, people aren't always what they appear. Especialy in this school." Kai answered. "And the reason why, well I can only guess he likes you or something."

"So, you didn't do it?" asked Moka.

"No." Kai replied. "How can you doubt me?"

"Well, you were caught outside the girls changing room." Gin said, as he appeared out of nowhere.

Kai glared at the older boy. "What are you doing here?" he asked

"Who are you gonna believe, Moka? This pervert Kai or me?" Gin asked Moka.

Kai was starting to lose his patience with this guy. He was one more remark away from kicking his ass.

Moka looked terribly indecisive at the moment. On one hand, Kai was telling her that he was innocent and that he was set up. Meanwhile, the witnesses said they had caught Kai in the act. Moka knew that doing something like peeping was completely out of Kai's character. He just wasn't the type who would be interested in doing that sort of thing. Gin seemed like a good person too, but what kind of person would frame another for peeping?

It was then that she clenched her fists tightly to her side, and looked to Gin. "I… I believe Kai, Gin," Moka answered.

Kai was happy, knowing that Moka didn't think he was a pervert. However, Gin's plans were going down the tubes. "Come on, Moka! He moved a barrel so he could look into the girl's changing room!"

"How would you know that?"

All three turned to where the voice was coming from. It turned out to be Kurumu and Tsukune. Both were dressed up like detectives. Kurumu was in a Sherlock Holmes getup while Tsukune was in something like a Japanese detective getup. Both of them looked pretty serious despite the situation and what they were wearing.

"Kurumu? Tsukune?" Moka asked in surprise.

"What are you two doing up here?" asked Gin.

"And what's with the costumes?" Kai added, equally confused.

"The outfits seemed like a good idea at the time." Tsukune smirked. "They helped set the mood we had to be in for this."

"You see, Kai." Kurumu began. "After the news got out, me and Tsukune did some investigating to clear your name."

"Of course Kai would never do such a thing as peep." added Tsukune, "So we looked for clues."

"So, please answer how you would know Kai moved a barrel to peak into the girl's changing room?" Kurumu asked Gin once again.

"That's easy." said Gin. "I went there after I saw the girls chasing Kai." he told them.

"Really?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, even though it was my first time there I knew he moved the barrel to look in on them." Gin replied in a nervous voice.

"And you knew it was Kai?" asked Tsukune.

"Yeah, the barrel wasn't there before." Gin answered regaining his composure.

"Didn't you say it was your first time there?" Kurumu asked. "How do you know it wasn't there originally?"

"Uh?" Gin gulped.

"Obviously you knew that there was a good peeping spot there." Tsukune answered while folding his arms.

Gin grimaced, realizing that he had been caught in a lie. He broke out in a cold sweat for a moment before he managed to put on a cool smile. "Okay, okay. I have been there before. I also know that the barrels could be used for support, but c'mon. There's no proof that I was there."

"Sure we can." Kurumu said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Gin blinked in shock.

"You see, the female students had taken those barrels away since they didn't want anyone else using those barrels to peep inside."

"In other words," Kurumu added. "Those barrels were there for the crime and immediately afterwards. Besides those at the scene, it was impossible for anyone else to know those barrels were there! We even have a witness who said you had moved those barrels there before the crime happened!"

"The witness being Miss Nekonome, also we saw you when you took Kai to the crime scene" Tsukune replied.

"Then that means…" Moka gasped as realization came to her.

"The real criminal…is You!" both Kurumu and Tsukune cried as they pointed at Gin accusingly.

Gin's eyes threatened to pop out of his head once he realized he was caught. He began backing away from the glares he was recieving, but as he was stepping back, several photos fell out of his jacket. All of them depicted girls in obvious forms of undress and completely unaware that anyone was watching them.

Kai knelt down and picked one up. "It seems we've got that big newspaper scoop after all." he taunted Gin.

With this undeniable proof, Gin knew that he was busted. "Enough of this!" Gin frowned angrily. "I really didn't want to do this, but I've got no choice in the matter!"

Gin leaped up into the air with blinding speed before he landed at the other end behind Kai and the girls. Growling, Gin's body began to swell with raw and wild power. His face sprouted gray fur before turning into a canine snout while his ears relocated to the top of his head. His forearms elongated and grew out black curvy sharp claws, with dark and gray fur growing on them. The same thing happened to his feet as they became more canine, and sprouted fur and claws as well. And shooting out from his butt, a great bushy gray tail was present. With his transformation completed, Gin howled at the moon, a fully transformed werewolf.

"A werewolf!" Tsukune gasped.

"They're supposed to be on par with vampires!" Kurumu cried out. "Where Vampires are the most powerful, werewolves are the fastest."

"Because of you, Kai. I'm ruined!" roared Gin, once his transformation was complete. "If I can't have Moka through trickery, then I'll use force!" He then charged right at Moka, who was completely unaware to do anything, but cringe and scream.

"Good! Because I really wanted a reason to beat you up, Tsukune time me please, Kaiokenx3" throwing a timer watch said Kai as he got ready to intercept Gin's lunge with a punch while the familiar red aura surrounded him only to hit air as Gin suddenly vanished & appeared behind him.

"**Hmph you think you could hit me with a slow attack like that,us werewolves are the fastest especially when on a full moon**" taunted Gin as he slashed at Kai's back only to slash air.

"**What**?"exclaimed Gin

"You were saying?"he heared Kai's voice as he got punched & sent flying across the roof by Kai

"**How**?" was the thought that everyone had on mind that Gin worded as he tried standing up.

"Simple, that was Soru, a technique that give the ability of high speed movement by concentrating Ki under the feet & kicking off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. Though I can't use it effectively unless I'm in Kaioken state & it puts a lot of stress on my legs but it does the job done,now let's get back to business, shall we?" said Kai as many afterimages of him appeared around Gin.

"**AAAAARGHHHH**" roared Gin as he tried to slash Kai only to hit an afterimage.

"What's the matter? You're becoming slower" taunted Kai as he continued to evade Gin's attack.

Upon hearing that Gin's eyes widened as he noticed the clouds covering the moon.

"Now as friend of mine likes to say , KNOW YOUR PLACE " as Kai delivered a bone cracking kick to Gin that sent him through the roof & falling to the ground where all was heard was his scream of agony.

"AAAAAHHH music to my ears. So how was time? " exclaimed Kai as he powered down asking Tsukune.

"Two minutes & a half. But you definitely have to teach me that!" said Tsukune as he handed him the watch.

"All in due time now excuse me I need to put some ice on my legs" said Kai as he began heading to the dorms.

(X)

The next day, the Newspaper Club sans a certain club president, were distributing their first ever news edition that featured the identity of the serial peeper and exonerated Kai's name. Many of the female readers did not react well to the fact that the true peeper was Gin, who was currently running away from his sudden 'admirers' in fright and self-preservation.

"Though I never expected that this would be our Newspaper Club's first job!" Tsukune noted as he hung the other copies of the newspaper upon a bulletin board along with his brother. The other girls of the club, meanwhile, were distributing the copies to the other students who mostly were there to get close to them as possible. "I mean really, right? Moka-san?"

Moka nodded, before setting her eyes upon Kai who was currently attaching the newspaper copies onto the bulletin board and her face went sullen. Even though the he had accepted her apology, he still bore a grudge for what happened in the previous days.

Tsukune caught the look the vampire gave and elbowed his brother in the ribs, who nearly tripped over if not for hanging onto the bulletin board. "You mind?" Kai exclaimed and his brother gestured towards Moka who was looking down in distraught. Sighing, he climbed down and approached the vampire. "What's wrong?"

Moka shook her head. "No. Nothing really."

"Please, you're NOT that good of a liar." Kai crossed his arms as he awaited a response from Moka, who was currently pressing the tips of her index fingers together. A few moments passed and he sighed before pulling back his collar to reveal his neck. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, you can have a bite on me."

"Really?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, but you better decide before I change my- ACK!" Kai soon found himself in a sudden hug by the pink haired vampire.

"Great!" Moka exclaimed, however the force of the sudden charge caused them to nearly knock the table that was supporting Tsukune over and forcing the teenager to grasp onto the bulletin board to prevent him from falling. "Kappu-chu!"

"Ouch!" Kai exclaimed in pain as Moka took her fill of his blood. Kurumu was too occupied in her attempted actions at keeping Tsukune from falling from the bulletin board while the other students watched.

It was but another day at Monster Academy for the two brothers and two monster girls.

A.N:well this is it hope you liked the original fight scene so to give me your opinion about it you know what to do. also thanks to koolken256 , Cal3us & Blackgold phoenix for the reviews & the following I truly appreciate it see you in the next chap


	6. Chapter 6

_A.N:well here's chapter 6,sorry ifrushed but hopefully you enjoy it & again thanks for Sabersonic , Mister Grim & Cal3us for the tremendous help their stories helped in writing my chapters _

_Disclaimer: I only own my OC Kai any other content belongs to its respective owner_

_"youkai" normal speech_

_'youkai' thoughts_

_"__**youkai" inner Moka\Monster form speech**_

_Chapter 6: Exam results,Lizards & Witches _

Today was a day many students who attend classes at Monster Academy await in anticipation and in dread. A day that will decide weather or not they will succeed or fail for the rest of the year. A year where the most academic will be rewarded with a well earned break from their studies while those who did not take their studies seriously will be doomed to repeat for lost time, time that would have been well spent with friends and loved ones.

Today was the day when the mid-term test results are posted.

"I don't wanna look!"

"Yes! I'm among the top fifty!"

"I failed!"

"Just two points? Just two points?"

"I barely passed!"

"My parent's are gonna kill me!"

"Summer School again? Yamite!"

"Yatta! I'm ranked in the top two hundred!"

" I'm only the two hundred and twenty-second!"

"They're still bad scores you bakas!"

For a small group within the assembled student body, their test scores could not have varied to such a degree between them.

"Nooooo! I flunked!" The blue headed succbuus exclaimed. None could argue that anyone with such a personality as Kurumu would be remotely considered a success academically. Though even with this truth, one would not have believed that her new notoriety would be as among the top five failures of all Monster Academy.

"Epically, apparently." Kai added before he turned back to the board and scratched his head. "Well this can't be right. Something must have gone wrong."

"What is it Kai?" Moka, the pink headed vampire inquired after she had learned that she had scored thirteenth in the mid-term results. In the background, many of the male population of the student body praised both her beauty and her intelligence to the ire of certain other members of the group.

"Yeah, you placed fiftieth." Tsukune added, whose own score was right in the middle at being the hundredth and twenty-eight.

"That's just it." Kai began. "I was never THAT good at math. Or any other subjects for that matter. Hell, my score should have been even lower than usual with all the training I've been doing instead of studying!" He then turned towards the group. "No offense."

"Even so, I have to learn your study techniques!" Tsukune practically begged his brother. "Moka's as well!"

"Only if I get to suck your blood!" Moka chuckled, to which Tsukune sighed in disbelief.

"Moka, he's gonna NEED that blood to catch up with the rest of us." Kai then turned towards the now pouting Kurumu. "Well...most of us..."

"As in a study group?" Tsukune asked and, for some strange reason or another, Moka pressed the tips of her index fingers together and blushed.

"Of course! You need help in getting out off the 'Average' rut in the grades! Again, no offense." Kai stated. "And Kurumu here's gonna need ALL the help she can get."

"The only thing I need is my Destined One." Kurumu declared as she pressed her own seductive assets against Kai's body whose mind took an immediate absence.

"What YOU need is to get that mind of yours out of the gutter." Kai sighed just mere moments after he got himself out of the suffocating hug.

It was when he looked up that he saw a rather young girl with chin length dark hair donning a cape and pointed cone hat was spying upon them from behind a pillar. When their eyes met, the younger girl immediately hid back behind the pillar. "Does this place have a 'Middle School' program or something?"

"Congratulations, Sendou-san, you're number one yet again." Kai overheard an older student and his own posse approach the younger girl. The young girl faced them with a rather defenseless look to her form. "It does seem that you didn't skip grades for nothing."

'Oh, it's one of those genius kids.' Kai thought. 'Didn't think I'd actually meet one.'

"My classmates..." The young girl sighed in surprise.

"However, don't you get so high and mighty just because you have a better academic score then us." The other student threatened.

"To my eyes, you are nothing more then an immature brat reeking of her own mother's milk."

Kai looked around to see if there were any one who would defend the bullied girl. Not even his own group were paying much attention, too concern with their own personal soap operas. "Perfect..." Kai groaned as he approached the situation many would argue was none of his business.

"Not only that, but your entire attire is completely cosplay!" One of the bully trio scolded.

"Either way, it still defies the school rules." The second added.

"Such a headache you give me, Sendou-san." The leader of the trio groaned. "Your very existence is something that I, as class representative, must correct!"

"Oh suure, pick on the odd one out of the bunch to make yourselves feel better why don't you." Kai taunted as he stood beside the young genius girl, who looked at him with a surprised expression on her face.

"Makes you feel like a really strong and brawny man to pick on little girls, right?"

"And what makes you think you should interfere in the affairs of OUR class?" The class representative demanded.

"Because I'm making it my business, that's why." Kai crossed his arms.

"Do you know what kind of monster SendouYukari is? A witch! Nothing more then a disgusting half-breed of a freak!"

"Does this look like the face that cares?" Kai points towards himself.

"Here's a clue: It's the opposite of 'yes'. Or is it that you're trying to justify picking on her simply because you need to 'compensate' for certain physical limitations? Is that accurate enough of yourselves you bunch of limp noodles? Or is the answer just too... SHORT?"

"WHAT?" The bully trio exclaimed, finally figuring out just what Kai was implying.

"Well if I'm wrong, why don't you bring it? Or is that just a bit... 'premature'?" Kai taunted.

"Bastard!" The trio's leader exclaimed and was about to strike Kai when Moka stepped into the way, her arms spread apart and wide open to block his advance. "You are..."

"You shouldn't use violence on little girls." Moka scolded with eyes full of determination.

"And I won't forgive you if you hurt my friend."This confrontation finally drew the attention of the other gathered students who had wondered what had occurred between the two classes.

Noticing the number of spectators around them, the trio had decided to fall back for now. "We'll leave it here for now. Let's go guys!" The leader ordered and the trio soon left as well as the attention of the other students.

Moka then breathed a sigh of relief in that the confrontation ended rather uneventfully when Tsukune and Kurumu caught up with her and Kai.

"Moka-san, are you alright?" Tsukune asked, though before the vampire could answer, they collectively jumped when they heard a loud smacking sound. Turning, they saw that it was Kai who was currently slamming his forehead with a paperback book. "Kai-kun?"

"I said 'bring it' to those guys!" Kai exclaimed. "I don't even know what kind of monsters they are and still I said it!" He then continued to slam the cover of the paper back book.

"But, you did it for a good reason." Moka tried to assure Kai when suddenly he slammed the book atop of Tsukune's head.

"And you! You just stood there and let me say that without backing me up! What kind of a brother are you anyway?" Kai continued to beat Tsukune with the book. "Does it not matter that we're family?"

"Iie! Yameru (no more)! Onagai (please)! Damare (don't)! Yamite (stop)!" Tsukune pleaded as he shielded himself from his brother's attacks.

"Thank you very much, ~Desu!" The little witch thanked with a characteristically childish squeal as the group had their lunch at the academy cafeteria. "I'm Yukari Sendou! ~Desu!"

"I've heard about you, Yukari-san." Moka began. "Despite being two years younger, you are in the same grade as us and even ranked first in the mid-terms."

"two years?" Tsukune then counted his fingers. "Then that would mean that you skipped a couple of grades?"

"Of course, you idiot!" Kai scorned. "How else would she be in the same grade as us?

"You must be really smart then, Yukari-san!" Moka praised which caused Yukari to blush. "And that outfit is really cool too!"

"Hai, it really fits you." Kurumu agreed.

"I-it's nothing, really ~Desu!" Yukari denied with a flutter and plenty of nervousness

"Ummmm...actually...I...I..." Yukari struggled to say.

"Come on, spit it out. It can't be that bad." Kai coaxed.

"I wuv Moka-san ~Desu!" Yukari exclaim in declaration as she jumped onto Moka's body, the impact strong enough to knock the vampire to the ground.

"W-What?" Tsukune,Kurumu & Kai exclaimed, whose shock was increased further when Yukari started to fondle Moka's breasts.

"Every time I saw you in that classroom across the hall, I fell in love with you bit by bit, but today my heart is made up when you saved me ~Desu!" Yukari exclaimed in joy.

"Whoh! Whoh! Whoh! Time out!" Kai then pulled the little witch from Moka's body, whose cheeks were inflamed with embarrassment and much to the younger girl's chagrin. "You are TOO young to be doing stuff like that!"

" Why? I'll be fourteen years old soon ~Desu!" Yukari defended.

"That's not the point!" Kai exclaimed.

"So will you go out with me on dates, Moka-san!" Yukari asked Moka, who had barely recovered. Legs still unbalanced from the shock and surprise. "Or, is it that bad to be dating someone like me ~Desu?"

" Ummmmm ...well..." Moka attempted to answer the little witch. "If as friends..."

" Great! I'm so happy ~Desu!" Yukari then leaped towards Moka into an embrace, however Kai's grip on the girl was still firm enough to be pulled after the little witch.

"Ack! She's stronger than she looks! TIMBER!" Kai yelled as the three fell to the ground in a loud crash.

Kai quickly got himself back onto his feet and pried Yukari's arms from Moka's body. "Off, you pubescent tween perv!" Yukari scrambled to get away from his grasp and back to embracing the pink headed vampire, however Kai planted the little witch to a sitting position on one of the benches. "Look, I'm pretty sure that you're going head strong into a situation that you don't fully comprehend-"

"Hai! I wuv Moka-san ~Desu!" Yukari defended.

"But the reasons why isn't exactly sound, nor strong enough to hold together a lasting relationship. You gotta KNOW Moka before you even THINK about dating her." Kai lectured. "I mean what do you know of her history? Her ideals? What motivates her? Her likes and even her fears for starters?" He waited for the little witch's response. He received none.

"I thought so. It would be better to be friends with Kai first, to get to know her better and allow your feelings to develop and mature properly before you can really and truthfully declare that you love Kai." Then Kai reflected upon his own words. "Did I really say that just now?"

"I will know more of Moka-san, whom I wuv, on our dates together ~Desu!" Yukari declared as she pushed past Kai and tackled the pink headed vampire again in a loving and fondling embrace.

" Not again!" Kai cursed as he returned to pry an overly enthusiastic witch from the blushing vampire.

The rest of the school day continued as Yukari fondled Moka's chest from behind and Kai prying the young witch from the vampire. "I'm pretty sure Moka here doesn't appreciate being felt up like that."

"Dooshite (why)? I just want to be close to the one I wuv ~Desu!" Yukari defended as she found, yet again, a way to escape Kai's grasp and embrace Moka rather perversely. "Sugoi! Moka-san's chest is bigger than it looks ~Desu!"

"Hmph! Well MINE are bigger." Kurumu defended.

"They should be big for a cow ~Desu!" Yukari taunted, which caused the worst kind of reaction from Kurumu.

"NANI?"

"Yamete...! For some reason, I can't move..!" Moka had the look that suggest that she would faint.

"Any more closer and it'll legally be considered sexual assault!" Kai countered as he pried Yukari from Moka yet again. The little witch simply pouted.

"Kai-kun, you gotta do something!" Tsukune pleaded.

"What the fuck do yah THINK I'm doin'?" Kai exclaimed just as Yukari escaped from his grip yet again.

"So you're still here, Aono Tsukune." Yukari began as she resumed fondling Moka's breasts. "I know ALL about you. Grades: so-so. Athletic Abilities: Average like a human. No interests and no special traits. You are like those half-assed boys in a manga. A picture perfect ordinary boy ~Desu!"

"There ARE more to people then numbers, Yukari." Kai once more pried Yukari away from Moka. "Seriously, don't you get tired of this routine? It hasn't even been a full day!"

"Anything for my Moka-san ~Desu!" Yukari replied in defiance as she leaped from his grasp and faced Tsukune. "I wuv Moka-san! And because I wuv her, I don't want her to associate herself with such people like you, Tsukune, and brought back down to the dirt! ~Desu!"

"You mind? That's my brother yah talkin' about!" Kai defended. "Besides, didn't you even consider Moka's opinion on the matter at all?"

"For Moka-san's sake, I declare war on you, Aono!" Yukari declared as she brandished her pink wand with a heart shape on one end enveloping a six-pointed star. "I'll make sure that you'll never get close to Moka-san ever again! ~Desu!" With a flick of her wrist, cleaning tools from a nearby broom closet began to attack Tsukune.

"Ouch! Why are the brooms' moving on their own?" Tsukune exclaimed in between impacts from broom heads, broom handles, and dust pans.

"It's magic ~Desu!" Yukari explained. "With this wand, I can cast magic to control the brooms! I'll use it to fight off any boy that get's close to Moka-san ~Desu!"

"Magic? Ouch?" Tsukune exclaimed in pain.

"Hai, because I'm a witch ~Desu!" Yukari declared as she directed the brooms to attack Tsukune even more. Unseen by the group, Yukari was overheard by a small group hiding from around a nearby corner.

"Alright, that's enough playing around." Kai then removed the wand from Yukari's grasp, causing the cleaning supplies to land lifelessly on the ground or in some cases atop of Tsukune's head.

"Hey! Give that back ~Desu!" Yukari demanded as she attempted to jump and retrieve her precious wand from the taller boy's possession.

"Serves you right!" Kurumu exclaimed before mumbling. "Call me a 'cow' and get away with it, I don't think so!"

"I don't know what stereotypes witches are being subjected to, and frankly I don't care, but you isn't exactly helping to alleviate them Yukari."Kai lectured in his own, unique way.

"It isn't very nice to take things away from people, especially little girls." Moka took the wand away from Kai while Yukari stuck out her tongue and lowered one of her bottom eyelids.

"And I suppose that beating up your friends is considered nice instead?" Kai cocked an eyebrow as Moka returned the wand.

"No, but still you shouldn't do that."

"Well the alternative was to knock her out with this." Kai then showed Moka his book back, which was noticeably heavier than usual. "Pretty sure that you wouldn't want to hurt one friend to save another."

"Moka-san only needs me ~Desu!" Yukari defended as she wrapped her arms around Moka's waist before turning towards her. "Right?"

"Ano...eetoo..." Moka mumbled.

"Now isn't exactly the time to be undecided, Moka-OW!" Kai then felt the full force of the broom handle's broadside into his face. Yukari laughed as she sent another broom towards Kai that poked him in his left eye. "goddammit!" He yelled as blood flowed from a cut eyebrow caused by the impact. A levitating dustpan then smacked itself against Kai's face and increasing the injury and pain of his eye several fold.

"Serve's you right ~Desu!" Yukari smiled, but then it faded when Moka released herself from her arms to be at Kai's side. "M-Moka-san...?" She didn't understand why the vampire would go to Kai's aid. Was she not protecting their relationship?

"Kai! Daijoobu?" Moka asked with concern in her voice.

"What about me?" Tsukune moaned.

"I'll make do Moka." Kai stated. "Just go with Tsukune."

"Why?" Moka asked when Kai grabbed a broom in mid air.

"I got a brat to decipline!" Kai cursed as he aimed the broom at Yukari, who shrieked and used her magic to block the incoming attack long enough for her to get away from the broom's reach. Kai pulled back the broom for another downward strike, to which the little witch took the chance to increase the distance between them. Kai quickly took up the chase. "Oh you better run! when I get my hands on you!"

"Kai,wait! You shouldn't be angry at Yukari-chan!" Moka called out, however it fell to deaf ears as he continued to chase after the little witch.

"Why are you even defending her, Moka-san?" The question Tsukune posed caused Moka to stop in her steps when she was about to catch up with a noticeably angry Kai. Tsukune rubbed his sores and bruises as he gotten back onto his feet. "You did hear her, right? She wanted to keep you away from us, your friends, and she didn't even ask you if it was even alright with you!"

"But-" Moka began, but Tsukune interrupted.

"Just forget about Yukari-chan! It's obvious that she doesn't even consider us friends! You shouldn't just take her side alone into account!"

(X)

Yukari had just barely lost sight of Kai after a long and tiring yet suspenseful chase across much of campus grounds. She never thought that someone related to such an ordinary guy like Tsukune would be so hard to get away, especially in how Kai was able to navigate and maneuver around obstacles and even using the buildings themselves as short cuts to catch up with the little witch. Even her magic had barely kept the gap between them beyond the reach of the broom's swing, but eventually she was able to loose him.

Catching her breath as she leaned against a wall, Yukari's mind wandered to how Moka went to Kai's side just after she had defended their relationship from both Tsukune and Kai. Then it bought back memories of her classmates who taunted and verbally tormented her.

"_That girl's just thirteen, she's so bratty!"_

"_Why do we have to be in the same class as that baby?"_

"_And she wears that disgusting witch costume!"_

"_Witches aren't monsters, aren't they? They're closer to humans, tadashii?"_

"_You have no right to be at this academy! Get out of here!"_ The voices echoed in her mind.

"I don't mind...being alone...~Desu..." Yukari declared in a weak, depressed voice. She then picked herself off the wall and turned to walk away in solitude when she found herself impacting into the body of another student.

"Ouch, watch it you morons!" Yukari yelled as she rubbed her sore head. "Why don't you look where you're going ~Desu?"

"It is YOU who bumped into ME, Sendou-san." Yukari's class representative corrected, his cronies flanked both his sides. "How rude, you're a damn shame to the Academy."

"Class Representative...?" Yukari gasped.

"This brat broke our school's rules!" The first crony accused.

"The Class Representative sure is angry!" The second crony warned.

"Th-This has nothing to do with you guys ~Desu!" Yukari defended.

"There sure is, you know..." The class representative then grabbed Yukari's wrist and roughly pulled her into the air, she cried out in pain. "We have to punish those who causes class disruptions!" The class representative hissed, causing the little witch to gasp in shock and horror.

From another building, Kai observed the bully trio from earlier dragging Yukari into an adjacent forest against her will. Furrowing his eyebrows and narrowing his eyes as narrow as the bruise would allow, he gave chase.

(X)

"It's not like that!" Moka defended, tears building up in the corner her eyes. "Why can't you understand Yukari-chan's feelings? Don't you feel sorry for her?" And with that outburst, Moka took up the chase and catch up with Kai and Yukari.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune called out but Moka was already beyond his sight.

"Well...but, you do get the feeling that she's a witch!" Kurumu's words caught Tsukune's attention. "It could be because she is one of those hated races..."

"What? Hated races?" Tsukune asked.

"Don't you know?" Kurumu began. " It's hard to tell whether a witch is a supernatural or human being, seikaku? Long ago, they were called 'Border Beings' that connected the human world and supernatural world. Demo, today they are called half-breeds, and are discriminated against! On top of that, it seems that they're hated in the human world too! In the middle ages of Europe, they had these things called 'witch hunts' where many witches were killed by humans."

'Witch hunts?' Tsukune thought mentally.

"You know, that girl may have been all alone up until now!" Kurumu concluded, causing Tsukune to rethink Yukari's position. In reflection, she was similar in situation to Moka, if not his own at this school. Tsukune rushed out of the building after Moka and Yukari. "Hey!wait up Tsukune!"exclaimed Kurrumu as she began chasing him

(X)

Yukari screamed as she was thrown against a tree deep within the forest. The bully trio then began to transform into humanoid reptiles.

"**So disguising!**" The class representative taunted.

"**A witch is such a disgusting being!**" One of the cronies hissed, forked tongue flying out of his mouth.

"**Ruins the integrity and pride of our class- No, the entire academy!**" The second crony exclaimed.

"**Understand!**" The class representative scolded. "**We have no need for a girl like you in our class, our academy!**"

"...What?" Yukari gasped in shock and fear.

"**It will be in the Academy's best interest if we got rid of you, Sendou-san!**" The class representative declared, baring his fangs at the young witch girl. Yukari raised her wand to cast a spell in defense, but the class representative caught it in his mouth and chewed it to useless bits and pieces.

"M-my wand ~Desu?" Yukari gasped.

"**Now then, what shall we do with her?**" The class representative smirked as he spat out what was left of the wand. "**Tastes so disgusting!**"

"**I say we eat her up!**" One of the cronies exclaimed. "**The fog is thick enough for no one to notice!**"

"**That's right!**" The class representative's muzzle watered from the very idea. "**Sampling such a filthy brat would be a nice change of pace!**"

"Noo...STAY AWAY!" Yukari screamed in terror as the lizard trio approached her with the intent of eating her flesh.

Running at full speed towards the scene, Kai used a low lying branch as a kind of catapult to leap into the air and ululated as he flew through the air. "Ayiyiiyiyiyiyi!" The lizard trio and Yukari looked towards the source of the sound, however the trio were unable to react as the heel of Kai's feet and his fists slammed into their heads and knocking them out before taking a small leap away and towards Yukari.

"What? I don't understand ~Desu? Why did you-" Before Yukari could ask, Kai flicked her witch hat from her head. When the little witch turned to retrieve her hat from the ground, Kai held her head with his left arm tightly in a head lock while he used the middle knuckles of his index and middle finger to rub into the top of her skull forcefully while twisting his wrist. "Iie! Yame (stop)! Itai! No more! Cut it out!" Yukari begged, however Kai continued for a good long minute before he finally released her. "Why did you do that? That hurt ~Desu!" Yukari demanded as she rubbed the top of her head.

"First, to get it out of my system." Kai answered. "Second, so that you know what it feels like to be pranked on. And third, because you're a brat."

"Eh?" Yukari exclaimed.

"But to get back to business." Kai then squatted so that he would be relatively eye level with Yukari. "This," he began as he swung his index finger back and forth between them. "Isn't helping Moka in the long run. Look, I know you hate me and you know that I hate you, but could we at LEAST try to get along and not get into fights for Moka's sake?"

"'Hate me?'" Yukari asked. "Is it because I'm a witch ~Desu?"

"Please! I lived in an orphanage! With all of them sad backgrounds thrown into the mix, hating someone for who they are doesn't really hold water. Despite claims and arguments to the contrary." Kai replied as he looked up in thought.

"Why-" Yukari began.

"Does THIS ring any bells?" Kai pointed at his bruised, blacken eye and coagulating blood clot in his eyebrow.

"That's it ~Desu?" Yukari exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well that and beating on my brother!" Kai added. "It ain't exactly earning you brownie points with the rest of the group. Keep on doing it and you'll alienate yourself and be all alone for the rest of your stay here. If not your entire life."

"I don't mind ~Desu." Yukari replied in a forlone and melancholy voice. "I've always, always been alone ~Desu!" To which Kai replied with a simple flick of his finger at the tip of her nose. "Ouch!"

"That's because you don't give people a chance to be friends with you. I'm pretty sure that if you cut down the pranking and showed the REAL you, they'll want to be your friends Yukari." Kai lectured, his words affecting Yukari's mood with such force that it caused her to blush and widen her eyes in realization.

"Ummm-"

He then patted her on the back before standing up. "Come on, the others are probably waitin' for us."

The two then began to walk back towards campus grounds when they heard the groans and hisses of the lizard trio. He then placed a hand upon Yukari's shoulder. "Question: I just slammed my feet and fists into the heads of Lizardmen, didn't I?"

"Yes." Yukari answered.

"And for clarification sake, can you do any powerful spell attacks WITHOUT a wand?"

"No."

"Thought so." Kai sighed in defeat. "And forgive my ignorance, but my monster encyclopedia is a bit rusty at the moment. Are there anything significant I should know about them kind of monsters before I do anything rash and life threatening?"

"Ummm..." Yukari recalled. "They're just lizards with higher, sapient intelligence like other monsters and humans with strong bonds of fellowship. But other then that along with their claws and fangs, Lizardmen are not very noteworthy in combat ~Desu."

"Good to know."

"**You Bastard!**" The class representative cursed.

Upon hearing the voice Kai took on a defensive stance while pushing Yukari behind him when a familiar sound was heard.

"Kai! Yukari-chan! Kai! Yukari-chan!" Moka called out as she searched deeper and deeper into the forest to find her misplaced friends. "Where are you?" She called out once more as she came across a lake.

"Moka-san!" Moka turned towards Tsukune's voice as she saw both he and Kurumu catch up to her.

"Tsukune! Kurumu-chan!" Moka exclaimed in surprise and joy as they came to her side.

"You didn't find them?" Tsukune inquired, to which Moka shook her head.

"well what do you know the cavalary has arrived! WE'RE HERE!" The three turned towards the direction of Kai's voice to see him defending Yukari from three noticeably pissed off Lizardmen. They were but several yards from joining them.

"Kai-kun! Yukari-chan!" Tsukune called out to them.

"**Now I got you, you disgusting witch!**" Unfortunately due to his lapse in concentration Kai turned to see that one of the crony lizardmen kicked away from the trunk of a tree and towards Yukari's exposed back. Almost without a second thought, Kai pushed the little witch out of the danger zone and out before him towards Moka and the others. That push slowed his speed someone enough for his own back to be slashed by the lizardmen's claws.

"GAUGH!" Kai exclaimed in pain as his body impacted and bounced from the dirt before sliding just a yard short of reaching the group. Yukari picked herself up from the force of the fall to turn and see that Kai was seriously injured while trying to save her.

"Iie!" The little witch gasped.

"Kai!" Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu cried out as they dashed towards their fallen comrade. They were soon joined by Yukari as they kneeled before Kai..

"Are you alright, Kai?" Moka exclaimed in a panic

" I'm Okay...but can we leve this conversation for later we've got company..." Kai groaned in pain as he thumbed at the lizardmen trio. He then, painfully, turned his head towards Yukari whose eyes were a flood with tears. "Yukari?"

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Yukari apologized in between sobs.

"You wouldn't happen to know any wand-less healing spells, would you?" Kai asked, to which his answer was a tearful shake of the little witche's head. "Huh...figures...God, that hurts..."

"**There's more of them?**" One of the lizardmen cronies exclaimed.

"**How displeasing!**" The second lizardmen crony hissed in annoyance.

"**With things coming together like this, let's eat them all together!**" The class representative proclaimed.

"Come, if you dare**!**" Tsukune taunted, shielding both Kai and Yukari with his body.

"Why...?" Yukari gasped at this reaction. Did she not declare war upon him for Moka's sake?

"I can understand the feeling of being lonely." Tsukune replied. "That's why you have to let me help you. So don't think of yourself as alone anymore."

"Aono-san...?"

"I understand too, Yukari-chan." Moka stated as she joined Tsukune in protecting Kai and Yukari from the hostile lizardmen trio.

"I've also always been alone! I also know how hard it is to be alone! That's why I want to help you, and also why I could never leave you alone, Yukari-chan!"

"Moka-san..."Yukari felt her heart pinch from emotion.

"**What are you two blabbering about? Are you insulting us by ignoring us?**" The class representative exclaimed in anger and frustration.

"**Don't take us lightly, you weaklings! We'll make mince meat out of you!**" With fangs and claws bared, the lizardmen rushed at the group.

"Tsukune!" Kai yelled out in pain, catching his brother's attention. "Rosario would be a good idea right about now!"

"Oh, right!" Tsukune exclaimed as he pulled on Moka's rosario to unleash her other, more powerful self.

"**What?**" The class representative exclaimed as an aura of supernatural energy flooded the forest and Moka transformed from her pink headed self to that of her silver haired and red eyed alter ego. "**What in the world...What is this powerful supernatural energy?**"

"**Stand down you inferior beings!**" The other Moka demanded of the lizardmen trio.

Yukari simply stood there in awe and shock. "This...is Moka-san's true form?"

"**D-dying your hair is against school rules!**" One of the lizardmen crony exclaimed.

"**That skirt is too short to be allowed in the school rules!**" The second lizardmen crony hissed as they both dashed towards the other Moka with lethal intent. "Moka watch out KAIOKENX3"

Only to be intercepted by Kai who did not give them the opportunity as swift punches and kicks sent them flying towards the trees and hung upon the branches like wet laundry. Neither saw the impacts approach them for he moved so quickly.

"**H-how could...within a moment?**" The class representative gasped in shock and horror. "**I couldn't see what happened!**"

"**Thanks but I could've taken care of them myself**" Inner-Moka thanked Kai

"Well you could have the head honcho" Kai said as he got a nod from her as she turned her head towards the class rep

"**You're the kind of trash that can only wield power over weaker beings. No, you can only bully the weak by ganging up on them in numbers.**" The other Moka growled from behind the class representative. The last standing lizardman leaped away and faced her.

"**What the hell are you?**" The class representative exclaimed as he pulled out a small book containing the Monster Academy rules.

"**Your power is against the school rules!**" He leaped towards the other Moka with fangs bared. She simply kicked him in the mouth and shattered his teeth.

"**Shut your trap & learn your place.**" The other Moka demanded and the force of the kick sent the class representative across the lake, skipped like a stone until he finally smashed into a floating log, and splashed into the waters before he sank to the bottom.

Bubbles floated to the top and when popped, spoke out the submerged words of the defeated lizardman. "**I'll remember this!**"

"Why...?" Yukari asked Tsukune, catching his attention. "After the horrible things I did to you, to everyone, why did you come for someone like me? ~Desu!"

"Didn't I tell you?" Tsukune replied. "Everyone wanted to help Yukari-chan. You're not alone anymore. From now on, let's be friends, ok?"

Then Yukari felt Kai lightly tap her on her hand with his knuckles. "Told you." Kai groaned. Yukari, from all the emotion flowing through her body, couldn't help but cry out in tears. Tsukune and Kurumu then went to Yukari's side to comfort her tears.

"The scene IS cute and all, but I wouldn't mind being taken to the infirmary." Kai groaned in pain. "No hurry though."

(X)

Several days have past since the incident, the brothers approached the classroom where the Newspaper Club's meetings were being held. "So she really did that? In front of the entire class?" Kai asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, and her classmates are being more considerate of Yukari's feelings, especially after reflecting upon their own actions." Tsukune answered.

"Sounds like Yukari's not the only one growing up around here." Kai chuckled as he slid open the door to see that said witch was conversing with Gin. "Eh?"

"Good afternoon Kai-san, Tsukune-san! ~Desu!" Yukari greeted.

"But why is-" Tsukune began to ask when Gin interrupted him.

"She's the newest member of the Newspaper Club." Gin proclaimed and Yukari nodded with a smile on her face.

"Let me guess, to get closer to Moka, isn't it?" Kai noted and Yukari simply blushed.

"Oh," The little witch then remembered Kai's wounds. "Is your back healing alright ~Desu?"

"Yeah, but it'll still be some time before I do any training." Kai answered as he gently massaged his back. Noticing this action, Yukari pulled out her new wand and recited a few magic words. He then noticed that his back was fully healed and no longer in pain. "Pretty nice trick you got there Yukari, thanks."

"I-it's not a problem! It's the least I could do ~Desu!" Yukari waved the compliment off with a bright blush to her face before looking down. "Because...I...I..."

"Come on, we don't have all da-" Then Kai was reminded of the time in the cafeteria when Yukari proclaimed her love for Moka. "Wait a minute...don't tell me that-"

"I wuv-wuv you, Kai-kun ,Tsukune-kun! ~Desu!" Yukari leaped into an embrace with the brothers just as Kurumu and Moka entered the class room. From the sight and sound alone, they dropped the supplies they were carrying into the class room for the Newspaper Club in shock.

"Aa! Konichiwa!" Yukari greeted as she pulled away from Kai & Tsukune and faced the other two monster girls. "I was just admitted into the Newspaper Club today! Please help me with everything, ok! ~Desu!"

"New member?" Kurumu gasped.

"But why?" Moka asked, the shocked look on her face still present.

"It's just...I wuv Moka-san and then I fell in wuv with Kai-kun & Tsukune-kun as well! ~Desu!"

"What?" Moka & Kurumu, exclaimed.

"Wha- Wha- WHAT?" Kai's eyes became larger then dishes.

"Anyway, let's alll be lovey dovey togetherrr! ~Desu!" Yukari yelled out in joy as she embraced Kai,Tsukune and Moka.

"Ano...eetooo..." Moka's face blushed with embarrassment and indecision about the situation presented before her.

"Didn't think that girls like her get bi-curious at that age..." Gin noted as he scratched the side of his cheek.

"I don't think she's 'bi-curious' there Fido," Kai countered. "If only because I DOUBT the 'curious' part of THAT equation!"

"This could actually be worse somehow..." Tsukune sighed.

"'SOMEHOW'?" Kai exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure THIS is illegal!" He pointed downward at a rather uncomfortably cheerful and happy Yukari for all those present. He then pried and liberated both Moka's ,Tsukune's and his own arms from the little witch's vice-like grip. Afterwards, he squatted down before Yukari until they were roughly eye-level with each other.

"Did we NOT have this talk a while ago? You can't really just declare that you wuv- I mean 'love' someone just out of the blue and baseless like that! What if I'm not the kind of guy you're looking for?"

"I know you are! ~Desu! I've known that ever since you saved me-" Yukari began.

"That was just one act, ONE act! That's not enough. I mean do you really KNOW me? What my personality is like? My history? My likes and fears? The stuff that makes me, well, ME?" Kai argued.

"Like your fear of the dark, spiders, and being frozen solid- OUCH!" Tsukune received a swift and painful jab into his thigh.

"Shut up!" Kai yelled before turning back to Yukari. "As I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted, beyond a few days ago there's absolutely nothing you know about me? How could you say that you wuv-, I mean 'love' me when you practically don't KNOW me? Do you even know what I'm like BEFORE I came to Youkai Academy?"

"Like how you dated Elisabeth back in the- Itai!" Tsukune yelped in pain from another elbow jab from his brother.

"Shut up!" Kai exclaimed, but the secret was already out as the other monsters had their interested perked by this previously unknown fact about him.

"Really!" Kurumu exclaimed in joy and surprise, always wanting to know what type of girls her destined one has dated. "Is that true?"

"My, my," Gin began with a slight condescending tone. "You keep on calling me a pervert, a Dog in heat, yet you were a player back in your old school."

"That's because you ARE a perv'!" Kai countered.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Moka asked, feeling betrayed that such an important fact of her precious friend's life was not relayed to her.

"Well it was kinda recent and wasn't that big of a deal." Kai began.

"But I thought it lasted over two years?" Tsukune asked, earning a universal gasp to the assembled group.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Kai scorned as he jabbed his elbow into his brother repeatedly, however the last jab was strong enough and miss its intended target to smash right into Tsukune's reproductive organs. Painfully.

"OOOOWWWW!" Tsukune squealed in a high pitched voice. "My line has ended...!" And collapsed soon afterwards.

"T-Tsukune!" Both Moka and Kurumu rushed to Tsukune's aid, though neither knew of the 'proper' procedure to ease his pain.

"As I was saying, it's a pretty recent development for me and I'm not really sure if I'm ready for a relationship like THAT at the current moment in time or even in the foreseeable future." Kai stated to Yukari, the words struck hard to Moka's & Kurumu's hearts.

"I see...but, I'll be the one to heal your heart Kai-kun ~Desu!" The little witch declared just as she leaped towards Kai into a loving tackle to the ground.

"AAAHHH get off him you brat he's my destinied one" was all was Kurumu said in annoyance she tried to pry the little witch's clamp grip on him before a wash tub fell on her Moka joined in the tug of war "NO he's mine"

"AAAhhh well you all get off meeee" was all was heard from kai before Moka sunk her fangs on his neck drinking his blood "Kapuuchuu"

And so was a beginning of another day for the brothers' life in Youkai Academy

A.N: well don't have much to say much about this chapter as it was pretty much a copy paste work of Sabersonic's fic which I just adapted to fit in my story I admit I'm a shameless copier but I couldn't come with an original idea for Yukari's intro So if anyone has a better idea for me you know how to give it to me. Never really liked Yukari in Rosario+Vampire .She always gave me the Pedo feeling so I tried to change her age from eleven to thirteen to lessen the Pedo feeling she gives me as well with her pairing I don't know it seems appropriate for her to fall for both guys since they stood up for, I'm trying to fit the girls in a big love octagon (I think?) with both guys so tell me if I'm doing a good job at that, or should I try to rewrite the story with Kai as the only guy protagonist in the story as it's easier to write & also because I feel that I'm butchering Tsukune's personality, but really I'm just portraying him as the nice guy that frees Inner Moka he's in the manga , since I didn't really plan ahead as I've only started reading the manga recently, tell me your opinion toodles.


	7. Chapter 7

_A.N:well here's chapter 7,again sorry if it seems rushed but hopefully you enjoy it & again thanks for Sabersonic for the tremendous help his story helped in writing my chapters _

_Disclaimer: I only own my OC Kai any other content belongs to its respective owner_

_"youkai" normal speech_

_'youkai' thoughts_

_"__**youkai" inner Moka\Monster form speech**_

_Chapter 7: Birthday Wishes ,Mysteries & paintings _

Two months have passed since Tsukune and Kai enrolled into Monster Academy, two months since they have made their acquaintance with a certain pink headed vampire, two months since their mis-adventures have begun. Two months since they have to keep the secret that they don't belong upon campus grounds for the simple fact that they are human, and thus risking discovery equates to their lives forfeit.

Though ever present along with classes and grades, Kai's mind is currently occupied with something of a more personal matter as he walked to class that morning on the bi-daily commute from the Student Dormitories to the school yard. The American is wondering just what he will give his brother for his Sixteenth Birthday.

"Ohayo (Good Morning) Kai!" Moka exclaimed as she greeted Kai with a leap towards his back and grappling his neck with her arms. He was barely able to keep himself from falling, again.

"Whoaa,Moka!" Kai began when he turned his head to face Moka's own. "Look, we're friends right? And as friends, would it be too much to assume that you can try to greet me WITHOUT tackling me to the ground like a quarterback?"

"Ara (Oh)? Where's Tsukune?" Moka asked as she looked around for the other brother, to which Kai sighed as he shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I tried..." Kai muttered to himself before speaking to Moka once more.

"Tsukune had to head out early because Fido needed him to help with something for the Newspaper Club later today."

"Ara..." Then Moka looked up to Kai. "Kai, onegai (please)..."

"Note to self: Add 'Tomato Juice' to grocery list." Kai groaned as he showed the vampire his neck, though with great hesitation.

"Itadakimasu (thank you for the meal)!" Moka thanked as she moved her fangs closer to his neck and his pulsing veins. "Kappu-chu!"

"OUCH!" Kai shrieked in pain as Moka took her fill of his blood. " I'll never get used to THAT!"

"Oishii (delicious)...!" Moka cupped her blushing face as she allowed the mere, and recent, memory alone to wash over her senses.

"SEE! She kissed him in the neck! Again!" One of the male students exclaimed.

"Such boldness! I'll never forgive him!"

"What does he have that WE don't?"

"Oh grow up!" Kai called back.

"Ara (oh), Kai!" Moka called the his attention. "You remember our Art Class assignment for this month, seikaku (correct)?"

"Yeah, that 'What's important to you' theme." Kai answered. "Its my bro' Tsukune, right?"

Moka blushed, hiding it with her fingers, before she responded. "Eetoo (well)...Ano (um)..."

"Just kidding!" Kai gave the pink headed vampire a friendly slap against her back. "No need to rush! Personally I'm having a little problem with it myself. At the moment, my mind is blank."

"'Yohaku (blank)'?" Moka asked, feeling somewhat depressed that she was not the first thing that came to Kai's mind when it came to what was important to the American.

"Well..." Kai rolled his wrist. "It's not really 'blank', more like I don't know which one to pick. I mean I really can't do a Top Ten list of what's important to me."

"Sou ka (I see)." Moka beamed somewhat.

"So what's the occasion?"

"Ano...I know that it's Tsukune's birthday soon, so-"

"So it IS my bro'!" Kai exclaimed, causing the vampire to blush brilliantly. "But I have to say, your timing needs work."

"Nani?"

"It's the Seventh of June."

"Nani? Ara ma (oh no)!" Moka gasped.

"Yeah, this week. Six days from now to be exact." Kai explained as Moka held a look of shock, surprise, confusion, and panic upon her face. "And I'll take it that you plan on giving Tsukune that little portrait or whatever I assume?"

"I thought I had more time!" Moka exclaimed.

"I'm sure the Art Teacher will help you in that little dilemma of yours. Hitomi Ishigami right? The one with the braided hair?" Moka nodded.

"But to be honest, knowing my bro', Tsukune will be happy just to spend his birthday with yah. Alone preferably."

The words caused Moka to blush even a deeper shade of red. "Pretty sure that'll be hard to do, what with our friends and associates that we have as of late, but you work with what you got."

"Hai! I'll ask Ishigami-sensei for help with Tsukune's gift!" Moka declared before turning to face Kai. "Don't tell Tsukune, onegai! Promise!"

"I'll try." Kai replied. "No promises though. Granted, bro' ain't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, especially when it comes to stuff like THAT. Not that I'm any better, but I got experience in that, so whatever."

"Ano...eetoo..." Moka attempted to speak, still uncomfortable to the idea that someone once occupied Kai's heart. "About that-"

"It's a clean split." Kai assured the vampire.

(X).

The final bell has tolled, signaling an end to classes and lessons for the school day and the beginning of club activities. Many of the students, upon permission from the reigning teacher of the lesson period, soon left their desks to head towards other classrooms where the other clubs were located and meetings held.

One student reflected upon his current situation as one of the only two humans within Monster Academy since the start of their enrollment, and the two months' worth of memories and mis-adventures shared. Tsukune then spied his eyes upon the pink haired vampire as she read through a text book on art titled "Art File".

'For my birthday...' Tsukune thought. 'If I could, I would like to spend it together with Moka-san.' Then a fantasy of what would happen between the human and vampire began as the two imaginary individuals, after confessing their love for each other, slowly moved their lips closer.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gin slapped a paper fan atop of Tsukune's head as he began to loose the difference between reality and fantasy. "Making out with yourself?"

"Itai!" Tsukune rubbed the top of his head to sooth the pain. "Gin-sempai!"

"It's club time!" Gin stated as he approached Moka, spying upon the reading material in her hands. "Ara! Moka-san!" The werewolf surprised the vampire. "Kore wa nan desu ka (what is this)? Are you painting a picture or something? That's an art textbook, tadashii (right)?"

"I-Iie! It isn't!" Moka defended with a strong blush upon her cheeks from surprise and embarrassment. "This is just-"

"You're looking as hot as ever Moka-san." Gin complimented. "I really love ya baby!" The werewolf then approached the vampire with open arms. "Won't you go out with me, Moka-san?"

'He's professing his love so smoothly!' Tsukune exclaimed mentally, somewhat depressed at the fact that such an individual could confess themselves so easily, even if it was Gin who was in the process of reverting to his true form due to his unhindered emotions as his tail wagged in joy and lust.

"Kai-kun!" Kurumu cried out as she rushed to embrace Tsukune in her arms, and her well endowed chest. "Yahoo! Another day of being in the club with you! Aishiteru (I love you), Kai-kun!"

"Wait a minute ~Desu!" Yukari exclaimed as wash basins fell atop of Gin's & Kurumu's heads with a flick of her wrist. "I won't let anyone get away with putting their hands on Moka-san,Tsukune kun and Kai-kun! I'll fight anyone with magic! Because I wuv them ~Desu!" The little witch declared.

"Not the best way of solving a problem there, Yukari. & didn't I tell you, ypu're too young to talk like that!" Kai scolded, though the little witch did not mind. So long as she got his attention.

"Itaiiiii! Kai-kun...!" Kurumu rubbed the top of her head as she embraced Kai from behind. "Kiss me so it'll feel better!" The succubus puckered her lips.

'How is it easy for everyone to confess their feelings like that...?' Tsukune groaned mentally as he sighed. Then his face showed determination, mentally declaring that he will confess to the vampire his feelings for the pink headed girl on his sixteenth birthday.

"Let's settle down, minasan (everyone)!" Gin commanded as he attempted to nurse the injury of a desk to his head as he wrote down the meeting's topic.

"We have some news! The 'missing girls' problem!"

"Missing girls?" Nearly everyone assembled in the club exclaimed as Tsukune passed out sheets of paper that showed the faces of the missing girls in question.

"Tsukune-kun and myself have collected some basic information on the girls!" Gin continued as the other club members looked at the images presented before them.

"We're going to find out the facts of this incident!"

"When he's in the club, he can look pretty serious, right Kai-kun?" Tsukune noted in English as he sat next to his American Cousin.

"Not all the time." Kai replied in English as well. "Something tells me Horn Dog has an ulterior motive."

"That does sound like Gin-sempai ~Desu." Yukari replied in English as well.

"Wh-what the- Oh, forgot, genius girl." Kai mentally slapped himself. "Yukari's probably a polyglot. Polymath even."

"You know what they mean ~Desu?" Yukari asked in English.

"Had to do a report on Polymaths and Polyglots during middle school. Not fun!" Kai answered.

Gin simply shrugged, letting the trio speak in English as he continued with the meeting. It was never his best subject. "As you can see from the pictures," Gin explained as he approached the window with a thumbnail against his chin and looking outwards.

"The girls that have disappeared are all pretty hot! If someone is holding them hostage, I want to save them somehow. If they see me in a good light, it'll be a chance to get to know 'em better!"

"Aaand I was right." Kai stated, the rest of the club sighing at the antics of their club president. "Sometimes I think that he's mentally incapable of any other thoughts!" He groaned

(X)

"Ja ne Tsukune, Kai!" Moka waved goodbye to the brothers. "See you tomorrow!"

"Oro (eh)? Aren't we going back to the dorms together, Moka-san?" Tsukune asked in a confused tone.

"Gomen-ne...I have to go somewhere now." Moka replied as she showed Tsukune the textbook she was reading earlier.

"Ara, isn't that the art book that you were reading back at the club?"

"Hai, the thing is, I've been asked by Ishigami-sensei to be a model for a picture!" The vampire explained. "So I can't walk back to the dorms with you for a week." Tsukune's response was to leave his mouth wide open in shock and surprise, followed by a look of disappointment. "Don't worry! I'll still work hard for the Newspaper Club!"

"Trust me Bro'," Kai patted his brother on the back after noticing the look upon Tsukune's face. "She's got a good reason to do so."

"Nani?" Tsukune asked while Moka looked on nervously at Kai.

"Sorry, no comment." Kai stated just before he flexed his Moka finger. "It isn't that big of a deal, but it's still a promise."

"What promise?"

"Again, no comment."

"Tell me!" Tsukune pleaded.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Kai laughed. "Trust me, you'll like it!"

"Like what?"

"Eetoo..." Moka began. "Since I won't be able to see either of you for the next week, can I suck your blood?"

"Nani? Why are you like this now?" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Well...this'll be goodbye for a while and...I'll be lonely..." Moka sheepishly approached Tsukune.

"Moka- ITAI!" Tsukune yelped in pain as the vampire bit his neck and drank his blood.

"Well I'll just go on ahead and-" Kai turned to head towards the Student Dormitory.

"Onegai..." Moka pleaded with a look akin to a begging puppy.

"Oh come on! Wasn't Tsukune enough for yah!" Kai exclaimed as he dashed away. Moka followed in hot pursuit.

"Onegai! Just a bite!"

"No!Not with the puppy eyes! " Kai groaned as he tried to look away from the vampire, only to be fail miserably. "Aw! alright! just don't make it more of a habit than it already is" as he allowed to bite his neck as she happily sucked his neck.

" Thanks for the meal! Truly you two are the best! Ja ne" as she skipped happily toward their next class.

(X)

"Alright class, settle down!" The art teacher, Hitomi Ishigami, calmed the other students in the art room that have assembled for art class.

"Today, you'll be continuing this month's theme of 'What is important to you'! And what IS important to you is the art deep within each and everyone's hearts! So feel free to paint whatever you want!"

The students then began to take out their sketch books and set up painting easels to work upon their projects for the Art Teacher. Even Kai began painting, though he had no idea what to paint for the theme as he simply made strokes rather aimlessly and without direction, hoping that something will come to mind.

Meanwhile, Tsukune thought about the art theme and then reflected in how Moka acted the other day. He then spied Ishigami as she spoke with the other female students. 'Ishigami-sensei is pretty popular with the girls.'

"Sensei!" A girl with chin-length hair in a rather unique style popped into the window and waved at the Art Teacher. "I skipped Gym Class to have fun with you!" Ishigami could only chuckle in response.

'Sugoi (wow)! Even girls from other classes!' Tsukune exclaimed mentally before another thought crossed his mind. 'I wonder what kind of model Moka will be for Ishigami-sensei...' He then skimmed through an art textbook.

"An entire week and you still haven't gotten anything?" Kai leaned towards his brother, still painting without direction. "I was pretty sure that Moka would have been your choice."

"Eetoo..." Tsukune attempted to find the right words. "I've just got a lot of things on my mind right now, and-"

"Don't worry about your birthday." Kai reassured Tsukune. "It'll come out alright in the end, so don't count Moka out just yet." Then he noticed the new girl who skipped Gym Class. "Wait...Is she even in our class?"

"Who?"

"The girl with cardboard tubes for sideburns." Kai pointed with his paintbrush.

"Iie, she skipped class just to be with Ishigami-sensei." Tsukune then went back to the textbook.

"Pretty popular, that Hitomi." Kai noted. "That is her name right?"

Tsukune nodded as he came up to a page that showed a picture of a nude statue and then a terrible thought came to his mind. Would Moka be modeling in the nude?

'Could she really show other people that when I haven't had a chance?' Tsukune's reply was a light whack to the back of his head. "Itai!"

"What's going through your mind this time?" Kai asked, his eyes away from his painting. Then he spied the page that Tsukune looked at earlier. He shook his head before giving Tsukune a light knock on his head. "The Art Teach IS a woman! It's not like she hasn't seen anything before! Besides, what makes you think that Moka's THAT kind of model?"

"That is quite an interesting idea, Aono-san." Ishigami commented from behind Kai. He then turned towards the Art Teacher. "Rather bold too."

"Eh, I try." Kai shrugged. "I didn't know what to paint for the assignment so I figured that I'll just go aimlessly until I got something. I guess you could call it Modern- AAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed when he turned back to his artwork and truly saw what his arm was creating. The scream attracted the attention of the other students, including Moka.

Almost without thinking, Kai grabbed the nearest sheet and covered the painting and easel from prying eyes before bringing the frame to his body. "No one sees this! Especially Moka,Kurumu and Yukari!" Kai stated after he turned his head towards his still shocked brother who had a good look at the painting. "They got enough WEIRD ideas as is!"

"Wh-why did you paint that?" Tsukune exclaimed.

"That's a very good question, I wasn't even thinking!" Kai shrieked just as Moka walked up to the two.

"Nani? Is something wrong?" The vampire asked, only to get the response akin to rabbits who were trapped before a predator.

"N-n-nothing really! Nothing at all!" Kai replied as he rubbed his arm against the painting itself. "Smudge! Smudge! SMUDGE, WHY ISN'T IT SMUDGING!" He cursed, yet the image remained untarnished.

Moka simply had a look of confusion, wondering just what was so bad about the painting Kai had made before she remembered something. "Ara! Ishigami-sensei!" She turned to the teacher.

"Hai?" Ishigami answered.

"Could you help me with this?" Moka asked as she showed the Art Teacher her project, careful not to let Tsukune have a look. Tsukune, meanwhile, could only stare at the vampire in forlorn and felt distant from the pink headed girl. However, his despair was cured to a degree when his eyes drifted to the painting Kai had done and is reminded that he had far worse affairs to worry about.

(X)

Both Kai and Tsukune sighed in defeat as they walked down the corridors of the school buildings, with the dreaded painting in hand still covered in a sheet.

"I can't believe that the Teach wants me to finish this!" Kai groaned as he lifted the sheet enough for the two brothers to have a good look at the abomination that Kai's wondering mind had created, yet hide it enough for no one else to spy upon the creation.

"Well it was either THAT, or accept an 'F' for the term." Tsukune noted in a displeased voice.

"I'll take the 'F' if that's the case then!" Kai replied as he covered the painting up with the sheet. "At least she let me keep the thing in my room, so it's SOMETHNG right?"

"Nani?" The brothers nearly jumped out of their skins as they heard the voice of the pink-headed vampire behind them. "Is that the painting?"

"Um...yeah..." Kai answered as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "It's pretty much my project-"

"Ara! Can I see-"

"NO!" Kai's panicked yell surprised Moka. "Um...I mean, it's um...It's a surprise! Yeah, that's it! A surprise!"

"A surprise?"

"Yeah- Nani!" Tsukune turned to his brother.

"And I REALLY didn't want to spoil it!" The American then leaned towards Moka. "Like your OWN project, if you get my drift?"

"Sou ka!" Moka nodded in a rapid fashion, knowing exactly what Kai had referenced.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune suddenly remembered. "I need to talk to you about something!"

"Nani? What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ano...eetoo..." Tsukune attempted to find the right words.

"Oy! Don't get tongue tied now! Not after you nearly killed my ear drum!" Kai exclaimed.

Tsukune then took a hold of Moka's wrist. "It's too distracting here! Follow me-" He attempted to round a corner, only to collide with a certain blue headed succubus.

"Itai!" Kurumu shrieked in pain as she landed hard against the floor of the hallway. When she looked up, she discovered that her under garments were exposed and attempted to cover herself.

"Gomen (sorry), Kurumu-chan, I just-" Tsukune soon found his head enveloped deep within the succubus' chest.

"Sugoi! It must be fate that we bumped into each other in the hallway!" Kurumu squealed in delight as Tsukune struggled to get air. Kai simply sighed from the display.

"What do you think this is? A romance novel?" Kai exclaimed just a few moments before noticing that Moka was marching away from the scene with a displeased atmosphere. He quickly caught up and grasping one of the vampire's shoulders.

"Kai?" Moka turned towards him

"You'll have to forgive my bro'. His luck is just that bad." Kai attempted to apologize on Tsukune's behalf, not knowing that a part of the sheet had unveiled a portion of the painting.

Moka saw but a glimpse and was wondering what the painting was about. Noticing her cocked head, Kai looked down and scrambled to cover the painting up and pull it away from the vampire's gaze. "Nani?"

"S-surprise, remember!" Kai shrieked before running away to aid his brother, causing the vampire to wonder exactly what was he hiding.

(X)

It was the eve before Tsukune's birthday and said individual was simply standing before the building that housed the Art Class studio. He reflected upon his previous attempts to try and invite Moka to his birthday and how they ended in failure due to the interference of another party.

"This is my last chance!" Tsukune declared as he swallowed his nervousness.

"Last chance at what?" Kai asked from behind his brother, causing Tsukune to nearly jump a meter into the air in fright.

"Kai-kun! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry! I'm just here on business." Kai stated with the covered painting in hand. "Two to be exact."

"Nani? Wait, why do you have the painting?"

"Yeah, that's business number one: I finished it."

Tsukune visibly gulped. "You...'finished it'...?"

"Yeah." Kai sighed before he continued. "I just need to show it to the Art Teach, get my grade and then throw the blasphemy into the incinerator once I'm done!"

"But aren't the paints toxic-" Tsukune began when he was waved away by Kai.

"Details. Anyway, business number two is to check the place out for the Newspaper Club."

"The Newspaper Club?"

"Yeah! While you were plotting and mopping about your big confession, I had to cover YOUR share of the work! As I was saying, Yukari hit upon the idea that the kidnapper responsible for the disappearance of the other seven girls might be a teacher, after ruling out that a student would not be able to hide the girls at the Student Dorms and the Faculty Apartments would not be an ideal place to hide the girls as well, thus she concluded that it would have to be a teacher with a classroom that has room extensions, storage closets, places like that."

"And Yukari-chan thinks its Ishigami-sensei?" Tsukune raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Not exactly." Kai answered. "It's more of a process of elimination. And since I got business with the Teach in the first place, I got assigned to search the place also."

"Oh, well I got to invite Moka-san to my birthday-" Tsukune began.

"Don't count out her just yet, don't worry." Kai assured his brother.

"You always say that."

"That's because I know!"

"Know what?" Tsukune questioned.

"It's called a 'secret', get used to it!" Kai scolded as the brothers entered the Art Studio to find it vacant.

"No one's here?" Tsukune looked around.

"What was your first clue? No Moka on your neck?" Kai half joked as he walked towards the storage closet on the far side of the Art Studio, to the left side of the black board. "Anyway I'll just take a quick look around in back while I wait for the Teach."

"Yeah, I'll wait for Moka-san as well."

"You got to stop worrying about Moka and your birthday, Bro'." Kai stated over his shoulder as he was but an arm's length from the storage closet door. "She got things worked out JUST fine." And with that, the he entered the storage closet.

However, before Tsukune could pull out a seat to rest his feet, he heard sobbing. Rather feminine sobbing, of one in pain and from betrayal. He looked for the source of the sound until his eyes came upon a locker just to the left of the door leading outside with what looked like the female version of the green jacket of the school uniform laid upon the ground and caught in the door of the locker.

His curiosity overpowering his strange and sudden fear, Tsukune opened the locker door and what it revealed turned his twinge of fear into a lighting storm. Before him was what appeared to be a nude statue of a young girl with a rather unique hairstyle that was oddly familiar to him as she covered her rather private portions of her anatomy with her hands and arms. What scared the young boy was that not only were the sobs originating from the statue, but that the statue was crying tears. Real, actual tears.

"K-Kai-kun!" Tsukune shrieked, calling for his brother who rushed to his side.

"B-Bro', you won't believe-" Kai then saw just what Tsukune was looking at and his eyes widen. "Y-you found one as well!"

"'One'?"

"Y-yeah...I f-found seven nude statues in the storage closet. All s-sobbing, all cr-crying real tears."

"S-s-s-seven..?" Tsukune's teeth chattered from the cold wind of fear.

"Y-yeah...and c-cardboard-tube girl before us is n-number eight...!"

"'Eight'?"

"Y-yeah, we found the m-missing girls. And doesn't number eight look f-familiar?"

"Y-you think?"

"Y-yeah, I think she was that one girl who skipped Gym to be with the Teach earlier this we-week."

"Wh-what do you think could turn them into-" Tsukune began.

"I-I got th-three ideas." Kai replied. "N-none of them p-pleasant!"

"S-so what sh-should we do?"

"Get the hell outta here, that's what!"Kai exclaimed in fright. "We need to report this!"

"What are you doing to my art?" The two brothers turned their head and spied upon the face of one Hitomi Ishigami, but not the kind and caring look that she gave to the other students. Rather it was one that had a rather sinister and foreboding look akin to a psychopath, even her braided hair seemed to move as if alive.

The two brothers shrieked like little girls as they jumped away from the Art Teacher.

"Don't look in the eyes! Don't look into the eyes!" Kai exclaimed as he covered both Tsukune's and his own eyes with the sheet wrapped painting.

"Nani?"Ishigami's face then turned into one of confusion. Then she remembered their faces and in particular the wrapped painting. "Ara! Aren't you two Aono Tsukune and Aono Kai from Class three?" She asked in a rather sweet and caring, but still surprised, voice as she slammed the locker door behind her.

"Eh?" Kai popped his eyes from behind the wrapped painting.

"Are you two here to pick up Moka-san?" The Art Teacher inquired.

"A-actually we were just leaving, right Bro'?" Kai turned to Tsukune.

"Y-yeah! Just leaving!" Tsukune nodded his head in a frantic manner.

"Anyway we'd better get going now!"Kai noted as he quickly helped his brother back to his feet and his own and the two began to head towards the door. "Bye!"

"Matte (wait)!" Ishigami ordered as she placed a hand upon Kai's shoulder, causing the two to freeze. "You still have to show me the finished product of that painting, Aono-san." The frightened boy simply squeaked in response. "It's alright, it's just a simple appraisal of your artwork for a grade." The teacher smiled.

"Oh if that were my number one priority right about now...!" Kai replied to Ishigami's statement before turning his head to his brother and mouthing 'help me!'.

"Gomen-ne, (I'm sorry) Ishigami-sensei! I didn't mean to be late-" Moka slid open the door to find that the teacher was not alone in the Art Studio.

"T-Tsukune? Kai? What are you doing here?" She asked as she stepped into the room.

Kai was able to escape Ishigami's grasp and approach Moka with Tsukune following. "Moka, we need to talk, outside!"

"Demo (but)-" Moka began, but they were interrupted by the braided-haired teacher sliding closed the door before them. "Ishigami-sensei...?" The brothers simply squeaked in response.

"Why don't you all stay for a while longer? It' might be a learning experience." Ishigami smiled sweetly before she took on a more sinister face, her braided hair starting to move like snakes.

"Wh-what's happening to you all of a sudden Ishigami-sensei?" Moka gasped as the trio increased the distance between them and the art teacher. "Your hair is moving like snakes!"

"Yeah, about that..." Kai began just as he first handed the wrapped painting to Moka and then grabbed a chair as an impromptu shield, careful not to look directly into Ishigami's eyes. Tsukune did the same. "You remember that case the club is working on? The missing girls one?"

"Hai."

"Well, to make a long story short, we found them."

"Hai, turned to stone, by Ishigami-sensei!" Tsukune pointed at the teacher with wildly animated hair.

"Nani?" Moka gasped.

"Yeah, so don't look directly into her eyes or else you'll turn into stone!" Kai warned.

"**Who told you a ridiculous story like that?**" Ishigami raised an eyebrow in confusion, causing the vampire and the brothers to lower their guard for a moment.

"Eh? You're saying that you don't turn people to stone just by looking at em?" Kai asked. "Oh good! One thing less to worry about then. But how-"

"**With my snakes!**" Ishigami answered as her braided hair-turned snakes whipped out and grasped onto the legs of the chair the brothers were using as shields and flung them far away from the trio.

"Strong little critters- EEP!" Kai barely dodged a snake that was about to bite him in his face. His eyes gazed upon the razor sharp fangs that lined the 'mouth' of the strange appendage.

"**I had only worked with females exclusively, to preserve their natural beauty for all of eternity!**" Ishigami explained.

"**However, it would be interesting to work with males. It would be an interesting experience for a Gorgan such as myself!**" Then the snakes grasped onto the frame of Kai's painting and brought it back to their master, who then unwrapped the cloth and inspected it briefly. A smile crept across her face. "**Especially if Aono-san is able to paint such an interesting picture without even thinking.**"

Moka gasped in surprise as Ishigami showed the three what the American had painted almost absentmindedly. The image featured both Tsukune and Kai as well as both versions of Moka upon what at first appeared to be a heavenly dreamscape of clouds. The brothers were in a fetal position and laid upon their sides with their eyes closed in slumber while the pink-haired Moka embraced the two of them rather lovingly and passionately. The silver-haired, unsealed version of Moka took up much of the background with her eyes closed and her head angled upwards towards the sky with arms outstretched and her silver hair flowing and dissolving into clouds to which the pink-headed Moka and the brothers now laid. On each of the visible Mokas of Tsukune, Kai, and pink-haired Moka were tied red strings that connected the brothers to her with another trail flowing out of the frame, implying that the brothers were connected to the silver-haired version of Moka as well. The true shock was that all those featured in the image were nude, with hair, limbs, and other such obstructions covering otherwise personal and secret areas and body parts of their respective anatomies.

"K-Kai?" Moka turned towards the American with a blush across her face.

"It wasn't intentional, I swear!" Kai defended with a blushed, embarrassed face of his own as Ishigami gently and carefully placed the painting atop a desk as she approached the trio.

"**Such an artistic mind should be preserved, not wasted and left to rot through the passage of time.**" Ishigami stated. "**The same with your beauty, Moka-san. It's a shame that we can't spend more time with each other.**"

"Y-you're sick! Do you know that!" Tsukune exclaimed. "Sick and delusional and crazy!"

"Bro'! You do realize that you're taunting a monster who could turn any one of us into stone with just a single- GAUGH!" Kai yelped in pain as one of the snakes bit his hand. "I GOT BIT!"

"**Hai. With my venom coursing through your veins, your body will petrify until your flesh is like stone. Preserving you throughout the ages.**"

"Thanks, but I'll pass!" Kai exclaimed as he pulled Moka and Tsukune away from Ishigami's line of sight and through the desks, his fingers already feeling heavy and stiff like stone. "Move it!"

"Where?" Tsukune asked in a panic.

"ANYWHERE!" Kai answered when he found himself entangled with Ishigami's snakes and being bitten all over his body. Feeling that his body would soon turn to stone and time running out, he turned towards Moka and his brother. He reached out to Moka's rosario but already he felt that he had just ran out of time just mere centimeters from the object. "Bro'! Get the rosar-" His lips no longer spoke words. Air no longer flowed across them and filled his lungs. Kai was but stone.

"Kai!" Tsukune and Moka exclaimed in shock and horror.

"**Now you!**" Ishigami declared as she sent her snakes towards Moka's body. The vampire couldn't move to save herself as a few snakes bit into her flesh, but she was spared Kai's own fate as Tsukune intercepted Ishigami's snakes with his own body and attempted to free Moka from the snakes that have already grappled her own limbs. "**Alright then, you can go next!**"

"Tsukune!" Moka screamed as she saw Tsukune's skin already becoming pale and grey, like stone. He then turned, abit with great difficulty, towards Moka and grasped the rosario while he still had the ability to move.

"G-go get the bitch!" Tsukune pulled free the Rosario from the chain just moments before he was frozen in place by gorgon venom. The room soon flooded with the supernatural aura and energy of the unsealed Moka, powerful enough to rip through Ishigami's snakes.

"**Itai! My snakes! My hair! Iie!**" Ishigami howled in pain as the other Moka ripped the snakes from her own body. Her face in extreme rage.

"**You bitch!**" Ishigami cursed as she recovered from the shedding of her gorgon snakes. "** You can't even understand art, you slut! Just hurry up and turn to stone!**" Her response was the other Moka's downwards smash of her petrified heel against the gorgon's forehead, instantly knocking her out.

"**So how does the weight of your own stone in a kick feel?**" The other Moka taunted the now unconscious gorgon as she limped towards her fallen classmates. Her own supernatural aura and natural abilities of a vampire will counter her current ailment of gorgon poisoning. Tsukune and Kai were not so fortunate. All the other Moka could do was place a hand upon their petrified bodies and lowered her head as if to mourn.

(X).

Kai slowly woke up and groaned in pain, holding his head as if in migraine. He found himself in the infirmary and laid upon one of the beds. He wondered why he was there when suddenly his memory reminded him of the events some time earlier with Ishigami the Gorgon.

'Wait? Wasn't I-' His own thoughts were disrupted by a scream by Tsukune, which caused Kai to scream as well before throwing a pillow at his brother's head. "Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Gomen!" Tsukune apologized, and then he had a recall of earlier. "What happened? Weren't we turned to stone?"

"I'm just happy that I got me ol' flesh and blood again." Kai stated.

The brothera then turned their attention to a certain pink haired vampire.

"Tsukune! Kai! Yokatta (thank goodness)!" Moka exclaimed as she rushed towards the brothers and embraced the two of them in one fluid motion, causing both Tsukune an Kai to wonder how in the world the little vampire was able to accomplish such a feat in such a flurry of motion. "You finally woke up! I was so worried!"

"Ishigami!" Tsukune exclaimed just after his memory did a recall.

"Yeah! What about those girls!" Kai added.

"They're just fine!" Moka reassured the brothers as she pulled away from them. "They were immediately treated and returned to normal! You two were the only ones who didn't wake up for a full day after returning to normal, so I got worried!"

"Th-the whole day...?" Tsukune's face was that of shock.

Kai got off the cold floor, even if he was wearing socks, and jumped back into the relatively warm bed. He then looked at his wrist watch. "Actually Bro' you still got about an hour left or so for your BIRTHDAY if I remember correctly."

"Sou da (that's right)!" Moka then went to a covered easel that was before their beds.

"Wait...why didn't we see that earlier?" Kai's wonder causing Tsukune to look upwards.

"Taa daa!" Moka announced as she unveiled the sketched portrait of Tsukune standing before a window.

"M-moka..!" Tsukune gasped in surprise.

"I hope you like it!" Moka began. "I worked really hard to draw this for the theme 'what's important to you' and I really wanted to finish it for your birthday Tsukune!"

"For me?"

"Hai! Gomen-ne, I wanted it to be a surprise and I asked Kai to keep it a secret." Tsukune turned to his brother who simply shrugged.

"It was a promise! Besides I'm loving that face of shock and surprise right about now." Kai teased.

"I knew that I was worrying you when I was away for the week, but in order to have it done I asked Ishigami-sensei for help and in exchange I became a model." Moka explained then she looked up to Tsukune. "Happy Sixteenth Birthday, Tsukune! Aishiteru!"

"Moka-san..." Tsukune simply looked at Moka with a smile upon his face. Glad that the vampire remembered his birthday. "Moka-san, I also..."

"Hai?" Moka asked as she sat upon the bed beside Tsukune.

"Aww, that's so cute- Wait a minute!" Kai drew both Moka's and Tsukune's attention after he got a better look at the picture. "Why the fuck am I in it too?"

Tsukune took another look at Moka's gift to him and saw that he was not alone in the image. Rather Kai stood beside him with the left arm across his shoulders and the his right hand was displaying the 'victory' symbol that was synonymous with the 'thumbs-up'. Tsukune could only look back at Moka with a confused look, who was currently pressing the fingertips of her index fingers together.

"Ano...eetoo...I couldn't really choose and-"

"Oh you cheat!" Kai exclaimed in disbelief. Just then Kurumu exploded into the infirmary.

"Tsukune-kun! I'm glad you're awake now! I heard from Moka and Yukari that today's your birthday!" The succubus exclaimed as she dragged a rather large bag into the room. Following her was Yukari who was pushing a cart that carried a kind of cake and a voodoo-like doll and other birthday party supplies and Gin with a birthday bouquet. Kurumu then presented Tsukune the bag. "Here's your birthday present! A year supply of my delicious cookies!"

"A Warawara-kun doll is my gift to you as well ~Desu!" Yukari presented her own present.

"Oh good!" Kai sighed in relief. "You brought the stuff, Yukari."

"Hai ~Desu!" Yukari smiled, happy to receive such praise.

"Nani?" Tsukune asked.

"I needed help to get your cake ready." Kai answered. "You have NO idea how hard it is to find someone who can make a decent chocolate and strawberry ice cream cake with butterscotch frosting!"

"Odd combination though..." Gin noted.

"Well it's HIS favorite!" Kai thumbed towards his brother. "Though I admit, it ain't that bad of a combo."

"By the way," Gin began as he turned towards both Moka and Tsukune. "What were you two doing just now?"The two simply blushed.

"First kiss perhaps?" Kai joked, causing the others to blush wildly.

"Wh-why didn't I think of that!" Kurumu exclaimed as she rushed towards Tsukune, only to have her advance halted when Kai took a hold of her sweater. "Nani?"

"Let's just say that you guys are late for that one." Kai answered cryptically as Tsukune stealthily and swiftly slid his hand against his own throat in a gesture to tell his brother not to continue.

"Nani?" The others asked.

"A story for another time." Kai quickly changed the subject.

"It's Tsukune's day and we ought to be celebrating!" Kai then went out of bed after locating slippers and approached the cart. Removing the plastic cover, he located the candles in the shape of a one and a six and placed them upon the cake above the frosted lettering that read 'Happy Sixteenth Birthday Tsukune'. "Wait, where are the matches?"

Yukari simply waved her wand and the candles were instantly lit. "Thanks." The little witch beamed as Kai maneuvered the cart in front of Tsukune. "You know the drill Bro': Make a wish and blow out them candles!"

"Wish for me Tsukune!" Kurumu winked flirtatiously. "I'll make sure it'll come true!" This only caused to increase the jealously of the pink-haired vampire as the two monster girls performed a stare Gin began grumbling about his luck Tsukune could only chuckle at the antics of his clubmates and close friends before he mentally made his wish and blew out the candles.

A.N: I'm still trying to fit the girls in a big love octagon (I think?) with both guys so I tried to make Kurumu flirt with Tsukune more tell me if I'm doing a good job at that as I'm no good with romance, or should I try to rewrite the story with Kai as the only guy protagonist in the story tell me your opinion via reciew or PM toodles.


	8. Chapter 8

_A.N:well her's chapter 8 not the most original in the world but Tsukune fans should be glad about this one,again thanks to Mister Grim & Sabersonic for the great help & inspiration their fics gave me_

_Disclaimer: I only own my OC Kai any other content belongs to its respective owner_

_"youkai" normal speech_

_'youkai' thoughts_

_"__**youkai" inner Moka\Monster form speech**_

_Chapter 8: news deadline, blackmail & scum_

It's been two days after Tsukune's birthday party & we find the group in the newspaper club the reason being that they had to meet the deadline with their latest scoop of the incident with the art teacher miss Ishigami the scene crops to Tsukune who was looking at the red storming sky of Youkai Academy out of the window.

'Come to think of it there isn't much of a sense of changing seasons here is there? Heavy clouds cover the sky , the weather is never hot or cold. Huh kind of late to realize that we're stranded in another world sealed away from the human world!' when suddenly a voice arouses him from his thoughts.

"OOOOOIIIIII Tsukune , what's on your mind ? you seem to be spacing around ,get back to work don't you see we're already sinking to our heads with work?" it was his brother Kai the only other human beyond himself in Youkai academy

"Ah gomen gomen (sorry) I just got distracted for a second there." Exclaimed Tsukune replying to his brother.

"Please excuse him Kai-kun it's probably hard to have this deadline when your birthday when your birthday was days ago"exclaimed the resident vampire & beauty Moka responding to Kai's jab.

"I know, I know, still wouldn't you think that they could give us some slack." Kai groaned as he stretched his arms and back. "I mean isn't the school newspaper supposed to be a once-a-month kind of thing instead of this little sporadic schedule and printings?"

"Moh (oh)! I can't take this!" Kurumu groaned as she stretched her arms. "It's Saturday and we're all cooped up in here!"

"Hai! We're like a manga-ka rushing to meet a deadline ~Desu!" Yukari noted. "And we're not being paid too ~Desu!"

"Stop being babies!" Gin scolded before returning to his newspaper. "The newspaper is the same with a manga! With just as strict advertences to deadlines! The incident with Ishigami-sensei is front page worthy, yet it happened two days ago on Thursday! No one will call us a 'newspaper' if there is no one to report on the news. Get the newspaper done on time and THEN I'll listen to your complaints." He added just before he took a sip of his coffee.

"Then help us instead of just sitting there relaxing!" Moka countered when at that exact moment both the vampire and the werewolf noticed that Kai was standing next to Gin with the confiscated cup of coffee.

"Nani, when did you- ITAI!" Gin yelped in pain as the American dumped the hot liquid contents of the cup onto a particularly sensitive portion of the werewolf lap.

"If you're THAT worried about meeting the deadline, then how about you contribute?" Kai nearly growled.

"D-demo, I'm the editor- ITAI!" The werewolf screeched as Kai twisted his ear.

"Yeah, well NOW I got you ear, so there!" Kai stuck out his tongue in a rasp berry before he dragged Gin back to the group. "Now get moving! The paper isn't going to write itself!"

"Even Kai-kun's forcing people to work, just like a Manga editor ~Desu!" Yukari pointed out.

"Chotto! Why do we keep connecting this to manga?" Tsukune asked in a flustered voice.

"I'm still waiting on the anime adaption myself." Kai joked as he went back to his laptop to continue the work. "With Kurumu here alone, we got enough fan service to qualify."

"Well I don't care what I'm doing as long as I'm with Tsukune-kun & Kai-kun!" Kurumu pulled Tsukune into her embrace.

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka exclaimed as she tugged Tsukune away.

"Moka, it looked as if you tried to take one of my Destined Ones away on his birthday." Kurumu held Tsukune close and tightly to prevent the vampire from taking him away.

"I'm not going to let that happen, not on my watch! I'll never let you have Tsukune!" The succubus stuck out her tongue at Moka.

"The quarrels continue ~Desu!" Yukari commented in a sing song voice.

"What are you so happy about?" Kai asked while he typed. "If this keeps up, neither of them will have my bro's heart due to him being a corpse. Which reminds me. Kurumu! AIR!" Kurumu pulled away to see that Tsukune nearly died from asphyxiation. Again.

The door leading into the Homeroom of Class 1-3 slid open to reveal Shizuka Nekonome with a small shopping bag in hand. "Is everyone working hard? I brought snacks!"

"Konichi-wa (good afternoon) Kekonome-sensei!" Gin greeted before resuming his work upon his own laptop.

"Sore dewa (well), is the work progressing?" Nekonome turned to see the other members of the Newspaper Club working, though emanating with a rather depressed an negative aura. "Guess I don't need to ask, seikaku (correct)?"

"There's a lot of cuts and pages to work on." Moka replied.

"Sore dewa, hurry up and eat the snacks!" Nekonome offered the bag to the group. "Genki de (be happy)!"

"S-sensei! This is raw!" Tsukune exclaimed just after he pulled out a whole salmon. "Raw fish!"

"Raw ~Desu!" Yukari exclaimed.

"It's delicious that way!" Nekonome explained.

"Only way that'll taste delicious is if it's wrapped up in sushi." Kai commented before returning to his laptop, typing away.

Nekonome then approached Kurumu. "Ara (oh), Kurumu-chan, this letter was dropped off in front of the class room. It was addressed to you." The teacher handed the envelope to the succubus.

"Letter?" Kurumu wondered as she looked at the envelope and headed towards a remote location of the classroom before opening it, wondering if it was a love letter from one of the other students. Hopefully male this time.

She pulled out from the envelope rather candid and perverse pictures of herself along with a letter that threatened the publication of the photos to the entire school if she did not meet the sender of the letter and the photos at the Monster Tree landmark. The letter was signed by a student identified as Nagare.

Kai then whistled for Kurumu's attention. "Kurumu! What're you doing over ther get back here and back to work!" before muttering to himself " Jeez do I have to get everyone to get to work today first Tsukune the Fido & now Kurumu at this rate we'll never get finished . I knew I should have just joined that nartial arts club"

Shocked and surprised, the succubus shoved the letter and photos into a nearby box to hide them. The box was labeled 'Newspaper Club Toolbox'.

"Kurumu-chan? Daijoobu (are you alright)?" Tsukune asked, noting the look of distress upon the succubus' face.

Kurumu flustered before she struggled with an alibi. "I just remembered something that I HAVE to take care of!" She chuckled rather poorly to cover her nervousness and worry. "I'll be right back!"

"Chotto! The deadline!" Moka called out too late as Kurumu left the classroom in a rush. "Kurumu-chan..."

"And where do you think YOU'RE going? Get back over here!" Kai pulled Gin away from the podium and back to the grouped desks. "One less member slaving and working means more for you!"

"Itai!" Gin yelped.

(X)

Nearly an hour had past and the Newspaper Club continued with the latest edition of the school newspaper, sans one member.

"Kurumu-chan hasn't come back yet..." Tsukune noted.

"We have no use for people who run away like that ~Desu!" Yukari scorned with an unusually cheerful smile as she continued her own share of the work for the newspaper.

"Don't be too quick to judge Yukari," Kai countered. "Not everything is as it seems, and this rule applies in SPADES at this school. She's probably got a good reason to suddenly leave, considering that bro'& me are still here."

"Iimasu (say)," Moka solemnly began. "Sometimes I wonder what Kurumu-chan really thinks of the Newspaper Club?"

"Besides another reason to try and kill me & Tsukune with her big guns?" Kai half joked as he continued to type away.

"I mean, she's only here because of Tsukune, tadashii (right)?"

"That's pretty much obvious." Kai noted. "This is Kurumu we're talking about. She's got a one-track mind. Admiral, but misplaced."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tsukune asked.

"Long story short, she wouldn't be failing academically."

"Demo...maybe she doesn't think of the rest of us as friends." Moka theorized solemnly. "She simply ran off like that even though we have a deadline. It's very weird."

"Maybe it's a family emergency. Like a death in the family or something." Kai suggested while typing away. It was only after a few minutes had past in silence did Kai look up from the screen to notice that all of the other remaining Newspaper Club members stared at him. "What? It's possible!"

(X)

Meanwhile, at the Monster Tree, Kurumu had followed the directions to the Monster Tree. The plant had definitely earned the name since it looked like an actual monster rather than just a simple tree which grew to look somewhat strange. Not many people went near it most days since there was a rumor going around that it actually was a monster who was just sleeping. Others say they had stepped inside its mouth and nothing happened. However, in a school where nothing was as it appeared, lots of people didn't like to take chances.

"Come on out, you creep!" Kurumu shouted

"Oh, how mean, Kurumu." came a voice from up in the tree.

Kurumu looked up to see a teen, light build but he didn't look too strong, with brown hair that covered over one eye and freckles with a camera in hand. It was evident that he was a heavy sweater of sorts, due to his greasy hair and the slight shin his skin had. Not only that but he had a creepy grin on his face that was unnerving her.

"Who are you!?" Kurumu demanded, ready to attack the guy.

"Forgotten about me, already?" the teen snickered. "I'm Nagare, one of your fans. You once asked me to take photos of you."

Kurumu was silent for a moment, thinking on it, until she finally put it all together. "Oh, yeah! Now I remember you!" Kurumu remembered.

Back when she had her harem plot going on, she asked the guy to do a photo shoot for her so she could get her image going around and boys would try to meet her in person so she could charm them. Now that she had met Tsukune, she didn't need that anymore and had simply forgotten about him.

"So, it was you who took those pictures!?" Kurumu accused.

"Yup, and if you don't want me to spread them all over school, you'll spend the day with me!" said Nagare.

Kurumu scowled. She really didn't want those dirty pictures to be spread. She'd be having perverts from all over the school coming after her. Not to mention what all of the girls around school would think of her. What else would everyone think if someone spread photos of her in her underwear all over the school? She already spread sexy photos of herself once already.

"O…Okay," she yielded, slouching her shoulders in defeat.

"Alright!" Nagare shouted, as he drew out what appeared to be a trunk of costumes. "Now, all you have to do is dress up in any cosplay of my choice and pose for pictures." He sorted through the first batch, and pulled out a few pieces. "Okay, first the gym clothes, then a school swimsuit, then a maid and…"

(X)

Kurumu dragged herself towards the classroom long after the sun had set and the moon has risen. She wondered if there was anything left for her to work for the newspaper after the marathon cosplay session with her own perverse and black mailing fan, Nagare Kanou. What she found after sliding the door open was a collective aura of frustration and hatred that was aimed at the succubus specifically. She could feel a chill, as if someone had walked over her grave.

Only Kai spoke to the succubus. "Let me guess: Granny was stuck in bed with the stomach flu, right?"

"Eetoo..." Kurumu tried to follow through on Kai's question. "Something like that." Even though the possibility of her club mates understanding her situation was present, it was too small to be a guarantee.

"You're late, Kurumu-chan." Moka scolded, causing the succubus to cringe. The other members of the Newspaper Club rose from their seats and began to leave.

"Well, we're just about halfway done with the work for the newspaper for today. Sore dewa (anyway), we'll work on the rest of the work tomorrow to meet the deadline."

Moka then stated coldly over her shoulder. "So you can leave too, Kurumu-chan!" The succubus could only stand there in shock and distress.

Kurumu had hoped to work on the newspaper with her beloved Tsukune, but she was too late. She then felt a hand upon her shoulder. She turned to see that the hand belonged to Kai.

"I'm pretty sure it's all a misunderstanding, ultimately." Kai stated.

"I mean you didn't have much of a choice at the time, whatever that emergency of yours is, right?" The he was the last of the club to exit the classroom and head towards the Student Dormitory with his belongings, leaving Kurumu to stand there to her thoughts. She didn't have a choice, it was blackmail, she reasoned.

'I used to be stuck up & make men into my slaves using my powers as a succubus, since I was treated so special I never had a true friend unlike now, & at the time I didn't think it's important, yeah I'm sure I'm paying for how stupid I was then.'

"I've got to apologize & make it up to them" she declared determinately to herself.

Then Kurumu heard the classroom door slide open behind her. She turned to see who it was, hoping that it was something positive.

"Why so glum Kurumu-chan?" came a voice.

Kurumu whirled around only to see Nagare, grinning his trademark pervert grin, and leaning on the side of the door frame.

"You!" Kurumu snapped as she quickly wiped away the tears, staring daggers at her blackmailer. "Thanks to you now, everyone thinks I ditched work!"

"Hey, you're the one who decided to leave so to protect your own reputations. Pretty selfish if you ask me." Nagare shrugged without a hint of remorse.

"You were the one who snuck up to my window, so you could take those photos!" Kurumu shouted, just inches away from beat that smug grin off of Nagare's face.

"Maybe, but no one's gonna believe that considering your little harem plot in the past." Nagare said with a laugh. "Now, about tomorrow…" he said gripping his camera, and his grin becoming slightly wider

"Whoa, hold on! There's not gonna be tomorrow!" Kurumu yelled at him. "I posed for your photos already! Deal's off!"

"Well, for those photos anyway." Nagare said nonchalantly. "But you know, those cosplay shots I got are pretty good. It would be a shame if I lost some, but I made lots of copies so I can afford to lose them anyway. But I'm just so clumsy so I might drop some again and again and never know where they might end up." His face then contorted into the darkest, and scariest, sneer you'd ever lay eyes on. "You're mine so long as you don't want these photos to fall in Mension's hands."

Kurumu's eyes widened in both fear and defeat. "Fine! Just don't you dare spread those photos! I'll be back at the Monster Tree so you can take more."

"Smart girl." Nagare replied with a laugh, as Kurumu stomped past him.

However, the guy needed another plan to make sure Kurumu stayed under his control for as long as he wanted. Sooner or later she'd either fight him or get Tsukune Mension's help. Gazing around the room, his eyes landed on the final draft of the school paper done up in an envelope. Seeing it brought a sinister smirk across his face as an idea came to him. Walking across the room, he grabbed the envelope and began to examine it.

"Final draft huh?" he commented as a darker sneer spread across his face, as a new plan formed.

(X)

Moka's shriek of shock and horror echoed the halls of Monster Academy early Sunday Morning. "They're gone! The drafts are all gone!"

"N-NANI?" Gin and Tsukune exclaimed in terror.

"Wait, rewind, what just happened?" Kai interrogated the vampire.

"They were right here! I swear!" Moka pointed at the spot where the desks met, indicating that whatever documents that occupied the space were no longer present.

"Were they stolen?" Tsukune was on the verge of panicking.

"What are we going to do?" Moka exclaimed. "We won't be able to make the deadline if we start from scratch!"

"IIIEEE!" Yukari shrieked at the screen of her personal laptop, the keys covered in a slime-like substance. "All my data! It's all gone! Even my backup disk! And they even read my diary ~Desu!"

"It's the same here!" Gin exclaimed as he found that his own data was loss. "And all the key's are covered in this weird slime!"

"Mine too!"

"Slimy...?" Kurumu whispered to herself, instantly knowing who was responsible. A quick, accidental glance from Kai has allowed him to catch the worried face the succubus held. He wondered just what she was thinking

"Kai?" Tsukune turned to his cousin, causing Kai to break his train of thought.

"I only have the stuff that I did." Kai apologized. "Not exactly much to work with for a newspaper."

"Yubai (crap)!" Gin cursed as he slammed his palms onto the podium surface. "Of all the times we had to be robbed! There's nothing we can do! We'll have to make do with what we got and fill in the blank spots! It won't be much, but it's better than nothing!"

"Gomen nasai (I'm so sorry)!" Kurumu apologized as she rushed out of the class room.

"Nani? Again ~Desu?" Yukari groaned.

"Kurumu…" Moka whispered, until she shot up. "You're just thinking about yourself, when everyone else's having a hard time! Don't you think about how everyone else feels?!"

Kurumu felt a stab of guilt, as she looked to everyone, uncertain what to tell them. But she shook her head. _'I… I can't tell them.. photos or not, there's no telling what that slime ball would do with the final draft. Even if I told them the truth.' _She turned her back to them, resolved in her decision, "I'm sorry… but I have to go." And was on her way out.

Feeling betrayed by Kurumu's actions, Moka, forgetting what Tsukune had told her yesterday, shouted in anger, and a slight tear going down her eye, "Kurumu! I thought you were different, as did Tsukune! But in the end, you don't think of us as friends or anything, did you? If that's the case, then leave the newspaper club… And Don't Come Back!"

Kurumu closed the door as she left, but stopped on the wall, as she silently sobbed at what Moka had shouted out to her. But hardening her resolve, she sped off towards the Monster Tree.

"Okay, enough melodrama," Gin suddenly said, as he looked to everyone with a serious determination. "Our draft may be gone, but the battle's not over yet! We're just gonna have to slap something together as fast as we can!"

"Yeah, but what about Kurumu?" Tsukune asked, slightly confused about her behavior. "She looked like something was wrong?"

Moka's back was turned, as she hid the look of being betrayed from everyone else, "She made her choice. I know you said that she did consider us friends. But, this proves she didn't care about us at all."

"But..." Tsukune tried to reason.

"Forget her, that ditcher!" Yukari shouted. "We have a lot of work to do and we have to do it fast!"

"I'm going to look for Kurumu-chan no matter what" exclaimed Tsukune as he pushed his way to the door ignoring Moka's protests about completting the newspaper & the deadline.

"Tsukune," Gin said as he shot a stern look at Tsukune. "Does that mean the Newspaper you said we'd create doesn't matter to you?"

Tsukune stopped, with his back still turned to all of them, but answered. "No, in fact it gives me another reason to go find Kurumu, she is still a part of this club and a newspaper that the entire club didn't work on just doesn't seem right." He then turned to look at all of them, with a look of determination on his face.

"The other reason being that earlier when we were all angry at what happened, Kurumu looked the most furious, like she knew who may have done it and if she did then she would have went after them and she's been gone a long time, and that makes me worried."

"Found IT!" they all turned to Kai's voice who was oddly silent during the whole conversation holding a message in his hands.

"Kai what're you doing?"Moka asked

"Didn't you find that Kurumu was acting strangely recently, well I've just found the reason" pointing to the message in his hands as he opened it revealing several candid photos of Kurumu in varies sets of underwear. She seemed to be totally unaware that she was being photographed. Tsukune blinked in shock before the witch pushed a letter on top of the photos. "There was a letter too!"

Tsukune picked up the letter and scanned over the words, his eyes narrowing in anger as he finished. "I don't believe this. Someone was blackmailing Kurumu! He was going to pass these all over school if she didn't meet up with him!" he yelled curling his right hand into a fist so hard his knuckles popped.

"WHAT?!" Gin and Moka cried out, scrambling to read over Tsukune's shoulder.

Sure enough, the threat was written on the paper. Everyone quickly began to feel disgusted that someone was willing to do such a terrible thing to their friend. Even Gin. He may have been a pervert, but what he saw or what photos he collected stayed with him alone. He never passed photos along and he never told anyone anything about what he may have seen.

Tsukune reached out and grabbed the photos from Yukari's hand and began tearing them up into tiny little pieces.

"He must have taken the draft as an extra precaution to ensure she'd stay under his thumb." Gin said scratched his chin. "And I thought framing you was low, Kai."

"Does anyone know where the Monster Tree is?" Tsukune asked in low voice.

"It's just back behind the gym. You can't miss it." Gin told him.

And with that Tsukune ran out of the room fueled by pure rage. In his anger flung the door open so hard, the doorknob put a hole in the wall.

"Tsukune! Wait!" Moka called out as she chased after him.

Yukari & Kai were going to follow as well, but Gin grabbed a hold of their shoulders stopping her. "I'm sorry to say as much as I'd like to get my hands on the guy who did this. Some of us need to stay behind in case the guy already destroyed it." he explained to them.

"Okay." Kai & Yukari replied as they began helping Gin.

(X)

Kurumu arrived at the Monster Tree as her head hung solemnly. "Chotto! So you did come!" The succubus looked up to find Nagare sitting atop of a branch in the Monster Tree. "I had a feeling that you would come, Kurumu-chan."

Nagare then revealed drafts of the newspaper and a data disk. "Is this what you were looking for?"

"Give those back!" Kurumu demanded.

"Naze (why)? This such a boring, poorly made newspaper." Nagare taunted. "I've seen better journalism and pictures!" He then pulled out a lighter. "It would barely qualify as kindling."

"Damare (don't)!"

"So what will it be, Kurumu-chan? Submit to my wills or sacrifice this poorly written piece of trash?"

"Those...those are very important to the people I care about!" Kurumu declared fiercely, tears building at the corner of her eyes. "I will never forgive you if you do anything to them!"

"So then you submit?" Nagare smirked, only to see Kurumu transform to her true self and fly towards him with the intention of liberating the drafts. His shock lasted long enough for Kurumu to take hold of the documents and data from Nagare's own grasp, but not long enough to quickly devise a counter as strange tubes emerged from his neck and emitted a strange gas and slowly transform into his own monster form as a slimy appendage slammed itself into Kurumu's body and forcing her to crash.

"**Did you think that such a weak attack- Nani?**" Kurumu attempted to fly back into the air, only to feel her limbs and even her wings feel unnaturally heavy. She had a highly noticeable strain to lift her own hand. Then she looked at the strange pipes that emerged from Nagare's neck that emitted a strange smoke as his face appeared to melt and deform. She then knew that he was responsible.

"**Ara, you finally realize my true power!**" Nagare taunted. "**Now you're a good girl, like a doll.**" Kurumu could do nothing but struggle to rush towards the nearest barrier to the still transforming Nagare, the Gym Storage Shed.

Kurumu sat at the furthest corner from the door, protecting the precious drafts and data of her club mates while fighting to stay conscious. She would have been flying in the air and heading back to the club by now, however the gas that Nagare emitted has affected her muscles to such a degree that it's affecting her flight ability and even basic locomotion. Still, she must protect the documents from Nagare's grasp.

"**Kawaii!**" Nagare taunted. "**Hiding in a Gym Storage shed, are you inviting me in?**" A strange, flatten body covered in slime slowly slid under the gap of the door enough for eye stalks to emerge and a sinister grin.

"**Na-nani? What's with that body!**" Kurumu exclaimed as her fingernails lengthen to sharp, melee-capable claws.

"**It's very useful for my needs, Kurumu-chan.**" Nagare's now slug-like body began to slowly reveal itself. "**As a slug monster, I can slip through the smallest of cracks. Allowing me to sneak into rooms to discover the secrets and weaknesses of other girls and take very good photos.**"

"**H-how many-**"

"**I don't really recall. I've done it so many times that I actually lost count!**" Nagare confessed as his body expanded and mutated into a form that was terrifying and intimidating. "**But you are the best out of all of them Kurumu-chan!**"

"**Iiee...**" Kurumu pleaded, clutching the documents even tighter to her being.

"**We'll take lots of pretty, dirty pictures! Oh what joyous fun we'll have!**"

"**DAMARE!**" Kurumu screamed.'I have to beat him, I have to get the drafts back' was all she thought before Tsukune broke down the door & punched Nagare out of the shed while exclaiming in an angry voice "what do you think you're think you're doing to my friend".

Back inside the shed Moka was trying to comfort the scared succubus.

"Kurumu, I'm so sorry." Moka apologized. "You risked everything to save our newspaper. I'm sorry I doubted you." Moka slowly hugged Kurumu. "We found the photos that were being used to blackmail you. Kurumu. You shouldn't have tried to deal with something like this yourself. We would have helped you no matter what."

"Oh…Moka…" Kurumu sobbed, hugging her back.

She knew she should have had more faith in her friends and asked them to help, like Tsukune had told her yesterday. But those photos were so embarrassing and her damn succubus pride in dealing with clingy men probably helped her make her decision.

"Come, on. Let's get you out of here." Moka said as she helped Kurumu to her feet and began leading her out of the shed.

Once outside they saw Tsukune throw Nagare into a nearby tree, breaking of a lot of large branches.

Tsukune then began taking some deep breathes to try and calm himself, considering the claws on his wrist had grown from all his anger. "HAD ENOUGH, SLIME BALL! OR DO I HAVE TO KEEP WIPING YOUR FACE ACROSS THE GROUND!"

Nagare began slowly sitting, sending a glare that oozed hatred at Tsukune. "I won't let you stop me!" he screamed at Tsukune like some kind of mad man. "Kurumu is mine! Mine you hear me! And I won't let you have her!"

Tsukune's eye narrowed at Nagare after his declaration. "SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU, YOU SNOT RAG!" Tsukune yelled as he charged Nagare.

Nagare had a smirk on his face when Tsukune began charging him. _'Got you.'_ he thought as he began releasing his gas.

Tsukune was so caught up in his anger that he didn't notice the gas, but by the time he reached Nagare he was out of energy and barely able to stand. "Wh...what's...going...on?" he asked.

"Oh, just a little bit of poisonous gas." Nagare said nonchalantly, as he released some more gas causing Tsukune to fall back onto the ground. "But, don't worry I won't let the gas kill you." he told Tsukune as he picked up a large stick with a rough jagged end. "I want to do that with my own two hands!"

Moka and Kurumu saw what was about to happen and Moka knew she wouldn't be able to make it in time, but Kurumu quickly took off towards the two. "Kurumu!" she called out.

"Sorry, Moka but, I'm going to teach that worm not mess with me or my friends." Kurumu called back. "Also...No One Messes With My Destined One!" she yelled out as she flew even faster.

Nagare continued to gloat over Tsukune, until he decided it was time to end it. "Now, Die! Tsukune Mension!" he roared.

"Leave Tsukune Alone!" Kurumu yelled as approached the two, her eyes glowing bright red and her monster aura rose to extreme heights.

Then all of the sudden the reality around Nagare began to warp. "What's going on?" he asked.

Meanwhile, from a distance Moka was watching in amazement at the sudden rise in Kurumu's monster energy.

"**It's her true power!" **Moka's rosario spoke**. "A succubus is not only able to Charm her victims with her gaze, but is also able to cast illusions. It seems that in her rage the succubus has awakened her potential." The Inner Moka also smirked. "Hmm, I wonder. Had she used that before we became allies, she would have probably beaten me. Better to have her as a comrade than as an enemy, I guess.**"

Back with Nagare, he felt the earth tremble beneath him, which gave him pause. Looking around, he saw the Monster Tree beginning to groan and growl. To Nagare's horror, the eyes of the tree began to light up with a monstrous glare as its roots tore themselves out of the ground. The Monster Tree lashed out, trapping the increasingly terrified slug monster within its grasp.

"Nooo! Let Me Go!" Nagare screeched as he was pulled closer to the Monster Tree's widening mouth.

"Now…as a close friend of mine likes to say…Know Your Place!" Kurumu shrieked, diving down at the screaming slug monster and slammed both of her feet into the top of Nagare's head, knocking him unconscious.

ake who slowly began sitting up. "What...happened?" he asked while rubbing his head.

"You were knocked unconscious." Kurumu answered, helping Tsukune stand.

"But, what about him?" Tsukune asked while pointing to Nagare.

"Oh, well I kind of beat him." Kurumu explained, slightly.

Tsukune was still being heavily affected by the gas so he didn't ask for any more details.

"Tsukune!"

Tsukune and Kurumu turned slightly to see Moka running towards them, the final draft in hand. "Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Kurumu answered.

"I feel really weak." Tsukune answered.

Moka went over to help Kurumu support Tsukune. "Let's take you to the nurse." she explained.

And with that the three friends made their way back to the school.

(X)

Just after dawn, Monday Morning, and Shizuka Nekonome entered the classroom where the Newspaper Club was hard at work with the latest edition of the Youkai Academy School Newspaper. "Today's the day!" She proclaimed as she slid open the door. "Is the newspaper finished?"

Her only answer were the soft snores and other such noise of deep slumber as the Newspaper Club slept upon the desks and in the chairs of exhaustion in getting the newspaper completed on time. At the exact center of the group was an envelope that contained the completed newspaper. Nekonome carefully took the envelope and inspected the pages before smirking at the group, noting how close they have all gotten.

The Homeroom teacher then left the classroom as she found it, with the Newspaper Club enjoying a well-earned and well deserved rest. She failed to notice that the pink headed vampire had subconsciously took hold of the exposed hands of both Kai and Tsukune, Yukari simply snuggling up next to Kai's arm. The same could be said of the slumbering Kurumu as she held fast to Tsukunes own, though the fingers of her right hand grazed against Kai's own.

_A.N:Well what do you think?I thought Nagare would be a good opponent for Tsukune to beat up,hope Tsukune wasn't much ooc but it's hard to put him in action scenes. now I've been reading the manga_ & _the student police ark is coming next, now I've been thinking should I go with it or should I introduce Mizore next chapter? I mean most of the fics I've read put the student police ark after introducing Ruby, anyway I think I_'_m going to take a week or two of rest from writing so during this time give me your opinion via PM or reviews so thanks for reading my fic._


	9. Chapter 9

_A.N:well here's chapter 9 sorry for not updating for a while but I took a vacation trip and didn't have access to my computer,again thanks to Mister Grim & Sabersonic for the great help & inspiration their fics gave me_

_Disclaimer: I only own my OC Kai any other content belongs to its respective owner_

_"youkai" normal speech_

_'youkai' thoughts_

_"__**youkai" inner Moka\Monster form speech**_

_Chapter 9: public security,_

"You know," Tsukune began as the two had sat down with their dinner at one of the many tables of the cafeteria. "It's kind of like everything so far is going too well for me. I'm almost scare- ow!"

"Are you TRYING to jinx us?" Kai exclaimed as he pulled back his right hand that had just slapped the back of the head of his own brother. "We're walking on egg shells as is!"

"Despite our 'problem'," Tsukune argued back. "We're still able to not only survive, but get to know Moka-san, Kurumu-chan, and the others. Now I'm glad that we went to Youkai Academy, don't you?" Moka, while she listened to the exchanged, blushed from Tsukune's words.

"Careful about what you say, Bro'," Kai warned. "There's still two more semesters and two more years ahead of us."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. And we'll be having lots of fun times and share many memories with Moka-san and the others until graduation." Tsukune then turned back to Moka. "Rright, Moka-san?"

Moka paused for a moment before she replied. "Yeah, the both of you will do fine. Everything will work out." The vampire smiled.

"Yeah, knock on wood." Kai then rapped his knuckles against the surface of the table. "This is real wood, right?"

"Like Moka-san said, everything will work out." Tsukune reassured his brother. "And everyone will love the next issue of the newspaper."

"Yes!" Moka recalled. "It'll really be great if everyone read the latest issue and be inspired!"

"Not hungry Moka?" Kai then drew direction towards Moka's still filled tray of dinner items.

"mm, it's not a good idea to eat so light when there's much to do tomorrow." Tsukune added.

"For some reason, I don't have much of an appetite. Maybe I'm not feeling too well?" This statement drew the attention of the brothers.

"Are you okay, Moka-san?" Tsukune asked with concern.

"Maybe you should just skip class and just take a rest? You might have caught something." Kai advised.

Moka then realized just why she had felt so lethargic as of late. " I see, it's because I haven't feed upon either of you in so long a time!" Tsukune nearly slammed his head against the table in shock while Kai slapped his own forehead.

"You know, we REALLY shouldn't be surprised about this by now." Kai groaned. Some time later, after a rather tense and thrilling game of Rock, Papers, Scissors between the brothers, it was decided that Kai should donate his blood to the bank of Moka Akashiya. Naturally, and unsurprisingly, he found the experience to be uncomfortable and painful as his howls echoed into the evening.

(X)

Early in the morning, the Newspaper Club had assembled their tables before the school gate and prepared to distribute the latest edition of the school newspaper.

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it!" Kai called out as he waved a folded up copy of the newspaper in the air to attract attention. "Special Edition! Featuring a detailed account of the missing girls incident!"

"Please take a copy!"Moka offered an issue to a passing student, who accepted. "Arigato (thank you)!"

Soon enough, there were lines of students that awaited their own copy of the latest edition of the school newspaper. Several were amazed from the fact that the Newspaper Club were given permission to enter the human world. The majority, particularly the male student population, had more ulterior motives as the idols of Monster Academy were but a breath away and would take the excuse to simply be near them.

" Wow!" Tsukune exclaimed. "We're barely keeping up with the demand!"

"You do know 'why', right Bro'?" Kai asked Tsukune in English.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune replied in English.

"Do the math. We have here two of the more popular femme fatales upon campus, three if you include them lolicons among us. Getting the paper is simply an excuse to get close to them, or did you forget how extremely pissed off they are at us just for being near them?"

"No, I haven't-" Tsukune began.

"And speaking of lolicons, it's your turn to keep them at bay from Yukari here." The Boy then handed his brother a folded up chair.

"What? Why me? It's your turn anyway!"

"Oi! I donated blood last night, the least you could do is this!"

"That's only because you lost!" Tsukune argued back. Off in the distance, the Newspaper Club president was occupied with his own copy of the newspaper.

A few minutes have past and Ginei finally decided to approach his Newspaper Club to inquire upon their current progress.

"Half of the copies have already been given away!" The pinkette vampire answered. "It makes me feel so happy!"

"Why don't you help us out with handing out the newspaper Gin-sempai?" Tsukune offered.

"No way, boring work is for underlings- ACK!" The werewolf soon found his left ear in the hands of an annoyed Kai, once again.

"No, 'boring' work is for those who want to keep their ear lobes." The Boy threatened.

"But I'm the Club Presi- OW! I'll help! I'll help!" Gin agreed after a half-twist incentive from Kai.

"Glad that you're in such a charitable mood, Fido." Kai replied just after he freed Gin's ear from torture.

"He's only interested in perverted stuff, like a stray dog in heat ~Desu." Yukari joked. "One would really have to force Gin-sempai to really work ~Desu."

"No argument from me here."

Gin then marched up to the young witch and poked her in her chest. "Says the flat-chested girl who's only good at bad mouthing people."

"Hey, I'm famous for my flat-chasteness ~Desu!" Yukari defended.

"Among the lolicons at least." Kai added.

"Well then how about I rub that chest of yours and help you grow a better rack?" The werewolf offered.

"Three, two, one and," Kai paused for a moment when he heard the familiar sound of metal impacting skull. "Just like clockwork."

"Geez, you think he would have learned by now!" Kurumu complained.

"It is not life as we know it." Kai joked, however before anyone else would respond, a commotion was heard from the group. They turned their attention towards a group of students that wore black attire that gave off a sinister aura as they approached the Newspaper Club.

" Crap, it's the Black Suits." Gin cursed once his senses gathered enough to understand the threat before the club.

"'Black Suits'?" Kai questioned.

"Who are they?" Tsukune asked as well.

The group of black attire students then stopped before the stand. The presumed leader then greeted with a polite bow. "Aisatsu (salutations)...! I am Kuyou, manager of the Public Safety Commission. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"The who?" Kai arched an eyebrow before he shook his head. "Whatever, would you like a newspaper?" He offered, only to find the issue burst into flames. In a panic, Kai threw the combusted article to the ground and stamped out the flames. "You know, a simple 'no' would have sufficed."

"So you're the ones in charge of keeping the peace of the school? Is there anything we can-" Moka was interrupted when Gin raised an arm before the vampire. "Gin-sempai?"

"I have already looked over this issue and, though the writing is excellent and well done, there is one issue that disturbs me: Who gave you permission to distribute this materiel upon school grounds? We have not inspected the articles within!" Kuyou demanded.

"Alright, for the first question, the faculty pretty much gave us permission. Seeing as that we're working on the 'school paper' and all. And the inspection thing isn't your job."

Kai's statement caused many gasps from the crowd and Gin in particular while it simply frustrated many of the Public Safety Commission members.

"That would be our club advisor, Miss Nekonome's job. And if she, a member of the Academy Faculty, has no objections to the articles then common sense should dictate that it should be suitable to the student body, correct?"

"It shouldn't be that surprising that an idiot like yourself would not understand how our school operates. However, it still cannot be forgiven that it causes much problems with us?" Kuyou exclaimed.

"When a gang such as you selfishly it wants and disturbs the peace and order of this academy! Don't you understand? We're the only force that is keeping the peace here! If you want to do any more of these 'activities' the you should get permission from the Public Safety Commission without fail!"

"First of all, we're not a 'gang' as you accuse us. We're a club." Kai corrected.

"And second, I'm still not hearing a clear response to my question earlier. If the faculty, who mind you have a higher say-so then a student, have no problems with the newspaper then why should you guys?"

"As the manager of the Public Safety Commission, guardians of peace and order within Monster Academy, it is because I say so!"

"Yeah, that's a REAL solid answer right there." Kai countered.

"'Because I say so'? Please! If a parent can't get THAT to work on a teenager, what makes you think it'll work with you?"

"If you want to make it any more difficult, fine. We can do this the hard way." Kuyou then snapped his fingers, an action that signaled the other members of the Public Safety Commission posse to tear up the stand.

"Stop it! We're only passing out newspapers!" Kurumu approached the posse despite Gin's protest, only to find that her right wrist is bound by a strange, sticky thread that was spat out by one of the female members.

"It appears that the Newspaper Club is filled with low-lifes, as always." The female member scorned.

"Takes one to know one." Kai countered.

"What was that?" The female member demanded.

"Let me repeat myself: It takes a low-life to know a low-life. Isn't that correct, little old Widow Peak?"

"OLD?"

"K-Kai?" The succubus felt the pinch of emotional hurt and betrayal. "How could you?"

The boy then leaned towards Kurumu and whispered. "Kurumu, keep quite! I'm trying to win an argument for you!"

He then turned back towards the female member. "So what's the answer? Is she a low-life and thus you are one as well for recognizing one or is she not?"

The female member growled before she spoke once again. "Defending a stupid and indecent looking girl. It appears that the Newspaper Club hasn't changed at all since last year."

"Last year?" Tsukune repeated, which caused the werewolf to go silent.

"If none of you wish for this 'incident' to escalate any more than it has, then I suggest that request our permission next time." Kuyou warned.

"Right, whatever 'Dot Brow'." Kai waved the group off.

"What?"

"Yeah, what's left of your eyebrows. What, you were too high to finish the job of shaving your eyebrows off or something?" A few of the bystanders dared to silently giggle. "Here's a fashion tip: Let them grow."

Before any of the Public Safety Commission could respond to his jest, Shizuka Nekonome had appeared upon the scene. "Is there something the matter?" The teacher almost innocently inquired.

"It's not worth our time." Kuyou ordered his posse to retreat for the moment, not wishing to attract the attention of the Academy Faulty. When it was seen that there was not much to do that warrant the intervention of an Academy teacher, Nekonome left the scene as well.

When the Public Safety Commission were out if sight and earshot, Kai then rolled up a newspaper and began to physically abuse Tsukune's skull. "Why didn't you stop me? Do you have any idea how bad that could have turned out if Teach here didn't show up? Didn't you care that we're family? Am I not worth protecting?"

"Ow! Stop! Kai-kun, please!" Tsukune pleaded.

"It wasn't wise to provoke them in the first place, Kai." Gin advised.

"Though they may have been formed by the Academy with the best of intentions to keep the monster population from being out of control, they've become corrupt and abusive of the powers given to them and devolved into nothing more then a gang of thugs. I guess the closest description for you is that they're a more aggressive, militant version of Hall Monitors."

"Hall Monitors?" Kai questioned. "There's no way they're Hall Monitors. They don't even look the part! No suspenders! No pocket protectors! Not even geeky-looking glasses!"

"You mean that they're the Academy Student Police?" Tsukune inquired, but then a though wormed itself into his mind. "Wait, this was the first time I ever seen them."

"That's because they don't DO anything." Gin answered. "They're only enforce if someone does something that they don't agree with. When they said that we needed their permission, they want us to pay them off."

"I can't believe that they're getting away with something like that!" Moka exclaimed with shock and disbelief.

"It's beyond our control." Gin advised. "We don't to anger them any more then we've already have. We'll have to burn all of the copies in order to appease them."

"Burn them all?" Kurumu yelled out.

"But we've already handed out half of them already." Yukari added.

"I don't care, we gotta burn them all! We gain nothing from picking a losing battle with them, so it's best not to get involved with old fights- ITAI!" Gin found his ear in the twisted hold of the Boy, again.

"Speaking of 'old fights', you mind enlightening' us with the history of this club of ours? Particularly that of the previous year or did you have a reason not to?" Kai almost threatened.

"I was gonna tell you guys, I swear!" The werewolf defended while in pain. Unbeknown to the rest of the Newspaper Club, their activities were observed by a hostile pair of eyes

(X).

"What a loser!" Kurumu complained as the group ate their lunches at one of the outdoor dining tables. "Gin-sempai isn't even thinking like a man! And why is he the first to leave, again?"

"No complaints here." Kai agreed.

"Yah, not very reliable ~Desu." Yukari added as she hugged his left arm and Tsukune right arm.

"Mind the personal space, Yukari." The Boy gently pushed the little witch away and off his arm.

"If he doesn't have the backbone to do it, then I'll distribute the newspaper myself if I have to!" Kurumu declared. "We don't have to burn them all!"

"For one thing, they're technically recyclable."

"Burning them isn't ecologically sound anyway ~Desu!" The little witch added as she latched onto Kai's arm yet again.

"Again, personal space." Kai gently pushed Yukari off his arm once more.

"Demo, Gin-sempai probably has good reason for us to do this." Moka reasoned in another attempt to keep the peace within the group.

"No way! His head is too full of perverted thoughts!"

"Never spoke a purer truth from your lips, Kurumu." Kai complimented.

"Wait, we should just calm down and-" Moka's plea was interrupted when Kurumu embraced Tsukune into her bosom.

"Fine then, I won't ask for YOUR help Moka." The succubus then turned her attention towards the Boy's brother. "Let's go Tsukune-kun."

"Kurumu!" Moka exclaimed.

"And what makes you think that you can do it alone, boob monster?" Yukari teased, an action which caused the succubus to grow frustrated.

" That girl must have hit a bulls eye when she said that you were all boobies and no brains ~Desu!" Before the little witch knew what happened, she received swift and powerful knocks to their skulls from the bluenette.

Kurumu hmphed and dragged Tsukune with her. Kai then sighed and turned towards the vampire. "Moka, you might as well take Yukari to the Infirmary. I'll keep an eye on our now hot blooded succubus comrade here."

"Kai?" Moka questioned, but the Boy left before he offered a reply.

"Tsukune-kun, even if its just the two of us, let's do our best at handing out the newspaper, okay?" Kurumu asked Tsukune with the box of newspapers in her arms.

"I think we should go back with everyone else." Tsukune advised. "We should talk this over."

"No, it's not my fault that they're afraid of a bunch of Student Police."

"We should at least talk about this with Gin-sempai."

"Fido does need to explain himself after all." Kai finally caught up with the duo.

"Kai-kun!" Kurumu and Tsukune exclaimed.

"Someone's got to keep an eye on the two of you." Kai explained. For some strange reason, the feeling of both Tsukune and Kai alone with her made the succubus excited and glad. "Especially you, Kurumu."

And like the autumn leaves blown within the wind, so did Kurumru's warm and fuzzy feeling. "What?"

"Well one of us has to be the wise one to drag the rest into retreat." Before the Boy could get a response, the box of newspapers that was within Kurumru's grasp was violently taken away by sticky threads. Pulled towards the conjurer herself, the Public Safety Commission female member that had jested the succubus earlier that morning. "Seriously, what's with you and the loogies, Widow Peak?"

"It's Keito!" The female member corrected from her suspended rope of thread high amongst the trees. "And it would appear that none of you wish to be good little students. Nothing but foolishness, Newspaper Club. It now falls upon me to crush you here and now once and for all!"

"Since when did we find ourselves in some poorly written manga?" The Boy scratched his head in confusion, though some would believe that it was in jest. Keito then slid down a thread and stood before the school incinerator.

"Damare (stop)! Why are you doing this?" Tsukune demanded. "Why are you treating us like enemies? We didn't do anything-"

"It's too late for apologies, or perhaps you didn't know...?" Keito smirked.

"We have observed the Newspaper Club from last year and long before, they were a threat to the Public Safety Commission. The previous members of the Newspaper Club last year had delusions of grandeur, foolishly believing that they could change the academy themselves with their newspaper. For whatever 'reason' they had, they used their newspaper articles to unjustly criticize us. It forced our hand to purge that club to the brink of folding!"

Both Tsukune and Kurumu were shocked from the information given to them.

"This academy is a maelstrom of various monster species and it has only remained safe for all due to the control of the Public Safety Commission! The Newspaper Club, though through its ignorance oppose us deserves to be destroyed! "

"Wow..." Kai stood there, almost amazed. "You know, all you needed was a leather seat and a Persian Cat and you'd fit the profile of a Bond villain perfectly! You even did your own monologue."

"How dare you mock me?"

"And protectors of the peace? Please! You haven't done squat since I've been here!" Kai continued.

"Where were you when one of our friends was assaulted by a bully who would have no doubt raped her if we hadn't helped her? Where were you when a defenseless little girl was about to be eaten alive by her own classmates just for being different? Or what about when Ishigami turned all those girls to stone for her private collection, were you bunch just twitting your thumbs? Fuck, there's even a guy spray painting on the wall just behind you and you're letting him get away with it!"

"Nani?" Keito turned around to find the offender the Boy had pointed out. However, upon the observation that there was none that defaced school property and the sounds of foot steps that quickly approached her did she realize the ruse but not soon enough as the box was taken from her arms by Kai himself.

"Hehe! Too easy!" Kai chuckled as he walked back to Kurumu and Tsukune, who were still shocked at how easy Keito had fallen for such a trick.

Tsukune was the first to recover and plead with the Public Safety Commission officer. "Please! We have absolutely no intentions of fighting you! We have done nothing to be attacked by you, so please let us continue our club activities like normal! Just leave the Newspaper Club alone!"

"..leave you...alone...?" Keito's eyebrows twitched just moments before she shot out a sticky thread that captured the box of newspapers and ripped them from the Boy's arms.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Kai complained.

"Watch your mouth!" Keito lifted the box of newspapers in the air, ready to throw them into the incinerator. "Who do you think you're talking to you brats?"

"Wait!" Kai interrupted. "Before you do anything rash, answer me this: does Dot Brow have any girlfriends or something?"

"His name is Kuyou, get his name right! And what does THAT have anything to do with this?" Keito inquired fiercely.

"Then explain to me why he's locking lips with a first year girl?" Kai pointed out.

"Wow, he doesn't look like a bad kisser at all!" Kurumu added. It was enough evidence to Keito to turn her head away from the trio, once more she learned too late that she was tricked again when Kai took the box away from her.

"Twice! Hahahahaha!" Kai laughed out loud, joined by the succubus' triumphant face.

"It sure didn't take a lot to fool her!" Kurumu giggled.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Kai, even if it was funny." Tsukune advised behind poorly controlled laughs.

"Of course it was funny! Did you see the look on her face? Granted, it was just half of her face, but did you see her face?"

Those words from the Boy had only increased the anger and frustration within Keito. Then Kai turned back towards the Public Safety Commission. "Alright, I'm sorry that I pulled them jokes on you. Here, why don't I give this back to you?"

Keito then reached out her own hands to grab the box the Boy offered. "At least you are reasonable enough to-" All she grasped onto was thin air when Kai pulled the box out of her reach.

"Psych! Bwahahahahahahaha!" Kai laughed heartily as he turned back towards the duo. "Thrice! That's three times now!"

"I ca- I can't breath!" Tsukune could barely stand upon his two feet. "Too funny!"

Finally, Keito snapped as she conjured a sticky thread that latched onto the box and, in one fluid motion, ripped the accursed article from the Amercan's arms and into the incinerator. Clearly, the monster girl did not take to the jokes well.

"Kyaa! The newspapers!" The succubus exclaimed.

"Talk about a sore loser! And here I was having fun too." Kai complained. Then Keito spat out three sticky threads that wrapped themselves around the trio's wrists. "Oi! You know how unsanitary THAT is?"

"You think the three of you could do that to me and get away with it?" Keito exclaimed.

"Well kind-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kai, Tsukune, and Kurumu soon found themselves flung against the trunk of a tree, the breath knocked out of their lungs. Then the Boy found himself flung into the refuge heap like so much trash while the succubus and his brother were bound by sticky threads. "Uncle..." He wheezed out due to the suddenness and pain.

"Kai!" Both Tsukune and Kurumu struggled from their bonds in an attempt to save the Boy as Keito approached him.

"No, no, no." Keito taunted them both. "If you want me to release you, you will have to be far more obedient. But you!" She then turned back to Kai. "You will pay for what you did to me!" From underneath her shirt, spider-like legs began to emerge.

"W-wait a second!" Kai squeaked out of fear. "Y-you can't change into your true form! You said that you guys enforced the Academy Rules-"

"**The Public Safety Commission is exempt from such rule, if it meant the protection of the academy's peace and order.**" Keito explained as her body morphed and revealed that she was, in fact a Jorougumo, a spider-like monster.

"Figures...That's fair..." Kai groaned before his arachniphobia took hold of his rational mind once again as Keito spun her webbing around the Boy to ensure that he could not escape.

"**Don't even think of struggling, you cannot escape this web of mine.**" the spider woman threatened as her mouth disfigured into insect-like mandibles. "**You will all see the fate of those who defy us, and ESPECIALLY those who make fools of us when I suck all of your bodily fluids!**"

"Eeeek! Plan B!" Kai squealed as he reflexively and swiftly kicked his leg into Keito's face. "OW!" He yelped in pain as Keito collapsed from the pain of impact.

"Kai!" Moka appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, as she pushed Keito's still recovering spider body off of the Boy and sent the Jorougumo a good distance away from the group. "Are you all alright?" The vampire asked in concern.

"What the hell is her face made out of, adamantium? Shit, I think I fractured all of my leg bones!" Kai cursed in pain.

Keito coughed as she forced herself upon her spider legs to see the vampire try to free the Boy. "**How dare you!**" She gasped.

"If it's any consolation, I think I'll be limping for the rest of the semester!" Kai shot back before Keito spun webbing that entangled the right arm of the pink headed vampire.

"**You scum! To raise your hand against the Public Safety Commission warrants the death penalty!**" Keito raised a spider leg, ready to impale the vampire. Moka screamed in terror as both Tsukune and Kurumu yelled out in vain. The leg then struck the back of Kai, heavily wounded him in addition to sever the webbing that bonded his arms together.

"K-Kai!" Moka cried out as the Boy collapsed against her frame with one hand upon the rosario. "Why did you take that hit for-"

"Actually, I was trying to push the both of us away..." Kai hissed in pain. "Didn't work out too well obviously." Then he yanked the silver cross from its chain before he collapsed into her arms. "Alright, nighty night time for me..."

"**You brats! How far will you go to defy me?**" Keito exclaimed in fury to find that the pink headed Moka had transformed into her silver haired true form. Due to the awe and terror that flowed through her body and mind, the Jorougumo realized that the released vampire was still bounded to her by her webbing. With a devilish grin upon her arachnid face, she yanked upon the webbing to bring the vampire close to her for a deadly blow.

To her horror, Inner Moka did not move a centimeter. "**Nani?**"

"**How dare you do this to Kai!**" Moka growled. "**You dare harm them and EXPECT to get away with it?**"

"**M-matte (wait), I was wrong!**" Keito pleaded. "**To raise your hand against us will only bring the rest of the Newspaper Club into deeper trouble! I'm sure I will let you walk away from this-**" The Jorougumo was unable to complete her offer as Inner Moka pulled Keito towards her close enough to deliver a powerful kick to the monster girl. Keito then landed unceremoniously into the trash heap.

"**You are wrong. Putting your hand on me will not allow you to walk away. Now know your place.**" Inner Moka lectured before she turned and freed Tsukune and Kurumu.

"Moka-san." Tsukune explained.

"**We still need to bring your brother to the Infirmary.**" Inner Moka advised before she carried Kai in her arms.

"But mommy, I don't wanna wear a bonnet, I'm a boy..." Kai complained in his pain-induced delirium. The words caused the two monster girls to look upon the Boy with confused looks before the turned towards Tsukune.

"**Do you care to explain that?**" Inner Moka asked.

"Don't ask!." Tsukune answered.

A.N: Welp there you have it after some thinking I decided to follow the manga and introduce Mizore later, now to address another issue some of the readers didn't like how I treated Tsukune like a side character now I'm sorry I didn't mean to it's hard to have two main characters and I'm a total Noob so do forgive me for this blunder ,hopefully I will rectify this mistake in the next chapters.

Special thanks to to all the reviewers and followers you rock guys/gals.


	10. Chapter 10

_AAAnd here w go again tis chapter was surely a pain to write but I'm damn proud of it hope you all like it,again thanks to Mister Grim & Sabersonic for the great help & inspiration their fics gave me_

_Disclaimer: I only own my OC Kai any other content belongs to its respective owner_

_"_youkai_" normal speech_

_'youkai' thoughts_

_"__**youkai" inner Moka\Monster form speech**_

_Chapter 10: Awakening,Secrets revealed_

" Idiots!" Ginei Morioka at his Newspaper Club. Clearly today was not one of his better days. "You're saying that not only did you start something with the Public Safety Commission, but you actually beat one of them up?"

"To be fair, it was in self-defense-" Tsukune began.

"It still doesn't change the fact at how deep in shit we're all in!" Gin interrupted a he pointed at the flow chart drawn upon the black board.

"Didn't I say that getting involved against them would be trouble or did that just flow out of your empty heads? The Public Safety Commission is a violent gang formed at the very heart of Japan's monster population, rotten all the way up to Kuyou at the top! They have the power to do whatever they please and they will do whatever they want!"

The werewolf then grabbed Moka's shoulders and brought her body closer to his own. "I don't know what I'll do if my beloved Moka-san got hurt because of you idiots and your crusade against them!"

"Actually it was Moka-san that did the fighting." Kurumu corrected.

"That's it, I'm taking you to the Commission so that you'll fess up to everything and they give you the death penalty!" Gin growled,just as the door slid open to reveal Kuyou and his posse.

"You have raised your hand against the Public Safety Commission, you are prepared to face judgment, are you not?"

"It was just a quarrel, was it not?" Gin, surprisingly, defended. "That shouldn't be a big enough reason to shut down the Newspaper Club."

"...A quarrel..? Silence!" Kuyou demanded before he turned his attention towards Moka. "Akashiya Moka"

Kuyou growled in frustration before he continued. "You are charged with assault against Keito, a Public Safety Commission officer and inflicting wounds upon her. It would be wise to come with us, preferably without resistance."

"If I go, will you leave the rest of the Newspaper Club alone?" Moka offered, much to the surprise of Tsukune.

"What? But it was Keito who attacked us! Please let Moka-san go-"

"Aono Tsukune, you are coming with us as well and where's that annoying brother of yours? Well no matter we will find him." Kuyou interrupted as bokken swords were aimed at the surprised Tsukune.

"Why?" Kurumu cried out. "Why are you involving Tsukune-kun!"

"Please, I'm the one that did it! Please leave Tsukune go!" Moka pleaded.

"Nothing but simpletons...do you not know of this boy's secret? Or that of his brother?" Kuyou teased, which grabbed the attention of the Newspaper Club. "They're both suspected of being human!"

'Crap!' The curse flowed through Tsukune's mind

"That's impossible! There's no way there could be a human at the academy!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"We don't have time for such foolishness, bring them in." Kuyou ordered.

"Stop it! That's not true! Let him go!" The succubus attempted to free the brothers but she was prevented by a burst of strong supernatural aura that erupted from Kuyou.

"Move." The police manager ordered. All of the members of the Newspaper Club felt the sudden gush of supernatural aura.

"As if we haven't tried to shut down this club last year. Each and every one of you are nothing more than hooligans who can't learn from past mistakes." Kuyou teased before he turned back to his posse. "Let's go."

(X)

Meanwhile Kai was meditating in the forest while thinking '_These student police guys seem to be big trouble & Gin and the newspaper club seems to have a problem with them which explains why he's the only old member,I knew it_'his thoughts were interrupted when he heard steps behind him.

Turning to the voice which belonged to a student police member "Oh it's you ,what does dot brow want from us this time?"

"Aono Kai you're hereby under arrest under the suspicion of you being human, surrender peacefully or we'll be forced to use force"

"Yeah, you & what army?" answered Kai before several footsteps were heard surrounding the area, said footsteps belonged to about twenty student police members who began to shift to their true forms.

"Oh this army! Well never to be said that Aono Kai died without a fight!KAIOKENX5!" exclaimed Kai the familiar red aura surrounded him as he disappeared & reappeared before he kicked two of the student police members knocking them unconscious, then blocked a punch that was aimed towards him & countered with a punch of his own, unfortunately a claw managed to slash him in the back while he was busy with the monster in front of him, this pattern continued for several minutes before Kai managed to knock out the last of the student police members.

"Well this is it the last one! But if they have gone all the way here to get me ,then that means! Oh no!" _'Please be safe everyone_' thought Kai as he sped towards the student police headquarter while knocking any of the student police members that dared to block his path.

(X)

(BGM _Louder Than Thunder_ - The Devil Wears Prada)

Tsukune and Moka were lead deep into the headquarters of the Public Safety Commission, deep into what was considered the dungeon level of the complex. The minds of the dou were occupied in how their secret was blown and how they can escape this predicament. Their thoughts numerously interrupted by the pleas and demands of the prisoners of the cells to be released.

"**How dare you falsely throw me into this cell you bastard!**" One imprisoned student roared as one hand transformed into an enormous claw, aimed at a seemingly defenseless Kuyou. "**Release me Kuyou!**"

Suddenly the student was enveloped by flames. Flames emitted by the Public Safety Commission manager. "You low class monster, was this ALL that you plan to do with the likes of me?" Kuyou then maneuvered his leg through the bars of the cells and stepped upon the now burned monster. "We are the protectors of the peace at this academy, the sacred keepers of justice. Those who turn against us are those who turn against this very academy, such evildoers must be purged in the name of justice. To make the academy a beautiful place for those who obey the law."

The Public Safety Commission manager then turned towards Tsukune. "Now then, why don't you show your true form just like this infidel of peace and order here? As monsters, it should be easy so it's time to stop pretending. Reveal your true forms, if that is even possible."

Naturally, there was no transformations from Tsukune. "Do yo enjoy wasting my time?" Kuyou roared as he kicked Tsukune in the stomach with such force that he crashed into one of the cell bars.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out.

"What? Is your true form that revolting, such a sight of embarrassment before all these monsters before us?" Then Kuyou smirked. "Or is it because you CAN'T? That because you both are human?" He then grabbed a handful of Tsukune's hair and slammed his head against the cell bar.

"Stop it!" Moka cried out as she rushed towards Tsukune's side. "Stop hurting Tsukune like that, he's-" However her please were interrupted by a swift kick to the stomach by Kuyou.

"This isn't what we promised Kuyou." The two turned towards the familiar voice of Hitomi Ishigami as she stepped forth from the shadows of the already dimly lit dungeon chamber. "What will you do if they really did die?"

"It should be me to kill them, and how will I if you take it too far and they expire before I ever get my hands upon them? They took everything away from me: my position, my honor, they even cut my hair. I'm the one who has the right to kill them! I won't be satisfied until I skin them alive, dismember them, and bash their skulls in with rocks!" Ishigami declared.

Some time has passed and Tsukune along with Moka found their broken bodies upon a pile of refuse in the corner of some forgotten basement-like room within the headquarters of the Public Safety Commission. Alone with Kuyou and Ishigami.

"It looks like you really are human." Ishigami sneered as she crouched before Tsukune. "Which means that I can have my revenge by killing you before the entire school." The gorgon then forced the Tsukune to look at her. "You haven't forgotten me, have you? The moment the fangs of my snakes pierced your skin, tasted your blood, I realized what you two really are. You may lie to the other monsters, but the taste of human flesh never changes. It's almost dishonorable for humans to do what you two did to me!"

"Ishigami," Kuyou ordered. "Move." He emphasized his demand with a flare of his aura. "Now that we have undeniable proof that Tsukune is human & it's a matter of time before his brother is found, we now have justification for destroying the Newspaper Club once and for all. The whole useless lot will be killed according to Academy Law, my duty as manager of the Public Safety Commission, as guardian of peace and order."

"Did we not have a deal?" Ishigami defended. "I should at least kill these three."

"I don't think so." And with a wave of aura akin to an inferno, Kuyou fired a blast meant to incinerate Tsukune. However, he soon discovered that the pinkette vampire tossed a wrench into his desires. "Accursed woman."

"Moka?" Tsukune barely spoke as he looked up to Moka.

"Please, take off my rosario." The vampire asked the brothers.

"Moka-san?" Tsukune breathed.

"It's alright, even if everyone else knows that you both are human, I will still protect you. You're both precious to me." Moka declared with tears in her eyes.

"I am not that gullible." With the Tsukune in hand, Kuyou flung him away from the pinkette vampire and thus prevented the release of Moka's true form. He then turned back towards her.

"Foolish woman, do you not know what you are doing? By knowingly aiding those humans, you have declared yourself a traitor to all monsters. An act of treason against the academy, more than enough to warrant the death penalty! You deserve no less then to share in their fate as I burn you all into cinders, leaving no evidence that none of you ever existed!" Within the palm of his hand, a fire ball was conjured. "Die!"

However, the he was stopped by the sudden appearance of vines that erupted from the ground and bound his arms and prevented their use.

"**You can't rely upon Moka all the time you know.**" Kurumu smirked as not only the succubus, but Yukari also appeared. Using all the strength that she could, Moka rushed towards the three monster girl as the little witch tended to the Tsukune's wounds. "**You just can't keep out of trouble, can yah?**"

"Kurumu-chan! Thank you!" Moka thanked the succubus.

"Did you really think that such childish pranks will be enough to stop me?" Kuyou roared, realizing that the vines were a mere illusion.

"I'll turn you all into ashes!" Kuyou readied another fire ball and prepared to incinerate the Newspaper Club in one swift stroke.

"You guys have really turned this into an awesome mess, you know that?"Gin stepped into view, which gave pause to Kuyou's assault.

"**Why?**" Kurumu asked the werewolf. "**Didn't you say-**"

"We'll talk later." Gin interrupted. "If you guys are willing to take it this far, then there's nothing I can really do. Let's just end this quickly and get it over with."

"Yes, let's get this over with." Kuyou smirked. "So convenient that the entire Newspaper Club is gathered here for their own funeral. But to think that you are all insane enough to bare your fangs against I, the guardian of justice of Monster Academy-"

"I wouldn't have to risk my life if you guys weren't here." Gin stated before he dashed towards Kuyou, transforming into his werewolf form in mid stride.

"Wait, what?" Before either Kuyou nor the rest of the Newspaper Club could react, Gin strode past the manager of the Public Safety Commission and delivered a barrage of strikes in a single stride. That moment alone showcased the embodiment of speed that was the werewolf.

Gin then walked back towards the Newspaper Club, reverted back into his human form as Kuyou fell upon the ground. "Justice or not, you'll pay if you try to put a hand upon my Newspaper Club! Remember that, fool."

"Gin-sempai-" Kurumu, Yukari, and Moka began when the succubus and vampire soon found that their breasts were fondled by the very werewolf that saved them.

"As my reward for saving you guys-" Gin never finished when the three monster girls assaulted the perverted werewolf for his actions.

"That's our sempai for us." Tsukune chuckled.

Unfortunately it wasn't enough as Kuyou returned to his feet and ready to continue this contest of strength between monsters.

"Everyone, get down!" Gin cautioned the group as Kuyou transformed into his true form, that of an inflamed nine-tailed fox, a Youko.

Gin warned. "Kuyou's a Youko, a race of monsters whose highest ranked elders are often mistaken for gods! They're one of Japan's most powerful monsters!"

"**Aono Tsukune, you truly are human.**" Kuyou growled. "**We must kill all humans who know of this monster-only academy, that is academy law! Your presence alone threatens our secret to the humans! Why must you protect such dangerous people, Newspaper Club? How far must you defy me, defy academy law, before you are satisfied? All of you shall be burned by this Kuyou, the administrator of this academy's justice!**"

"Yes, we're all here to protect Tsukune by our free will. Everything will be fine." Moka reassured the guilt ridden Tsukune.

"**She's right, also you are wounded so you should let us protect you.**" Kurumu added as she braced herself before the brothers.

"We'll tend to your wounds once we've settled this." Yukari promised.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. Neither does what your true form is, nor if you're a monster or not. All that matters is that you're our friend, a precious one at that." Gin stated, words that even touched the monster girls.

"Th-thank you...everyone..." Tsukune thanked the Newspaper Club for their willingness to defend his brother and himself.

"**Bastards! Not only do you know their true forms as humans, but you pretend as if you know nothing?**" Kuyou growled as his anger and frustration bubbled. "**Each and everyone of you is scum, beyond even the hope of redemption!**"

Gin then noticed that Kuyou had prepared an attack against the group. "**Hazy Rolling Flame!**" Kuyou announced and a wheel of fire lanced towards the group, only to reveal that Gin had absorbed the impact.

"Gin-sempai!" The Newspaper Club were shocked that the werewolf had protected them, "Guess it wasn't as bad as I thought," Gin groaned in pain. "Still hurts though. " The werewolf then collapsed from the pain and heat of the attack.

"Why did he do that ~Desu?" Yukari asked out loud. "He didn't have to block it himself ~Desu!"

"It's because of us," Tsukune was on the verge of tears, even if the group had declared that they would protect him and Kai he was not prepared to see a friend fall to save them. "Gin-sempai is like this because of us-"

"**Hehehehehe, so much for the werewolf and their legendary speed.**" Kuyou cackled as his body morphed into a more humanoid form of a Youko. "**And with one down, I will show that even together you have no hope of prevailing against me!**"

"That's a Youko's finely tuned battle form ~Desu!" Yukari warned.

Kuyou exclaimed as he gave the group a threatening look. "**Now then, who wishes to die next?**"

Mere moments had past and Tsukune could look upon the fallen forms of the Newspaper Club around them. Mere moments did the dismal battle already turned bleak. He couldn't move as the monster girls that had so valiantly declared their defense had fallen in a span of time that was just under an eye blink.

""**Your comrades really are marvelous, aren't they?**" Kuyou teased. "**Isn't it great that they sacrificed themselves just to save two humans?**" A fire ball emerged from the Youko's claws as he slowly approached the pinkette vampire. "**Now suffer as you both watch helplessly as I incinerate these traitor monsters.**"

"Stop it!" Tsukune cried out in desperation.

"We lost! We'll apologize to you for everything! I'll confess everything to the school and accept any official punishment you give me! Please, just don't hurt them!" The monster girls were shocked by the words that flowed from Tsukune's lips.

"They're my friends, my precious friends! Whether they're monsters or humans, each and every one of them is precious to me, so please spare them!" He then collapsed to the ground and onto his knees.

"**Actually that admiral human has touched my heart, so much so that I will take up his offer.**" Kuyou declared to the shock of the still conscious Newspaper Club. "**For your courage, I will spare them and punish only you**."

"Really?"

"**No.**" Kuyou smirked. "**The absurdity of friendship between human and monster disgusts me. Now watch as I burn your 'precious friends' to ashes!**"

A fire ball was lunched in the direction of the Moka only to be intercepted by Tsukune.

"Arigato...Moka-san...I couldn't-" Tsukune reached out towards the pinkette vampire's face, only to fall midway and unlatched the rosario. Moka screamed in sorrow as she transformed into her true, inner self.

"Wh-what's going on?" Kurumu struggled to her knees. "What happened to Tsukune? What happened to my Destined One?"

Inner Moka opened her eyes and surveyed the scene, to find that Tsukune was badly burned, Inner Moka sensed that Tsukune's near death body could not take any more damage. In desperation, _'I'm sorry'_ was her thought as she injected her blood into Tsukune's neck. Then handing him to Kurumu

"Moka what the hell? Tsukune is hurt enough already and yet you still took a sip of his blood-" Kurumu shouted at Moka

"**No, it was the opposite.**"

"Eh?" Kurumu held a confused look upon her face just before she gently lowered Tsukune to the ground. Kuyou sneered as the vampire approached him.

"Just because you are a vampire does not guarantee victory. To me, even a vampire is still the same as scum!" Kuyou teased.

"I think I understand ~Desu." Yukari spoke. "Vampire Blood, especially pure vampire blood, it should be enough to save Tsukune. After all, the healing properties of the blood is powerful enough to make them immortal ~Desu."

"Then it'll save Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu questioned.

"I just can't help but think that there are side effects to all this." Yukari stated in a worried tone.

"**There are three.**" Inner Moka answered as she delivered a swift kick to the Youko. "**There is a low probability of success, so Tsukune can still die.**" Kuyou was knocked back, but not enough to knock him out as Inner Moka was pushed back almost too easily by his aura. "**The second is that I injected too much blood into Tsukune and inevitably weakened me.**"

"And the third?"

"**There was a chance that Tsukune will assimilate all of my vapiric powers, but even then it's just an estimation.**" Inner Moka confessed. "**There is no, clear way of what the transfusion would do to his human body."**

(BGM end)

(BGM Hollywood Undead - S.C.A.V.A)

"**So foolish, to try to face me when you are weakened yourself?**" Kuyou taunted as he struck attacks against a visibly weakened and tired vampire. "**You were weak because you were drunk with friendship with a human! Now pay for your stupidity in flames! Hazy Rolling Flame!**"

Inner Moka raised her arms to guard herself, but the fire wheel never came as shout of " RANKYAKU" occured An explosion erupted, but as the dust settled, the Youko met with a strange sight, an injured Kai by his Moka who was unaffected by the fire ball beyond the singed uniform shirt and jacket. "**I-impossible! How could a mere human...?**"

"Sorry for being late, but I had to take care of a few pests who said that I should be excuted for being human" Kai then looked towards his friends bodies

"Moka was he the one that did all of this?" Kai spoke in a voice with restrained anger as he looked towards his friends' bodies.

All was he got was a nod from her before he shouted in an angry voice "KAIOKENX10" as he disappeared from sight only to appear below Kuyou kicking him into the air & jumping after him and kicking him several more times before flipping over and finishing him with an axe kick before he fell on the ground & started coughing blood and bleeding profusely from his wounds .

'Shit! I've over used Kaioken & these wounds aren't helping either'.

"**Bastard,you dare to touch me ,I'm a God,Disappear"**as he stood on shaky legs firing a large fireball towards Kai who barely dodged it but the result explosion blown him towards the wall which he impacted rather hardly '_My back was hit hardly ,I think it damaged my spine, if I use Kaioken another time it will probably kill me… well I guess desperate times call for desperate measures sorry guys, Tsukune I guess my story ends here. _' Were Kai's thoughts as Kuyou approached him, before he noticed a pulse of familiar energy coming from Tsukune's comatose body which made him laugh despite the pain he was in.

"**What are you laughing about you insolent idiot, have I hit you so hard that you went crazy,don't worry I will end up your misery right now.**" Sneered Kuyou

"Oh, you're not ending anyone today in fact you're the one whose going down" retorted Kai ignoring the wracking pain that hit him every time he spoke.

"**OH,and pray tell whose gonna stop me ?all your friends are beaten and you can't even stand so what are you going to do**" retorted Kuyou mockingly.

"Oh no I didn't say it was going to be me, this honor goes to the one whom you wronged, right? Tsukune?" saying the last part as a whisper before a strong Monstrous aura enveloped the area revealing the source to be from Tsukune's body, a rather familiar and vampiric aura as he stood upon his feet. His eyes opened to reveal the crimson, slit-like irises of a vampire.

Tsukune stood up quickly before he lanced towards Kuyou, fist connected to jaw as the Youko's body found itself aloft in the air.

Tsukune then quickly caught up with the in-flight frame of Kuyou and performed a round house kick that slammed the Yokou into the wall. He then delivered a furry of punches into Kuyou's torso before he slammed the manager's body into the ground akin to a rag doll before he delivered a final blow with a swift slam of his ankle into Kuyou's head and knocked him out cold. Quickly afterwards Tsukune collapsed

Kai could only shake his head at the display"Huh,figures he decided to play the badass scene, and then collapse,well that's just gonna earn him more training when he wakes up"as the rest of the Newspaper Club rushed towards the fallen human's side.

"**Tsukune's fine. His body must have spent my blood's full supernatural energy.**" Inner Moka advised. "**Along with his wounds healed, he should awake as normal.**"

"'Should'?" Kai cocked an eyebrow.

"**Nothing more should come of it once he awakens.**" Inner Moka answered as Yukari helped Gin up and onto his feet.

"Well so long as bro is okay in the long run." Kai noted as the silver headed vampire took Tsukune in her arms. She then turned back to the comatose Youko.

"**well?**" Inner Moka teased. "**You don't have a problem with Tsukune attending this school any more do you?**"

(END BGM)

(X)

The Newspaper Club dragged themselves out of the headquarters of the Public Safety Commission with the crescent moon high in the sky.

"Now how are we gonna explain all of this back at the infirmary?" Gin questioned the group.

"And how am I even still alive and awake? I mean look at this!" Kai showed the Newspaper Club his batterd body. "explain this a normal human would've died a long time ago so what does that make me a freak?"

"Actually, YOU'RE a Saiyan ,Or at least a descendant of one." a new voice spoke and caused much of the Newspaper Club to jump away from shock and surprise. Which was revealed to be the headmaster

"Wait, the saiyans ? the same ones that where extinguished because of their danger to monsters?" Yukari interrupted.

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" Gin asked, barely able to keep up due to the pressure that pounded his skull.

"The Saiyan massacre," Yukari began. "In youkai history, it's suppose to be a conflict between the Saiyans who fought against the rest of Youkai. The cause varies if I remember correctly ~Desu."

"That is so." The headmaster nodded. "With the exemption of one Saiyan who revolted against his brethern's savage ways who aided against them."

"A Saiyan ~Desu..." Yukari gasped in awe. "incredible!"

"**But would that make his own family**...?" Moka began to ask.

"Oh no! He's adopted!" Kurumu explained while she gave Inner Moka the evil eye.

"But that don't make them any less family." Kai then sighed as he leaned his forehead against the palm of his hand.

"So I'm part youkai huh?" Kai questioned. "Guess that explains why I was always ridiculously strong compared to the others"

"Anyway I really appreciate what you did to save my brother is there any way I could repay you everyone?" Kai asked the vampire.

"A DATE" answered both Kurumu and Yukari at the same time

**"You could give me some of your blood later." **Answered Moka with a small smile.

"You got it! Now let's go to the infirmary because we need to hit the dirt" exclaimed Kai before they headed toheal their wounds.

_ A.N : so how do you like this chapter ? now I was planning to make Kai go super saiyan but then backed up from it because that would steal Tsukune's thunder, if you have suggestions for the SSJ debut please do put them in a review or message them via please review I accept all reviews whether good or bad and thanks for all the readers, reviewers and followers CHEERS_


	11. Chapter 11

_A.N:Yo everyone I'm back with a new chapter I hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I only own my OC Kai any other content belongs to its respective owner_

_"youkai" normal speech_

_'youkai' thoughts_

_"__**youkai" inner Moka\Monster form speech**_

_Chapter 11: Tsukune's new skills? Kai's past, and a little Hulk too_

Nearly an entire day had past since the incident with Kuyou, manager of the Public Safety Commission had occurred. Nearly an entire day since Tsukune was last conscious and when both the vampire Moka Akashiya and his brother Kai had taken upon themselves to care for the unconscious brother until he awaken.

"I hope Tsukune wakes up soon." The pink headed vampire wished as she cooked that day's dinner before the kitchenette.

"Don't sweat it, Moka." Kai reassured her as he checked his adopted brother's temperature. "He wasn't that much of a fighter and doing THAT to ol' Dot Brow probably pushed him beyond his limits and knocked 'em out cold. He just needs a good rest to recharge his batteries." Then the he looked at the clock that hung on the wall. "'Course, then again, he really didn't have to take the whole day."

Just as Kai turned his attention back towards his brother, Tsukune suddenly rose from the futon, shaken from a nightmare that involved the aforementioned Public Safety Commission manager. This sudden movement caused the crown atop of his head to smash right into the jaw of his worried brother.

"Ow! What did I hit- GYAH!" Tsukune soon found a pillow that impacted his face, followed by numerous swings of the object by his own brother.

"I nearly bit my own tongue because of that! Nearly gave me a heart attack too!" Kai cursed as he increased the veracity of his attacks.

"Stop Kai!" Moka pleaded, to which gave pause to the Kai's one-sided pillow fight and for Tsukune to get a better sense of his surroundings.

"M-Moka-san, what are you doing here?" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Taking care of you since the other day." Kai answered for the pinkette vampire. "Same with me when my jaw didn't hurt so much!"

"Sorry, Kai-kun." Tsukune apologized.

Some time later, the three sat around the table that barely accommodated them with the meal Moka had prepared earlier.

"Itadakimasu!" Both Tsukune and the pinkette vampire thanked before they began to eat.

"Or 'Bon appétit' as they say in France." Kai added with a slight chuckle.

"Amazing!" Tsukune exclaimed. "It's like a dream to be able to eat Moka-san's cooking in my room!"

"Yeah, as opposed to a nightmare that ends with me with a fractured chin!" Kai countered just before he placed the Omurice piece in his mouth.

"I said that I was sorry." Tsukune replied as he sampled the white rice the vampire had made. The flavor alone was enough to bring him to tears. "This is delicious!"

"But that was just normal, plain white rice Tsukune." The pinkette corrected, barely contained her own feminine pride from the outburst alone.

"I know! It's just incredible! I didn't think that eating like this was even possible since Kuyou found out about Kai and I." However, the Japanese boy then added after he rolled the flavor around in his mouth. "Moka-san, is there something different about your cooking?"

"Oh well I can't really work with pure water, but treated water with special herbs helps me cope. That's probably what you're smelling."

"You get used to the taste of grass after a while." Kai advised in between chop stick-fulls of rice into his own mouth. "And before you say anything bro, I offered to make the rice."

It was at this moment in time that Tsukune noticed that Moka had stared at him with concern in her eyes. "Is there something wrong, Moka-san?"

"N-no, it's nothing!" She covered in a barely veiled lie. "It was probably just a figment of my imagination!" Still, she internally worried about how Tsukune was unable to remember the events with the manager of the Public Safety Commission and how he would react to the truth.

"And considering what happened with ol' Dot Brow, we could use the break." Kai commented. "We barely got out of that little mess with the skin off our backs."

"Well we can always depend upon Moka-san to get us out of trouble like always, right?" Tsukune's statement nearly caused Kai to choke on his own food. "what? That IS what happened, right?"

"Uh...Yeah, that's exactly it!" Before Kai added under his breath. "Let's go with that one till I find the right time to explain what happened to him."

(X)

"Good morning Tsukune-kun!" It was barely the start of the school day and yet the bluenette succubus enveloped Tsukune's head in her bosom. "I'm so glad that you're okay!"

"Kurumu! Air!" Kai called out to Kurumu, who immediately released his brother.

"I'm so sorry, but I think that I've fallen in love with you again Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu confessed. "You were awesome and incredible back there!"

"What? Back where?" Tsukune inquired.

"Back when you fought Kuy-" The succubus was interrupted by Moka, who dragged her away to explain the situation.

"What was Kurumu-chan talking about, Kai-kun?"

"I'm not really sure myself." Kai lied. "It was kinda crazy with Dot Brow, I barely remember what exactly happened myself."

"A-anyway, it's all in the past so let's not dwell on it any more!" Kurumu quickly covered as she half dragged Tsukune towards the class room, much to Moka's chagrin.

"Morning everyone~Desu!" Yukari greeted as she approached the group. "Oh Tsukune-san, , it was so cool how you beat up-"The succubus performed damage control before the young witch could reveal any more.

"What was that?" Tsukune asked.

"Don't mind Yukari-chan, Tsukune!" Moka reassured with a forced chuckle. However, those actions could only raise his suspicions.

(X)

In the boy's restroom, Tsukune was deep in thought as he washed his hands and recalled the events earlier that day.

"I know that look bro." Kai interrupted his brother's train of thought. "So don't worry about them, alright? It's probably- what the hell is that funk nasty smell?" The brothers turned around to meet face to face with a literal behemoth of a man, whose physique strangely reminded the pair of a certain bodybuilder actor turned politician.

"So you two finally noticed." The large student replied. He wore a simple t-shirt that accented his own muscles with a towel around his neck and lofted dumb bells in each fist. "Makes sense, for the legendary brothers Aono Tsukune and Aono Kai."

"I'm Chopper Rikiishi of the Pro Wrestling Club!" The large student announced. "And the next time I find either of you's backs wide open, I'll put yah in a cobra twist, got it?"

"From one guy to another," Kai began as he pinched his nose closed. "If you really want to sneak up on a guy, either be down wind or use deodorant."

"Not cologne?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh HELL no! That stuff's even worse! I can barely breath dad's cologne and that's considered moderate!"

"So how did two little pipsqueaks like you do it?" Rikiishi demanded.

"Steroids much?" Kai asked in jest with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm talking about if you DID beat up Kuyou like what the rumors say?" Rikiishi exclaimed.

"Rumor?"

"You REALLY shouldn't trust in rumors there Hulkster." Kai began. "People do tend to exaggerate and not all of em are true."

"I've been waitin' and wantin' to get his neck for a long time now." Rikiishi stated as he dropped one of the dumbbells, which crashed into the tile floor as if it weight several metric tonnes. "What I, and my fellow pro wrestlers seek is ultimate strength! Mine would have gone up to the next level if I had defeated Kuyou, but instead I got two pipsqueaks who stole my opponent from me!"

"Um...sorry, our bad?" Kai apologized in a fit of confusion.

"Now let's see if you two are really strong enough to beat Kuyou! That's my sole reason for being even near you pipsqueaks!" Rikiishi then raised his free hand that increased its size by several volumes.

"GYAH! You got the wrong guys!" Tsukune defended.

"No, he didn't." The three then turned their attention towards Gin who had literally walked into the situation. "You did defeat Kuyou."

"What?" Tsukune exclaimed while Kai groaned.

"This little match'll be postponed due to outside interference." Rikiishi declared as he left the boy's restroom. "But I'll be coming for the both of you."

"That Rikiishi is the kind of guy who has to do flying body attacks on anyone that they hear are stronger than themselves." Gin stated as he unzipped his pants before the urinal. "You never really know when he'll strike next."

"You're not even going to try and stop him?" Tsukune exclaimed in disbelief. "But beyond that, what the hell is going on here? I couldn't have beaten Kuyou, what happened the other day?"

"What? You seriously don't remember?" Gin asked in disbelief.

To which Kai replied when he slammed Gin's forehead against the wall. "Do you HAVE to run that big assed mouth of yours at the worst of times?"

"Kai?" Tsukune asked.

"Look, things got really WEIRD with Dot Brow the other day." Kai explained. "I seriously doubt that we can do a repeat."

"Repeat what?"

"Turn into a vampire of course." Gin groaned in pain. "Like in those human movies where a guy who had his blood sucked by a vampire becomes one." To which Kai silenced him via Gin's head slammed against the wall.

"I what?"

"Like I said, things got weird." Kai repeated. "And there's a reason why guys don't talk to each other at the urinal over in the states!"

"Well he DID transform into a temporary vampire due to Moka's blood in his veins." Gin argued. "That's what gave him the power to defeat Kuyou, though you weren't so bad yourself Kai."

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Kai slammed Gin's head into the wall thrice more.

(X)

Tsukune leaned against the railing that surrounded the edge of the roof. He looked at his own hand and contemplated on what would happen now that he has vampire blood in his body. Next to him was Kai.

"What's going to happen to me?" Tsukune asked.

"Nothing negative, hopefully." Kai answered. "It's best that you get your mind off of it."

"Tsukune then turned to face his brother. "Why didn't you tell me what happened the other day with Kuyou? I was only able to learn that I temporarily transform into a vampire by Gin-sempai and even he didn't know what will happen to me because of it! So why are you hiding something so important from me? How can I even live like before with that kind of uncertainty? none of you even understand how I feel! The idea of becoming a vampire disgusts me, I hate it!"

"She was TRYING to save your life back, you idiot!" Kai roared in a tone that even quieted Tsukune's anger. "It was her blood that helped you from those burns Kuyou gave you, that was the only reason!"

Kai then walked towards where Tsukune landed. "You having vampiric powers was just a side effect, a temporary one at that. inner said it herself that it would only be that one time and that would be it, so get that stupid idea of turning into a vampire out of that useless mind of yours,and even if you turn into one deal with it!"said Kai before his features softened

"Look I'm sorry that I snapped at you,but we're trying to protect you,you're my brother and you're precious to me I don't want to see you you hurt, look I've someway that can help you so meet me at the lake after school alright?"before leaving Tsukune to calm down

(X)

After the group finished their school day Tsukune went to meet his brother, he found him near the lake carrying a knife,a scroll ,a cup filled with water with a leaf inside it and what he presumed weighted arm and leg bands.

"So what the important thing that made you drag me all the way here? Asked the annoyed Tsukune.

"Look Tsukune,after what happened with Dot brow I'm not sure if I can protect you anymore , so I'll take your training to the next level by unlocking your Ki."

"My Ki?"mirrored the now confused Tsukune.

"Yes,Ki or otherwise known as chakra or nen it's is an energy produced by the human body. A skill to utilize or enhance

like my Kaioken is called a Nen ability or ninjutsu. , it also has a profound connection with both the mind and the body, can be regarded as the total energy of a human. Now I'm not gonna lie what I'm going to do is gonna be dangerous and might kill you so it's your choice,I won't judge you if you refuse"

"K-k-kill me?" stuttered Tsukune.

"Don't worry take your time deciding as I have said you're my brother and I won't leave you no matter what you decide ,I'll be waiting here so till you make up your decision" with that said Kai sat to meditate.

(X)

Tsukune also sat in his room pondering the weight of Kai's words ,truly he was afraid of dying,but after he remembered what happened to him and how his friends sacrificed themselves to protect him, he resolved himself 'I'm gonna be strong to protect Moka-san,to protect my friends'as he went to tell Kai about his decision

(X)

Meanwhile Kai was engrossed in his meditating as he remembered his own training when he was a child.

(flash back when Kai was about five)

_"Hey! Wait up Lucci-jiji (old man), you're walking too fast!" A little boy of 5 years is trying to keep up after an old Sensei They're traveling on a rock hewn mountain trail, high up in cloudy forests. Their destination is the nearby shrine they've been training at for as long as the boy can remember._  
_Chuckling, the old man calls out to the boy "If you can't keep up with me just walking, how are you going to learn any of the Rokushiki techniques using your ki today?"_

_The boy's face brightens up, and he scrambles up the steps into the worn dojo. They pull out textbooks, and the Sensei explains to the boy fractions and decimals, showing how to convert one to the other. He demonstrates it by chopping various pieces of wood with his strikes, showing 1/2, then 1/4, so on._

_Then history, how in the year 1274 the Japanese were able to fend off the Mongol conquerors due to a phenomenon that they believed was a divine wind. Due to the wind, the forces of the Mongol were crushed, saving countless Japanese from plundering and destruction._

_The academics continue, the boy getting more and more fervent as the day wore on. Eventually, the moment arrives. His favorite part of the school day._

_Sparring._

_They warm-up before, stretching their limbs and shooting small ki blasts to prep both physically and spiritually._

_"Now wait a moment young man. You have to learn the moves before you attack the Sensei " the man explains, holding the boy at a distance who is swinging his fists wildly."Or you won't be able to defend yourself against others that can use it."_

_Flushed and excited, the boy calms down, and watches the old teacher show him how to do one of the six rokushiki techniques, Tekkai. Mesmerized watching Sensei's body become as hard as steel, he attempts to do so, to no avail._

_"Tekkai is used to harden one's body against all attacks, but unfortunately you cannot move while using this technique. By hardening your muscles, you can withstand severe attacks with more defense, enabling you to fight longer then usual. However, if you gain enough momentum and you use Tekkai, then your physical attacks will increase due to the greater amount of density behind the force. Watch."_

_Propping a slab of granite, he punches at the rock, leaving a decent sized indent in it._

_A little impressed, the boy nods vigorously and punches at the air._

_Breathing deeply, the man tenses and throws a punch. The boy tries to notice anything different about the man's body as he punches._ _A shimmer is all that he can see._

_The marble snaps in half, sending shrapnel everywhere._

_Spitting out granite, the boy leaps up and proceeds to learn Tekkai._

_Watching the boy tense and try to harden his muscles, he tells him "After you can get Tekkai down, I'll teach you Soru. It'll compliment Tekkai, as it allows you to move at an extreme rate adding more power to your punches and kicks, as well as agility."_

_Smiling, the young boy shouts "Hai!"_

_He turns to another block of granite and delivers a messy Tekkai boosted punch._

_"You're a fast learner. You'll get it in no time." He ruffles the hair of the boy, inwardly impressed that this little boy has managed to learn 3 of the rokushiki techniques._

_Pausing for a moment, panting, the boy asks "Will my parents ever see this?"_

_A second passes by, and the old man replies slowly "No. I'm afraid not."_

_Looking distressed for a moment, the boy suddenly grins and says "Oh well! You're here, and you won't ever leave me, will you!"_

_A sad smile. And words he hope he can uphold for as long as he can. "I'll be forever by your side, Kai."_

_(flashback end)_

_Startled out of his flashback, Kai opens his eyes to see Tsukune in front of him._

_"Alright,I've decided let's do this."spoke Tsukune determinedly _

_Upon hearing that he smiled and began preparing for the process by first drawing ceremonial circles in the ground then pricking his hand with the knife to and letting his blood drip on a scroll the doing some handsigns resulting in the blood characters to crawl upon Tsukune's body and marking around the bite marks from Moka(the evil sealing method from naruto) ._

_"Don't worry this is just a precaution."Kai assured his brother"now I'm what I'm gonna do is basically forcing your Ki pores to open using my Ki ,the process really hurts so please bear with me" he explained as he put his hand on Tsukune's chest as he began channeling his Ki._

_Tsukune grunted in pain as the process began ,he gritted his teeth as immense pain invaded his body._

_Kai also also gritted his teeth as he felt his Ki being pushed back by a strong unnatural energy coming from Tsukune, Kai recognizing it as the same vampiric energy that inner Moka injected in Tsukune,but he managed to suppress it using the seal he put beforehand._

_Soon the pain began to fade and another feeling replaced it,a feeling of soothing power and calmness._

_Kai sighed in relief as the process finished "Phew, glad we're over with this, so how you do you feel?"_

_Tsukune opened his eyes slowly as he answered"Actually I feel great,I feel like I can do anything right now"._

"Good now memorize your aura well and try to maintain it as long as possible before tiring out this is the first step into your training called **Ten** (_wrap around), _ then we will work on suppressing it completely to stop your Ki from leaking this the second step called **Zetsu** (suppress),third we will work on training

with and improve the aura formed by using _Ten_. by expanding your aura nodes and generating more aura than normalthis the third step called **Ren** (_practice_) the final step is called **Hatsu** (_release_) is the technique of freely releasing the aura cultivated by _Ren_ and is the last one of the four fundamental aura mastering these four basics you can do amazing feats like walking on water for example"Kai demonstrated as he started walking water."Oh and by the way the seal I put on you will help you control the extra power you got from Moka you probably can access about 30% now but be careful not to over use it cause you'll probably go unconscious after that .

(X)

It's been two weeks since Tsukune began training on his Ki with Kai and he started showing steady progress during their spars even pushing him back when using his vampire powers.

Tsukune leaned against the railing that surrounded the edge of the roof. Breathing the fresh air after a spar session with his brother. Next to him was Kai.

"Tsukune! Kai!" The Japanese schoolboy turned towards the voice of Moka and found her enter the rooftop. "So THAT's where you two are! I got worried when you both didn't return after you disappeared. Let's hurry, class is about to begin."

"Moka-san." Tsukune breathed.

Moka then approached Tsukune.

"Moka-san."

"Tsukune," Moka began. "Let me suck on your blood!"

Kai could only groan in response. "Pretty straight forward and direct, aren't you Moka?"

"But it's been so long since I tasted Tsukune's blood because you've been disappearing a lot lately! Things have finally calmed down and I just got thirsty!" Moka blushed.

"But what about Kai!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"To be fair, I've been doing over time since you were last awake. It's technically your turn." Kai answered.

"Please!" Moka pleaded as she hugged Tsukune's arm. "Just an itsy, bitsy sip?"

"No, I'm not in the mood for that right now!" Tsukune answered.

"Bro, we're NEVER in the mood for it." Kai added.

Kai turned towards the stairwell to find that Chopper Rikiishi had just joined the trio. "So this is where you two pipsqueaks are? Monsters can grow old if they forget how to fight, so if you got time to mess around like this, then you should have the time to polish your fighting skills, right?"

"Actually, we're just finishing up here and got other things to work out, so if you just excuse us-" Kai began.

"Why leave now? There's no one here to interrupt us, we can fight as much as we want." Rikiishi then eyed Moka. "Right?" The vampire simply stood there in fright. The pro wrestler club member then turned back towards the brothers. "Now then give it your all, show me what you've both got!" He roared as his t-shirt ripped apart as his body grew to proportions greater then even Saizou's true form, small horns and tusks grew to reveal that he was a troll.

"

"Wh-what are we going to do?" Tsukune asked startled. It was then that Kai slapped his own forehead.

"don't worry you can handle this."

"What?"

"at this level you can beat people of his caliber and remember your secret weapon ."

"**What'cha both doing? The bell's already rung, so get with the program and change to your true forms**!" Rikiishi roared as he sent his fist towards Tsukune who avoided the lethal blow easily. "Stop running and start fighting you little punks or I'll get your pretty little friend!"

"Oh you're gonna pay for that one."commented Kai

"Nani? What do you mean?" Rikiishi demanded.

"You pretty much made Tsukune your worst nightmare." Kai replied as vampire energy started seeping from Tsukune. However, he was taken off guard when the troll began to chuckle.

"S**o THAT'S how you beat Kuyou! wonderful! I never thought that I would be able to fight something THAT powerful as a vampire! This'll be a match worthy of the history books**!"

" Rikiishi charged towards Tsukune, with a hand raised in a karate chop Tsukune but he simply caught the karate chop attack with only his left hand.

"**He stopped my rock crushing karate chop with one hand**?" Rikiishi gasped in surprise and shock. "**impossible**!"

Kai then leaned out to near Moka. "You were wondering why he was disappearing a lot lately right?" She simply nodded just before Kai looked back towards his brother. "Well this is what we have preparing for and you know why he did it? to protect you."

With those words, the now crimson iris Tsukune took a bloody hold of Rikiishi's right hand and, with a mighty yell, swung the troll over his head before he slammed the body into the rooftop and knocked the pro wrestler club member into unconsciousness. The action also heavily damaged the rooftop railing.

(X)

"Wakie, wakie Bro'!" Kai gently slapped Tsukune's cheek to awaken him. It was enough to open his eyes.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked as Tsukune sat back up and spied upon the damage the fight earlier produced.

"Welcome back to the land of the 't I warn you about blacking out like this?" Kai stated, which caused Tsukune to look back at his brother

Moka-san, I.." Tsukune began. "I really said some awful things to you without thinking didn't I? I hope you can forgive me and suck my blood as always."

"Really?" Moka asked, to which Tsukune nodded as she tackled him to a Kai left the two lovebirds enjoying each other embrace with a smile.

_A.N:sooo how do you like that I'm starting Tsukune's way to badassery by making him learn to learn his vampire powers without having Mka inject her blood in him everytime I'm also planning on giving him some Naruto jutsu guess which ones and Ill give you a cookie also leave reviews about the jutsus you want him to use I wanted him to use it in this chapter but decided against it as it is a bit too early CHEERS. _


	12. Chapter 12

_A.n: Yo everyone I'm back with a new chapter introducing everyone's favorite yuiki -onna and now a response for some of the reviews that were sent for me_

_samsoom:Glad you liked my story so far I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to fit in the one piece and dragonball stuff into the rosariovampire universe but it came out nicely so far,don't worry about the naruto techniques I'll just use acouple as signature moves for Tsukune as the story progresses, as for inner Moka I'm actually planning to pair her with Kai though I don't know where to begin since I can't write a good romance scene if my life depended on it and also because inner gets so little air time compared to the other characters._

urufushinigam: Thanks glad you liked it and I hope I can entertain you more,I'll try to improve my writing some more but don't expect much since I really suck at this.

Megabass exe: I'm planning to make Kai into a super saiyan but really struggling at which point of the story and which opponent while the evil saiyan idea is intriguing I actually wnted to use king piccolo or cell ,Oh well I'll cross this bridge when I get to it thanks for your support.

koolken256:Thanks .

_Chapter 12:a stalker,a lonely heart and tentacles_

Just before the start of the school day, the Newspaper Club began to distribute the newest editions of the Youkai Times school newspaper.

"Extra! Extra! Read all the news!" Kai called out to the approaching students.

"Would you like a newspaper?" Moka offered a copy to a student, one among many who wished to be given a copy as an excuse to see the pink headed vampire.

"Amazing!" One of the students exclaimed as they shared an issue with one another.

"The newspaper club sure are working hard!" Another student noted.

"Yahoohoo!" Kurumu exclaimed as she showcased an empty cardboard box. "This issue was a hit too! Nearly all of them were passed out!"

"Hey!" Moka exclaimed as she attempted to pry Tsukune free from the clutches of a blue-headed sucubbus whose arms were currently entangled with said youth.

"Our hard work has paid off finally ~Desu!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Yeah, and nothing says 'good job' like a well earned sleep!" Kai yawned as he stretched his arms.

"What if we celebrated instead?" Moka suggested just after she freed her precious Tsukune from Kurumu's clutches. "A party for the Newspaper Club's newest issue?"

" Great idea, Moka-san!" Tsukune complimented, causing the vampire to blush.

"I wanna go party too ~Desu!" Yukari demanded.

"A party? Let's celebrate it right after school!" Kurumu suggested.

"What about Gin-sempai?" Moka asked.

"Him? He's probably off somewhere flirting with another woman!" Kurumu scorned. "We don't NEED to invite him!"

"That's probably enough of a celebration for fido right there." Kai commented.

"Let's drink sake too ~Desu!" The little witch offered.

"What the heck are you talking about Yukari-chan?" Tsukune asked, almost jokingly.

"Yeah, none of us are anywhere NEAR legal especially YOU." Kai added. Moka could only look onto the brothers and could not help herself to a smile as she saw how well the two brothers have gotten along with the other monsters of the club.

"What's this?" The group heard a voice behind them. They turned to see a girl with a rather large sweater, purple-stripped stockings, and almost an icy-purple hue to her hip-length hair.

"The Newspaper Club are really friendly and close together." The mysterious girl noted, the stick of her lollipop bouncing up and down with the movement of her lips. "I don't get it."

"And you are?" Kai asked, just before the mysterious girl moved uncomfortably close to Tsukune's face. Especially uncomfortable to both the vampire and the succubus.

The mysterious girl then chuckled. "So you're Aono Tsukune-kun. You're cuter then I imagined." She stated. "Do you have a copy left?"

Kai then handed the strange girl a rather crumpled copy of the school newspaper. "It ain't much, but it should be read-able." The mysterious girl then snatched the newspaper and walked away.

"Thanks." She waved. The mysterious girl left the group with a rather uncomfortable silence before any of them spoke.

"Who was that?" Moka asked.

"I really don't know." Tsukune answered.

"Don't look at me." Kai shrugged. "I'm just as clueless as the rest of you are."

(X)

Homeroom had started with an interesting announcement: the election of Class Representative, Vice-Representative, and Secretaries for class 1-3.

'Class Representative?' The thought echoed throughout both Tsukune's and Kai's minds before Shizuka Nekonome continued.

"With the second semester coming up soon, the class will need to plan and prepare for the upcoming school festival among other concerns!" Nekonome explained. "Now then, are there any candidates?" Naturally, both Kai and Tsukune slouched in their seats to make them less visible to the other students.

Just then, the sound of the door sliding open drew the attention of the class rearward. To the amazement of the Newspaper Club members within the classroom, it was the mysterious girl from before.

" Oh! It's Shirayuki-san!" Nekonome exclaimed before she introduced the mysterious girl. " Everyone, this is Shirayuki Mizore-san! She has been absent for much of the first semester due to personal reasons, but has been kept updated! Please welcome her!" The mysterious girl now identified as Mizore Shirayuki then sat in her assigned seat, just ahead of Kai, Tsukune, and Moka.

"You're in our class?" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Yes." Mizore answered.

"Why didn't we see her earlier?" Kai scratched his head in confusion.

"I heard that there would be nominations for Class Representative." Mizore spoke. "I think that Tsukune-san would be a good candidate."

"Wait? WHAT?" Both Tsukune and Kai exclaimed.

"Will you accept the position, Tsukune-kun?" Nekonome asked.

"NO! Of course not! Why me- Wait, stop clapping!" Tsukune demanded as the other students began to show their approval by clapping their hands. Even Moka and Kurumu joined in on the effort. "I won't do it! I won't take it! Are you guys even listening to me?"

Kai simply groaned. "This isn't going to end well..."

Saizou smirked before raising his hand. "I think that Kai-san would make a good Vice-Representative also."

"You little bastard!" Kai cursed.

"It's great that you'll become Class Representative and Vice-Representative, Tsukune, Kai!" Moka congratulated the brothers, whose face was obvious enough to show that neither of them were overjoyed with such a position.

"I told you that I won't do it!" Tsukune declared. "Besides, Nekonome-sensei will just do an election tomorrow!"

"Why?" Moka asked. "Wouldn't the two of you make great representatives?"

"That's not the point!" Tsukune exclaimed. "I want to rely upon my own strength, rather then use what is given to me!"

"I really don't get what he's talking about," Kai began. "But we don't want to make us TOO visible enough to warrant more attention than we have, since we do have a slight 'problem' with our little 'nature' if you get my drift?"

Moka understood what Kai had spoken, remembering that the brothers were the only humans at Monster Academy. Then she had an idea that was suppose to help them in their distress. "How about we buy snacks for the party?"

"Moka-san, you're not helping!" Tsukune exclaimed as he marched away, though not avoiding the attention of a certain purple-headed schoolgirl.

"Tsukune!" Kai called out. "Get back here!" However his words fell upon deaf ears as Tsukune rounded a corner. "Perfect! Just peachy!"

(X)

Tsukune grumbled as he marched down the hall with a flustered and frustrated aura.

"Hey, Class Representative. Congratulations Aono Tsukune." Mizore appeared behind him, seemingly out of thin air.

Tsukune then spun around and faced the classmate. "What the heck are you trying to do to me? It's all your fault that I nearly became Class Representative!" Before he continued, Tsukune saw Mizore pull out the newspaper from earlier.

"I've read your article. As always, they're very good." Mizore commented.

"What?" Tsukune asked.

"My name is Shirayuki Mizore-san." Mizore introduced herself. "You're my favorite."

(X)

At the campus store, both Kai and Moka were browsing the snacks that were displayed at the front of the store. Almost unexpectedly, the vampire turned to Kai. "Kai? Why was Tsukune so angry at me earlier?"

"Not really sure myself." Kai admitted

"Stop it!" The two heard Tsukune's voice coming around a corner. "I can walk on my own!"

"Bro'-" Kai began before he was suddenly flung around the opposite corner by the pink headed vampire to hide. Moka stealthily spied both Tsukune and Mizore approach the display stands.

" I..." Mizore began. "I didn't attend class for much of the semester. I just...didn't get along well with other , I look forward to Nekonome-sensei's delivery of the newspaper." She then turned to Tsukune. "That's why I'm your fan."

Mizore then pulled out a small scrap book. "Here." She offered, to which Tsukune accepted. "It's a scrap book of all the newspaper articles you've written."

Tsukune opened the book. "I appreciate the gesture. I didn't think that I would actually have some fa-" His eyes suddenly widen as he looked upon the numerous notes that were written alongside the newspaper clippings. Many of them made him feel uneasy.

"I also made some comments about your work." Mizore stated. "I've always liked your columns. They were written from the standpoint of one who his shy and weak. I can relate to it very well." Then she crossed her legs before tilting her head towards her right. "From what I've read, the personality and thinking are akin to my own. You're a loner type, right? I can tell."

"Sh-Shirayuki-san..." Tsukune mumbled, unsure of what to say. His mind raced as to how similar Mizore was to Yukari, Moka, even himself at this school for monsters.

Moka could only look on, observed and absorbed the information she was able to gather.

"...owwwww..." The pink headed vampire heard a moan from Kai and turned towards the boy She then saw that the force of her swing had caused Kai's head to be smashed into the wall and was a fixed to the wall. Naturally, Moka panicked.

(X)

At a small swamp deep within the forest that surrounds Monster Academy. A stone skipped across the surface of the water nine times before it sank beneath the depths.

"Look! Look!" Mizore pointed at the ripples the stone produced. "I made it skip nine times!"

"Ummm...Shirayuki-san," Tsukune began. "There's something that I need to go to at school-"

Mizore interrupted him with an embrace from behind. "No...! Its your turn now Tsukune-san, you can't leave without doing more than four skips!" She then noticed the conflicted look upon Tsukune's face. "Do you really want to go there? Go where Akashiya Moka is?"

Tsukune noticed how the tone of her voice changed into something more sinister. "Please, don't go. I don't know what I might do to her if you do. Or maybe, it's already too late...?"

"Shirayuki-san?"Tsukune turned towards Mizore with horror in his eyes.

"You will be mine, and only mine. Tsukune." Mizore declared as ice began to form upon her fingertips and hair.

(X)

At the classroom that was used for the Newspaper Club, the pink headed vampire laid her head upon the desk that she sat before with her arms as a kind of pillow. With her were the snacks for the party that she and Kai had purchased.

"He's late..." Moka finally spoke up.

"They're all late." Kai stated as he leaned against the makeshift table before looking at his wrist watch. "I swear, if those two are taking their sweet time figuring out what to wear for the party-"

"Do you think that Tsukune could be with that Shirayuki girl?" Moka asked.

"Don't know." Kai shrugged before he patted atop of the vampire girl's head. "But knowing Tsukune, he'll want to be with you and will do everything he can to be with you." The statement caused Moka to blush. Then they heard the door slide open.

"Tsukune-" Moka rose from her seat, initially happy that Tsukune had arrived. Instead it was Mizore.

Kai then started to rub his shoulders in an effort to keep warm. "jeez! Did it just get real cold in here? Eh?" The youth then heard familiar drips of water onto the floor as Mizore approached Moka.

"Sorry, Tsukune won't be coming." Mizore stated in an almost threatening tone. "Even if you wait forever."

"Wait, what did you mean by that?"

"You're Tsukune's brother, correct? I have business with her." Mizore then turned towards the vampire. "During lunch, you were spying upon Tsukune and I, right? Akashiya Moka? What are you, towards Tsukune?"

Almost like lighting, Moka found her neck being squeezed by the unusually cold fingers of Mizore as both fell to the ground. "Wh-what are you?" She nearly screamed.

"Oy! You can't just- HOLY MOLY! That's so cold!" Kai drew his hands away and stepped back towards the desks as if his fingers were burned by fire.

"YOU are an eyesore, Akashiya Moka. If you weren't around, Tsukune would be mine." Mizore scorned. "Even with me, all he could think about was you. I cannot forgive you. I cannot forgive you."

" Stop it!" Moka yelled as she slapped Mizore in her face. To her dismay and shock, the enhanced strength of a sealed vampire only shattered a small portion of Mizore's face.

"Wh-what the heck?" Kai nearly shrieked, his eyes widen in fear and he slowly inched away. Fear ruled each and every one of his actions.

"This is just my ice puppet." The ice clone of Mizore replied. "The real 'me' is with Tsukune." Then her right arm morphed into a strange ice sword. "Now why don't you be so kind as to just die?"

Kai then felt the edge of a desk behind him, causing the him to break his momentary laps in judgment due to fear and now noticed that Moka's life was in danger. He reached for a chair. "Alright, it's now or never." He raised the chair above his head and readied to smash it atop of the ice clone's head, yelling out a war cry just at the moment the vampire cried out Tsukune's name when the ice clone's blade was about to strike.

The back of the chair slammed into the still fractured head of the ice clone and caused it to shatter into several pieces. Then Kurumu's serve plate was accidentally smashed into the Kai's own head as he collapsed atop of the blushed and recovering vampire.

"Kya! Kai! I didn't meant to! I was trying to get-" Kurumu attempted to apologize.

"Ooh look pretty stars." Moaned the now delirious Kai .

(X)

Tsukune yelped in surprised as he found himself flung away from Mizore. It was only after his first attempt at returning to his feet did he discover that he was atop of a frozen surface. " What? The swamp is completely frozen over!"

"**I won't let you run away. I can control ice to my whims, like all Yuki Onna can.**" Mizore warned just before she snapped her ice fingers. Then the ice just behind of Tsukune rose and shaped itself into a near identical copy of Mizore.

"See? Even I can create copies of myself and make it move and speak like me." The ice clone stated, much to the surprise of Tsukune.

Tsukune attempted to escape but felt icy fingers wrap around one of his ankles. "Don't go." The cloned hand spoke.

"**Tsukune, please don't leave me.**" Mizore begged as her icy fingers turned into massive claws and her hair became shards of ice. The ice hand soon increased in size as it crawled up Tsukune's leg and began to entomb him in ice. Naturally Tsukune did not like the prospect of being frozen alive. "**If I freeze you solid, you won't leave me, right? Then you will be mine.**"

Tsukune could only stare in horror as the ice began to envelop his entire body. "**Tsukune...it was because of destiny that we were able to meet.**" Mizore then carefully and lovingly touched the side of his face with her claws. "**We met each other because we were loners... We are able to understand each other and warm each other's cold hearts. You're the only one... That's why, Tsukune, please be mine.**" Tsukune could only recall how badly he had treated Moka earlier and was filled with regret.

"Tsukune!" Both Tsukune and Mizore looked up to see that Kurumu was carrying Moka and were flying towards their position.

"**This is no good.**" Mizore stated. "**My clone should have finished you off by now.**"

"Too bad!" Kurumu countered. "Thanks to my great instincts, your clone is nothing but shattered pieces!"

"Yeah what she said!" New voices were heard as the forms of Kai and Yukari emerged from the forest. Kai sporting a rather large lump on his head.

"**Don't get in my way.**" Mizore threatened as spires of ice emerged into the air. Kurumu barely was able to dodge the spires, though in effect the action caused her to loose altitude almost immediately. The resulting crash of the succubus and the vampire into Tsukune's nearly frozen body has freed him from his icy prison. Much to the dismay of the group, the action did not cause Tsukune to accidentally unseal Moka's other self.

"Odd..." Kai rubbed his chin. "Usually when stuff like that happens, inner appears."

"Hurry! We got to help the others ~Desu!" Yukari called out over her shoulder as she raced towards the downed vampire and succubus. However, only a few moments past before she noticed that the youth was not with her. "Kai-kun?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kai stated as he slowly inched around the parameter of the frozen swamp. "I'll be there soon, don't wait up!"Yukari could only tilt her head with a raised eyebrow as a reaction to Kai's actions.

"Tsukune!" Moka called out as she carefully pulled herself to her feet.

"Moka-san...I-" Tsukune began when Mizore approached the monster girls, icy claws ready to strike.

"**You people. Those who get in the way of Tsukune and me need to disappear!**" Mizore threatened. "**Especially you, Akashiya Moka!**"

It was at that time did Tsukune stood in between Mizore's claws and Moka. "Don't." He demanded. "This is just going too far, Shirayuki-san!"

"**Why?**" Mizore asked. "**They were interfering with us! You, of all people, should know what it is like to be so lonely, like me!**"

"But, I'm not lonely." Tsukune countered, the words caused Mizore to look at him with shocked eyes. "That's why..."

"**Are you...rejecting my...feelings...?**" Mizore hung her head, tears building in the corner of her eyes.

"Bro'!" Kai called out to Tsukune at the midpoint of his journey to the trio. "You might want to get back, fast!"

"**TSUKUNE!**" Mizore cried out as a sudden snow storm swirled around her. The Newspaper Club members braced themselves from the storm and the predictable attack. None came as Mizore was gone from sight.

"Well...that was a nice change of pace." Kai commented with raised eyebrows.

"Shirayuki-san..." Tsukune could only look on to the space where Mizore had once occupied.

"Where did she go?" Moka wondered. It was at that time that Kurumu heard the noise of ice cracking.

"Hey! The ice is-" Too late, the vampire, succubus, and human fell into the freezing water. They were rescued, in time due to Kai's fear of the ice, when Yukari used her magic to rescue them.

(X)

It was the next day and Tsukune, Kai, and Moka were summoned to the Faculty Offices. "What?" Tsukune exclaimed. "You want us to do what?" He then sneezed, catching a cold from falling into the frozen waters yesterday.

"I was concerned since she didn't come to class today. Any further absence would just be more trouble for her later on." Nekonome explained. "So I want you three to go to Shirayuki-san's dorm room and drag her back to class, ok? If she's not there, then at the scenery watch near the cliffs overlooking the sea."

"Tsh! Easy for you to say." Kai sarcastically replied. Tsukune and Moka knew exactly what he had referred to from yesterday. Both had the feeling that the encounter will only end with them encased in ice. Their occasional sneezes didn't help relieve these fears.

Nekonome then handed Tsukune a note. "This should be her room number. I'm counting on you, since this is your first job Tsukune-kun!" Tsukune groaned, not happy with the election results. Kai was not happy with the arrangement either. "Your's too, Kai-kun!"

"Don't remind us..." Kai groaned. Just then, a teacher with dull red hair approached Nekonome. It was the Gym Teacher Okuto Kotsubo.

"Nekonome-sensei, do you have a minute?" Kotsubo asked. "It's about Shirayuki-san."

"What happened?" Moka asked before she sneezed, with concern in her voice despite the events from yesterday.

"You don't know?" Kotsubo raised an eyebrow. "Last night, after meeting two of my Soccer Club members, Shirayuki-san nearly killed them."

"Eh?" Was Kai's only reply.

" Oh no...!" Moka gasped, still not being able to believe that Mizore was capable of such a feat, even with the memory of last the two met.

"It's terrible." Kotsubo continued. "After nearly beating them to death, she froze them into a block of ice. It was lucky of them to have been discovered in time or else they would HAVE died. Along with those absences, this would be the second time she attacked someone. It would be enough grounds to have her be expelled from the academy."

Kotsubo then turned towards Tsukune. " I see, you're Tsukune-san, correct?" The gym teacher then turned back and motioned Nekonome to follow him. " Anyway, we need to discuss this in detail more privately."

Nekonome simply nodded and followed Totsukbo, leaving the three at the desk. "Yeah...as if our given task wasn't bad enough as is..." Kai groaned just as another teacher walked up to the three.

"Wait, Tsukune-kun, Moka-san, Kai-san." The math teacher, Kagome Liliko, greeted. "Are you three in trouble?"

"We might as well be." Kai replied. "We gotta bring Shirayuki back to class."

"I see, that girl has caused too much trouble at the Academy as it stands." Liliko noted. "However, you will have to be mindful of the other teachers around here. Kotsubo-sensei as well. They're not as nice as I am."

"Define 'nice'." Kai asked sarcastically, not believing her statement of being kind for a minute.

"Why?" Tsukune asked.

"That Kotsubo-sensei is infamous for being fast with the other schoolgirls around here as well as being strict. If he sets his eyes on a girl, he doesn't really let go." Liliko warned. "Earlier in the semester, if I recall correctly, a girl got suspended because of him. He isn't someone to have as an enemy."

(X)

"She nearly killed two students?" Kurumu exclaimed as Tsukune and Moka explained the situation to the succubus and witch.

"Yeah, and WE'RE suppose to bring her back to class." Kai stated before rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I foresee corpse-sicles in our future..."

"Heart break can do that to a person ~Desu!" Yukari noted. "Shirayuki-san obviously didn't take Tsukune-san dumping her well ~Desu!"

"Stupid!" Kurumu exclaimed as she covered the little witche's mouth.

"You're not helping Yukari." Kai added.

"It's...it's all my fault?" Tsukune held his head.

"Don't blame yourself Bro." Kai slapped his brother on his back as a way to reassure Tsukune. "The alterative was to be an ice cube. And trust me, few people can really work with the name 'Ice Cube'."

"She was just so lonely." Tsukune noted. "Shirayuki-san couldn't be that bad."

"Whether you believe it or not is irrelevant." The voice of Kotsubo called the group's attention. "We have proof that it was Shirayuki-san." He held up a scrap book, to which Tsukune immediately recognized.

Kotsubo opened the scrap book. "Forgive me, Tsukune-san, but I had to read this. It would seem that Shirayuki-san was giving you some problems and bothering you."

"And nearly freezing us to death." Kai commented before a thought occurred to him. "Wait, isn't that considered an invasion of privacy? You reading her diary and all?"

"It's a scrap book." Kotsubo corrected.

"But isn't that considered the same thing?"

"Anyway," Kotsubo continued. "Early on in the semester, she fell in love with a teacher. A love that wasn't accepted by that teacher, and the end result was that Shirayuki-san froze him solid and nearly killed him. Like those kids from last night. Because of that, she was suspended from school. That enough should explain the kind of person Shirayuki-san truly is."

Tsukune and the rest absorbed the information given to them by the gym teacher. Just then, Kotsubo's words became dark and foreboding.

"Don't you think that it would be better if she was gone, Tsukune-san? Better for the school? Even not, her continued existence at this school wouldn't make that much of a difference. It's so annoying that she clings to you so tightly even though you have no such feelings for her, tadashii? I know how you feel." He smirked sinisterly.

Tsukune then recalled the information given to him by Liliko. "I get it now, the teacher that she attacked that time, that was-"

"Yesi, that was me." Kotsubo finished for Tsukune. "But don't you worry, I'll make sure that you do not suffer such a fate as I. I will to whatever it takes to release her from this school." The group could feel an uncomfortable chill run up and down their spines.

(X)

Tsukune soon reached Mizore's dorm room with Moka observing at a distance and ready to save him at a moment's notice if anything happened. It was decided earlier that the group should split up and look for Mizore at the two locations, with Kai, Kurumu, and Yukari taking the cliffs.

As Tsukune stood before the door, he pondered at how the school has such bad teachers. The inability for others to understand Mizore. Soon enough, he knocked upon the door. "...who is it?" A voice asked, that of Mizore.

"Shirayuki-san! It's me, Tsukune!" He called out to Mizore. "Excuse me for being so sudden, but it's about yesterday. I want to apologize. Things ended rather horribly and I was unable to say everything that needed to be said. I -" Tsukune began when ice claws emerged from the door that ultimately pushed him away and onto the ground some distance away.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out as she rushed to his aid. Once she reached Tsukune, she used her body as a shield to protect him from the Yuki Onna as she approached the pair baring her ice claws.

Tsukune moved Moka away before he faced Mizore. "Wait! Don't attack us!" He pleaded. "I only want to help you Shirayuki-san!"

Mizore stopped. "Yesterday, you hurt two students, because of me. They were seriously injured and there was talk of suspension! Please, come with me and we can explain the situation with them! I know you didn't do it on purpose!"

"**...I thought you understood me.**" Mizore nearly cried, causing Tsukune and Moka to react with surprise. "**I didn't hurt them. I did freeze them, but after I recovered from my tantrum, I defrost them. That was all.**"

Tsukune then held a look of confusion. It did not match the story Kotsubo gave at the faculty offices earlier. "**Did you really think that I'm the kind of girl that would do such a thing to innocent people?**" Mizore's eyes were in tears. "**You've crossed the line...**" And with those words, she disappeared in a flurry of snow and ice.

"Where did she go?" Moka asked. Nearby and hiding his presence, Kotsubo observed the entire conversation.

(X)

At the observation point at the cliffs overlooking the red ocean, Kai awaited the Yuki Onna to appear. Off to a distance, Kurumu and Yukari hid and ready to come to his aid once the code word was uttered by him.

"I hate the cold!" Kai complained getting flashbacks of him being trapped in an ice storm as he rubbed his arms in an effort to get warm.

"I don't mind it." Mizore commented from behind, causing him to jump away in surprise and lost a few years to his time here on Earth.

"Don't sneak up on people like that!" Kai scolded. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"You, actually." Mizore turned to face Kai, unsure of what he meant by those words. "Teach want's you back in class with the others."

"I don't mind being alone." Mizore replied just before Kai flicked the tip of her nose. "Ow!"

"That would be because you don't give people the chance to really know you, to become friends." Kai answered.

"Why? Who would want to be friends with me?"

"I've seen weirder actually."Kai answered. "Trust me, once they warm up to yah they'll want to be friends." Then he thought of something. "Um...you don't have a fear of melting or anything, do you?"

"You always go here when you get depressed, Shirayuki-san." Kotsubo's voice brought Kai's and Mizore's attention. "Though I didn't expect Kai-san to be here as well."

"Why are YOU here anyway?" Kai asked. "Feel like being an icicle again?" Kotsubo ignored the comment and grabbed Mizore's shoulders from behind. "Whoh! Personal space there buddy!"

"What are you-" Mizore was interrupted by Kotsubo's words.

"Be careful," He warned. "One slip and you fall down to the rocks below. The strong wind doesn't help either. However, it wouldn't be so strange and sudden for a girl who skips class to just suddenly fall from a cliff, Right?"

"Kotsubo-sensei...?" Mizore gasped as the gym teacher held a smirk on his face.

"Those aren't exactly the kind of words you wanna throw around as a joke, Teach." Kai cautioned.

"Let me go!" Mizore screamed as she struggled to free herself from Kotsubo's grasp. However the end result was for her to accidentally push him off the cliff.

"Oh crap!"

"Sensei!" Mizore cried out as she looked over the side, only to have an octopus-like tentacle wrap around her leg and pull her towards the edge. Kai barely was able to take hold of the Yuki Onna's left arm before she was pulled off the cliff.

"**That wasn't very nice, Shirayuki-san.**" Kotsubo scolded as he slowly appeared from the cliff side. "**If it was anyone else, they would have died.**"

"What the hell?" Kai cursed, barely keeping hold.

"**I was just teasing at first, but now I can't forgive you.**" Kotsubo's true form was revealed, causing Mizore to scream.

"Oh fuck! It's a tentacle monster!"

"**What? No, I'm a kraken!**" Kotsubo corrected.

"You holding onto a girl's leg here like that ain't helping your argument!" Kai countered before he yelled out over his shoulder. "Peaches!"

(X)

At a bush, the succubus and little witch turned to each other. "Does Kai-kun need our help ~Desu?" Yukari asked.

"He didn't say the code word." Kurumu answered, but then she added. "What was the code word?"

(X)

"Peaches!" Kai yelled as he was suddenly pulled closer to the cliff edge then he would like as Mizore was dragged over and barely hanging on. "Peaches! Peaches! Peaches!"

"**Look at yourself Shirayuki-san. Earlier in the semester, you tried to freeze me to death, right? A dangerous girl like yourself should be dragged to the bottom of the sea!**" Kotsubo yelled.

"Oh yeah, we ALL know what tentacle monsters do to young schoolgirls!" Kai commented with sarcasm. "But I think Snow White here would have to pass THAT opportunity. Peaches!"

"**I'm a kraken!**"

"As if there's a difference right now!"

"You tried to take advantage of me, harass me!" Mizore yelled out. "I was only trying to defend myself!"

"And considering that he's a tentacle monster, you were well within your rights. Peaches! For the love of god, peaches!" Kai yelled over his shoulder once again.

"**I'm a kraken you idiot!**" Kotsubo defended.

"Whatever! PEACHES!" Kai yelled as he slipped and barely caught a thorny vine with his hand before he fell over.

"**Either way, it will be troublesome for the both of you to spread such distasteful rumors.**" Kotsubo threatened. "**It will be better if neither of you go to school forever!**"

Mizore then realized that Kotsubo tried to frame her for the assault with those two students from last night. Then she looked at Kai who was struggling to save her, though crying out the word "peaches" made her wonder about his sanity. Even so, he was still struggling to save her, from both Kotsubo and from her loneliness. She reasoned that it would have been better for everyone if she was gone as she grabbed Kai's wrist. The action caused Kai to loose his grip upon the yuki onna.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry, for causing you such trouble." With those words, she let go of Kai's wrist. She felt herself falling towards the sea for but a moment before she felt the hands of another grasping her wrist. The hand of Tsukune as he was being prevented from falling over by Moka's hold. "Why?"

"Don't let go! Hold on!" Tsukune pleaded just as Kurumu and Yukari arrived on the scene.

"Took you long enough! I was yelling 'peaches' at the top of my lungs!" Kai scolded.

"Sorry!" Both Yukari and Kurumu apologized.

"We didn't remember the code word." Kurumu revealed, causing Kai to slap himself in the forehead.

"How could you forget a word like 'peaches'- never mind, just make sure I don't fall over!" Kai ordered as he held out his hand for Mizore. "Give me your other hand!"

"**DON'T GET IN MY WAY!**" Kotsubo yelled out as he shot his tentacle towards the group.

"Shit! inner time!" Kai then grabbed Moka's rosario and pulled it, causing a massive wave of supernatural aura to be emitted from her and changing the vampire to her other self. She was able to take a hold of the tentacle before it reached Tsukune.

"**What? A vampire?**" Kotsubo exclaimed.

"**An octopus?**" The other Moka raised an eyebrow. "**You've awakened me for an octopus?**"

"Yeah, a fuckin' tentacle monster!"

"**I'm a kraken!**" Kotsubo corrected.

"We don't care!" Kai countered. "Look: Japanese Schoolgirl in a uniform, tentacles, molestation, do the math!"

"**Such a bother...**" The other Moka sighed in boredom as she pulled on the tentacle, causing Kotsubo to be flung over the cliff face and slammed into the ground. The action caused the kraken to release its hold upon Mizore, allowing Tsukune and Kai to pull her back up to safety.

"**Wh-what strength!**" Kotsubo gasped in horror. Just then, the other Moka pulled upon the tentacle to draw the kraken towards the released vampire. She then kicked the gym teacher in the face and the resulted, combined force caused Kotsubo to fly over the vampire and over the cliffs to the sea below.

(X)

A day had passed since the incident with Kotsubo at the cliff. He sustained several injuries that would take him a full two weeks to fully recover and the other faculty knew the truth from what was revealed to them by those who were present at the area. Combined with his own confession, Kotsubo was suspended as a teacher until the next semester, the entire faculty concluded that he had suffered enough. Also, the issue with Mizore's suspension was resolved.

On the way to school, Tsukune, Moka, and Kai walked down the path that lead to the school gates when they suddenly felt a chill from behind. They turned to find a certain yuki onna who revealed herself from her hiding spot behind a nearby tree.

"Good morning Tsukune-kun." Mizore greeted.

"Shirayuki-san!" Tsukune exclaimed. "What did you do to your hair?"

"I tried cutting it." Mizore answered. "Do you like it?"

"It looks cute!" Moka complimented.

"Yeah, it looks great on you!" Tsukune added.

"It looks okay for me." Kai shrugged.

"Thank you, Tsukune-kun, Kai-kun, now I don't feel so burdened." Mizore thanked. The trio were glad that the yuki onna was opening up to other people more.

However, during the walk to class, they soon learned that Mizore still insisted on stalking Tsukune. "Don't pop out of nowhere like that!" Tsukune yelled. Kai could only rub the bridge of his nose.

"THIS just keeps getting better, and BETTER..!" Kai groaned before he noticed that Mizore had spied upon him as well. "What are you looking at?"

_A.N: And another girl joins the harem hope the little joke was funny now I know some of you might think Kai or Tsukune could've handled Kottssubo but it was so long since inner last appeared so I said what the heck let her handle him._

_On a side note I might need some help creating some Ocs for Kai to fight in the future so send me your minster ideas and a lit of their powers so I could incorporate them in this story._

_Also do you think it's better to rewrite this story with only Kai replacing Tsukune? since it's easier to write romance that way because I really have a problem with creating the share harem or should I split the girls between them? send me your opinions_

_Do forgive me because I'm gonna rant here a bit but what he heck is with people and Naruto any story that hat I read that has Naruto as a main characteer always get the most numbers of reviews and compliments I've ever seen even when the naruto used is nothing like Masashi Kishimoto's naruto (smart,coll ,aladies man,has sharingan,rennigan , a saiyan just to name a few) do forgive me but canon Naruto is loud, dumb (he mistook kurenai's pregnancy for weight gain) and he's not that handsome and is also a bit of a pervert (sexy jutsu anybody?) who spams kage bunshins and rasengans most of the time without real strategy it almost makes me want to rename Kai into naruto and add the story to naruto crossover section and I'm sure I'll get 100+ reviews in a matter of missunderstard me I like Naruto but isn't this fangasming a bit too much?_

_signing off your friendly neighbourhood uub_


	13. Chapter 13

_A.n: Yo everyone I'm back with a new chapter sorry for the delay now this gonna be a double extra long chapter and now a response for some of the reviews that were sent for me_

_Guest:thanks for the compliment I'm not that good yet but I'll try to improve to entertain you more._

_azure flame knight12:You flatter me ,I'll pm you later for the details of your OC many thanks._

koolken256:I know that a shared harem is an interesting idea as you've proved it yourself I just have a problem with how to begin with since frankly I suck at romance in general also I don't want the girls to be ooc , maybe you can help me in writing a short chapter to resolve this issue

_Chapter 13: Summer Vacations and Sunflowers_

It was the first day of Monster Academy's Summer Vacation. Many students were able to spend their break from scholastic studies as they wish, sometimes with family. Just as many students were forced to stay at the school to make up their poor final scores of the previous semester through what were called "Remedial Classes" in Japan. It does not take one of great imagination to feel the students who suffered that were not able to enjoy this break from their academic obligations.

For one particular group, a good portion of their Summer Vacation will be spent performing club related activities. Activities that are set without the confines of the Great Barrier that separates Monster Academy from the Human-dominated Earth. An action considered forbidden to the students who attend the Academy, previously informed that they could not enter the Human World until they have graduated from the school. An action a certain teacher stated was allowed due to the fact that she would be accompanying the group, though rather noticeably unconvincing.

Tsukune Aono and his brother Kai were among that group as they awaited next to the Pumpkin-headed Scarecrow sign at the sea-side cliff to await the other members of the Newspaper Club to appear for the expedition into the human world. The Earth both were born and raised within long before they entered Youkai Academy where a majority of its monster students lived nearly all of their lives within the supernatural realm. The brothers wore more casual attire of clothing instead of the uniform, Tsukune was wearing tan pants ,a white t-shirt with a blue shirt over it while Kai wore blue jeans,a black t-shirt with blue denim jacket over it.

Kai was relaxing under a tree while Tsukune was pacing back and forth and frequently looking at his wrist watch. They were alerted by the approach of a certain, pink headed vampire whom was in an in an attire one would call a frilled "Sun Dress" and a long sleeved blouse worn over as her casual wear.

"Good morning Tsukune, Kai!" Moka greeted the brothers, an act that tore them from their thoughts. "You're both here early. Weren't we suppose to meet with the others for the trip thirty minutes from now?"

"Oh, hey Moka,well bro here so giddy about returning to the human world that e couldn't sit down for a minute right bro?...bro?." Kai greeted first

'Moka-san is so cute in that dress' Tsukune swooned before he was poked by his brother awakening from his daydream, quickly greeting Moka.

Kai resumed his nap under the tree while Moka and Tsukune sat on a branch of the tree chatting together.

"Our vacation today it sure looks like fun" the Tsukune began

"Yeah,…to tell the truth my heart is racing, I told you before about my life in the human world right? And how I used to hate humans before?"

"Don't tell me that going me that going back to the human world is making you feel…"spoke Tsukune worried.

"Mm,I'm afraid that going back will remind of those awful times"Moka began solemnly before brightening up "But as long as you and Kai are by my side my expectation will become stronger than my fears,so I'll be counting on you Tsukune" before she leaned toward him

"Moka-san"

"Tsukune"

"Moka-san"

"Tsukune"

But just about they were about to kiss

"NNNOOOO!" The trio then heard the scream which made Tsukune and Moka fall off the tree over Kai who woke up abruptly yelling I didn't do it.

"Oh for the love of god can't I have a peaceful day?get off both of you you're heavy" groaned Kai.

As the trio stood up and turned towards the direction of the the young witch as she was being dragged by the blue headed succubus. "I don't wanna go ~Desu!" Following close behind was Mizore.

"Come on! It's not THAT bad!" Kurumu countered. "You haven't been to the Human World right? So stop being such a baby-" Yukari then silenced the succubus when a wash bin appeared and crashed atop of her head.

"Someone with barely a neuron cell in their skull can't possibly understand ~Desu!" The little witch argued.

"Why you!" Kurumu pushed up an imaginary sleeve of her short-sleeved shirt in preparation for a fight.

"What? What's going on?" Tsukune asked just after he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, not exactly the ideal way to start a little camping trip." Kai noted, causing both monster girls to stop their argument and turned towards the brothers. Then they heard the familiar rumbling of an engine, causing the group to turn their heads towards the approaching bus.

"The bus is here." Mizore barely spoke.

"Where's Fido anyway?" Kai asked as he looked around.

"Gin-sempai didn't score high enough for the Semester Final and to stay behind for Remedial Classes to make up for the poor grades." Mizore answered.

"Well then, I guess everyone's here!" Kurumu chuckled nervously from the fact that she had skipped remedial classes to be with her friends, in particular her Destined One. though she was confused in that she wanted to be with Kai as well. In the mind of the succubus, the only one that really counted emotionally was her Destined One, right?

The bus stopped before the scarecrow sign and opened its doors to reveal Shizuka Nekonome waiting for them. "Morning! All aboard to the Human World!" She greeted. The other members of the Newspaper Club, with their luggage in hand, boarded the bus with the last being the brothers.

"Well aren't you a familiar face?" Kai's statement broke Tsukune's train of thought as he looked up to see the obscured face of the bus driver. The same one that has delivered both brothers to this secret school of monsters.

"B-bus driver-san?"

"**It seems that both of you are fine, so far.**" The bus driver chuckled, causing Kai to involuntarily shiver.

"I'll never get used to that echo."

"**Still,**" the bus driver began. "**The two of you have been walking on air, correct? To be attacked by your sempai's .perhaps the both of you have had your fill of Monster Academy?**"

"How did you know-" Tsukune began, but was interrupted by the bus driver's rather trademarked chuckle.

"**Oh, I know. After all, one could say that I bear a bit of responsibility for the two of you.**" The bus driver replied. "**To make sure nothing TO bad happens to the both of you.**"

"GREAT...," Kai groaned. "Another stalker. As if Mizore here wasn't enough..." The bus then entered the tunnel that lead the brothers to Monster Academy at the beginning of the semester.

"Something feels...odd..." Tsukune noted, the tunnel giving off a strange atmosphere.

"You think?"

"**Don't act so worried.**" The bus driver explained. "**This long tunnel is connected to various other tunnels across the Japan area of the Human-dominated earth. One would call it a worm hole, and is one reason why such strange happenings occur near tunnels. Meaning that once we leave this tunnel, it would mean farewell to the supernatural world for a while.**"

"Not sure why," Kai began. "But I'm getting Stargate: SG-1 vibes from that." Tsukune nodded.

"**Here we go, the Human World.**" The bus driver announced as the vehicle reached a light at the end of the tunnel and then found itself driving upon a road once the group had their eyes adjust to the new amount of light.

The bus then road past a gas station as the other members of the Newspaper Club gathered at the windows to observe the other humans going about their own business.

"There are so many humans ~Desu!" Yukari nearly squeaked, still uncomfortable about the idea of being upon this human occupied half of the Earth.

"Of course, you dummy!" Kurumu countered the statement of the little witch. "This is the human world after all!"

Moka was still adjusting her eyesight to the summer sun, her hand covering much of her face. "The sun is so bright, so it's summer here as well?"

"Too warm." Mizore dead panned as she liberated a lolipop from its wrapping before placing the candy into her mouth, the cooling effects of the confection already managing the Snow Woman's body temperature.

Kai breathed deeply as Tsukune had tears build up in the corner of his eyes in sheer joy of returning back to the earth that they both knew before attending Youkai Academy. "Feels good to be back."

"Look!" The succubus' eyes then caught the glimps of buildings off at a distance, clustered together like any other city. "It's a city! An actual human city!"

"I wonder if that is where we're going?" Moka wondered out loud.

The bus soon stopped before a small patch of forest that was apart of a much greater land feature of a hill, itself part of the mountainous region that lie upon the outskirts of the nearby city. A series of signs were posted within the immediate area of the location, many of which stated that construction work was in progress and that none beyond the participation of the construction project were to trespass these grounds.

"Am I not the only one who is having a bad feeling about this?" Kai asked his fellow Newspaper Club Members as they disembarked the bus. "Like a sort of 'deliverance' kind of bad feeling?"

"'Deliverance'?" Kurumu asked, only for Tsukune to interrupt the explanation.

"I think it would be better if no one knows about that movie beyond the two of us." Tsukune advised.

"Good point." Kai noted. "Granted, Kyoko did kinda warn us about it. It still didn't make viewing it any either." Before the succubus could even contemplate on an inquiry as to what the brothers had just referenced, a shout from the pink headed vampire drew the attention of the other members of the Newspaper Club to a large field of sunflowers.

"Wow!" Kurumu exclaimed as she approached the field. "Is this some kind of garden?"

"I had no idea that there was something this beautiful in the human world!" Moka added.

"Hopefully this is just a rest stop." Kai commented as he looked onto the field before he rubbed his head and sighed. "Something tells me that we'd better start practicing our pig squeals."

"This isn't Appalachia." Tsukune corrected his brother. "And besides, it was just an old movie."

"Still, I'm getting bad vibes." Kai shivered, Yukari clung to Kai and looked around nervously.

"This isn't the planned stop is it?" The statement from the club advisor drew the attention of the brothers and the little witch.

"**I just thought that we should stop by this place for a bit.**" The bus driver explained. "**This area is pretty famous locally.**"

"Oh, because of the Sunflowers, right?" Tsukune theorized.

"**Negative, it is for being a mysterious spot where people have been spirited away one after another.**" The statement by the seemingly calm minded bus driver caused the jaws of the brothers to become slack due to shock and disbelief.

"Wait, WHAT?" Kai exclaimed in a panic.

"**Even in this day and age,**" The bus driver concluded. "**Isn't spiriting away quite poetic?**"

"'Poetic?This is NOT the kind of place you send High Schoolers even WITH escorts!"

"Is that why you brought us all here?" Tsukune's face lacked much color from the revelation. Just then, the bus driver had handed the human with a copy of the local newspaper.

"**You should read the details here.**" The bus driver explained. "**And I would also advise caution so that none of you are spirited away as well.**"

"What?"

"Why are you giving us this advice NOW? Aren't you-" Kai was then interrupted by the next words that flowed from the bus driver's mouth just after he turned towards Nekonome.

"**Why don't we go out to eat, Nekonome-sensei?**" The bus driver offered. "**I'll treat you to some tasty fish.**"

Almost without question, the two adults of this expedition beyond Monster Academy grounds boarded the bus and soon headed back towards the direction of the city that was seen beforehand, leaving behind the First Year members of the Newspaper Club. Of which only two chased after the bus instead of immobilized with shock and surprise.

"Don't leave us alone out here!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"This is SO legally considered 'abandonment'! We don't do well with 'Mystery Spots'!" Kai called back. The brothers were soon joined by the rest of the Newspaper Club.

Hidden within the growth of sunflowers, an unknown observer watched the group.

"Why did the bus driver desert us here?" Tsukune panicked.

"'Bear responsibility' my ass!" Kai cursed. "I knew that something bad was gonna happen! This is just the start of it!"

"It's alright! It can't be THAT bad!" Moka attempted to reassure the two panicking brothers, abit rather poorly.

"Yeah, that's what they say in them slasher flicks before the blood starts flying! "Kai exclaimed in a hysterical fashion.

"Huh?" Mizore suddenly inquired after drawing her attention back to the group, not minding the conversation until just that moment.

"What are we gonna do now ~Desu?" Yukari whined for completely different reasons than what Kai had stated. "I don't like this! I wanna go back home now ~Desu!"

"We just GOT here!" Kurumu scolded in a vain attempt to get the strange thought of what Kai had implied out of her mind. "You had better stop complaining or else I'll REALLY give you something to complain about!" Naturally, the pink headed vampire attempted to cool down the argument of the two conflicting monster girls.

Mizore and Tsukune then noticed something out in the sunflower field. "Did you see that?" Tsukune asked, to which Mizore nodded. Almost immediately Tsukune received a hit to the back of his head by his own brother. "Ow!"

"Don't freak me out like that!" Kai warned Tsukune. "I got ENOUGH to worry about AS IS!"

"What's wrong?" Both the pink headed vampire and blue headed succubus asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think I saw something in the sunflowers." Tsukune replied just before a strange hissing roar was heard.

"Oh crap, this is bad!" Kai nearly screamed.

"We can just hide at that cabin over there." The Snow Woman drew the group's attention towards a small, nearby shack that she had pointed.

"IN the field that we heard the roar from earli- WAIT FOR ME!" Kai exclaimed as he chased after the fleeing forms of the Newspaper Club members who made a mad dash towards the only true form of shelter within sight.

The group then began to recover from their flight response once Kai slammed the door closed behind him. The adrenaline rush buzzed in between their ears. "What was that just now! We're in the Human World right?" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Well it ain't Kansas, that's for sure!" Kai added.

"Didn't the bus driver say something about the story being in the newspaper?" Moka asked, to which Tsukune looked down to the newspaper copy that was nearly cut in two due to how strong the grip was during the run from being exposed to being sheltered but isolated.

"Oh, I see." Tsukune almost replied automatically as he unfurled the newspaper edition and read through to find the story that gave much insight to the location that they presently occupied. From what could be read, eighteen known disappearances associated with the area were sight seers, mostly occultist, who visited the area that was known locally as Witch Hill. Many of the locals believed that due to the construction project initiated by the ambitious prefectural governor that the witches rumored to live in the area had spirited away the missing persons as a form of revenge for destroying their sacred home.

"Sheesh! Sounds like a bad plot for a slasher flick!" Kai then added. "Though then again, I have been wrong before. We had better get everyone aware of the Scream Rules." He turned to his brother.

"'Scream rules?" Moka raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"A witch?" Kurumu then turned towards Yukari with the intent of making fun of the little witch. "So all of this 'spiriting away' business is caused by a witch? Isn't it like your kind to take humans and do awful things to them?"

"Only a simpleton would believe in anything they read in a newspaper. ~Desu." Yukari taunted back.

"Well I don't like witches to begin with." Kurumu countered.

"And I don't like blow up dolls like you ~Desu!" And thus another argument began between the succubus and little witch as the vampire attempted to bring peace in between the two.

"So what are these 'Scream Rules'?" Mizore asked the brothers, though in the meanwhile wrapped her arms around Tsukune's frame.

"Th-they're just rules stated in a horror movie in how one can survive one, that's all." Tsukune attempted to keep together his poor composure in addition to keep himself from shivering due to the cold produced by the Snow Woman's body.

"But it doesn't hurt to be cautious, considering that we got no clue as to what's out there stalkin' us." Kai then added. "Though then again, they don't really a lot. Just the more basic of circumstances."

"I still wanna hear them." Mizore almost pleaded.

"Alright," Kai sighed. "There are about three rules, though there were actually entire books dedicated to surviving various types of horror movies. The first is to not have sex. Second is to not drink alcohol or do drugs. And the third is never say 'I'll be right back'."

"That's it?" Mizore questioned.

"Well the key component in those rules, and several horror fans would agree, that the best way to survive a slasher flick is to pay attention to your surroundings." Kai explained. "You can't be distracted while there's a killer out there on the loose because they can pounce on you at any moment and you need all of your sense to properly prepare your 'flight or fight' response because your life WILL depend upon it."

"But what about your cell phone?" Tsukune inquired. Kai then looked upwards in thought for a moment before searching his pocket for his trusty telephone.

"Oh, well this helps too." Kai noted. "Oh good! It has a full charge AND it has full reception! Things are FINALLY looking up!"

"Hey," Moka interrupted as a thought appeared in her mind. "Do any of you think that it's more then coincidence that we were stranded here? It's supposed to be a camp for the Newspaper Club, right ? Could Nekonome-sensei be trying to get us to do something?"

"Well that's just annoying." The succubus began as she took a break from her argument with the little witch. "She's just testing us. Well, whatever that plan might be, we might as well solve this 'spiriting away' business ourselves."

"No! It's too dangerous ~Desu!" Yukari warned. "What if something DOES happen? This is the Human World ~Desu!" She then showed the group her Tarot Cards. "My reading even stated that this was an ill-fated vacation ~Desu!"

"I've had enough of you, Yukari-chan!" Kurumu almost growled. "Tarot Cards are worthless anyway and you've done nothing but complain all day!"

"I wouldn't throw away a warning like that all willy nilly if I were you , especially in this kind of situation." Kai lectured. "Rule Number Twenty-One of the Internet Guide to Surviving a Horror Movie states that you should heed ALL warnings, ESPECIALLY if they're from children and animals."

"Hey!" Yukari whined.

"No offense, Yukari." Kai corrected himself as he apologized.

"Even so, she's acting like such a baby!" Kurumu scolded. "If she's that afraid, then she should go back to her home all by herself!"

"Stupid! I'm not afraid of anything! ~Desu!" Yukari yelled at the succubus in her own defense before rushing out of the shack.

"Yukari-chan,wait! Where are you going?" The pink headed vampire yelled out from the door frame. "hurry up! We have to catch up with Yukari-chan before she get's too far up the mountain!" Moka turned back to see that the succubus suffered a head wound made from an iron tarot card.

"YEOUCH! That looks painful!" Kai cringed.

"Is that an iron tarot card?" Tsukune asked in disbelief.

Moka then shook her head from the shock of seeing a tarot card stuck to Kurumu's head in such a bloody fashion. "We can't leave Yukari-chan alone like this!"

(X)

The members of the Newspaper club, sans a certain child genius witch, were looking for their runaway companion when they suddenly heard a scream.

"Did any of you hear that?" Moka asked.

"I was hoping that it was just me." Kai gulped.

"Maybe someone else is in trouble?" Tsukune theorized.

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves." Kai warned. "It's not really a good idea to head off into trouble while under gunned. Something tells me that we'll need the heavy guns that Yukari's magic offers when we DO find the killer."

"But someone could be-" The group then heard another scream, this time it was much more familiar.

"Yep, that was her alright."

"How did we miss her?" Tsukune wondered out loud as Kurumu internally reflected upon her own actions upon the little witch.

"We'll find out more once we find her, now let's move it!" Kai then whistled at Kurumu to get her attention. "Kurumu! We need an eye in the sky!"

"Ah! Right!" The succubus answered while hiding a blush that marked her face. She then reverted to her true, monster self and took to the air. Though she was tasked with aerial reconnaissance of the immediate area for anything that was out of place from the normal setting, her mind was occupied with why she had blushed when her Destined One's brother called out to her. Below her, the other members of the Newspaper Club rushed in the general direction of the screams they had heard earlier.

Kurumu then noticed off the corner of her eye strange, sac-like green creatures attacking three individuals in the sunflower field. Though her eyesight were not adequate enough to see as to whom the individuals were, despite the fact that a succubus was naturally an aerial predator in addition to seducer, she already knew as to the identity of the smaller person who waved some kind of stick to which immediately followed by an attacking creature being sliced into more than a single whole. "Everyone! I found Yukari-chan!" She announced as she flew down towards the ground, weaving around the trees and branches.

"What'cha got?" Kai asked.

"She's being attacked by strange creatures over there!" The succubus pointed in the direction where she last saw Yukari.

"Oh no!" Moka gasped.

"We need to help Yukari-chan?" Tsukune turned to see that his brother already running towards the little witch while screaming "CHARGE!"

The others simply looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before they rushed after him.

"Don't worry Yukari! We're coming! We're coming to help...you...with..." Kai slowed his advance as he saw that the sunflower field was quiet of any form of battle, mangled and sliced forms of what were once plant monsters littered the ground and the little witch lied upon the ground, physically exhausted. "Sheesh, our timing really sucks today."

"Yukari-chan beat all these plant monsters all by herself?" Kurumu gasped in amazement at the solitary labor the little witch had performed in order to save two bystander humans.

"Why was Yukari-chan fighting these monsters? What happened here- Yukari-chan!" Tsukune exclaimed as he spotted Yukari's exhausted form. He gently picked her up from the ground just as the other members of the Newspaper Club and the stranger sight seers approached the still form of the little witch.

Some time had past since the group left the sunflower field. Moka sat with the exhausted Yukari beneath a tree, Kurumu paced back and forth in anticipation to when the little witch will awaken once again, Tsukune left earlier to gather some water in a bucket.

"So how is she Moka-san? Has she waken up yet?" Tsukune asked as he placed the bucket upon the ground, to which the vampire replied by shaking her head.

"Not yet. Thankfully she didn't have any serious injuries." Moka began. "Just exhaustion, probably due to using so much of her energy for her magic while fighting those monsters."

"Still, I can't help but wonder if she's ok." The succubus' statement drew the attention of Tsukune and Moka. "I was really surprised when I heard that she defeated those plant monsters on her own. I didn't think that she was capable of such a thing. Even so, she's so scared of the human world. Why is that?"

"I guess there are still some things we don't know much about with Yukari-chan." Moka looked down to the aforementioned witch asleep in her arms. "Especially in regards to witches being boarder beings."

"Ummm...is Yukari-chan alright?" The group looked up to see the two sight seers that Yukari had fought to defend against the plant monsters. "Is she awake yet?"

"No, not yet." Moka answered.

The sight seer who wore the baseball cap then squatted next to the little witch's exhausted form. "Does Yukari-chan live around here?"

"Nope." Kai replied as he got up from his kneeling position. "We pretty much got here."

"Yes," Tsukune continued. "We just came here on a research trip for our club."

"I see. So I was wrong?" The statement caught the attention of the Newspaper Club.

"Pardon?" Kai asked.

"I was wondering since this place has a legend about a witch living here, hence the name 'Witch Hill'." The cap wearing sight seer explained. "Recently there was a decision to build a factory around here and since then there have been many disappearances. Some around here believe that this was caused by the witch who lives upon Witch Hill and especially at that mansion at the top of the hill, that the victims were factory managers who faced the wrath of a vengeful witch. It's caused a lot of people to be scared."

"You guys don't have any proof, so don't go randomly blaming witches for everything ~Desu." Yukari defended despite the fact that her mind and body were still recovering from exhaustion. "You humans can never understand us witches ~Desu." The group then turned their attention to the now awaken Yukari.

"Had a nice nap there?" Kai chuckled.

"Thank kami that you're awake finally!" Kurumu exclaimed in relief. "Re you alright?" The succubus received her reply when Yukari turned away with her nose turned up into the air. The act reminded the blue headed monster girl that the two had a fight just earlier. "Well, since this place is so dangerous, we should leave as soon as possible!" Kurumu scratched the back of her head.

"Smooth." Mizore commented at Kurumu's attempt to salvage the conversation.

"Yeah," Moka then showed the group a page from her notebook. "We should head to the motel that Nekonome-sensei mentioned earlier. We might even catch up with her there."

"We can give you all a ride into town." One of the sight seers offered. "It'll be a tight fit since there's more than five of us."

"Well it's better than walking." Kai added and soon enough the group attempted to fit into the vehicle the sight seers used to reach Witch Hill, unknowingly watched by a third party that only Yukari barely noticed before they were driven towards the city.

(X)

The Newspaper Club then crawled out of the car and onto a covered bench. They thanked the sight seers just before they drove away and leaving the group to their own devices.

"We finally arrived at the human city." The pink headed vampire commented before the group walked down the side walks in an attempt to find the motel that they would rest during their stay upon the human dominated Earth.

"Incredible!" Kurumu exclaimed in awe. "This is so cool!"

Tsukune then noticed that the little witch held a worried look upon her face, akin to a spooked animal in an unfamiliar face. "Don't worry Yukari-chan, this isn't such a dangerous place."

"Yeah," Kai began. "Compared to Youkai Academy, this place is deathly quiet-" The youth paused when he felt a very familiar feeling deep within his self. One that needed immediate attention less an accident occurs. "I gotta go!"

Yukari held fast onto Kai's arm to halt his flight away from the group. "Why are you leaving us now ~Desu?"

"Nature calls and I can only put her on hold for so long." Kai explained in a rush. "Don't worry, I'll be right back!" Freeing himself from the little witch's grasped, he dashed down the street and looking through doors of nearby stores and buildings all the while he wondered exactly what he had for breakfast this morning.

Eventually, he found a public restroom that had no requirements nor coins to expend for use. "Oh man! It's gonna be one HELL of a photo finish!" Kai exclaimed to practically no one in particular and rushed into the nearest available stall and proceeded to perform his bodily business. A wave of relief washed over his very being after he held his business for such an extended period of time.

Kai soon exited the public rest room, feeling quite refreshed and a pound or two lighter. He soon walked down the street to meet with the other members of the Newspaper Club, only to find that they were no longer present and left behind an equally confused crowd. "Guys...? THEY DITCHED ME!" cursed to the heavens before hanging his head. "And I don't even remember the name of the motel. Figures..."

After wandering aimlessly for about an hour he remembered a way to find them "Why didn't I think of this before?" he muttered to himself before closing his eyes and focusing on the auras of his friends opening his eyes he noticed himself having several red strings wrapped around his fingers wondering about them for a while before finally shrugging in the direction he sensed his friends in.

It was then that he heard the bird cry of numerous crows. Kai looked up and saw an entire flock congregating upon the rooftop of a nearby building. "Definitely an Alfred Hitchcock setting. Wonder if the guys are there?"

His inquiry was answered from various yells of familiar voices leading up to a rumbling sound. "Yep, they're up there." Kai approached the building. By the time he reached the doors leading into the stairwell, they were opened by Mizore.

"Oh, there you are." Mizore nearly dead panned as the group reached the door and held a look of surprise and relief upon their faces.

"Kai-kun!" Tsukune,Moka and Yukari exclaimed.

"So what's the deal with ditching me earlier?" Kai nearly fumed, but then noticed an unfamiliar face. "Aaaand who's the Hot Topic Shopper?"

(X)

The city lights have illuminated the evening after the sun had set and the Newspaper Club members sat underneath a covered bench, quite possibly a bus stop. Kai had already been briefed as to what had happened when he left the group. "Guess that might explain the disappearances at that sunflower field."

"That is pretty much it." Mizore explained.

"Though it doesn't really explain why we brought little old homicidal witch here with us." Kai thumbed towards the witch whose name was Ruby.

"Well we couldn't just leave her in the middle of nowhere." Moka answered as she semi-cradled the still unconscious older witch.

"Still, I have a bad feeling that she'll go crazy all over our asses if we're not too careful." Kai warned. "We're in a bad enough situation as is."

"Yeah." Tsukune agreed. "We have no idea where the Motel, Nekonome-sensei, and bus driver-san is and we can't exactly walk back to Youkai Academy."

Kurumu then looked upwards towards the sky. "You can't even see the stars in the city."

"That'll be light pollution there ." Kai answered. "Get far enough away from city lights and you'll see them quite clearly."

"So what's going to happen to us now?" Mizore asked, to which Kai shrugged.

"IT's alright ~Desu!" Yukari declared as she wrapped her arms around Kai and Tsukune torso. "As long as I'm with everyone, I'm all set ~Desu!"

"Ara, everybody's here!" The group then turned towards the familiar voice of Nekonome, who was currently holding up crates of fish in her arms. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Getting lost, no thanks to you!" Kai exclaimed in a rage. "Do you have any idea what we've been through? Be thankful that I don't have enough money to sue-" He was interrupted by the rest of the Newspaper Club nearly tackling the monster teacher down, glad to see a familiar face that would help them through this strange summer vacation.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14:giant plants and urban brawls...uhhh does anyone owns a megazord?_

The older witch, Ruby, suddenly awakened as if from a nightmare to find herself beneath sheets upon a futon and within a very unfamiliar room. However, there were familiar faces that crowded around her downed form, those of the Newspaper Club she fought against upon the roof top earlier.

"So Ruby's awake I take it?" The group then turned their attention back to Kai, to whom Ruby had not encountered that time.

"What? Where am I?" Ruby demanded as she threw off the sheets from her form and rose up from the futon, only to be halted by the pain of her injuries from the battle earlier as she clutched her body.

"Ruby-san shouldn't move yet! ~Desu!" Yukari warned. "You're still recovering! ~Desu!"

"Where? Where am I? Who are you people?" The elder witch asked in between gasps of pain.

"You've already met Yukari-chan," Tsukune gestured towards Yukari, who simply smiled. "My name is Aono Tsukune, and these are my friends Akashiya Moka, Kurono Kurumu, Shirayuki Mizore, and my brother Kai." The other monster girls greeted.

"Yo." Was all Kai stated.

"And, well, we're only here for a research trip for our club." Tsukune continued. "And this is the motel that we're staying for the night."

"Which would explain the cramped conditions in here." commented Kai

"And why am I here?" Ruby inquired. "What are you planning on doing to me, now that you have defeated me? Why help someone who tried to kill you?"

Tsukune simply shrugged as Kai replied. "That's actually a very good question."

"But to be honest," Tsukune began. "It would be better if we're friends then if we're enemies." The other girls agreed.

Just outside the room, the mysterious bus driver and Shizuka Nekonome listened in on the conversation with the members of the Newspaper Club and the elder witch. "**Is this really ok, Shizuka-sensei?**" The bus driver warned. "**This 'case' that those kids are involved in is becoming very serious. More dangerous then you realized. If worse comes to worse, we'll have to call for back up from Youkai Academy. Is that clear?**" Nekonome simply snacked upon her cache of raw fish, smiling.

(X)

"Thank you, Kai-kun ~Desu!" Yukari thanked Kai as they approached a nearby supermarket. "You didn't have to walk with me to go shopping ~Desu." Her attire lacked only her signature hat and cloak.

"I'm just making sure that you don't have yourself a nervous break down like yesterday." Kai replied.

"That's so mean ~Desu!" Yukari puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "It wasn't my fault-"

"Whatever, I already heard the details." Kai then looked around the outside of the supermarket, searching for a particular vessel. "Huh? Guess this one doesn't use shopping carts."

"Shopping Cart ?" Yukari repeated with an eyebrow raised in curiosity just moments before the two passed through the glass doors. The little witch couldn't help but analyze the pressure sensitive automatic doors in child-like awe as they opened for each individual who entered the supermarket.

"Pressure sensitive," Kai answered for the young witch before he looked upward in thought. "Or so I figured." The youth then turned to pick up a shopping basket.

"So what is this place called ~Desu?" Yukari looked around. "It's so big ~Desu!"

"Supermarket."

"What's wrong with a regular market ~Desu?"

"Lower prices and convenience mostly if I remember that documentary correctly."

"What documentary ~Desu?"

"There was nothin' on TV that day and I was bored, so sue me!" Kai defended, causing the little witch to question his sanity, but only just as they entered the produce department of the store. "So what's on the list?"

"list'?"

"Well I presume that everyone else got their own tastes in drinks, what with Moka preferring bro's and my own blood over everything else but Tomato Juice works." Kai noted while subconsciously rubbing his own neck from previous encounters with the vampire's fangs.

"Ummm... I think Boobie Monster wants something really sweet, Stalker wants some Ramune Soda or something similar, something refreshing and cold. And most witches would prefer an apple cider soda. ~Desu!" Yukari noted. "What did Tsukune-san want again? ~Desu!"

"So pretty much Pepsi, Sprite or 7up if they don't got it, Tomato juice or similar, two apple sodas, an orange soda and a regular cola should be about right." Kai counted upon his fingers, only to look back upwards to see that the little witch had relocated herself to the produce section.

" Wow!" Yukari exclaimed in wonder. "It's almost like a farmer's market ~Desu!"

"I'm guessing that's the idea." Kai walked up to the little witch. "Let's try not to lose each other, alright? Even in a place this small it'll take forever to find each other."

"Ok." Yukari nodded.

"I'll take it that you'd like to have a good look around before finding them drinks right?" The little witch nodded with surprising enthusiasm that caused him to chuckle in amusement. "Hate to see what you're like at a mini-mall, let alone the full version."

"What?"

"Nevermind, let's just enjoy ourselves a little bit and take a look around." With those words, Yukari began to look at the other stands within the produce section to look at all the variety of items available for sale.

Kai simply shrugged before he concentrated on the auras around him in an attempt to amuse himself for whatever time it may have allowed and spied him a whole web of red string. He raised his eyebrows in awe from the amount of red string that appeared to flutter in the wind and wondered why he never seen the red strings of destiny act in such a manner in the past. He then turned towards the little witch and spied three red strings tied to the knuckles of her pinkies. The curiosity took over his better judgement as he stealthily took hold of Yukari's string to see exactly who she was fated to marry in her future. He recalled the fact written in myths that with enough contact, the wearer could potentially learn the attributes of any unknown match.

To his misfortune, he found that the string was tied to his own pinkie and added to the already troubled number of red string to his fingers. Internally, he screamed in horror. "What else is here at this 'super market' ~Desu?" Yukari asked, snapping Kai out of his daze, "Kai-kun? What are you doing ~Desu?"

"What? Me? Oh nothin', nothin' at all!" Kai smiled as innocently as he could, raising suspicion but Yukari dismissed the thought as the duo continued with their exploration of the store. After several minutes worth of browsing up and down the isles of products, the duo found the soda cans for their Newspaper Club comrades and approached the registers. Though despite the Kai's best efforts, Yukari had noticed that Kai had performed some task while her attention was elsewhere. A task that he did not want her to be fully aware.

"So did you find anything else yesterday Kai-kun? ~Desu." The little witche's inquiry nearly caused Kai to have a panic attack.

"Wh-what makes you say that?" He gulped, to which Yukari simply giggled.

"I'm just curious that's, all ~Desu." Yukari asked before turning back towards the line to discover that she was next to perform the transaction.

"Out of random curiosity," Kai began. "How are yah gonna pay for the drinks?"

"Money, why ~Desu?" The little witch answered as she pulled out a wallet from her rather adorable looking purse.

"Like Yen?"

"Yes, WHY ~Desu?"

"Just wondering, well considering our little *ahem* situation." Kai noted, to which it took Yukari a few moments before she realized just what HE had referenced.

"Aa well it's basically the same thing ~Desu."

"Oh good." Kai replied just as Yukari handed the cashier the money for the sodas. "Considerin' what happened yesterday-"

"Kai-kun, you're mean ~Desu!" The little witch pouted as her cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

"What?" He asked with a dumbfounded look and tone to his inquiry.

The little witch and the youth student then returned to the motel where the other members of the Newspaper Club and one irate witch occupied.

"Hey, welcome back Yukari-chan, Kai!" The pink headed vampire greeted the duo. "Are you ok with the city on your walk?"

"Mm! Check this out ~Desu!" Yukari exclaimed in an exited, proud tone. "I went to this place called a super market and I did it all by myself ~Desu!"

"That's amazing!" Moka complimented the little witch's achievement. "And you were so scared of the human city before." The latest statement forced a blush upon Yukari's face as she passed out the drinks.

"I still don't see how it's such a big deal." Kai commented as he was given his soda can.

"Just be thankful that her first chore wasn't a beer run." Tsukune noted after he thanked the little witch for the soda. That little statement raised eyebrows of the other members of the Newspaper Club.

"Don't remind me." Kai advised as he opened the can. "Not easy trying to justify the sell of alcohol to thirteen year olds when the adults are too drunk to do it themselves."

"Such interesting stories ~Desu." Yukari noted. "You know, at first I had given up in understanding the feelings of others. But, now I think I might be able to do better by understanding everyone else ~Desu." The group were touched by the little witch's words. Then moments later, she latched herself upon Kai's torso. "And I have Kai-kun to thank for giving me this idea ~Desu!" This action caused Kurumu to flinch.

"GYAAA!" Kai shrieked akin to a six year old girl as he flailed his arms chaotically. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Causing a commotion with the other Newspaper Club as they began to swap stories.

"Stop... stop it!" Ruby's outburst stopped any conversation the group were engaged at that moment in time. "Are you all that naive?"

"Ruby-chan ~Desu...?" Yukari asked the elder witch.

"Don't think you can fool me with this act! There is no way witches and monsters can ever get along!" The elder witch then raised her hand, poised to strike at Tsukune. "Do you think I'm that stupid!"

The other girls of the Newspaper Club and Kai moved to protect Tsukune, however all that the other human could do to defend himself was to place the apple soda can before her face just mere centimeters from the strike from impacting his own body. This action caused Ruby to halt her own attack. "I heard that the Witch Hill was planned for demolition and subsequent new construction. That alone helps me understand why you would be so distrustful of our intention and I would at least like to help you protect your home. But in the mean time, I'm hoping that we can become friends."

To which Tsukune received a swift, yet blunt strike to the crown of his skull by his own brother 's fist. "Are you TRYIN' to give me a heart attack!"

"It wasn't intentional, Kai-kun!" Tsukune defended as he rubbed the wound he received from his brother .

"No matter," the elder witch scoffed. "Your attempts towards me are futile and of poor timing. The humans of this city have already angered Oyakata-sama. As punishment, Oyakata-sama will transform this ruinous blight upon nature into a sea of flames." The words Ruby gave off such an ominous and foreboding air that it caused a rather cold shiver to run down the spines of the Newspaper Club members.

It was late that night and the members of the Newspaper Club along with their newly acquainted witch guest were fast asleep. All but one as Kai slowly awakened to an unfamiliar weight upon his torso. He turned his head towards the unknown mass and discovered that the weight was that of the bluenette succubus who had subconsciously snuggled her body against his own.

"Wrong brother ." The young man groaned in his groggy state as he rolled Kurumu towards Tsukune's futon, to which the succubus was more than gracious to entangle her own limbs with her self proclaimed "Destined One". Though this time her limbs struggled against the limbs of the Yuki Onna's own for the right to subconsciously embrace Kai's brother .

Suddenly, and almost without warning, a thought appeared and plagued Kai's mind. A thought that halted any attempts of slumber for him until it was satisfied when he focused on the auras around him and took a look at the red string that bound together the fingers of Kurumu and Tsukune. In his mind, he wisely deduced that he should keep this little discovery a secret from all, lest he add fuel to the fire to already heated argument between the monster girls. It was also that time that he also discovered that he was also bound to the succubus with their own red string and another string binding them to the yuki onna, to which he reacted with horror. He had decided to keep this little discovery secret as well since both he and his brother already had a conflicted heart between them that was Moka Akashiya.

It was along this particular thought that he noticed that Tsukune had the strange double string that Kai had upon his own finger, two strings that were bound together under a single knot while every other knot that bound two people by the crimson cord held only a single strand. Enslaved by this sudden curiosity, he tracked their mutual double strings to find out the reason for this strange phenomenon. They soon lead him to the hands of a certain pink headed vampire, one double string for each hand.

"Well this is just perfect..." Kai groaned as quietly as he could from this little revelation, yet it still did not explain why Moka was bound to both Tsukune and he with two strings each as he lifted his own double string that gently raised the vampire's hand in suspension. As he held firm to the double string in one hand to each string in each, alternated between the two as he engaged in thought, Kai could not fathom as to why the pinkette's red strings were as they were instead of a single strand. It was then that a question appeared before him that asked exactly which half of the technically dissociative identity vampire that he and his brother were bound by this strange string.

"Wait..." The cogs within his mind began to turn as he started to put together the pieces in the puzzle and he began to realize that there was a good reason why destiny has bound both Kai and Tsukune together by this strange string formation. He then thought back to the painting he accidentally and absent mindedly created of the three, or rather the four of them and realized that the image was slightly inaccurate to which it made the already difficult thought to swallow almost suffocating.

"You've got to be kidding me-" Kai's attempt to shake the very thought from his head caused his eyes to capture an already awake Ruby whom held a confused look as she bear witness to him suspending Moka's left hand in mid air without any visible means of support yet the position of his own hands would indicate otherwise. He then gently placed the hand back upon the vampire's side and removed the magic glasses. "You didn't...see anything right?"

"I'm not sure-" The elder witch began.

"Oh good! Let's try to keep this between ourselves alright? I'm in deep enough as is." Kai whispered as he returned to his own futon with a single hope that Ruby would keep what she saw to herself.

The elder witch, Ruby, was attempting to make sense as to what he was doing with Moka's hand. Finally, she shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts as her gaze caught a glimpse of the same soda can that Tsukune had offered. His words soon echoed in her mind as she brought the aluminum can close.

"Ruby-san, what is wrong, can't sleep ~Desu?" The younger witch's sudden inquiry caught the elder witch by surprise and barely prevented the can from slipping through her fingers.

"Aa, Yukari-chan." Ruby sighed as the two witches carefully maneuvered themselves around the others still in slumbered as they exited the room, however it was before they added another to their number.

"Can't sleep too Kai-kun ~Desu?" Yukari asked, catching a false sleeping American off guard.

"Uh...yeah, going in and out of it." Kai lied. "Need some more company or is it a bit 'exclusive'?" He asked, implying if the presence of a non-witch, male ear was necessary.

"No, it's alright ~Desu." Yukari answered and soon the trio exited the room, however their vacant present had not gone unnoticed when Tsukune slowly awakened to the sound of the door slid open.

'Oh, it's Yukari-chan, Ruby-san, and Kai-kun, but where are they going? It's midnight already-' Tsukune's train of thought was then interrupted by an unfamiliar weight upon his torso to which he discovered was that of both the succubus and the yuki onna. Needless to say, the average Japanese boy was quite surprised and confounded by this new dilemma presented before him.

"Yukari-chan, where's my magu?" Ruby asked as the trio climbed the short stairs that were just outside the room.

"A wha?" Kai asked.

"A magu is an item that allows us witches to control nature and perform magic." Ruby turned to explain to Kai, to which he snapped his fingers in revelation.

"Oh! You mean like Yukari's little Magical Girl-esque wand right!"

"Magical Girl?" Yukari arched an eyebrow in confusion before she shook her head and turned to the elder witch. "Why do you need to know Ruby-san ~Desu?"

"Without it, I am unable to return to Witch Hill." Ruby confessed.

"Why not stay here a little longer ~Desu?" Yukari offered. "I'm sure everyone else will want to become your friend, Ruby-san ~Desu."

"Granted, there are quirks but we're not that bad of company," Kai added. "Right?"

Ruby shook her head before she leaned upon the window ledge. "It's not that, it's just...the last time I was in the Human World, my parents died in a car accident. It was humans that had killed them." The elder witch barely kept her composure. "We were just shopping as a family when a car suddenly appeared and my parents pushed me away to save me. Ever since, even before I was taken in by Oyakata-sama, all I could do what hate humans. I hated the humans, hated this city, hated everything that involved humans."

"Ruby-san..." Yukari barely muttered.

"So, you too?" Kai's question caught the attention of the two witches. "A long ago, I lost my parents,I didn't even get to meet them,the man who raised me told they were killed,now I don't know who did it but I blame only him and not the entire human race. One can't simply blame the entire bushel for just a few bad apples, no matter how easy or convenient that might seem."

Ruby could only chuckle from Kai's words, in a tone that meant that she understood them. "If only I could have met you all earlier." She wished absentmindedly with tears in her eyes before she suddenly dashed down the stairs, past the now awake Newspaper Club members and out of the motel.

"Ruby-san!" Yukari called out in vain as both she and the other members of the Newspaper Club chased after the elder witch, however their last glimps of Ruby was of her flying away and towards the direction of Witch Hill.

(X)

The Newspaper Club returned to their motel room and reflected upon what had occurred earlier.

"I really thought Ruby-san would be our friend, yet she ran out like that ~Desu..." Yukari had difficulty to absorb the fact even though the words flowed from her young lips.

"To her, there was probably no other way." Kai noted, to which he was answered with a few moments of silence.

"Shouldn't we stop her then?" Mizore spoke up, surprising a few of those within ear shot. "You did hear her that her master is planning on attacking the city right?"

"Mm, we should stop her before she does something she would regret." Tsukune agreed. "We'll need to wake the bus driver and-"

"**No need to wake me up, I am ready to go.**" The bus driver suddenly slid open the door, only to duck from a pillow aimed at his head. "**That wasn't very nice.**"

"Well then don't scare us like that!" Kai exclaimed. "But whatever, we got ourselves a witch-led genocide to stop!"

"**Are you sure you are up to the task, young one?**" The bus driver asked. "**After all, the relationship between humans and witches are deeper than you think.**"

"'Deeper than we think'?" Tsukune echoed those words, pondered their meaning.

"Well it's not like we have much choice in the matter, we HAVE to stop it!" Kai declared, to which the other monster girls nodded.

"Yes! Even if I understand Ruby-san's anger, massacre between witches and humans would not solve anything!" Tsukune added.

"**Brave words, young ones, but how long will that bravery last if you must face an army to stop this attack?**" The bus driver inquired.

"Wait, what army?" Kai asked in return.

(X)

The Newspaper Club arrived via bus to Witch Hill as the vehicle jumped from a mound and laded with a skid across the sunflower field. The high schoolers of Monster Academy then scrambled out of the bus.

"**Hehehe, we're here young ones**." The bus driver announced. "**Fast wasn't it?**"

"Look, you insane stunt driver, just because we're in a rush to save a city doesn't mean that you can drive like you're in a blockbuster movie!" Kai scolded. "This is a damn bus, not the batmobile!"

"Yes!" Kurumu agreed. "I thought we were going to die back there!" Any chance of a heroic entrance by the near hyperventilation of the Newspaper Club members who earlier were more concern for their own well being and their seemingly tragically short lives then that of the city they had initially sojourned to save.

(bgm Courtesy Call ,Thousand Foot Krutch)

"**So it was you bunch?**" The group turned towards a cloaked figure that is presumed to be Ruby's master. "**It would appear that you have taken good care of my Ruby. So what is your reason for being upon this sacred Witch Hill, to become my foot soldiers?**" The master then conjured forth a force of power from her own aura to overwhelm the senses of the other Newspaper Club.

Only Kai was unaffected by this invisible show of literal force. "What? Did I miss something?" The youth asked dumbfoundedly as he spied his other fellow members bracing themselves from some kind of wind.

"**You, young witch!**" The master pointed her aged fingers towards Yukari. "**We are of the same species, so I will give you another chance to join our cause. With our combined power, we will show our superiority over these worthless and selfish humans as we exterminate those vermin!**"

Almost with fear within her eyes, the little witch latched her arms with Kai to show her answer. "** I see such a shame. If that is the case, then you can all die right here and now!**"The master roared and soon the sunflower patch exploded to reveal grotesque, plant-like creatures.

"Kyaa! What's going on?" Moka exclaimed.

"What's happening to the sunflower patch?" Mizore asked.

"'**Sunflower Patch', heh, your eyes deceive you.**" The master chuckled. "**My strength lies in flora manipulation. Before you is not a simple garden or flower patch, but creatures that I have grown under my care. What you see as simple sunflowers are in fact my army of Hanabake (man-eating plants)!**"

"Ohhhhhh, so that's what he meant by 'army'!" Kai realized as he snapped his fingers.

"That doesn't help our situation you know." Tsukune reminded his brother .

"You're right, it really doesn't."

"**It will be a good measure of their combat prowess and skill. Kill them all, leave nothing, not even their bones!**" The master ordered an a squad of Hanabake rushed towards the Newspaper Club. The group were able to dodge the first set of attacks by the plant-creatures and have readied themselves for combat when Tsukune stopped them.

"What? Why?" The bluenette succubus inquired the human.

"Wait!" Tsukune called out to the witch master. "We're only here to talk! I'm sure that if we just talk, we can find a way to protect this hill without fighting!"

"Bro, are you insane!" Kai exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure that- oh wait, they stopped." The group then noticed that the Hanabake halted their attack upon them, indicating that the master had contemplated the offer given by Tsukune.

An answer delivered by a swift attack by a Hanabake's tail against Tsukune's face. "Oh yeah, THAT plan really panned out well." Kai noted as he moved into a defensible position but only later did he realize. "Wait, did we bring weapons?"

"**Begging for your life, foolish human? It's enough to make me ill, so why don't you just die already?**"The master witch threatened.

"For your information, we're not humans!" Kurumu defended.

"Uh...yeah!" Kai defended the lie the two brother s shared.

"**Witches, and monsters joining together? Even more foolish a proposition!**"

"No, it is you who is in error." Tsukune barely spoke out as he recovered from the attack. "Ruby-san is hurting, suffering from all the hatred and pain from hating humans all the time. Fighting will only deepen that scar." Those words caused the master to pause to ponder the very thought as Tsukune continued. "So instead of fighting, shouldn't we talk and understand each other and become friends?"

"Tsukune, do you have any idea just HOW corny that sounds?" Kai asked his brother .

"Now that I think of it, yeah, it does kinda sounds stupid." Tsukune noted. "But someone has to stop this cycle before it gets even worse."

"**Are you trying to make me laugh?**" The master roared. "**I am not as naive as you are, foolish creature! There will never come a day when witches and humans, let alone other monsters, will ever seek community with one another!**" A Hanabake poised itself to strike at Tsukune, with the intent to kill the human. Instead, it was Ruby who shed first blood with her razor wings and slashed the unfortunate plant-creature to ribbons.

"Whoh! Where'd THAT come from!" Kai exclaimed, observing the lethal sharpness that were the elder witch's wings.

"Stop!" Ruby begged her master. "Please stop hurting those people!"

"**R-Ruby...you-**"

"Is it true, Oyakata-sama, that there is no other way? That fighting is the only way to protect our home?" Ruby then turned towards her master. "I...I just want to believe in Tsukune-san and everyone else." The members of the Newspaper Club were moved by the elder witch's new desire.

To which her answer was given in the form of a vine erupting from the elder witch's chest. "**Foolish girl, no matter what propaganda they fed you, no human will EVER give us the mercy you now show them.**" The vine removed itself from Ruby's chest and retracted back into the body of the master. "**If you will not lead my army to destroy the human city, then I will do it myself!**"

"Ruby-san!" Tsukune exclaimed as he rushed towards the now barely alive form of the elder witch as she collapsed from the shock and pain from both impalement and betrayal.

"Oh crap, not a good sign." Kai knew almost instinctively that any form of negotiation with the now mad witch were but a waste of time. Internally, he just wished that he was wrong just for once with such cases. At that same span of time, the entire sunflower patch then erupted to show the entire army of Hanabake soldiers that the witch master has grown upon the Witch Hill. "Anybody got any ideas right now? Ideas that have a SLIGHT possibility of success might I add?"

"Kya! They're everywhere!" Moka shrieked from the sight of so many of these plant-creatures.

"**By twilight, there will be nothing left of that retched city but a sea of flames!**" The witch master declared as the Hanabake moved towards the Newspaper Club members, ready to devour them alive and leave no trace of their existence.

"No!" Ruby was able to cry out that caused the master to give pause. "Oyakata-sama, please, you don't have to be so angry." She pleaded in between the throbs of pain. "Ever since I have met them, Tsukune-san and his friends have showed me that it IS possible for we witches and humans to co-exist with one another! If you attack the city, then there is no hope of such a future to appear! So you mustn't fight!"

"**Have you forgotten that it was I who took you in and raised you as if you were born of me?**" The master reminded Ruby. "**Am I not significant enough to remember, to be thrown away like trash just because of a few kind words?**"

"You didn't exactly show the same kind of care with Ruby here earlier." Kai bit back.

"**Do I look like I care for the words of such a creature as yourself?**"

"Personally, I'm having a hard time telling if you're female or not- GACK! Sorry! Sorry!" Kai barely managed to dodge an eruption of vines from the ground with his life intact.

"It looks like we have no other choice BUT to fight!" Kurumu's nails extended into talons and began her assault against the Hanabake. Yukari and Mizore joined into the melee with their respective magic and ice conjure powers. "I won't forgive anyone who harms my Destined One!" The bluenette declared as she transformed into her true succubus form and used her aerial advantage against the plant-creature army.

"I won't go easy on them as well." Mizore added as she froze an entire squad of Hanabake in solid ice and provided what could be best described as fire support with her ice projectiles such as kunai blades.

"I can't stand around and do nothing either ~Desu!" Yukari's own iron Tarot Cards were also utilized to stem the tide of Hanabake soldiers.

"**Foolish monsters, your attachments to humans will undue you all!**" The master roared as she sent more plant-creatures into the fray.

"We shouldn't fight like this you guys!" Tsukune begged the other monster girls fighting before him.

"Bro, I hate to break it to you but I seriously doubt that talking is gonna get She-Stalin here to change her mind. For one thing, she kinda tried to kill Ruby here and if that doesn't really show her lack of remorse towards life and her hard core devotion, nothing ever pretty much will." Kai advised. "Still, I could be wrong and trust me, I WISH I was wrong about this."

"But fighting won't solve anything Kai-kun!" Tsukune defended as the other monster girls continued to slay Hanabake.

"Nobody likes to admit this full heartedly, but fighting's necessary if all other options don't work." Kai countered. "Still, I'm open to any suggestions, preferably those that work and us living as requirements." The debate was soon interrupted by the sudden halt of any sounds of fighting. The brother s, elder witch, and vampire then turned their attention towards the slaughtered bodies of Hanabake soldiers with Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore in the middle of the former maelstrom.

"**Is that all you can throw at us?**" Kurumu taunted the master witch. "**It doesn't matter how many you throw at us, it won't do you any good if that's the best that they could do.**" Yet those words hide hints that the succubus was exhausted from such high energy and furious combat, to which the witch and yuki onna share the same amount of exhaustion.

"**You're monsters, yet you seek to aid the humans.**" The master noted. "**It appears that none of you understand anything.**" The moment the master witch opened her book, a light engulfed the group and surprised those unprepared for this sudden assault upon their collective senses. Once the light died down, the members of the Newspaper Club found themselves in the middle of a trash heap with an apparent factory some distance away.

"What's going on ~Desu?" Yukari asked in a panic, unsure as to what happened.

"**Where are we?**" Mizore was also equally perplexed.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I'm in the middle of a Captain Planet episode..." Kai commented upon the situation at hand.

"**Do you understand now? Do you know where this Trash Dump is?**" The master asked the group.

"I have a feeling that I know, but you'd tell us anyway."

"**Yes, this Trash Dump is what they plan to do to my hill! The humans want nothing more than to turn this beautiful witch sanctuary into nothing more than a pile of rubble for their wasteful ways!**" The master witch announced to which caused several of the Newspaper Club members to gasp at the revelation.

"In my defense, my family recycles." Kai raised his hands with palms open to showcase his innocense.

"**Do you now know of my pain! How it turned to anger and hatred towards these arrogant and destructive humans? For over a hundred winters have I lived, ever since the city was a mere town, a settlement, and no humans have once set foot upon this hill. All those years ago, this hill was vastly different for us witches who were driven out by the humans. This hill was our sanctuary, our last paradise!**" The master monologued the brief history of Witch Hill to the Newspaper Club. "**Even so, those humans chased after us, killed the animals before our very eyes and now they seek to turn our final refuge into a dump? How dare you mock our cause!**"

"Okay, I can understand the motivation." Kai admitted. "Now, the execution and the part about mass genocide...yeah, I really don't agree with the idea."

"This has to stop." Tsukune barely spoke.

"What now?"

"Someone has to stop this senseless cycle of hatred and vengeance."

"**So then let's start with you!**" The master witch exclaimed as tendril vines whipped towards Tsukune. Kai, without thought upon his actions, trying to push his brother away and instead found themselves entangled with his arms stretched out by the vines as a kind of perverse crucifixion.

"Kai,Tsukune-kun!" The group exclaimed as the he was pulled back towards the witch master.

"Yeah, that was a REALLY brilliant idea of mine." Kai groaned in between his struggle to breath due to the pressure the vines exerted upon his chest.

"**Not what I expected, but useful none the less. Now you will taste my vengeance, a taste of the punishment I shall give to the arrogant humans of the city!**" The vines then tightened their hold upon them, who now groaned in pain.

"Damn these vines are absorbing my energy ,A little help please?" Kai gasped in pain. Surprisingly, it was the pinkette vampire who answered Kai's call for aid as she dashed and struggled against the horde of Hanabake soldiers who bit into her flesh yet unable to halt her advance.

"Tsukune-kun,Kai-kun!" Moka cried out as she reached towards Kai.

"**Foolish monster child.**" The master taunted as she moved the still gasping brothers away from Moka at the last possible moment, yet it was not quick enough for the Tsukune who was barely able to grasp onto the vampire's rosario despite his position.

"**What?**" A sudden explosion of a powerful aura ripped apart not only the Hanabake that attempted to claw into the vampire, but also the vines that bound Kai as prisoner. In place of the kind pinkette vampire was the silver lock released form of Inner Moka.

"Oh yeah! You're going down now!" Kai warned as he rubbed the sores of his body from the pressure of the vines. "Damn, that STILL hurts..."

"**Foolish man, to take such a gamble,**"Inner Moka scolded the teen. "**Not only that, but to get yourself captured so easily in the first place.** **It would be wise if you do not repeat such reckless actions in the future.**"

"What'cha expect? I'm sixteen years old, I'm still learning!" Kai defended just before the silver haired vampire turned towards the master witch.

"**My fellow witches, a yuki onna, AND a vampire? You bunch are more of an eyesore then I had previously thought.**" With those words, the master conjured a mass of vines and swung them like whips towards the released vampire. The attack never reached its intended target as Inner Moka delivered a swift upward kick into the master's face that caused the rest of the master witch's body to fly away from the point of impact some distance away.

"**I'm not as forgiving as the others.**" Inner Moka warned. "**All you desire is blood rather then an explanation, isn't that what you wished for?**" To which the inquiry was answered with a chuckle from what was originally believed the master witch's broken form.

"Might be a good idea to back away from her, Inner." Kai warned the released form of Moka.

"**Don't think me defeated, little girl.**" The master threatened just before she touched the surface of her book that caused a glow than enveloped the ancient witch's body.

"Oyakata-sama, don't do it!" Ruby begged in a panic, which caused the others to wonder exactly what the master had done as the Hanabake rushed towards her and merged their bodies with her own and increasing her volume and mass.

"Might be a good idea to back away, A LOT!" Kai urged Inner Moka without success as the master transformed into a gigantic humanoid creature. "Anybody got an idea in fighting giant monsters, or is it proper to call em Daikaiju? I can never really get that straight?"

"**Such an idiot, she won't' understand until she is dead.**" Inner Moka stated.

"Sounds too much like them extremists I hear on the news."

"How horrible ~Desu!" Yukari exclaimed in shock. "She merged with all of those creatures ~Desu?"

"Incoming!" Kai warned as a claw descended upon them with the intent to smash their bodies into the ground. The group was able to avoid the attack in time, but were soon knocked to the ground by the force of the displaced wind from the impact. "Where's a bazooka when you need one?"

The gigantic creature opened its chest mouth to reveal the corrupted form of the master witch. "**Impressive, isn't it? None of you look so threatening against my century worth of experience and power!**" The grotesque gestalt of Hanabake then roared. "**All humans will fall before me!**"

"Yeah, she's definitely NOT in a talkative mood." Kai commented. "Not like she was before, but still."

"What kind of spell is that?" Mizore turned towards the elder witch.

"A forbidden spell," Ruby answered. "Once cast, she could never return to her original form. But still, I must-" And before the group could protest, Ruby took off into the air and flew towards the Hanabake Gestalt that was her master in one more attempt to detour this now self-destructive path.

"**Get back.**" Inner Moka commanded the elder witch, who halted mostly due to surprise. "**This goes for the rest of you. Do NOT get in my way.**"

"No argument there." Kai replied before he leaned towards the released vampire. "But tell me, are you some kind of Power Ranger or something in secret?"

"**No, why?**" Inner Moka asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"No offense, but I SERIOUSLY doubt that ANY vampire could go toe-to-toe with a monster THAT big."

"**You shouldn't cast defeat so casually, especially in my direction.**"

"Well, there is the story of David and Goliath. However, you ain't no 'David' and THAT," Kai pointed at the collage giant. "Is bigger than Goliath ever was. Way bigger!"

"**You should take the advise of that boy there, do you really think you can fight against me, let alone gain victory?**" The master taunted.

"**I prefer fighting over long and boring speeches.**" Inner Moka countered. "**Don't come back complaining if you die.**"

"How could she when she's dead?" Kai inquired in an almost jest tone.

"**Silence! I'll crush you to paste!**" Tendrils then emerged from the right limb of the creature and slammed Inner Moka into a nearby tree, to which the trunk shattered from the force alone and the vampire soon found herself smashed through several tree trunks.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune cried out in worry as he was lifted away by Kurumu with Yukari upon her back. The combined mass forced the young succubus to struggle in flight and the inability to fly up to higher altitudes.

"Now how the hell do we stop something THAT big?" Kai asked the group from the arms of Ruby, who struggled with the weight of Mizore as well.

"Ruby-san!" Yukari turned towards the elder witch. "That book is your master's focus isn't it ~Desu?"

"**Stop moving so much!**" Kurumu complained.

"Hai!" Ruby grunted in response. Kai then looked at the mouth which contained not only the perverted form of the master, but also the book as well.

"Talk about 'grabbing victory from the jaws of defeat'." Kai gulped.

At that same moment in time, the master saw Inner Moka rise from the mass of timber with an amused look upon her face. "**Fascinating, you are able to stand even after such an attack? And those crimson irises is only proof of your true form of a vampire: a being that infused their own bodies with energies to give them strength, the same strength that separates them from both monster and humans whom fear them. I think I'll take it!**"

"**You will fail.**" Inner Moka predicted as she used her vampiric strength and agility to climb up a tendril and towards the mouth that held the master. "**No matter how massive or repulsive you become, it will be of little concern to me.**" She declared as she performed a powerful kick upon the disfigured witch master. However, the attack had left her open and soon found herself entangled by vines.

"**Now you are mine.**" The master taunted as her body morphed back from the powerful blow Inner Moka's kick performed earlier. "**Nothing but an insect bite upon my neck. Don't think I only grew in size, but strength as well. To which I will deprive you of!**" The released vampire then felt the painful sting of tentacles that penetrated her skin and dug deep into her flesh.

"**What are you doing to me?**" Inner Moka demanded.

"**As I've said, I'm taking your strength!**" The master answered. "**To be exact, the source of your vampire strength: your blood. With this form, I can rob an unlimited number of creatures, robbing them of their strength and adding them to my own! The very purpose of this spell!**"

"Stop it!" Tsukune cried out as he reached out towards the captured vampire.

"Don't get too close Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu warned in between grunts. "You might get absorbed too!"

"If Moka can't defeat her, how can we ~Desu?" Yukari asked.

"What we need to do is get that book away from her or destroy it!" Kai advised. "If we can't use brute strength, then we gotta strategize!"

"Do you have a plan?" Mizore asked.

"Nope, but I'm open to any good plan." A reply that caused many to groan in annoyance. Then, the succubus found herself two more passengers and a slow decent towards the ground as Ruby flew towards her former master.

"**I can feel it...! This phenomenal power flowing into my body, invading it! With it, I will soon become the most powerful creature in this universe!**" The master declared. "**Now then, let's become one, vampire!**" Tendrils then rushed towards Inner Moka's already bound body.

"Yukata-sama, stop it!" Ruby flew to intercept the attack. The tendrils wounded her greatly and destroyed the crystal sphere within the ornate wand that she held. With what magic and strength she had left, she severed the tendrils that bound Inner Moka and pushed her away.

"**You-**" Inner Moka began.

"My wand is broken, and thus I cannot use my magic." Ruby interrupted as she offered her broken wand to the vampire. "That is our greatest weakness as witches." Inner Moka soon landed relatively safely upon the ground with the broken wand in hand, near where Kurumu's wings lost the fight against gravity.

"Inner, the weakness is-" Kai began.

"**I know of that master's weakness, that witch told me.**" Inner Moka interrupted as she held Ruby's broken wand close to her face.

"She did pass on the note that it's the book right?"

"**I had reasoned as much, but the knowledge is useful none the less.**"

"**Why do you continue to act against me Ruby? We had plotted and worked together this vengeance until now! The thought of rebellion never entered your mind, so why?**" Master Yukata demanded.

"Yukata-sama...please...stop this slaughter..." Ruby begged in between gasps of pain. "It's over...it's all over..." The elder witch briefly recalled more peaceful memories with her master before she turned towards the newspaper club. "Everyone, I beg of you, stop Yukata-sama from-"She could not finish her last request as the pain overwhelmed her mind into darkness.

As a reaction, the gestalt being soon engulfed Ruby's wounded form and swallowed her whole to the horror of the Newspaper Club members below. "**Do not believe that you can defeat me, young ones! You will ALL become apart of me soon enough!**"

"Looks like we gotta do a Trench Run after all." Kai groaned, to the confusion of most of the Newspaper Club.

"What?" Mizore asked.

"Star Wars." Tsukune answered.

"**Ruby's sacrifice should not be made in vain.**" Inner Moka proclaimed, the broken wand pointed straight at Yukata. "**And we should also fulfill her final wish.**"

"**As if you can!**" Yukata roared as tendrils lanced towards the group and forced them to scatter upon broken ground.

"Yo! Mizore!" Kai called for Mizore. "You think you can pin that thing down with ice?"

"I can try, don't expect much." Mizore answered as she summoned all of her strength within her body to summon several pillars of ice to impale the mass and render it immobile.

However, one pillar of ice arced towards the chest mouth of the gestalt being with Inner Moka ,Tsukuneand Kai atop. "I DIDN'T MEAN WITH US ON IT!" Kai screamed as he held tightly to the vampire's waist for dear life, whom at the same time used this opportunity to ready the wand for a strike at the book.

"**Stop moving so much!**" Inner Moka commanded. "**I can't get a straight shot!**"

"I don't DO fallin', alright?" Then Tsukune called the vampire's attention forward. "Vines ahead!" Inner Moka used the broken wand as an impromptu staff to block and parry the incoming tentacles while Tsukune and Kai used ther KI to parry. Though several drew blood, none were able to capture the vampire.

"Tsukune,remember the attsck we've been working on ?now's a good time to use it" Tsukune nodded and starting doing handsigns concentrating the energy in his hand while Kai cupped his hands together while creating an orb of energy

"**I won't be caught a second time!**" The vampire roared as the ice pillar slammed into the constructed titan, the momentum caused the trio to fly towards the misshapen form of Yukata with the wand poised and ready to strike.

"CHIDORI, RASENGAN"

"**What?**" Both Yukata and Inner Moka exclaimed as the wand missed its intended target by centimeter, striking what would have been the lower torso. Instead, it was Tsukune's right hand wrapped in lightning and Kai's energy ball that impacted the surface of the book. The impact shattered the gemstone in the center of the book cover and magical energies evaporated from its pages.

Inner Moka was just perplexed, now wonding what secrets these seemingly human boys heldespecially Kai since he knew more than he showed, as Yukata stared at the broken wand that was once held by Ruby. Neither had enough time to contemplate recent events as the gigantic form had cracked and surged with magical energies.

"Everyone! We need to get away as far as we can ~Desu!" Yukari warned the rest of the group.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Kai replied as he carried Inner Moka bridal style in one hand, much to the vampire's displeasure and grabbed Tsukune's hand and slid down the ice pillar.

"**What are you doing?**" Inner Moka hissed.

"I now just realized how BAD of an idea this was..." Kai admitted before the trio's velocity was increased towards the base of the ice pillar as Kai screamed in pure terror. When they reached the bottom, the momentum was enough to slam both the human and the vampire into the ground. A momentum to which the vampire intends on taking advantage of as she spun the both of themselves around and ended up with Kai held up in bridal style with Tsukune on his lap by Inner Moka's arms as she ran forward and away from the creature.

"And here without a camera to post on YouTube.." Kai complained.

"**You should be more thankful, after what you have done.**" Inner Moka scorned.

"I'll be more thankful if we get out of this alive and in one piece."

"What's going on?" Kurumu asked as she was forced to carry the weight of two persons, though thankfully with the aid of the little witch whom needed to get away as far as possible.

"That body is comprised of a multitude of creatures held together by magic ~Desu!" Yukari explained. "If that magic is lost, then everything will end up in a massive explosion ~Desu!"

"Wait, what about an explosion?" Kai asked as Inner Moka was able to catch up with the rest of the group. Suddenly the group found themselves grounded from the pressure wave caused by the explosion that was once a constructed monster giant.

The rays of light soon peaked over the horizon as the Newspaper Club gathered before Witch Hill. All reflected upon the actions of that pre-dawn morning.

"In the end, I couldn't do anything." Tsukune sighed in remorse.

"Well you did what you could." Kai patted the shoulder of his brother . "That's all we could do."

Before anyone could reply, the sound of vehicle horns could be heard. The group turned to see the familiar school bus and an unknown car approach them. From that car climbed out their club advisor Shizuka Nekonome. "Sorry for the delay!" The teacher then spied upon the aftermath of the battle. "Oh my! It didn't end without trouble it seemed."

"What do you mean 'without trouble'?" Kai demanded, his voice taught with annoyance as the Newspaper Club members gathered around Nekonome.

"Are you guys a bunch of idiots or are you just doing that as a joke?" The group turned towards the familiar voice of Gin as the werewolf emerged from the bus door with the unconscious form of Ruby in his arms, to the amazement of the other members of the Newspaper Club.

"Ruby-san's alive ~Desu?" Yukari exclaimed.

"**Hehehehe, almost leaves you all speechless eh?**" The bus driver asked as he leaned against the door frame of the bus. "**That witch escaped that explosion unscathed, it seems, and we found her lying unconscious. It would appear that her master used the last of her strength to protect this child.**"

"Ruby-san!" Many of the Newspaper Club exclaimed as they rushed towards the unconscious elder witch's side, glad that she made it out alive.

_A.N:another chapter done by yours truly now those last two chapters were meant to be written together but I decided since I found that they will become too long to read,as you can see I decided to add the strings of fate that are said to tie destined couples together as a way to begin the shared harem thing ,hope it was to your liking and that it made actual sense._

_On another note I would like to give your support to new author here called _Cyberman Unit C-2821 by reading and reviewing his story 'The Academy Majin'.

_Thanks for your patience with me and I hope you enjoyed those new chapters,remember to review whether it's good or bad as I actually enjoy reading your thoughts and they keep me motivated,this your amateur author uub signing off. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15:Transformation?Ghoul?_

"You alright Bro?" Kai asked Tsukune as they walked down the dirt path towards the campus of Monster Academy. "You don't look so well."

"Yeah, I'm just having a bad day, that's all." Tsukune reassured his adopted brother as he rubbed his neck, which bandaged mostly to cover the seal on his neck that seemed to be fading a bit and a Moka's bite marks becoming more prominent after his recent fights.

"I don't know, you look a little too pale for your own good." Kai advised. "Probably would be a good idea for you to call it a day and just rest up. I mean we have been fighting a lot as of late."

"Morning Tsukune,Kai!" The pinkette vampire called out to the brothers before Tsukune could counter.

"Morning Moka-san." Tsukune greeted, though weaker than usual.

"Yo Moka! I need your help in an argument here!"Kai called out despite Tsukune's protests.

"What? What's wrong- Tsukune, you look so pale, is there something the matter?" Moka asked.

"N-nothing's the matter!" Tsukune countered. "Everything's fine!"

"See what I mean?" Kai retorted. "I told him that he should take the day off, but he isn't listening."

"Well if Tsukune said that he's okay..." Moka began as she placed a hand on Tsukune's forehead to which he blushed a deep crimson. It was at this time that the vampire noticed the bite marks on his neck. "Tsukune, why there are bandages on your neck?"

"It's alright Moka-san, don't worry about it." Tsukune reassured the pinkette. "But it kind of makes me nervous when you're this close."

"Tsukune, stop teasing!" Moka blushed as the two gravitated closer. "I feel the same when-"

However, the seemingly tender moment was broken when an ice kunai flew between Moka and Tsukune before it implanted itself into the trunk of a nearby tree. "Aaand now our day begins." Kai spoke as he turned towards the direction of the ice kunai. "Morning to you too Mizore."

"Shi-Shirayuki-san? How long have you been following us?" Tsukune exclaimed towards Mizore as she leaned out from her tree trunk hiding spot while Kai showed Moka the ice kunai that was engraved a warning about the vampire's proximity towards his brother.

"Didn't I say that it was okay to call me 'Mizore'?" The Yuki Onna corrected. "We are close after all, aren't we?"

"A little too close for comfort if you ask me." Kai commented in English before he spoke in Japanese once again. "Anyway we'd better head off to class."

And so our jolly group went off to class unaware of the shadowy figures that were watched them

"Huh so those are the vampire duo and the rumored saiyan eh ?They don't look like much"commented one of them who was a guy was wearing a black and white shirt and has a long spiky hair that reached to his neck.

"Looks can be deceiving Moriha, especially here,don't forget why our lord sent us here. Our mission is to asses potential threats and deal with them, underestimating them can bring up lethal consequences isn't that right Saizou? ".replied a guy with black hair similar to Mizore wearing a black shirt while looking towards Saizou mockingly.

"Who asked you new guy,I was only taken by surprise,I will crush them out next time I meet them,we only have to separate the guys from Moka then they're easy picking."answered Saizou heatedly.

"Nonetheless,we don't want to take any chances,Sora you'll deal with the saiyan your special ability will be useful against him while we deal with the vampires" answered the apparent leader of the group a guy with a buzz cut and a scar on his forhead.

(X)

At the end of the school day, the crothers and vampire walked back to the student dorms almost in silence. The silence had caused the pinkette vampire to ponder the events of the other day enough to ask. "Tsukune, what really happened?" The brothers turned towards Moka. "please, be honest."

"About what?" Tsukune asked.

"That wound on your neck, it still hasn't healed since that time I injected you with my blood." Moka asked in concern.

"No, it's healed by now, really!" Tsukune waved the inquiry away, though his lie was blatantly obvious to the pinkette vampire.

"Answer me honestly!" Moka demanded. "How will I answer to Kurumu-chan and the others about your body? I've injected my blood into you that the 'transformation' might cause more harm then good to your body." The brothers were unsure of what the vampire meant by the word "transformation", but the tone in her voice was grave enough to cause concern.

"Th-that can't be!" Tsukune forcibly laughed. "Yesterday, it got pretty weird but I'm alright now. I feel great!"

"Then let me see if it really healed or not!" Moka virtually begged as she reached out towards the bandages that covered Tsukune's neck. "Take them off and let me see!"

Tsukune prevented her from the removal of the bandage to his neck as he gently pushed her away. "It's none of your concern Moka-san. No matter what caused it, it won't be a problem to my body eventually. So it has nothing to do with you."

"Sorry Moka but I need this idiot for a moment"Kai dragged Tsukune a bit farther behind the trees and slammed his fist into Tsukune's skull.

"You idjot! Do you even know _why_ she's so concerned?" Kai nearly roared.

"Why do you have to hit me every time?"

"Because someone has to _knock_ some sense into you!" Kai argued. "Moka's concerned because she's blaming herself!" The revelation was like a punch that took the wind out of Tsukune's body.

"And from that reaction, I'll take it that you now get it! Look you can't fool me I know that these symptoms probably mean that my seal is failing, I'll try to strengthen the seal later but right now you have to turn around and apologize to her" going back to where they left the vampire only to find that she disappeared.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune cried out. Meanwhile,Kai scratched his head.

"I don't get it. I mean she was right here!" Kai pointed downward to the exact spot that Moka had occupied. It was then that Kai noticed something out of place. "Helloooo..."

"What is it Kai?" Tsukune asked as he walked up to Kai.

"By the look of things," Kai examined the displaced patches of dirt and earth. "While we were arguing, someone took Moka with them. Obviously without her consent."

"How can you tell?"

"Gramps showed me a few tricks in tracking you get to learn those skills when you live in the woods." Kai began. "And from the number of unfamiliar shoeprints to Moka's own and these drag marks here, one can only conclude abduction."

"I never knew that you were that good at tracking." Tsukune gasped in amazement.

"Let's put it this way: I didn't get the merit badge for tracking."

"You weren't in the Boy Scouts."

"It's called a 'joke'," Kai then smacked Tsukune upside his head. "Keep up!"

"So _can_ you find Moka-san?"

"Not through tracking, whoever took her didn't leave other obvious leads" Kai began

"Then how?" Tsukune asked as Kai sighed before he answered.

"Well I have an idea but we're gonna need the others especially Gin." Before Tsukune could ask for clarification from his brother, the various monster girls of the Newspaper Club arrived.

"Are you guy's alright?" Kurumu asked the brothers. "We heard screaming just now."

"Well isn't this convinent" Kai muttered to himself before answering

"We are, but Moka's not." Kai answered. "Someone or some people took her and-"

"Moka-san's in danger?" Gin appeared seemingly out of nowhere, with the voice of one typical serial hero. To which the reaction of shock and surprise of the werewolf's appearance was a heavy book back to his skull. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For scaring the shit out of me, that's what!Though you get here in time"He turned towards Yukari. "Yukari, a leash and collar if you please?"

The little witch then summoned said items and handed them to the saiyan. "There you go, so do I get a reward in return ~Desu?"

Kai then turned back to Gin, obviously to avoid the little witch's question. "Alright, now hold still-"

"What do I look like? A dog?" Gin then held up a hand in protest only to get a silent yes from the rest of the Newspaper Club from any response. "On second thought, never mind. I am NOT going to wear that like a flea bitten-"

"Oh yes you are, and you know why?" Kai began to explain. "Because the last time we tried to track Moka by your nose, we lost you in the attempt and had to save _your_ ass after you found the little vamp and then yourself in deep shit. You're putting it on!"

"I'm the Club President!" Gin declared. "And you can't make me- Ouch!"

Kai caught Gin's ear and twisted it painfully. "Well I got your ear, so there!"

(X)

Some time had past and the group, with a leashed Gin in the lead to track the pinkette vampire's scent, soon came across the remains of a poorly maintained school building. At one time, it may have been used as a gym building but now it was nothing more than rotted and rusted ruin that barely stood in place. Gin, after he analyzed the scent in the wind, pointed at the forgotten building, though in the style of a trained dog.

"Fido, you got fingers. You don't have to do that." Kai joked as the other monster girls and even Tsukune chuckled. Gin, meanwhile, grumbled in frustration as he was released from the collar and leash.

Mizore scouted the abandoned school building ahead of the Newspaper Club, to identify locations to which the group may hide before they made their move to rescue the pinkette vampire. The yuki onna even relayed where Moka was held within the building and how.

"Kinky- ITAI!" Gin yelped in a loud whisper in pain as Kai slapped upside the werewolf's head.

"So what's the plan ~Desu?" Yukari asked .

"Well it's safe to assume that these guys'll be expecting Tsukune and me, but not you guys." Kai began. "Meaning that you guys are our ace in the whole- No, I am NOT gonna explain it! No time!" He interrupted Kurumu before she asked.

"Just stay hidden but keep within hearin' distance when we need help. We don't need to beat them, just enough of a distraction so that one of us with sharp enough claws can cut the chains and get the out of there."

"So how do we know?" Mizore asked.

"Signal's 'peaches'," Kai answered just before he turned towards Kurumu and Yukari. "And for the love of all that's holy, remember it!" The two monster girls blushed in embarrassment as Mizore remembered the day she was rescued by her new friends.

"What's the signal again?" Gin joked, only to have another concussion from the American's hand.

"Peaches!" Kai whispered loudly. "Now stay hiding till we call."

Kai then turned to Tsukune. "Now let's get Moka." Tsukune nodded and the brothers entered the abandoned building, ready for whatever the Outcast Monstrels have planned. At least, that was the plan.

The Outcast Monstrels assembled within the building then turned their attention towards the brothers. One of their number, a smooth buzz-cut youth that also sported two prominent scars upon his face who was the obvious leader, approached Kai and Tsukune.

"You came to our home without being invited just to save a friend under our care." The Outcast Monstrel leader smirked as he turned back towards the chained up pinkette vampire.

"Tsukune! Kai! You shouldn't be here! You shouldn't have come! Run!"

"You're either very brave, or very stupid. Which will it be?"

"Yeah, I changed my mind- ACK!" Kai turned to retreat and would have ran if not for Tsukune who grasped hold of the his collar to halt his action which nearly caused him to fall as well.

"Kai, we can't back out now." Tsukune reminded Kai. "We still have to save Moka-san."

"Yeah, you're right bro," Kai then fixed his shirt and tie before he stood back up tall. "I've made a commitment and I have to see through it to the end. Oh boy, this is gonna hurt..."

"What are you talking about? You're the more experienced out of the both of us."

"Oh right, I remember now." Kai snapped his finger, which nearly caused the Outcast Monstrels to nearly collapse from the his delayed realization alone.

"Though, uh, before we really let the shit hit the fan and all, you are...?"

"Midou Kusabi, of the Outcast Monstrels." Midou answered.

"Sora Neverwinter "answered the one with mizore hair style

"Okay are you ready to tango." Kai said as The brothers then shifted their form to a battle stance.

"As much fun as a two-on-one fight sounds, I only desire to fight the vampire brother." Midou stated before he pointed towards Kai. "you deal with him Sora." As soon as he said that,Sora clapped his hand and put them on the ground which caused a pillar of rock to raise of the ground and smacked the surprised Kai out of the building with Sora following him.

"Kai!"shouted Tsukune before he was interrupted by A flash of supernatural aura that smashed itself against all of the monstrels within the forgotten school building.

"I really hate you guys, you pure breeds and especially you vampires." Midou's body shifted and changed horrifically and brutally into something that was strange and alien even to monster eyes. "**With your dignity and being well off as you look down upon us monstrels!**" He then raised a monestrous clawed fist and swung it towards Tsukune who dodged.

"**That very fact drives us to prove ourselves against you brats! We are the ones who have the higher worth of existence!**" The Monstrel leader roared as the clawed fist slammed into the ground, the force of the blow ripped open the wall that Tsukune once stood before a moment earlier.

"**Yes,**" Midou agreed as he raised his clawed fist towards Tsukune. "**We still have this to finish. So which will it be then, vampire? Receive or avoid, I won't hold back with this next blow!**"

"Stop it!" Moka's cries were enough for the Monstrel Leader to pause in his actions. "You're opponent is me!" Midou then turned towards the pinkette vampire who now wept tears. "The vampire you seek to fight isn't Tsukune, it's me...!"

"**What?**"

"This time too, it was all my fault... Everything is my fault... I am the wrong who is at fault! So if there's someone you want to hit, then hit me! Take it out on me and not on Tsukune!" Moka cried out.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Moka-san!" Tsukune reassured the pinkette vampire as he felt the blood in his veins boil.

"It's not your fault! Kai and I have been living up to now because of Moka-san so you shouldn't say things like that!" He then rushed towards Moka.

"Moka-san has not done anything wrong at all!" His path, however, was blocked by the other monstrels.

"PEACHES!"Tsukune called out and the Newspaper Club came to aid just as he dodged Midou's charged blow and batted him aside and resumed his running to Moka's side.

"Alright, let's take names and kick ass!" Gin announced just before the club members changed into their true forms, the force of the transformation itself was enough to knock down the unprepared Monstrels. The Newspaper Club then took advantage of the distraction as they dispersed to fight the other Outcast and Kurumu working together in tandem using their claws to slash the the surprised monstrels in a dance of carnage while Yukari assisted them from far using her cards while Gin used his speed to hit the monstrels in hit and run tactics while Tsukune punched and kicked every monstrel who got in his way till he got towards Moka's side.

"Tsukune...? When did you-" However Tsukune felt the familiar pain upon the side of his neck as he collapsed in pain. "Tsukune? What's wrong?" It was then that the pinkette vampire noticed that Tsukune held her rosario.

"Whatever happens to me, I will always be grateful to Moka-san..." Tsukune weakly stated in gratitude.

"**Not attacking me from behind will be your last mistake you bastard-**" Midou's claw was halted as inner Moka performed a roundhouse kick against his face as she used Tsukune as a pivot.

"Okay, fine! We'll tag team it!" Kai groaned. "Just don't hog all the fun alright?"

"Are you alright, Moka-san?" Tsukune asked.

"**As much as your words have made my heart feel lighter, there is something that must be said about that wound and what it will mean for your future.**" inner Moka began.

"Huh?" Tsukune asked as he felt the bandage of where the wound hid and he felt the familiar liquid warmth of his own blood.

"**Your body is breaking apart.**" Inner Moka warned. "**It is at its limit. If I continue to inject more blood into his body, he will die, or worse.**"

It was then that the club noticed droplets of water from the ceiling when they landed upon their heads.

"**It won't matter if you leave for the human world.**" Inner Moka advised. "**Your body will recover, little by little over time, but that also means leaving the academy as well.**"

"But if I leave-" Tsukune began when Inner Moka interrupted.

"**You must never get involved with the supernatural world ever again.**"

"But then wouldn't that mean that I won't see Moka-san again." Tsukune blurted out in disbelief.

"**It can't be helped then.**" Inner Moka stated. "**Besides, Outer will be the only one troubled from this. After all, whatever happens to you two or the others has nothing to do with me.**"Tsukune simply stood there speechless.

"**Chatting as if you won the fight already? You are all nothing but fools!**" Midou roared as he swung his clawed fist towards Inner Moka. The force of which was enough to shatter the ground the silver haired vampire stood upon and a good distance behind. "**That's thanking you for the kick earlier. And this, is what they call the coup de gras!**"

Almost upon impulse, Tsukune jumped before Inner Moka to absorb the blow meant for the vampire. The duo then found themselves against the far wall of the abandoned building as it shook violently. It could not take anymore such blows to itself before it collapsed.

the vampire turned to see that Tsukune did not escape the blow unscathed as a large piece of rubble imbedded itself into Tsukune's shoulder blade.

"**Idiot!**" Inner Moka nearly slapped Tsukune before she shook his shoulders. "**Why did you have to do that? You're body is on dangerous ground right now, my blood can no longer heal your wounds! You cannot help me, especially not in your condition where you can barely take care of your own body so know your place! Your help is not necessary at all so don't get involved in my quarrels ever again!**"

"**Whatever happens, do ****_not_**** move from this spot Tsukune.**" Inner Moka ordered

. "**I will make sure that you return to the human world safely after I deal with the idiot.**"

"**So that's why you're called a true vampire Ayashika Moka! So what does that make him?"**as he pointed towards the injured Tsukune** "Your familiar?Hah familiars that are weak like him are troublesome eh? If he's gonna be in the way you should just get rid of him"**

"**Shut up**"said Inner Moka as she begun her attack upon Midou. she Kicked him in the face "**you took a hostage and did a surprise attack behind our backs,even though you're a filthy hybrid you used underhanded tricks,Don't insult Tsukune KNOW YOUR PLACE**"

she evaded a claw that was aimed towards her jumping over Midou and axe kicked him to the ground.

."**Can you stand Tsukune?**" Inner Moka asked. "**We'll have to leave-**"

"**So this is the legendary ability of vampires, hehehehehe... to convert supernatural aura into strength, such a simple concept yet so powerful. Powerful enough to be considered a kill shot, but then I must wonder what the cost of such power is?**" Midou pulled himself off the ground.

"**Vampires have been known to have the greatest of strengths, the greatest of power, yet in exchange they also have the most weaknesses among all monsters.**" Midou counted upon his fingers. "**Christian Crosses, Silver Bullets, and from what I have researched and see before me, water is the greatest of your weaknesses. Its natural purification ability saps the very source of your strength until you are no more! So what do you think of this 'shower room' that we've prepared especially for you?**"

"**I'll thank that stupid 'pride' of yours with this!**" Midou roared as he swung the clawed fist to deliver the final blow. However, when the smoke cleared, it was revealed that it was Tsukune who took the blow. "**I-Impossible, he's still standing after an attack like that?**"

"Moka-san..." Inner Moka barely was able to catch Tsukune's broken form.

"**Why...? Why did you do that? Even after all that I've said, why did you-**"

"When you said that it was none of my concern, I got frustrated." Tsukune confessed. "To me, both you and outer Moka are important to me... That's why I wanted to protect Moka-san..." He was able to say before he coughed up blood.

With no other option, Inner Moka gently laid Tsukune's broken body upon a pile of rubble nearby. "**With this broken body of yours, how could you protect me at this academy? That should be clear enough for you. That's why I said that you weren't needed, so hurry up and go back to the human world!**" With those words, she injected him with her blood one last time in an attempt to save his life. However, nothing happened.

(X)

Meanwhile with Kai and Sora

"Ooow,that hurt"moaned Kai as he recovered from the pilar that smashed him only to dodge a bunch of rock spikes that were aimed at him

"Hey watch it with the pointy stuff ,what? are you trying to kill me?" shouted Kai at Sora who transformed into his true form In his monster form as he gained a long dark blue over coat, his hair turned to blood red and his eyes turn to black with no pupils smiling mockingly at him.

"Alright,you're gonna get it now KAIOKENx5"as Kai burst in a red aura then he rushed towards Sora with a punch to the face but was blocked as Sora's hand turned to a shield,he tried a round house kick but it was also intercepted as Sora's other hand turned into a blade that cut him in the leg bfore he was bashed away by Sora's shield hand.

'Okay this guy is tough,he can transform his hands into weapons for short range and the earth spikes and pillars that he used against me on long range 'thought Kai as he wearily watched Sora who was looking mockingly at him before he looked towards his injured leg 'Also his blades are pretty sharp my tekkai can't stop it,he nearly cut my leg if I didn't notice it in time'.

He thought before he was roused out his thoughts by another wave of spikes that evaded by barrel rolling away only to get hit by whip that slashed him in the midsection causing him to bleed heavily 'shit'

"Kuku is that all you've got,I thought you were stronger than that,cmon at least give me a challenge here"taunted Sora,"Don't worry your friends are going to join you soon but not before we use your lady friends as our toys"

"Don't you dare touch them,I'll protect them even if I die"Kai said he grit his teeth standing up despite his injuries as his energy rose fueled by his rage "HAAAAAAAA" as he began emitting a vast amount of energy as strong golden aura surrounded him and his hair spiked up (imagine fake super saiyan goku) and his eyes turned blank,firing a rankyaku towards Sora who blocked it with his shield before he disappeared from sight using soru only to reappear behind of Sora kicking him in the back sending him flying then appearing above Sora with a rasengan smashing it on top of him before jumping back from the crater he made and grimacing and falling on his knee.

"I think I just broke my leg "Kai groaned before he felt a spike of energy."Ah hell ,this can't be good I better check on those guys"as he wobbled towards his friends whereabouts not noticing the movement that came from the crater.

(X)

Tsukune stood up upon his two feet with empty crimson eyes and strange, tattoo-like markings that webbed out from the unhealed puncture wounds.

"**Well this is interesting, being able to stand there drenched in water yet have all the powers and strength of a vampire yet were as weak as a human just moments ago.**" Midou smirked after he recovered from such a blow to his world view. "**I have no idea what you really are, Aono Tsukune, but this'll be interesting in deed!**" Tsukune could only growl in response, more interested in the new body he found himself rather then his surroundings. The rubble fragment was then ejected from his body as Midou rushed towards him with a killer's intent and the clawed hand raised.

"**Don't!**" Inner Moka warned. "**If you provoke him now-**" Midou was unable to head the warning as Tsukune's simple punch sent the Outcast Monstrel leader into flight before a cinematic crash into the ground.

Nearly all within the forsaken building paused in the battle once they witnessed Tsukune throw Midou as if he were but fluff of feathers. "**What happened to Tsukune?**" Kurumu the vampire.

"**The worse possible outcome has happened.**" Moka spoke in dread as Tsukune performed a feral, unnatural roar that shook the foundations of the building itself before he lunged towards Midou and smashed him into the ground repeatedly akin to what a toddler would do to a rag doll. Upon his face was the most sadistic smile ever witnessed by any monster.

"H-holy shit! He's gonna kill him at this rate!" One of the Monstrels yelled out, a spark that caused a flood of Outcast Monstrels that were not unconscious to aid their fallen leader. However, the act was in vain as one Monstrel had his arm snapped in half at the elbow when Tsukune smashed him into the ground before used as an impromptu club to toss the other Monstrels away. Another Monstrel found himself unable to feel any sensation below his hips as his spine was snapped in half by a powerful blow from Tsukune's knee. Two more Monstrels found their limbs dislocated from their joints, barely ripped from their sockets when Tsukune flung them into the ground. One unlucky Monstrel found his neck chewed upon by Tsukune's fangs as he feasted upon his blood before a blow to the stomach knocked the poor fellow into the ground. It was nothing short of a massacre as Tsukune performed one more feral roar before he befell the now helpless Monstrels.

"**Wh-what's gotten into Tsukune-kun...?**" Kurumu gasped.

"**He's now under the control of the vampire blood in his body.**" Inner Moka answered. "**By our nature, vampires are a warlike species, to seek 'blood and slaughter'. His body was weak enough for the blood to destroy his mental state until nothing is left than a mindless animal. A I need you to do something about the water**"

"**O-okay!**" Kurumu flew off to locate the water source. Moments later, the sprinkler heads no longer sprayed water into the building.

(X)

The silver haired vampire now did battle with Tsukune. He received the blow of Inner Moka's kick, but it wasn't enough to knock him out as he jumped back to his feet and roared at the vampire.

"**Forgive me, I no longer have a way to save you.**" Inner Moka apologized as she rushed towards Tsukune with another blow. "**There is no other choice but this, please don't think ill of me.**" He recovered from the blow, but was barely able to counter when the silver haired vampire went on the offensive. Her fist smashed through a piece of rubble that was meant for Tsukune's heart when he dodged the as Kai got there to see the vampire-ghoul dou duking it say he was shocked was an understatement.

"TSukune,Moka,are you doing,why are you trying to kill each other?" Kai yelled.

"**Tsukune is effectively dead right now.**" The revelation shocked the Newspaper Club. "**There are only two outcomes to one who received too much vampire blood into their bodies: Death, or degenerate into a Ghoul in Tsukune's case. Those who become Ghouls no longer have any will beyond the need for blood and carnage. And because I caused all of this, I must be the one to end it. It will be a far better fate then to let him run free to kill and devour monsters and humans alike.**"

However, Kurumu placed herself in between Tsukune and Moka whose hand was raised to strike. "**Stop! Don't do it!**"

"**Move!**" Inner Moka ordered. "**Do you want to die? It's dangerous to be here when Tsukune's like this!**"

"**How can you say stuff like that, pretend to be strong and cold hearted? I can see that your arm is shaking!**" Kurumu pointed out. "**I don't want to hate you, you're always there to help us out. But if you keep this up, even if it is you, then I'll never forgive you if-**"

"**Idiot!**" Inner Moka yelled. "**I told you to move because it's dangerous!**"

"Oh shit!" Kai cursed ignoring his wounds as he barely pulled Kurumu out of the path of Tsukune's lethal slash. She was still wounded, but it was not as serious if the saiyan did not try to save the succubus. Tsukune then lifted the blood stained hand to his nose and growled in pleasure from the scent alone. A growl that almost sounded like laughter.

Inner Moka then took this momentary distraction on Tsukune's part to strike a blow, only to have Kai pull his brother away and restrain his arms in a full nelson. "**Kai! This ****_must_**** be done!**"

"I don't know how things are done on the vampire side of the issue, but Tsukune's still my brother, he's still family!" Kai struggled to keep Tsukune in place as his limbs flailed about in an attempt to free himself. "There has to be a way to get Tsukune out of this! There has to be!"

"**There is no other way!**" Inner Moka roared as she dashed towards Tsukune for the final blow owhile he was distracted by Kai. The Newspaper Club could only watch in horror of the whole affair.

"**TSUKUNE!**" Inner Moka yelled out as Kai's one mistake was enough for her to take Tsukune's life, however she found her limbs and body bound by strange ribbons that emerged beneath the cloak of one of the two strangers that appeared.

"**And all the trouble it took to get me here.**" One of the strangers cloaked in white sighed as he jumped to the ground and approached Tsukune. From within the darkness of the hood glowed eerie eyes.

"Wait, isn't that guy the principal?" Kai questioned as the stranger cloaked in white chanted as he revealed a rosary.

"**Wait, what are you going to do to Tsukune?**" Inner Moka demanded just before the white cloaked stranger placed the rosario upon Tsukune's forehead. The sight of the Newspaper Club was flooded with intense light.

The moment the white cloaked stranger had placed the rosario upon Tsukune's forehead, the strange web-like tattoo mark that grew from the bite wound faded and the wound itself healed as the body grew limp from unconsciousness. Kai was barely prepared to catch the now slumber form of his brother as he gently lied him upon the ground.

"**Wh-who are you people?**" Inner Moka asked the two strangers.

"Don't worry, we're not your enemy." The second cloaked stranger revealed herself to be the witch Ruby. "He's an exorcist that came to save Tsukune-san."

"Ruby-san!" The Newspaper Club exclaimed almost in union.

"It's been a while since we last met. This is simply returning the favor for what you guy's did back at Witch Hill."

Kai then turned towards the priest-like monster. "So, uh, Principal Exorcist-"

"Chairman." The Exorcist corrected.

"Whatever. So how are we gonna keep bro here from going berserk like that?" The Chairman simply revealed to the Newspaper Club a rather elegant set of chains and lock that bore crosses.

"This should seal young Tsukune-kun's vampire blood from reverting him into a ghoul."

"Huh,hope it does better than mine, now why don't we take him to the infer-"stated Kai before he succumbed to his injuries and passed out.

_A.N:Phew finally got this chapter done,credit goes azure flame knight for his kickass OC Sora Neverwinter I modified him a bit hope you didn't mind azure._

_Sorry it took me too long guys especially men220 ,I've been having a bit of writer block lately heck I even stopped reading and watching anime and manga completely ( hope it's just a phase and I get through with it) and my semesters in university began so expect more delayed updates as I don't have that much time to write,that and I'm incredibly lazy ( I can get several chapters in one week at times and stop for months it depends on my mood really) that and I'm trying to become more original and stray from the manga's plotline but the problem I haven't got a clue hope you enjoyed this chapter (though the fighting scene kinda sucks in my opinion but that what I could manage right now) if any of you have any suggestions or ideas or wants to coauthor with me (god knows how I need one especially since I suck at romance and my story really needs romance chapters) either review or pm me,on a side note I know it's a bit late but should I put a bio explaining some of Kai's origins and techniques or shouldn't, give me your opinion Ja ne._


	16. Chapter 16

_Profile page_

summary of back story of the character: Kai is an orphan whose parents were killed by an unknown youkai in order to eliminate descendants of the super saiyan and was found by an old monk named lucci as a baby ,he took care of him ,educated him (home schooled) & trained him in rokushiki & ki till he died when kai was 10 years old ,since then he traveled on his own till he stumbled to uponthe city,where he becomes notorious for fighting thugs,he first meets young Tsukune after fighting some delinquents who were bullying him which blossoms into a great friendship between the two ,later the police apprehend him during a fight and decide to put him an orphanage though he was isolated because most of the kids were afraid of him having heard the rumors about how he beat several thugs.a year later he encounters the Aono's again at the local park and seeing how he got along with Tsukune they decided adopt him.

powers & abilities : I'm trying to avoid gary stu tendencies so most of Kai's techniques some backlashes & reasons he doesn't use them freely till later to balance him out (at least after he becomes super saiyan whenever that is :P,also if you have other techniques to suggest please do) if you see something that seems overpowered give me a notice.

1st. Tekkai : a technique that tenses the muscles to strengthen his body to about the level of high B,low A class monsters though he can only limit it to a certain part of his body at a time to be effective (ie arms,legs,etc) also he has to consciously use it or he will be vulnerable .

2nd. Kaioken :which gives him a major boost in power & speed enough to face S class monsters depending on the multiplier by removing the external limiters on the body but at a severe backlash (like lee's celestial gates technique )if he used for more than 5 constitutive minutes initially (he can use it in small bursts every half an hour or so without risking severe internal injury) though this limit increases as the series go on.

3d. Soru :this technique allows him to move at high speeds rivaling the speed of werewolves in full moon night by kicking off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye but it puts great strain on his legs, the side effect of using it repeatedly range from risking breaking his legs from the strain to at least getting numb for several minutes to a whole day (it depends on how many times he uses it and his condition while using it ie fresh ,tired,injured ,higher multiplier of kaioken,etc )it also has a big weakness that while fast it has a fixed exit point that can't be changed once initiated so if his opponent discerns this exit point it can be countered easily so he tends to not overuse it.

4th. Rankyaku which is a powerful projectile technique, in which Kai start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects though the nature of this attack has the same main disadvantage of soru if used repeatedly .

: a technique developed by Kai by using Ki manipulation to create a dense sphere of rotating Ki, the compacted nature and moving speed of the Ki allows the Rasengan to grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage, though it's min disadvantages is that it can only be used at close range and takes a lot of Ki and concentration to use . ( I'm going to use it as a base for at least two other signature moves ten cookies to whoever guesses them )

sensory (though he is kinda bad at it or is it because of the concentrated youki (monster Ki or energy) in youkai academy? Hmmm -_-)

: is an ability that is genetically exclusive to Saiyans. The ability is a genetic trait that allows a Saiyan's power to increase substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries (which is the reason for Kai's power growth in the recent chapters).

personality :due to his upbringing Kai is blunt, though his exposure to city culture and bullies on occasion during his early teens made him develop a somewhat sarcastic attitude with a love for using movies quips and references and a habit of cursing sometimes ,although underneath his jerk attitude is a caring & forgiving personality, he can be pretty reckless when fighting to protect his friends or when angered and will put up a fierce fight(going kaiokenx10 against Koyou after having to fight several monsters resulting in him getting severely injured, though he did weaken Kuyou enough for Tsukune to wipe the floor with him 'v') ,though the the lack of training and fighting after his adoption made him weaker and rather lazy, preferring to leave the fighting for inner Moka (he's getting his edge back though).

He has a fear of spiders and cold (ice and snow included) due to him getting lost during a snowstorm and almost freezing to death till he stumbled upon a cave which he took shelter in and slept only to wakeup seeing himself covered in web and spiders.

_A.N:Welp ,hope this covered up some of Kai's mysterious past and the way he acts around the NC (I'm going to refer Newspaper Club this from now on),also if you have other techniques for Kai,Tsukune and even Moka and the other girls you wanna see or suggest feel free to tell me, just try to make them fit in R+V universe and the enemies they fight or at least an OC tailored specifically to make him use it on them, nowI've gotten several reviews asking me to make Kai fly an fire Ki blasts but if I gave him these abilities all his fights will degenerate into just flying and Ki blasting the enemy to submission or till he gets tired this will give him an unfair advantage especially since most other characters can't fly which is what I'm trying to avoid (let's face it in dbz almost all forms of ki blasts that isn't a signature move are almost always useless and are only used to show that the enemy is superior, and flying is technically useless for anything other than transportation, but since almost everybody in dbz flies it's a default)also for those who want Kai go ape (no pun intended) I'm planning to give him a mini ape (he's already strong if he became a giant he will become near invincible and will cause a lot of destruction and seeing that they live in YA that's a bad idea though this gives another probability direction for how I go with the story hmmm) the transformation involves extreme anger and frustration and a full moon as a catalyst .if you have any questions feel free to ask I'm happy to oblige._

_Thanks for all reviewers especially koolken ,urufushinigami and men220_


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 16:Confession?Kai's determination and hidden schemes_

Another morning in youkai academy , our events takes us to to the youkai academy infirmary where Tsukune is sleeping recovering from the wounds they sustained from the fight against the outcast monstrels but the peace was suddenly shattered by the horrified scream that emitted from Tsukune ,said person woke up with a start clutching his bed sheet sweating profusely obviously a sign of a bad nightmare .

'What the? I saw a dream where Moka-san stabbed me in the heart and killed me' thought the troubled only to be startled by a sudden voice.

"**So you're awake Aono Tsukune**? You seem to be having nightmares" the owner voice turned to be a figure which was standing hidden in the shadows at the corner of the room

"**perhaps it's about the woman you love killing you**?"continued the the voice.

"Uhh…"began Tsukune in a daze only to jump in surprise once his senses returned to him in and started to ask questions in a panic

"WHOAAAA,W-Who are you?since when have you been here? W-wait what's this place" before he winced as a headache hit him in the head

"**Don't strain yourself ,it's just like how you dreamt it… you're here because Akashiya Moka tried to tried to kill you**"

The news hit Tsukune like a freight train he could only question who is telling him this "You are…?"

"Don't worry Tsukune this person is an exorcist who saved your life…He's not an enemy" another voice answered his question which belonged to a certain witch.

"Ruby-san!" exclaimed Tsukune in surprise at the sight of the witch they helped in the witch hill though his voice was loud enough to wake up the other members of the NC sans Kai and Moka who weren't present because as soon as possible he was embraced in a bone crushing hug.

"Tsukune-kuuun~ I'm happy you're finally awake,you've been asleep for four days and gotten us woried about you desu~"exclaimed the happy Yukari.

"Stupid,don't get us this worried like this again Tsukune" said Kurumu who was sitting on the chair near Kai's bed before glancing outside with a worried gaze wondering where the young saiyan has disappeared to despite his injuries.

"Eh?W-what on earth is going on here? And why is everyone is here? "questioned the confused Tsukune

And so the the little group began explaining what happened from their fight against the monstrels to how Tsukune went Ghoul after being injected by more of the vampire's blood to how the exorcist managed to to stop him in time.

"Ehhhh, what do you mean ?"began Tsukune startled "That means if it had just been a little longer ,Moka-san would've killed me because I've turned into this ghoul monster"

"**please look at your hand**" said the exorcist pointing to the ornate chain that ended with a lock with across on it.

"This is… ?"questioned Tsukune

"**This is a 'holy lock',it's pretty much like Akashiya Moka's Rosario,it has the power to seal the vampire blood within you,in other words that item is your lifeline that prevents you from becoming a ghoul,if you remove it your life will end so please remember that**".

Tsukune was stunned with the revelation before collected himself "Ah,thank you very much..but why did you save a person like me?"

"**HEheheh…. An old friend of mine asked me to look after you**"

"An old friend? Questioned Tsukune

"**Yes it's that guy**"answered the exorcist referring to the bus driver

'EEEEHHHHH the bus driver-san' this news sure caught the NC members by surprise.

"That person told us to to come save Tsukune-san…he said he that a bad thing happened to your body"

'How did he know all that…is he some kind of stalker"freaked out Tsukune before turning his gaze towards the holy lock on his arm, soon he became aware that some people were missing.

"Ah,speaking of which where's Moka-san and Kai"

"Ummm,Kai said he wanted to take a walk when he woke up"answered Kurumu before she glanced again with worry about his condition before she continued "And Moka..she's not here…because…no matter what reason she has ,she was the one who made you like this…there's no way she could show her face,is there?"

(X)

(BGM RED LYRICS Let It Burn)

The scene changes to the outside the infirmary where we see Moka with a dead look in her eyes before she started voices from her Rosario

'**Hey,how long are you going to be like this…? Let's go,Tsukune who had turned into a ghoul and I who tried to kill him,there's also Kai who got seriously injured,if we continue to be together this is bound to happen again…That's because we vampires are like that, fortunately they were saved this time…But the next time they might not be so lucky. We shouldn't have gotten close to them from the beginning**'

Just as she began to walk away she heard a voice calling her name,riddled with the guilt she began to run away with the owner of the voice following she stopped loosing tears from her eyes as she was enveloped in a reassuring hug from none other than Kai who still had bandages on his chest and leg and limped a bit but seemed otherwise ok.

"There,there ,it's gonna be alright"as he continued soothing her till she calmed her down.

"Are you feeling better now?" Kai asked her as she nodded and began to dry her tears.

"Ok tell me what's bothering you Moka,it's alright if you tell me I won't tell anyone I promise"she nodded and told him what her inner self told her and how she felt guilty about Tsukune's and his condition.

"Why?Why do I keep hurting everyone close to me? Is it because I'm a vampire I'm destined to stay alone forever ?"she cried in frustration with tears threatening to to fall from her eyes again only for Kai to brush her tears Kai.

"Don't you ever say that again!"scolded Kai "To tell the truth,it's only because of you we managed to get by this far,I'm sure Tsukune doesn't blame you,because he likes you, Even outright love you if I say so myself" this confession stunned Moka to the point she almost cried again only this happiness that there are people who love and cherish her no matter what .

"Ok,I think that's enough with the mushy stuff,ummm this maybe a bit awkward but can I talk to the inner you for a second?"questioned the now embarrassed Kai only to get another nod from Moka as he grasped her Rosario changing her into her true her inner self.

Kai took a deep breath before bowing down and asking "Please teach Tsukune how to control his vampire blood I beg of you I'll do anything just keep him safe"

"**Sorry but there's nothing I can do about that the best I can do is to stay away from him forever, this only way to keep him safe"**answered inner with a hint of sadness in her voice

"But this is going to crush him,don't you care what will happen to him if he discovered that both of you left because of him,don't you care about what will happen to me,we care about you"replied Kai although the last part was merely a whisper it echoed clearly to the silver haired vampire .

**"You don't understand just how naïve you're , vampires needs nothing but their pride ,they don't need friends and especially not love" **said inner as she began to move away from him "**so keep away your petty feelings,the may work on the outer me but they won't work on me"**

"You're lying"whispered Kai as he grabbed her hand "Why can't you stop lying to yourself and put away that pride of yours for a minute ,no one deserves to be alone and everybody needs love even you high and mighty vampires,and if I have to knock off this pride of yours then I'll gladly sacrifice this body for that,and I won't give up! fight me now"exclaimed Kai as he roared his last words

"**Sigh ,if you're this stubborn then I have no choice but to do this,Know your place"**sighed inner with sadness as she turned around and gave him a vicious kick to the head that sent him crashing towards a tree "**Sorry but you made me do this"**she whispered if only to reassure herself only to be halted by a roar of kaiokenx6 heading toward her.

There he was Kai was running towards her enveloped in the reddish aura of the kaioken technique with his head bleeding though the punch came sloppy and she easily redirected it away and retaliated with a backhand that sent him flying again,only for him stand up again and come at her again bolstering his power by upping his kaioken to x10 as he wailed on her with a barrage of punches that were fast and powerful for the average youkai but for the well trained vampire they were slow and sloppy clearly showing that his earlier injuries and the previous hits were affecting him but still he wasn't willing to give up,this certainly increased the silverette vampire's respect and fondness in him that it made it even more difficult on her heart to keep going,in the end with a heavy heart she decided to end this with a powerful punch to the gut which made him vomit a good amount of blood followed by a knee to the face which probably broke his nose from the crack sound that resounded in the area then grabbed him and threw him around to another tree,only for him to stand up again despite all the bones and muscles in his body screaming in agony from using the higher level of kaioken despite his injuries and the hits he took from Moka.

"**Why won't stay down"**screamed inner with tears running from her eyes

"Because I care about you"was his simple answer that held much determination within them as his aura began to flicker golden and his hair to spike up gaining a golden color.

"**AAAGH"**screamed Moka in anger and frustration as she jumped towards him with her most powerful axe kick only for her eyes to widen as he blocked her with one hand and even pushed her back quite a distance despite his battered condition ,her eyes widened again as he fired a rankyaku big enough to create a three meter diameter ravine that barely missed her and cut several trees and rocks behind her before he rushed at her at incredible speed with a punch that stopped a mere inch from her face ,and even though it didn't hit her she felt the effect behind her as the ground behind her was torn from the force of the for the first time since a long time inner Moka felt afraid and her pride was torn to pieces by Kai's determination to protect her even from herself.

"**Why did you stop?"**she asked with a shaky voice with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Because I love you,I wouldn't dare to hit someone I love" he whispered before falling unconscious only for her to hold him up as she brushed his hair with a smile as she whispered to him "**Thank you for saving me from myself"** before she carried him to the infirmary ,to get his wounds healed.

(end bgm)

(X)

To say that everyone was surprised when inner Moka returned to the infirmary was an understatement even more when she returned with a badly injured half unconscious Kai on her back that sent Kurumu into a frenzy that was only cooled down when Kai explained that it was his fault that he got these injuries himself and promised her anything as an apology which got her into euphoric daydreams about a romantic scene between the two of them in the sunset after a date sharing a passionate kiss much to the jealousy of inner Moka who was just thinking twice about crushing her for even thinking about it,until she calmed down from the pleading look Kai gave her,what surprised them more is that inner Moka apologized to Tsukune and confessed she cared about both of the brothers,and it seemed that the mood at least lightened from there onwards as the girls seemed to see that it's an appropriate time to shower the boys in their affections which ironically turned into another cat fight much to the amusement and distress of both brothers

(X)

Meanwhile in another isolated room in the infirmary building we see two shadowed figure walking towards a heavily bandaged Midou.

"My oh my,it seems like the guy who made mince meat of you Aono Tsukune woke up" spoke a one of the shadows in a female voice.

"Please give me one more chance ,next time I'll beat him for sure,with my hands he will…"Midou started only to be interrupted by the woman with white wavy hair and a black form fitting dress who elongated her finger like a needle and injected him in the neck

"Midou-kun? Why do you think our organization had clean sweepers like me come to you?" she asked as she laughed at him mockingly while injecting her finger towards his neck more "Of course to clean up your mess right? Midou-kun,losers are never forgiven…that's the rules of outcast ayashi"

"Then about him?"Croaked Midou as he pointed towards the other shadowed figure who turned out to be Sora

"What you think I lost? I barely used 30% of my power and he barely got out alive!I told you before that my mission is to gauge the unknown variable threat level and frankly he turned out to be pathetic,not even worth my time to kill" answered Sora mockingly with an arrogant smile.

"That's right with the exception of me and everyone above me like Sora-kun here useless people like you who disappoint shall feel our wrath "she said cruelly as she dug her needle deeply within his throat tell she splashed his blood across the room.

"Aono Tsukune… it can't be helped so I guess I'll be the one to kill you ,with my ability you'll not have a trace left of you and it will be so heartbreaking Oh ho ho"as she laughed to herself while Sora stood stoically across the room with his own room 'That's right keep laughing you little psycho,you and all your friends will get what you deserve soon,but I have to push his potential even further while maintaining my cover, he might be the only one to take **HIM** down'

_A.N:Yesss I've done it finally I got to write down a romance/drama scene mixed with a battle between Kai and both Mokas to boot ,hope you all liked it , hope you all liked it since I stayed up from 11 p.m till 4 a.m to write these 2000 or so words on a college day to boot I don't know how I'll wake up in time (luckily I only have one lecture today) but enough about that, this time I stress that it's extremely important to review on this chapter since it highlights how the group's relationship will go from here forward so I have to know if you like it or not,also just so you know Kai won't appear much in the next 5 or 4 chapters or at least won't be involved in any fighting due to him recovering from his injuries against inner and frankly Tsukune needs his time to shine (such is the pain of having two protagonists,why did I do this to myself Why?),again sorry for the rather short chapter but that's what I could manage during this short time _


End file.
